Conto de Farsas
by Amanda Taisho
Summary: Dinheiro? Familia Perfeita? Drogas? Internada? Psicologo? Beijos? Apenas lendo para entender.. 1 Capitulo é a introdução
1. Introdução

Vou lhe contar um Conto de Fadas, chamado... Bem ainda não tem nome, mas logo terá, eu prometo... Era uma vez, uma menina, muito amada por seus pais, que tinham um grande império comercial, eles eram uma familia muito unida, Josh o tradicional pai divertido e responsavel com a família, Keyko uma mulher de negócios, mas muito amavel, e carinhosa com sua filinha, Kagome, uma criança adoravel, eles eram realmente uma familia perfeita que seria feliz até o fim da vida... Mas o que?.. fala sério quem eu estou querendo enganar, essa história esta longe de ser real.

Keyko morreu a pouco tempo deixando um marido deprimido que arrumou uma outra esposa.. mas ele não sabe que ela é uma interesseira.. Kagome nunca aceitou a morte de sua mãe, e para piorar sua madrasta realmente é Má.. ela faz de sua vida um inferno.. Com o tempo ela acaba ficando revoltada de ter que viver com sua madrasta e seu pai para piorar sempre esta viajando.. Mas ela esta aliviada pois logo, logo fará 18 e todo o império de sua mãe será seu.. mas para impedir isso sua madrasta Kikyou fará...

O QUE? DROGAS?, PSICOLOGO?..Fala sério isso nunca será um Conto de Fadas... Bem acho que achei o nome dessa Fic...** Conto de Farsas**.. o final não pode ser bom.. pode?


	2. Conhecendo Novo Lar

**Bem, eu escrevi essa história a partir da minha idéia da sinopse, realmente espero ter me saído melhor do que minha primeira fic.. E estou super animada por estar escrevendo novamente..kkk'.. Bem espero realmente que gostem.. Então esta aqui.. Desculpa galera os meus erros de portugues.. Estava realmente sem tempo quando revisei então passou um monte de coisas.. Meu amigão Douglas Nicollas, vai revisar pra mim de agora em diante e daqui pra frente tiver algum errinho me avisem que eu dou um tapinhas nele... Eu tambem arrumei algumas coisas que estavam faltando, mas nada que mude a história.. Quem já leu se não quiser não precisa ler novamente.. não vai interferir na história..**

**- Diálogos... " pensamentos...**

**'Conto de Farsas'**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kagome chegava em sua casa, fedendo a cigarro novamente com seus cabelos e unhas pretas, enquanto ouvia uma musica de rock em seu celular, ela joga sua bolsa no sofá e vai em direção ao seu quarto sem notar a presença de seu pai..

- Kagome? - seu pai a chama - KAGOME..

- Nossa pra que gritar eu não uso maquininha no meu ouvido se voce não sab..pai?

- Voce não responde porque então? - ele lhe sorri e abre os braços

- PAI - ela corre e lhe da um abraço apertado - eu tava morrendo de Saudades..

- Eu tambem filha - ele cheira seu cabelo - mas que cheiro é esse? voce anda fumando mesmo?..

- Bom pai é que...

- Isso mesmo Josh, Kagome parece uma maria chaminé quando voce não está..

- Cala a boca KIKYVACA, que a conversa não chegou no seu nivel..

- KAGOME ISSO NÃO É JEITO DE TRATAR SUA MÃ..

- ELA NÃO É MINHA MÃE... minha mãe morreu e voce sabe muito bem disso..

- Mas desde então Kikyou tenta ser uma mãe para voce..

- Ela é uma vadia intereceira isso sim...

- PARA O QUARTO KAGOME - Kagome corre para seu quarto chorando...

- Ai meu amor eu não sei mais o que fazer com ela, eu tento de tudo voce sabe não sabe..

- Sei sim meu amor, mas é sempre a mesma história quando eu chego de viagem, o pior é que quando eu estou aqui ela não é tão agressiva quanto voce diz.. Acho melhor eu falar com ela, eu devo ter sido muito duro...

- NÃO, quer dizer deixa que eu falo com ela querido - e o beija com luxúria - Ela esta brava comigo então deixa que eu resolvo - dito isto ela sobe até o quarto de Kagome..

- Não acredito que meu pai vai acreditar nessa megeraa...

- Kagome, vejo que aprendeu a não trancar a porta...

- Voce tirou minha tranca sua..

- Mamãe, pode me chamar assim pirralha...

- Eu nunca vou te chamar assim, sua mal amada..

- Para sua informação sou muito bem amada pelo seu papai, que ao invez de ficar com a filinha prefere ficar na cama comigo..

- Pode ficar com meu pai sua ridicula, mas com o dinheiro dele voce não fica.. porque daqui a um ano eu vou ter tudo, isso mesmo TUDO...

- Voce não sabe do que fala criança ridícula - Kagome se aproxima bem de Kikyou..

- A indústria de roupas é de minha mãe, e ela já deixou tudo para mim sua anta, voce daqui a um ano vai viver com o que meu pai ganha como advogado e nada mais...

- Eu posso fazer seu pai passar tudo para meu nom..

- Não, não pode, minha mãe ja morreu e em seu testamento ela deixa tudo para mim, meu pai só iria cuidar de tudo até eu fazer 18 anos,... ops eu não comentei esse fato com voce não é mesmo?.. tenho certeza que se tivesse contado voce seria mais gentil comigo - Kikyou muda de cor de tanta raiva - E nem mentiria para meu pai que eu fumo, sua falsa... - Kikyou lhe da um belo tapa na cara..

- Voce nunca mais ouse me chingar... eu posso até viver com o que seu pai ganhar..mas até lá sua vida vai ser um inferno, do mesmo jeito que voce transformou a minha sua filha da put..

- HAAAAA - Kagome voa em Kikyou - NÃO OUSE FALAR DE MINHA MÃE SUA VACA

- SOCORRO, JOSH, SOCORRO

- CALA A BOCA SUA..

- KAGOME? - Josh entra na sala e empurra Kagome longe para socorrer Kikyou..

- Pai?

- Querido ela me atacou do nada - chorava nos ombros do marido - Eu vim aqui tentar fazer ela se acalmar, ela me pediu cigarros e quando eu recusei ela me atacou...

- PAI É MENTIRA...

- CALADA.. Kagome eu não consigo mais entender voce...

- Pai eu juro que não fumo, ela bateu na minha cara, pode até olhar a marca..

- Isso foi sem querer para me defender.. eu tive tanto medo de a Kagome ter se drogado de novo..

- A Kagome o que?

- Uma vez eu encontrei ela com esses amiguinhos dela cheirando alguma coisa, mas quando eu cheguei perto ela me mandou ir embora, se não eles me matariam..

- PAI É MENTIRA - Agora quem chorava era Kagome - Pai eu juro, juro eu nunca faria isso,, ela ta mentindo acredita em mim por favor...

- Eu estou acreditando no que vejo... Kikyou desça venha e voce Kagome fique aqui até eu te chamar...

- PAI, PAIIIII - ela começa a chorar compulsivamente - "Eu já perdi minha mãe e por culpa dessa merda eu vou perder meu pai".

- E agora o que eu vou fazer com ela Kikyou?

- Ah meu amor, eu tenho medo do que voce vai pensar se eu lhe responder essa pergunta..

- Não, relaxe...

- Tem um centro de reabilitação aqui em Washington que..

- Reabilitação?, mas voce acha que ela precisa..

- Há tempos eu tento tomar coragem para lhe dizer mas acho que essa é a hora, ela é violenta comigo, fuma o dia inteiro, quase todas as noites chega bebada, e eu ja vi ela usando cocaina, meu amor isso não é brincadeira ela pode se matar assim...

- Voce tem certeza que ela usa tudo isto?

- Desculpe meu amor mas isto é verdade, pense bem neste centro ela terá um psicólogo, e logo logo nossa princesinha volta para casa perfeita do jeitinho que era lembra?...

- É acho que voce tem razão, mas quando ela vai para lá?..

- Bom eu posso ligar e eles vem hoje mesmo, pois é necessario pessoas capacitadas para busca-lá.. va tomar um banho depois vá falar com ela meu amor voce vai ver como ela está...

"No que eu puder atrasar voce virar dona de tudo eu atraso sua pirralha idiota"

Josh toma seu banho e depois de uma hora começa a subir as escadas até o quarto de Kagome..

Kagome continuava a chorar em seu quarto com a cabeça entre os joelhos, ela pensava em uma maneira de desmascarar sua madástra..

- Kagome?

- Pai.. - ela corre e o abraça..

- Minha filha porque hein? - ele pergunta com os olhos cheios de lagrimas - Eu ja perdi sua mãe e sinto que estou perdendo voce tambem, para que toda essa revolta, voce era tão perfeitinha, era tão educada...

- Voce nunca descobriu o porque pai? - pergunta séria segurando o choro..

- Não eu não consigo entender..

- É a Kikyou, só voce não percebe que ela é uma cobra, mentirosa que só quer seu din..

- Para Kagome, para eu ja disse que amo a Kikyou e eu exijo respeito...

- Voce a ama mais do que ama a mim, eu sei disso..

- Não é isso..

- É SIM, SABE QUAL É A VERDADE? QUE A MUITO ESTA ENTALADA?

- QUAL?

- Voce.. é um cego, CEGOOO... que faz tudo que sua esposa diz, até acreditar na bostas que ela fala sobre mim, voce é um pau mandado..

- MAIS RESPEITO KAGOME HIGUR..

- NINGUEM ME RESPEITA NESSA CASA, SUA MULHERZINHA TIROU ATÉ A TRANCA DA MINHA PORTA A TRANCA, ELA MANDOU A KIRARA EMBORA QUANDO ELA VEIO AQUI ME VISITAR PORQUE EU LIGUEI CHORANDO PRA ELA.. PORQUE SUA MULHERZINHA DE MERDA QUEIMOU AS FOTOS DE MINHA MÃE... MINHA MÃE..

- Ela não fez isso..

- FEZ SIM, SÓ VOCE NÃO ENCHERGA A VACA QUE ELA É... ELA ME PROIBIU DE VER TODOS MEUS AMIGOS, ELA MANDA UM SEGURANÇA ME ACOMPANHAR ATÉ A PORTA DA ESCOLA, EU NÃO TENHO MAIS AMIGOS.. OS UNICOS QUE ANDAM COMIGO SÃO OS QUE NÃO TEM MEDO DE NADA... EU NÃO TENHO ESCOLHA SABIA? - aparecem dois homens de branco na porta aberta do quarto

- Senhor Higurashi esta é a paciente?

- PACIENTE?.. EU NÃO SOU PACIENTE PORRA NENHUMA...

- Sim é ela minha filha Kagome Higurashi...

- Peço que nos acompanhe Kagome..

- EU NÃO VOU ACOMPANHAR NINGUEM - os dois homens a seguram pelo braço

- Desculpe nos senhor Higurashi mas sua filha precisa ser controlada..

- PAI, NÃO DEIXA PAI.. PAIIIIII

- Filha me desculpa..

- PAII.. - eles vão arrastando kagome até o carro do centro de reabilitação - PAII

- ME DESCULPA FILHA - Ele chorava enquanto ia andando atrás deles junto com Kikyou grudada em seu braço...

- Voce.. - "ela conseguiu fazer a cabeça de meu pai, esse idiota" - Voces dois, EU ODEIO VOCES, ODEIOO - assim eles a colocaram no carro e deram partida..

Dentro do carro Kagome se acalmou depois de perceber que não poderia fugir e que esses dois homens não tinham nada a ver com a Kikyou ser uma vaca e seu pai um idiota..

- O que voces vão fazer comigo?

- Nada criança, eu vou apenas leva la ao centro de reabilitação..

- E posso saber os nomes dos meus Herois?

- Meu nome é Miroku, e esse cara serio do seu lado é Sesshoumaru..

- Eu sou a Kagome, e desculpe ter dado um piti - "Se controla se controla"

- Me desculpa Kagome mas puxar nosso saco não vai te tirar da reabilitação..

- Eu não estou puxando o saco de ninguem idiota, eu tentei ser gentil mas ja que não quer vai a merda então..

- Hum.. sabia que essas mimadas eram problema..

- O que voce esta falando senhor iceberg?... Voce não tem ideia do que eu tenho passado então cala sua boca..

- Olhe o respeito menina se não..

- Se não o que?.. vai me bater?,.. me torturar?

- Pena que eu não posso menina, porque se fosse minha filha..

- Voce internaria ela?.. não precisa meu pai ja fez isso...

- Pare Seshoumaru, voce não ve que a criança esta assustada?

- Criança?.. é uma marmanja mimada isso sim...Espero que ela pegue o inuyasha como psicólogo ele vai colocar ela em seu lugar..

- Me colocar e meu lugar?.. Inuyasha?.. o que voces farão comigo? - começa a chorar com desespero..

- Acalme se - Miroku a abraça - Seshoumaru quer te assustar, Inuyasha é nosso irmão ele é psicologo de nossa clinica, todos da familia trabalhamos nela..

- Eu só queria ir pra minha casa..

- Bom nossa clinica vai ser sua casa por algum tempo, depois eu prometo que tudo vai acabar bem..

- Se minha mãe tivesse aqui - ela afunda o rosto na camisa de Miroku - Eu preciso da minha mãe..

- Viu miroku?.. esses jovens de hoje em dia fazem as coisas depois querem correr para a aba de sua mãe.. - Kagome se solta de miroku e lança um olhar mortal para Seshoumaru..

- Eu não fiz nada seu idiota... e minha mãe morreu.. - ela se encosta novamente no banco - Mas esta tudo bem, eu logo, logo estou de volta, não vai demorar para eu fazer 18 anos e então serei livre de tudo..

- Quanto tempo falta?

- 6 meses, é eu sei ta um pouco longe, mas quando chegar tudo vai se resolver...

- Como quiser criança.. mas até lá tudo o que precisar é só me chamar...

- Qual a sua idade Miroku?

- 27 porque?

- E a de Sesshoumaru? e a desse tal de Inuyasha?

- Sesshoumaru tem 32 e Inuyasha 23...

- Bom pelo menos alguem jovem para tentar me entender..

- Não conte muito com isso criança...

- Como assim não conte com isso?

- Inuyasha é jovem e brincalhão como qualquer outro, mas no trabalho ele é praticamente outra pessoa...

- AFF.. era o que me faltava, alem de internada pela vadia da Kikyou, tenho que aturar um pisicólogo que se acha o velinho...

- Pelo visto me enganei a seu respeito menina..

- Kagome...

- Menina..

- KAGOMEE..

- Se voce continuar a odiar o Inuyasha nos daremos bem.. muito bem..

- Hum.. eu por acaso podeia ir embora então? - Seshoumaru se aproxima dela...

- Não sonhe..Menina...

- Então criança o que voce fez?..

- Eu?.. eu não fiz nada...

- É o que todos dizem menina..

- Olha isso aqui não é uma cadeia não hein... eu to achando voces engraçadinhos demais para alguem que trabalha em um centro de reabilitação..

- É que a gente percebeu que voce é um pouco normal, e descontrair não faz mal voce não acha criança?..

- Se eu sou normal eu não posso ir embora?..

- Na realidade não, seus pais te internaram, aqui por no mínimo 2 meses então, é aqui que voce vai ficar..

- Depois de dois meses se eu me comportar eu posso ir embora?

- Bom menina, se comportar não é bem a palavra, voce tem que estar curada, e pelas acusações que temos, voce vai ficar mais que isso..

- Que acusações?

- Bom, primeiramente voce agrediu sua madrasta..

- Vadiaa - responde cantarolando..

- Segundo voce fuma..

- Mentiraa - continua a cantarolar..

- E ja cheirou cocaína...

- O QUE?.. COCAINA?.. COCAINA SE CHEIRA?, EU PENSEI QUE COCAINA FUMAVA.. eu nunca usei nada disso..

- Então sua madrasta..?

- É uma vaca...

- Não confie plenamente nela Miroku, voce sabe o que esses jovens inventam hoje em dia...

- Bom chegamos criança...

Kagome olha pela janela e ve uma enorme mansão toda pintada de branco, escrita 'Centro de Reabilitação Taisho', a casa ficava afastada da cidade, no meio do mato para falar a verdade, e não ter perigo de nenhum jovem tentar escapar...

- Venha criança...

- Kagome..

Chegando na entrada ela se depara com uma senhora bem baixinha, olhando para ela com um sorriso no rosto..

- Olá minha jovem..

- Kagome...

- Olá Kagome, bem vinda ao centro de reabilitação Taisho..

- Vai me dizer que é a Taisho vó?

- Isso mesmo - "Aff, todo mundo nesse lugar não tira o sorriso do rosto?" - Muito espertinha voce Kagome eu sou a Vovó Kaede- dito isso ela pega sua mão - Bom vejo que vai se recuperar rapidamente...

- Voce não imagina como vai ser rápido kkk' - dá um sorriso falso.. Miroku e Seshoumaru, começam a mostrar o local para Kagome - Eu vou ficar aonde?.. to cansada..

- Espera mais um pouco menina.. voce tem que pegar os horários, conhecer quem vai tratar de voce, isso enquanto suas coisas não chegam..

- Coisas que coisas?..

- Seu pai me disse que voce só dorme com a sua coberta e seu travesseiro, ele informou que vai mandar todas as suas roupas, e o que voce necessitar..

- Que bom, estava necessitada de um celular..

- Não menina, voce não vai se comunicar com o mundo exterior a partir de agora, sua vida esta aqui...

- O que... NÃO.. NÃO - ela começa a correr para a porta..

- PARA CRIANÇA - Miroku aparece na sua frente mas ela passa por de baixo das suas pernas.. - PEGA ELA BAN.. - Bankotsu tenta segurar seus braços mas ela é mais rapida e se afasta, assim passando pela porta da frente que ainda estava aberta, pelo fato de Kaede estar tricotando..

- SAI DA FRENTE KAEDE - ela desvia da senhora e começa a correr em direção a floresta - Eu tenho que achar uma saída - ela olha para trás para chegar se ninguem a alcançou, mas derrepende tromba em alguma coisa, ou melhor alguem..

- O que temos aqui?.. uma fugitiva?.. Admito que voce foi a que chegou mais longe.. - ele a pega como um saco de batatas e coloca em suas costas..

- OLHA AQUI SEU GIGANTE, ME SOLTA..

- KKK' me chamo inuyasha, e não sou gigante tenho apenas 1.95, e voce criatura adoravel como se chama?

- Criatura adoravel?

- Isso mesmo voce é muito bonita sabia?.. não vejo o porque de não cuidar devidamente de tanta beleza?

- Psicologo, só pode mesmo, eu me cuido muito bem tah?.. e me chamo Kagome Higurashi...

- Um bonito nome tambem..

-Será que voce poderia parar de me irritar, eu só tentei fugir porque eu vou ficar sem internet e telefone por 2 meses 2 MESES... eu vou morrer - dito isto ela faz corpo mole..

- Até que quando voce quer é bem pesadinha não é mesmo Kagome?.. e aqui voce não vai ter tempo para internet, eu mesmo vou me encarregar de cuidar de voce, vou te deixar tão cansada que voce vai esquecer prometo..

- Otimo, animador saber disto... - Assim eles entram novamente na Reab.. - ( Reabilitação ta gente?) - e Inuyasha tranca bem a porta desta vez...

- Bom mais uma fugitiva - ele desce Kagome - Bom agora fique aqui, eu vou pegar seus horários,.. Sango?

- Hum.. - aparece uma menina com os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo, ela era um pouco maior que Kagome, devia ter quase 1,75, ela se aproximava e estralava os dedos.. Kagome engole seco

- Faça compania a Kagome ok?.. voces serão colegas de quarto..

- Inuyasha, que bom que voce recuperou a Kagome..

- Relaxa Miroku daqui eu assumo.. - cada um foi fazer sua tarefa, deixando Kagome e Sango sozinhas no hall.. depois de alguns segundos..

- CARA FOI DEMAIS.. - Sango da pulinhos de alegria..

- Como é?

- Voce fugindo, foi a coisa mais emocionante que eu ja vi desde que cheguei aqui..

- Bom, pelo menos para alguma coisa eu sirmo.. mas e ai o que tem de bom para fazer aqui?

- Olha de bom, não tem nada.. eu tenho minhas seçoes com o Kouga, ele não cansa muito, mas o Inuyasha, sinto lhe dizer amiga mas voce esta ferrada..

- Amiga?

- É a gente vai dividir quarto, chocolates escondidos, e vamos fugir juntas de vez em quando..

- Sério voce consegue?

- Orra, mas olha tem que me prometer que se for comigo volta, se não ja viu, da um problemão pra os Taisho e eu realmente não quero ferrar eles..

- Claro ta combinado obrigada amiga - e assim Kagome a abraça - Ops foi mal ai é que a tempos eu não chamo ninguem de ami..

- Nem eu estamos quites.. Mas e ai porque esta aqui?

- Bom eu sou um pouco violenta segundo meu pai, e uma drogada segundo minha madrasta..

- Serio Kagome? voce se meteu nisso?

- Não, eu nunca coloquei um cigarro na boca.. minha mãe morreu de cancer voce acha que eu seria louca de fazer a mesma coisa..

- Mas porque sua madrasta.. a ja sei ela realmente é Má-Drasta...

- Na mosca Sango... eu ja vi que seremos grandes amigas kkk'

- Vejo que ja se enturmou..Odeio atrapalhar mas a gente precisa ter uma conversinha..

- Pode falar..

- Na minha sala..

- Ah ta.. bom Sango depois a gente conversa mais ta?

- Ok, vai lá...

- E Sango, o Kouga esta te esperando..

- AFF, o bixo chatoo - e assim sai andando..

- Bom Kagome - começava enquanto os dois se dirigiam a sala de inuyasha.. - Espero que tenha gostado daqui, e de mim tambem porque vamos passar muito tempo juntos - Kagome repara pela primeira vez em Inuyasha, ele era alto, forte, era bem branquinho mas com cabelos negros, e olhos verdes, com um rosto bem masculo..

- Bom acho que posso tentar - "Super Gatoo, mas realmente não to a fim nem de me mover" - Os dois entram na sala e Kagome se senta..

- Bom Kagome pelo que li seu caso realmente é serio?.. voce tem noção do que esta fazendo a si mesma?

- Quem eu ?.. eu não fiz nada.. -"Só quero dormir e se me permitirem acordar daqui a 2 meses"

- Para eu poder te ajudar voce tem que primeiro se ajudar... a para isso voce tem que assumir que tem um problema..

- Mas eu nunca disse que não tinha um problema..

- Bom isso ja é o começo..

- Meu problema é varios adultos que não acreditam em mim, a unica que até agora me entendeu foi a Sango, e olha que ela é paciente hein..

- Voces jovens sempre se ajudam..

- Voce é jovem Inuyasha.. -"Vai da um jeito nisso, pra ele te liberar" - e um jovem muito bonito..

- Hamm.. eu.. - Inuyasha fica super vermelho com a insinuação - "Se acalma Inuyasha ela é paciente, ainda é menor de idade... mas que é uma deusa ela é.. PARA INUYASHA"

- KKKKK' não acredito - falava enquanto gargalhava - Voce ficou morrendo de vergonha de um elogio kkk', vai ser divertido passar um tempo com voce Taisho.. - "Sair daqui vai ser mais facil do que pensei"

- Muito engraçado senhorita Kagome, mas não cante vitória, pense assim eu fiz voce se descontrair e abrir um sorriso lindo que eu sabia que voce tinha...

- Voce então..

- Psicologia inversa...

- Muito bom, realmente, fazia tempo que eu não dava uma gargalhada dessa..

- Que bom que ajudei.. mas então amanha nós começamos a partir das 8 da manha..

- 8 da manha? voce ta louco né?

- Estou muito normal, e sim amanha, agora se voce quiser..

- Voce tem mais algum paciente hoje?

- Não porque?

- Eu poderia ficar aqui conversando com voce?

- C-conversar comigo - ele sem perceber ja começa a suar...

- É se não for imcomodar..

- Não de maneira nenhuma..

- Mas deixe o Inuyasha medico de lado, e me mostre o Inuyasha jovem.. tudo bem? - "Preciso me manter feliz, vai kagome sorrindo"

- Tudo mas como..

- Eu perguntei para o Miroku e ele me disse que voce era bem mais legal fora do consultório..

- Na realidade isso não deixa de ser verdade.. - e da uma piscadela para Kagome.. - Mas já vou lhe avisando que amanha voce não vai me reconhecer...

- Tudo bem.. mas por enquando - ela re aproxima e senta ao seu lado - O que tem de bom aqui?..

- Na realidade - ele vai tirando o jaleco - Não tem muita coisa pra fazer, voces vão se recuperar e voltar a viver suas vidas normalmente.. muitos nem se lembram que estiveram aqui..

- E voce sempre quis ser Psicologo? ou voce só gosta de conhecer a mente das pessoas..

- Ou eu dou muito na cara ou voce deveria ser adivinha..

- Eu devia ser adivinha mesmo..

- Na realidade eu entrei nesse ramo pela minha familia..

- Mas por voce? seria o que?

- Eu seria arquiteto, eu cheguei a me formar, mas minha familia insistiu tanto que eu trabalho com psicilogia.. - "AFF..UM revoltado como psicologo"

- Voce tem 23 anos e tem 2 faculdades?

- É eu não tinha muita coisa para fazer, então fiz ao mesmo tempo..

- Hum.. - "Gato e inteligente tenho que adimitir"

- Mas e voce?

- Eu o que?

- Vai fazer o que? quando crescer?

- Nossa falou velhote, eu tenho quase 18 tah... e eu não vou fazer faculdade nos primeiros anos..

- E porque? sabia que sem uma boa faculdade não se tem futuro?

- Eu sei, mas eu vou assumir o negocio da minha mãe, ela era estilista.. e sem contar que eu faço aulas de desenho desde os 7 anos então eu sei desenhar.. eu acho..

- Sua mãe tem uma Loja?..

- Loja? kk', minha mãe era dona das Industrias Higurashi..

- Nossa...eu não imaginava..

- Ninguem imagina..

- Mas se voce tem todos esse planos.. porque voce esta estragando sua vida e seu corpo?..

- Eu não quero discutir isso com voce Inuyasha.. eu ja disse que não faço nada, então antes de nós discutirmos eu prefiro mudar de assunto.. vai escolhe qualquer um..

- Tah.. hum..

- Escolhe um bem pessoal..

- Ham..

- Qualquer um... anda inuyasha

- voce namora? - pergunta de supetão

- Nossa Inuyasha que assunto hein...

- Voce disse qualq..

- Não eu não namoro.. e voce?

- Não..

- Ta sério porque Inuyasha?

- Porque eu acho que não foi uma boa ideia a gente conversar como amigos..

- Mas..

- Por Favor Kagome, amanhã nos vemos.. - então Kagome sai da sala estranhando a atidude de inuyasha... - "PARA INUYASHA, para, ela ja saiu, não precisa mais suar.. mas o que foi isso?".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Bem espero que voces gostem desse primeiro capítulo... Estou muito anciosa para continuar escrevendo... E espero que me companhem novamente.. E tambem Amaria de montão ter Reviews viuh?... **

**Pretendo postar na semana que vem... Mas talvez poste antes ok? Beijinhos Beijinhos Xaum.. Xau..**


	3. Primeiro Dia

**Bem espero que gostem desse Capítulo.. Mil desculpas por meus erros no cap anterior .. Creio que este está melhor.. Mais explicações no fim do Cap.. Boa Leituraa..! ...**(Revisado por Douglas Nicollas) Caso algum errinho me falem... Eu mato o Nick..!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kagome sai do consultório e vai para a sala principal "MAS O QUE? Nem tv esse lugar tem?.. AFF eu vou te matar Kikyvaca"... - Já estava com uma cara de assassina..

- Oie.. - Kagome olha para baixo e vê uma menina com mais ou menos 6 anos, com o rosto todo queimado sorrindo para ela..

- Oi.. -"Meu deus o que aconteceu?"... - Olha com um pouco de pena para a criança ao seu lado..

- Você é nova aqui não é? - Pergunta a criança toda sorridente

- Sou sim, eu me chamo Kagome e você? - Pela primeira vez desde que chegou estava tentando agradar alguem..

- Me chamo Kana... - Estica a mão para cumprimentar - Nossa você é bonita..

- Obrigada, voce tamb..

- Não precisa mentir, minha mãe já me disse que eu sou feia... - Responde com tristeza nos olhos - "Meu Deus, pelo visto Kikyou não é a única vaca por aqui"..

- Posso te contar um segredo? - Sussurra, sorrindo para a criança..

- PODE, PODE... - responde quase dando pulinhos de alegria.. Kagome se aproxima e sussurra..

- Sua mãe esta mentindo... porque você é a menina mais linda que eu já vi.. - Ela acaricia a criança, com os olhos carinhosos..

- Jura?.. - pergunta com os olhos lacrimejando ...

- Juro.. eu não mentiria para você.. - Responde sorrindo de lado

- Nossa.. o tio Inuyasha já tinha me dito isso.. mas eu pensei que ele estava mentindo..

- Que nada o Sr Inuyasha tem toda a razão... - " Nem me fale desse doido" - Mas e ai, onde fica a televisão...

- KKKK' - Responde sorrindo - Aqui não tem tv - ela de repente fica séria - VOCE É BURRA? OU É SÓ LERDA - Kagome fica pasma olhando para Kana - SAI DA MINHA FRENTE SUA COISA... - E assim a menina sai bufando de perto de Kagome..

- Nossa eu só fiz uma pergunta.. - Responde horrorizada..

- Não liga não.. - Inuyasha aparece atrás dela com um sorriso nos lábios.. - Kana depois do acidente de carro ficou bipolar..

- Mas o que o acidente tem a ver com ela ser bipolar.. - Fala mais para sí do que para ele

- Bom, tem tudo a ver, sua mãe a tratava mal, pois pensava que ela era o motivo de seu pai ter batido o carro..

- E o pai dela?

- Então, ele não teve a mesma sorte que ela, ele morreu, e Kana ficou sozinha com sua mãe que estava revoltada..

- E isso explica ela ser brava? - Se vira para ele, com rea curiosidade

- Bom ela antes de tudo isso, era uma menina doce, então depois que sua mãe começou a mal tratá-la ela criou esse escudo se tornando irritada deste jeito, a questão é que ela não consegue controlar quando e com quem ela deve ser assim.. - Ele olha na direção em que Kana saiu - Ela é uma boa menina, se arrepende depois de brigar com alguém.. - Fala compreensivo

- Nossa.. eu não sabia que esses problemas também afetavam as crianças..

- Não é muito comum afetar crianças.. Mas infelizmente afeta..

- Eu acho que a mãe dela é quem devia estar aqui.. não ela, que é apenas uma criança, e já sabe o que é estar em uma prisão... - Kagome suspira - Eu não desejo esse lugar aqui, nem para meu pior inimigo - "Claro que eu desejo, apenas para KIKYOU"..

- Se você odeia tanto este lugar, se esforce para ir embora.. - Fala como um conselho

- Eu não preciso me esforçar, eu não fiz nada.. - Responde brava

- Olha Kagom.. - Ja começa a falar cansado de brigar com Kagome.. - "Droga essa menina não para de discutir"

- Olha você Inuyasha.. eu já disse que não fiz nada... e segundo você a gente não devia estar conversando fora do horário da consulta.. - ela se prepara para sair mas ele segura seu braço..

- É por isso que vim aqui.. - ele olha no fundo dos olhos de Kagome - Eu não devia ter falado com você daquela maneira.. eu.. não sei porque.. mas fiquei nervoso com sua presença.. - Dito isso fica vermelho..

- Nervoso? - ela lhe da um lindo sorriso - Bom acho que você combina com minha família então... - seus olhos mudam para mágoa - Desculpe essa não é minha intenção, mas acho que causo esse efeito nas pessoas..

- Olha eu sei que sua família só quer seu bem - ela arqueia uma sobrancelha - Não adianta fazer essa cara.. pense pelo lado bom.. - ele se aproxima mais - Você não teria me conhecido se não tivesse vindo aqui..

- Você costuma cantar todas as suas pacientes?.. é antiético sabia? - Inuyasha muda de cor ele realmente não tinha percebido o que tinha feito..

- Eu.. não estava cantando você criança - Responde sem graça

- Kagome.. - responde ja cansada de não ser chamada pelo nome..

- Certo, eu não estava cantando você 'Kagome', eu simplesmente quis demonstrar que me importo com minhas pacientes - ele responde se afastando um pouco de Kagome..

- Ah, claroo, acho que eu pensei isso porque eu sou uma drogadinha que não cuida do.. como é mesmo?, ah sim, que não cuida do corpo - Inuyasha se prepara para falar mas - Não precisa tentar fazer eu me sentir melhor.. eu sei que é isso que vocês médicos pensam sobre os pacientes, mas acredite - ela reaproxima bem de Inuyasha - Eu vou provar que todos vocês estão errados - se aproxima bem da boca de Inuyasha que paralisa Kagome sorri e sussura - Achei minha diversão aqui nesse lugarzinho kk' - dito isto ela sai andando deixando Inuyasha paralisado..

- Mas o que? - "O que essa menina disse?, ela vai se divertir comigo?... Isso é o que você pensa menina" - e assim sai andando..

Kagome estava perdida, o lugar realmente era enorme.. Até que ela avista uma enfermeira - "Que mulher estranha"..

- Oi, da licença.. - Pergunta receosa

- Olá.. - Responde com um sorriso de orelha a orelha

- Bom eu cheguei hoje, e estou meio perdida..

- Hum.. um novo botão que vai se transformar em uma flor? - "Que? ela me chamou do que?" - Bom eu sou Rin.. e você é.. - Rin usava um vestido Lolita florido, com meia fina rosa, e seu jaleco por cima, o cabelo estava preso em uma Maria Chiquinha ..

- Eu sou Kagome..

- Bom meu pequeno e querido botãozinho - "Pera ai minha filha eu sou maior que voce" - Vamos ver com Sesshoumaru onde é seu quarto..

- NÃO.. pelo amor de Deus, aquele homem irritante de novo não.. - Fala balançando as mãos..

- Bom vejo que você já conheceu meu marido - "O QUE?.. essa emoticon é casada com o iceberg?.. acho que esse povo que trabalha aqui que é louco".

- Você é casada com o iceberg?..

- KKK' Iceberg, essa foi a melhor que eu já ouvi, acho que achei um apelidinho melhor para o sesshy - sama..

-"AFF, o apelidinho do cão" - Você é do Japão Rin?

- Sou sim, como percebeu?, porque eu não tenho olho puxado...

- Só um palpite, mas e ai eu preciso do meu quarto... a única coisa que me disseram era que eu ia ficar com a Sango - Rin abre um sorriso de orelha a orelha - Você a conhece?

- Claro que conheço.. - Da uma piscadela - pelo visto eu irei me dar bem com você..

- Porque? - Pergunta arqueando uma sobrancelha

- Porque eu passo a maior parte do tempo aqui no quarto dela..

- Você não trabalha não? - "Aff"

- Bom eu trabalho, mas é que como aqui tem bastante enfermeiras e eu ainda estou cursando a faculdade.. eu trabalho menos..

- Ah, claro ai você fica o dia inteiro coçando o saco.. - "Depois eu que preciso de reabilitação".

- KKK' Voce é engraçada Kagome, gostei de você, e adorei a piada.. eu não tenho saco querida kkk'... - Ela começa a gargalhar, depois de algum tempo se controla - vem comigo...

- A tá - " EU NÃO TAVA BRINCANDO MINHA FILHA" - Mas e ai já que a gente é amiga, a gente pode conversar sobre tudo não pode?..

- É creio que sim..

- Então.. tipo assim o que você sabe sobre o Inuyasha?

- O inuyasha-sama, deixa eu ver... a ele é irmão do Sesshy, ele é bem humorado, depois do Miroku ele é o mais engraçado, mas no serviço ele é BEM sério, e pelo que sei ele é um Ótimo Psicólogo, já ajudou muitas pessoas a se recuperarem... - Ela para e olha para Kagome séria - Você quer saber dele por quê?

- Por nada em especial, ele vai tratar de mim então eu queria saber mais sobre ele... - Elas continuaram a caminhar até chegar no quarto de Kagome e Sango..

- Oi Kagome - Sango lhe diz, Kagome repara no quarto e todas as suas coisas já estão lá, o quarto era bem menor do que ela estava acostumada mas era espaçoso .

- "Mas só tem cama, cômoda e armário.. O QUE?.. e o banheiro? e a tv?, e o TELEFONE EO COMPUTADOR?..E O ESPELHO, NÃOOOOOOOOO" - Kagome olhava para o quarto desesperada..

- Algum problema Kagome? quer que eu te examine? você parece pálida.. - Já estava preocupada..

- KKKK' - Sango começa a gargalhar..

- Qual a graça Sango? Kagome esta passando mal..

- Ela esta igualzinha a mim quando cheguei.. - dizia no meio da risada - relaxe Rin isso vai passar, deixa ela se acostumar com a nova 'casa'...

- Bom meninas eu vou deixar vocês 2 sozinhas, mais tarde eu passo aqui.. - Rin sai do quarto..Enquanto Kagome senta em sua cama olhando a sua volta..

- Como você se maquia Sango?

- Bom eu sei espelhos fazem falta, mas no banheiro tem um.. acho que eles colocam aqui para não ter perigo de gente tentar se machucar..

- Mas e no banheiro?

- Tem sempre alguém no banheiro, eles não nos deixam sozinhos.. - "NÃOO"

- E onde é esse Magnífico banheiro? - Pergunta o ironia..

- Olha kagome, é assim 1 banheiro para cada corredor, no nosso corredor temos 4 quartos então nem é tão cheio..

- Não é tão cheio?.. 8 pessoas para um único banheiro..

- Não.. apenas 6 os outros 2 são homens... Mas ele é bem grande.. relaxa Kagome voce se acostuma. - Sango olha para as malas de Kagome - Mas e ai trouxe a casa inteira?

- Ah isso? - ela aponta para as 4 malas - Bom são todas as minhas roupas - ela analisa as malas - Mas pelo visto meu pai esta louco, ele trouxe apenas as roupas do meu armário..

- E tem mais?

- Aham, um closet cheio.. mas acho que esse tanto tá bom, não ia caber tudo nesse armário minúsculo que eu vou ter que usar, acho que algumas roupas vão ter que ficar na mala..

- Hum.. - Ela analisa Kagome, que estava com uma calça de cintura alta preta, com uma regata bem colada branca, e uma camiseta de um ombro só por cima cinza, com uma bota UGG cinza com detalhes pretos, e também com vários acessórios - Se você quiser pode usar uma parte do meu, eu não tenho muitas roupas..

- Por quê? - Kagome pergunta sentando na cama.. e olhando para as roupas simples de Sango..

- Bom porque eu não tenho dinheiro para tudo isso.. prefiro gastar o dinheiro que minha mãe me dá, que não é muito com outras coisas.. - Fala conformada, porem triste..

- Obrigada mesmo por oferecer seu armário - ela analisa o corpo de Sango, e a não ser pela altura de Sango elas tinham o mesmo porte físico - Olha já que você não tem muitas roupas, e somos companheiras nesse moquifo, pode usar as minhas, as que você quiser...

- Bem aqui dentro eu não ligo muito para isso, mas quando a gente foi sair eu aceito com certeza..

- Fechado então kkk', bom acho que realmente vamos nos dar bem..

- Quer ajuda?.. é muita coisa para uma só..

- Pensei que não ofereceria nunca kkk' - Depois de uma horas elas acabaram de arrumar as roupas de Kagome, no fundo da maior mala Sango acha duas caixas de sapato..

- Mais sapatos Kagome?..

- Hum.. deixa eu ver - ao abrir uma das caixas ela encontra uma carta de seu pai - '_**Querida filha, eu ainda estou com o coração apertado ao ver o que tive que fazer, mas acho que será bom para você e também 2 meses passam rápido, por mais que eu seja um pai ausente eu sei que você não vive sem algumas coisas, não sei porque mais lhe enviei dinheiro não gosto de pensar que você não tem nada é uma boa quantia, trouxe também um estoque de doces sei que você é viciada nisso, e prometo toda semana mandar mais, já estou com saudades... e estou muito triste ao saber que não poderei ter ver até você sair... Bom, semana que vem eu escrevo mais eu te AMO MUITO filha, eu só quero o seu bem**_'_- _Pelo menos uma coisa certa meu pai fez - " Qual é Kagome? ele esta sendo enganado, ele te ama e só quer o seu bem, acho que tenho que acreditar nisso"..

- Kagome? e aí o que esta escrito? - Pergunta curiosa enquanto admira as roupas de Kagome..

- Bem é uma carta do meu pai, ele mandou algumas coisinha que eu não vivo sem, pode abrir a outra caixa.. creio que você vai adorar.. - Sango abre a caixa e a da pulinhos de felicidade, a caixa estava recheada de guloseimas, chocolate, balas, doces de goma e etc...

- Eu sabia que você ia gostar.. - Responde sem tirar os olhos da carta

- É eu também tenho alguns doces que minha mãe manda - ela pega uma sacolinha de plástico - Quer juntar?

- Coloca tudo na caixa - Kagome começa a olhar outra caixa e vê que seu pai mandou alguns posters, algumas revistas de moda, seus estojo de maquiagem, seu bloco de desenho, seus lápis, alguns perfumes com embalagem de plástico, e uma foto dela com seu pai e sua mãe... - Nossa eu nem me lembrava desta foto.. - Fala emocionada, mas sentindo um aperto no peito..

- Quem são? - pergunta Sango olhando a foto..

- Eu minha mãe e meu pai.. - Fala triste..

- Nossa sua mãe é linda..

- Era... - Responde lentamente, em um sussurro..

- Oh.. me desculpa amiga - Sango abraça Kagome - Deve ser difícil, e ainda por cima aturar uma má drasta, vadia..

- Kkk' é ela é uma vadia mesmo... - Diz esquecendo a tristeza mudando de assunto - Mas está faltando uma coisa aqui.. - olhando para suas coisas..

- O que?

- O meu violão.

- Eu não sei se você vai conseguir trazer ele, acho que só depois que eles tiverem certeza que você não vai se machucar com ele..

- Ah é me esqueci que eles pensam que eu sou uma drogada e revoltada... - Se joga na cama - Mas e você porque está aqui?..

- Bem, eu estava me metendo com as pessoas erradas, e participava de gangues e acabei ficando violenta com meu irmão..

- Nossa Sango.. mas você não parece ser assim..

- É que eu já estou aqui a bastante tempo... 8 meses mudam uma pessoa.. - Fala com um pouco de vergonha se sentando ao lado de Kagome..

- 8 meses?.. como você aguenta?

- Ah, no começo eu surtava, mas depois eu fui conhecendo todo mundo, e me acostumando a ficar aqui..

- Mas você não vê seus pais?

- Vejo, nos primeiros 3 meses eu não pude vê-los, mas agora eu os vejo 2 vezes por mês, mas eu não me arrependo de querer vir para cá..

- Você que quis vir aqui?

- Sim eu percebi que estava indo para um caminho ruim... eu bati no meu irmão, e o machuquei muito, depois eu me arrependi e resolvi me tratar..

- Nossa, você foi muito corajosa.. e responsável, achei realmente admirável..

- Não fala assim também que eu me sinto uma santa... eu sou bem.. bem..

- Rebelde?

- kkk', não, eu sou bem ,EU, sou uma boa garota como diz minha mãe, mas só conhecendo para saber como diz meu pai...

- Mas e ai quando a gente vai fugir? - Querendo evitar assuntos de família com Sango - "Quando eu colocar os pés fora daqui não volto"

- Bem a gente vai dar uma escapadinha, no sábado.. nós vamos a nova boate Shikon no tama..

- Ah já ouvi falar dela, eu estava louca para ir - Fala anciosa - Mas não tinha com quem ir..

- Bom agora você já tem, meus amigos são demais... mas porque você não tinha amigos?

- Eu antes era bem popular na escola, mas minha má drasta, me obrigava a ter um segurança comigo, ai todos foram se afastando de mim, acho que por medo do cara que era um grosso, e eu fui percebendo que a vadia queria me atormentar, aí eu comecei a andar um umas pessoas que não ligavam para o segurança até me ajudavam a escapar dele, mas ...eles não são muito de sair..

- Eles..

- Sim eles fumavam e bebiam, mas nunca usaram drogas, isso é o motivo de eu cheirar a cigarro.. mas eu tenho horror a isso, tenho nojo.. mas fazer o que?Ninguém mais queria minha companhia, eu até tinha uma amiga ainda a Kirara, mas a vaca expulsou ela de casa e a mãe dela ficou brava então..

- Vocês se afastaram..

- É isso mesmo... mas sabe.. pensando bem eu acho que posso me divertir aqui.. - "É inuyasha vai ser divertido mesmo" - Eu estava precisando de férias, e pelo visto valeu a pena as pessoas que conheci aqui são ótimas..

- Principalmente o Inuyasha não acha?

- KKK', é acho que sim.. - responde arqueando as sobrancelhas

- Ele é bem de boa, fora daqui ele é outra pessoa..

- Sempre me falam isso..

- Mas é verdade, eu as vezes encontro ele e o Miroku em uma das minhas escapadas, eles me ignoram, e no dia seguinte me fazem fazer exercícios em grupo extras..

- Exercícios em grupo?

- É temos dinâmica de grupo, e ginástica também, a dinâmica é com o inuyasha e a ginástica com a Ayame, ela é uma ótima pessoa.. ela e Rin vivem no meu quarto..

- Então os médicos não tem ética?

- Claro que tem, no começo eles não faziam isso, é que eu ja podia ter saído há 3 meses, mas eu quis ficar aqui até completar 10 meses... - ela parece um pouco triste - Eu não quero nunca mais fazer aquilo, meu irmãozinho ficou com o olho roxo...

- Nossa, mas ainda bem que acabou.. não acha?.. você agora está ótima..

- É acho que estou mesmo.. eu sei que você odeia sua madrasta, mas ela sem querer fez bem para você..

- Sei, sei.. - elas ouvem um sinal - que é isso?

- É o ultimo lanche antes da janta, vamos - sango sai puxando Kagome em direção ao refeitório - Bem é aqui que eu queria passar a maior parte do meu tempo.. - No refeitório estavam todos comendo inclusive os empregados, as comidas pareciam deliciosas.

- Nossa quanta coisa..

- É amiga aposto que nem você tinha tanta variedade na sua casa..

- É admito que na minha casa eu comia mais porcarias, refrigerante então o dia inteiro..

- Bom amiga, aqui refri só na janta..

- Ah depois eu penso isso - Seus olhos brilham ao olhar para as sobremesas - essa torta de maçã ta com uma cara ótima..

- Não é só a cara esta uma delicia - Kagome escuta alguém falar sobre seu cangote - Aposto que vai gostar Kagome..

- Inuyasha.. que susto, mas obrigada, acho que vou querer a torta mesmo - uma senhora serviu a torta a Kagome..

- Mais alguma coisa criança?

- Não obrigada..

- Vamos Kagome não fique acanhada, você não esta gorda.. - Responde sorrindo e dando uma piscadela

- Não foi isso que me disse ao me carregar em suas costas.. - Responde fazendo birra..

- kkk' Mas você acredita em tudo que lhe dizem? - ela arqueia a sobrancelha - Relaxe eu estava apenas tentando conhecer até onde sua raiva ia, coisa de Psicólogo - ele se aproxima mais - Você está longe de ser gorda, acredite..

- Inuyasha? - Sango aparece atrás de inuyasha

- Senhorita Sango, boa tarde, eu estava apenas ajudando a paciente Kagome a escolher seu prato, com licença.. - e sai andando..

- É Kagome esse é o Inuyasha, ele é bem serio, e formal com todos aqui..

- A sim - "Porque será que comigo ele não é assim?" - Mas fora daqui ele é diferente?

- É uma vez eu conversei com ele na saída de um cinema, e ele pareceu outra pessoa.. - Kagome estranha mas se sente bem ao saber que Inuyasha a trata diferente de todos..

- E então criança coma mais alguma coisa.. - Fala a cozinheira

- Mas eu..

- Deste jeito eu vou achar que você não gosta da minha comida..

- Mas eu nem comi - a cozinheira que estava servindo faz uma cara de decepção - Eu também vou querer, um pedaço dessa baguete, e um copo de suco de laranja..

- Eu vou comer aqui dentro com a Kelly, quer vir também Kagome? - Pergunta Sango ja entrando na cozinha..

- Não tudo bem, vou comer, tudo isso aqui fora..

- Bem melhor criança, bem melhor.. - Kagome pega sua comida e vai sentar em uma mesa vazia, enquanto Sango estava na cozinha conversando com Kelly a cozinheria.

- "É até que aqui é legal... mas eu queria tanto estar em casa" - Kagome comia se deliciando com a comida, realmente a cozinheira estava de parabéns..

- Oie moça bonita - Kagome olha para o lado e vê Kana sorrindo segurando uma bandeja - Posso sentar com você?

- Claro - Responde desconfiada - "Tomara que ela não de piti de novo" - Kagome continuou a comer em silencio..

- Moça? - Pergunta Rin temerosa

- Pode me chamar de Kagome.. - Responde sem olhar para o lado..

- Kagome, você parece brava comigo..

- Não eu não estou não...

- Eu queria pedir desculpas, eu fui uma menina má com você..

- Tá tudo bem eu nem lembro mais.. - Ela a olha com pena

- Então você é minha amiga? - "Aff crianças..kkk "

- Claro se você quiser.. - Fala estranhando a criança..

- Quero sim... então eu vou lá pra mesa com meus amigos tá? - Kagome concorda - Quer ir?

- Não querida pode ir sossegada - assim Kana sai de perto de Kagome..

Na mesa dos Empregados

- Por que será que a Kagome está sozinha? - Pergunta Rin, olhando diretamente para Kagome..

- Você conheceu ela Rin? - Pergunta Sesshoumaru, sem desviar o olhar do prato..

- Aham, ela também me falou de você Sesshy de você Miroku e perguntou de você Inuyasha..

- De mim? - Pergunta descrente, e ao mesmo tempo se sentindo feliz..

- É ela perguntou o que eu sabia de você, ela queria saber se você era confiável..

- Olha eu não sei vocês mas achei ela uma criança adorável - fala Miroku de boca cheia..

- O que me admira é uma menina linda e rica como ela entrar no mundo das drogas..

- Mas ela me disse que não fez nada Inuyasha..

- E você acredita?

- Eu não sei, mas alguma coisa me diz que ela não esta mentindo, ela me pareceu normal, quem usa drogas a essa hora estaria tendo uma crise..

- Mas segundo a ficha dela, ela usa há pouco tempo, as crises demoram mais..

- Então vamos esperar e ver no que dá - Todos olham para Kagome comendo tristemente e voltam a cuidar de suas vidas..

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Bem realmente espero que tenham gostado... Vou pedir desculpas novamente pelos meus erros.. Queria ja explicar que no começo eu pensei em escrever um drama... Mas depois quando eu pensei melhor na história e comecei a escrever percebi que não será um DRAMAA assim, terão algumas cenas sim, mas não a história inteira.. Bem eu tambem preciso falar sobre meu jeito de escrever.. Como na minha primeira Fic eu não costumo descrever muito as roupas, ou 100% os lugares, vou descrever mais as cenas e personagens.. prometo prometidoo.. Espero que tenha ]****melhorado.. pelo menos um pouquinhoo.. Espero que a partir de agora eu não deixe essa história a desejar.. Bem beijokass e brigadinha..**

**Adorei Minhas Reviews, e aqui estão as respostas.. Bjokas peoples...**

**Harumi Takashi: **Que Ótimo leitora nova, espero que esteja gostando e que continue acompanhando.. Bjokas..

**Rinzinha-chan: **Bem Obrigada mesmo pelas suas dicas, vou melhorando conforme a fic vai se desenvolvendo (eu espero), bem vou começar a descrever melhor as coisas, mas entenda que não descrevo tudo 100% por uma opção minha mesmo, é um jeito que eu gosto de escrever entende.. gosto de deixar os detalhes na imaginação de cada um, mas concordo que não descrevi quase nada do primeiro, mas estou mudando acredite... Bem beijokas e espero que goste daqui para frente da Fic..

**Inubynna-Camyxxx: **Bem desculpe pelo errinhos estava mesmo sem tempo de revisar e estava muito anciosa para postar então deu no que deu... Bem obrigada pela Review eah o Inu e a Kag são uns lindos mesmo, eu quando escrevi tambem estranehi um pouco mas depois gostei da ideia, pensei no Inu humano, mas com os olhos claros..kkk' Bem espero que continua acompanhando.. Bjokas.

**Agatha Irie: **Concordoo, Kikyou tem que morrer, mas calma que eu estou pensando em algo, o que é dela está guardado..kkk, Obrigada mesmo, sua Review foi uma luz no fim do Túnel pra mim, Eu tenho certeza hein, foi amor a primeira vista mesmo.. Concerteza vo continuar.. Bem ta ai .. Bjokas fofa..!

**Nathi Duarte: **É Kikyvaca é o cão mesmo, É review nunca é demais, concerteza é sempre bom saber o que as pessoas pensam da sua fic, Valeu voce me aninou muito, que bom que voce acha que eu escrevo bem, fico MUITO FELIZ... Valeu por Favoritar fofa.. Pode sim Amanda-Chan é perfeitoo..kk Bem obrigada mesmo, relaxa review grande é ainda melhor de ler, principlamente se é de uma pessoa TÃO alto astral como voce.. Bjão Tudo de baum para Tii !

**xXxXxKagome-chanxXxXx: **É a vilã piriranha é a Kikyou mesmo.. ODEIO ELA KKK'... É eu acho mesmo que ele é um idiota, mas toda história precisa de um não acha?..kkk.. Nossa até eu queria ficar doidinha para ter um psicologo desses. Obrigada fofa, eu que amei sua Review.. Bjokas


	4. Raiva Vingança Arrependimento e

**Oie gentee, desculpe a demora para postar, mas eu estou com o tempo muito corrido, eu ia postar antes mas resolvi melhorar um pouco o Cap, e para os Fãs de Rin colocar bastante falas dela nesse cap... Resolvi fazer uma coisa mais Hot, que eu naum tinha feito ainda, espero que gostem, me avisem se ficou bom, Obrigada a TODOS que estão lendo, e principalmente aqueles que me mandam reviews eu fico muiito feliz cada vez que leio, antes de fazer meu perfil e escrever pensava que review era uma coisa boba, mas agora percebi o tamanho da diferença que faz a quem escreve. Espero que gostem prometo postar no mínimo uma vez por semana, isso se não postar antes..**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Kagome estava comendo sozinha na mesa do refeitório, quando vê uma sombra bem grande atrás de si, e quando olha..

- Posso me sentar com você gordinha? - Agora eu descubro se ela realmente usa - ela faz uma careta pelo apelido, inuyasha senta ao seu lado - Acho que não consigo te irritar não é?

- Bem acho que não desse jeito..

- Então a cozinheira fez você comer mais? - Pergunta olhando para sua Bandeja..

- É ela fez uma cara, que me deu pena..

- Não caia nessa, Kelly faz essa cara para todo mundo - ele se aproxima e sussurra - Fique entre nós, mas pelos meus conhecimentos acredito que ela não goste de ver ninguém magro pelo fato de ela ser gordinha..

- KKKK', você é mau inuyasha..

- Não sou não, sou apenas um Psicólogo dedicado..

- Sei, sei..

- E ai esta gostando da sua nova casa?

- Bem aqui me parece ser legal, mas todo primeiro dia é diferente dos outros... - responde sorrindo - E aqui não é minha casa.. - Fala mais séria

- Sentindo falta dos amigos? - "Ela vai querer me matar"

- Bem não é bem deles que eu sinto falta..

- Ah sim dos seus outros 'amiguinhos.. ' - "É agora"

- Que? - ela pergunta não querendo acreditar no que ele estava insinuando

- É do que você e seus amigos usavam, suas outras 'amiguinhas'..

- O QUE? -" CANSEI NÃO VOU FICAR AQUI E SER HUMILHADA" - Ela se levanta chamando a atenção de todos - VOCE PENSA QUE É QUEM?.. VOCE NÃO PASSA DE UM IDIOTA FRUSTRADO POR NÃO FAZER O QUE GOSTA, E AINDA SE ACHA NO DIREITO DE ME JULGAR SEM ME CONHECER? - todos no refeitório prestavam atenção em Kagome..

- Sente Kagome, fale baixo e termine de comer..

- QUE SENTAR O CARAMBA, EU PERDI O APETITE SEU IDIOTAA - E dito isso vai bufando em direção ao seu quarto.. Todos do refeitório continuavam a olhar para inuyasha..

- Bem galera já deu o Horário, todos para suas tarefas ou quartos.. - Miroku anunciou para disfarçar a cara de assustado que inuyasha fazia.. - Todos saíram do refeitório menos Inuyasha, Miroku e Rin, que estavam sentados estáticos olhando para o nada..

- Nossa, Kagome realmente ficou brava com você Inuyasha - Miroku quebrou o silencio..

- O Sesshy me disse que adorou ela..

- E falando nele, eu não me lembro de ter algum paciente ferido agora..

- Ele disse que ia falar com Kagome, era para eu ir mas ele se ofereceu.. - Fala Rin sorrindo orgulhosa do marido.

- O que aquele maldito quer com a Kagome? - Pergunta Inuyasha entre os dentes.

- Ah inuyasha não fale assim do Sesshoumaru, alguém precisava conversar com ela depois desse ataque que ela teve.. - Rin protege o marido.

- Feh, mas precisava ser ele?

- Bem eu não vejo mal nenhum Inuyasha-sama..

- Mas e ai Inuyasha, não acha melhor passar a Kagome para Izaoy? - Pergunta Miroku

- Não ela é minha... Paciente, eu vou tratar dela, mesmo ela me odiando..

- Eu não sei se vai fazer bem a ela Inuyasha.. - Miroku retruca.

- Miroku você é enfermeiro e eu não me intrometo nos seu trabalho, eu peço a mesma coisa para você - dito isso inuyasha se levanta e se prepara para ir embora - E mais uma coisa, eu gostaria que vocês falassem para Kagome que nossa primeira consulta foi cancelada ela pode ir direto para a dinâmica, estarei esperando por ela lá.. - e assim vai embora..

- Nossa mas o inuyasha-sama..

- Ele é um preguiçoso, ele apenas da às atividades em grupo, Kagome não sei por que é sua única paciente individual e ele ainda desmarca a consulta? - Fala indignado.

- A Miroku vai saber, eu acho que ele esta descansando, ele estava com muitos pacientes até a pouco tempo..

- É mas agora sobra tudo para o Kouga..

- Claro que não, temos tambem, Jaken e Izaoy que são bem mais experientes..

No quarto de Kagome

-" AI QUE ODIO, justo quando eu estava tentando me acostumar com esse lugarzinho vem esse idiota me chamar de drogada, será que nunca ninguém vai acreditar em mim, MERDA ELE ME FEZ CHORAR" - Kagome tentava impedir as lagrimas que teimavam em descer, quando a porta se abre, ela vira o rosto para a pessoa não poder ver que ela estava chorando.. - Se é o Inuyasha vá embora..

- Esta me xingando menina? - Fala Sesshoumaru bravo

- Sesshoumaru? o que faz aqui? - ela se vira para ele secando as lágrimas..

- Vim ver como você estava.. - Sua afeição muda de raivosa para amigável.

- Pensei que não fosse com a minha cara..

- Qualquer um que enfrenta o 'senhor eu sou perfeito', daquele jeito, merece minha afeição e amizade.. - ele senta em sua cama ao lado de Kagome - Mas e ai o que ele lhe disse?

- Bem ele sempre fica tentando me provocar, ele me trata diferente de todo mundo, ele tenta fazer gracinhas, ele é louco!, ele começa a 'suar' do nada, e ainda me chamou de drogada.. ai que ÓDIO.. - Kagome para, para respirar pois fala tudo muito rápido.

- É... ele realmente passou dos limites com você, mas olha relaxe, pense assim quanto mais você se controlar e não ligar para o que o inuyasha diz mais cedo você sai daqui..

- Seria fácil ignorar este ser, mas é ele que vai cuidar de mim..

- Ah sim, eu já tinha me esquecido... Acho que ele esta tentando ter um relacionamento melhor com você, pois você é a única paciente individual que ele tem - "Inuyasha, não estou acreditando no que estou ouvindo, seu idiota". - Sesshoumaru para de falar pois fica pensando na situação.

- Sesshoumaru? você esta bem? - Pergunta Kagome estranhando o jeito de Sesshoumaru.

- Hum? - ele desperta de seus pensamentos - Sim eu estava pensando em algumas coisas sem importância.. bom mas é isso que eu queria dizer, não adianta gritar que você não faz nada que te prejudique, prove e esfregue na cara de todos..

- Nossa, belo conselho.. kkk' - "Finalmente alguém inteligente nesse lugar"

- Bem eu pelo menos sou assim...- Ele se levanta e olha para Kagome - Até o jantar Kagome.. - Sai do quarto

- Até - assim ela fica pensando no que Sesshoumaru disse - " não adianta gritar que você não faz nada que te prejudique, prove e esfregue na cara de todos" - É realmente é um bom conselho...

No Carro

- "Quem aquela pirralha pensa que é para falar comigo daquela maneira? ' VOCE PENSA QUE É QUEM?.. VOCE NÃO PASSA DE UM IDIOTA FRUSTRADO POR NÃO FAZER O QUE GOSTA, E AINDA SE ACHA NO DIREITO DE ME JULGAR SEM ME CONHECER?', e me fez passar a maior vergonha, ela realmente é uma descontrolada... Ela.. ela se defendeu?" - Merda Inuyasha MERDA - ele faz a volta e vai em direção a REAB..

No Quarto

- Kagome? - Sango fala entrando no quarto.

- Oi Sango, e ai?

- E ai nada, já chegou causando é, e nem me chama pra assistir? kkk' - Responde com falsa raiva - Eu estava na cozinha e nem percebi, só depois vieram me contar o que houve..

- É amiga, o Inuyasha me tirou do sério.. - Fala envergonhada

- Nossa mas o Inuyasha me parece tão calmo e quieto..

- A claro, Lógicoo.. - e se joga na cama novamente..

Rin entra no quarto com um sorriso no rosto, balançando suas chiquinhas, como uma criança alegre.

- Ixii Rin, nem adianta entrar toda alegre que a Kagome não esta de bom humor não kkk' - Fala Sango sarcástica.

- Eu sei por isso mesmo vim aqui - Responde fazendo uma cara travessa - Eu sei que o Inuyasha foi um menino muito mau com você Kagome, então eu preparei uma vingançona que eu acho que você vai gostar!

- Vingança? - Kagome simplesmente pula da cama animada olhando para Rin - Sério mesmo?, mas como isso? - Pergunta desconfiada.

- Bem com isso - Ela tira um pote de manteiga, outro pote de talco e uma câmera digital..

- Ham? -.-' - Pergunta Sango estranhando os objetos.

- Como eu vou me vingar do Inuyasha com isso?

- Bem, uma vez quando eu ainda era criança - "Quando eu era criança?.. Fala sério kkk" - Pensa Kagome sorrindo. - O Sesshy me contou algumas coisas que o Inuyasha fazia com ele, então eu pensei em juntar duas delas, e tirar uma foto de lembrança lógico.

- Hum... Conte mais - Pede Kagome com um sorriso maligno.

- Olha eu não quero me meter nisso - Diz Sango sentando na cama.

- Pelo menos escuta o plano antes de eu falar - Rin conta, tudo que tinha planejado as duas meninas que só de ouvir já deram risada - E então? - Fala Rin esfregando as duas mãos, com uma cara de criança quando vai aprontar.

- Retiro o que disse - Fala Sango rindo - Não vou perder isso por nada no mundo.

- Meninas eu amei o plano... Mas sei lá acho melhor fazer isso sozinha, a Rin é cunhada dele e você Sango pode se dar mal.. - Fala ela preocupada com as meninas.

- Ixii relaxa, o Inuyasha não pode falar nada de mim, semana passada ele colocou sal no meu suco e me deu, comecei a tossir e todo o refeitório ficou rindo de mim..

- Serio? então foi por isso que você quase se matou naquele dia kkk' - Ela percebe o olhar mortal de Rin sobre si - Quer dizer nem foi tão engraçado assim.. - Responde com medo de Rin - "Acho que ela tambem é bipolar" - Pensa Kagome observando Rin..

- Tá, digamos que o Inuyasha mereça uma vingança sua e minha mas e de Sango?

- Eu?.. Lóóógico que ele merece, sempre que eu tento me esconder de Kouga Inuyasha conta onde eu estou..

- E isso lá é motivo? - Pergunta Kagome com uma mão na cintura, enquanto Rin apenas dá uma risadinha.

- Eu acho, e mesmo se não achasse eu iria querer participar.. não me exclui vai *-*, você sempre faz as coisas mais estranhas aqui, quero participar dessa vez *-* - Sango fica fazendo carinha de cachorro pidão, Rin para tentar ajudar à amiga e deixar a brincadeira mais divertida tambem faz a cara *-*.

- Esta bom, quem resiste a essas carinhas kkk'

- Eu sabia que vocês topariam... Se eu conheço bem o Inuyasha-sama, ele vai tomar um banho antes da Janta, então devemos correr.. - Diz ela arrastando as meninas até o banheiro do consultório de Inuyasha, quando chegam à porta elas param e ficam observando-a tomando coragem para entrar.

- Porque ele tem um banheiro só dele e eu não? - Pergunta Kagome revoltada.

- Ai Kagome não comece agora, vamos pelo menos nos vingar depois você da piti - Fala Sango se divertindo com as caras da nova amiga.

- Bem meninas não se esqueçam é no secador de cabelos - Fala Rin entregando os objetos a elas.

- Você não vai? - Pergunta Sango

- Não, vou ficar de vigia na porta, já pensou se o Inuyasha entra?

- Tah, vamos logo Sango - Kagome arrasta Sango para o Banheiro, lá elas encontram um secador de cabelos, sobre a pia ligado a tomada - Pelo visto ele realmente seca com secador!

- E que mau a nisso Kagome? - Sango fala estranhando a cara de Kagome

- Sei lá, não consigo imaginar Inuyasha fazendo isso, mas esquece, vai, me da ai o talco.

Lá fora

Rin olha para a direção da porta do corredor e vê Inuyasha entrando lá de longe, pelo vidro, então ela entra na sala correndo.

- MENINAS? - Chama ela apressada

- Que é? - Pergunta Sango saindo do banheiro com Kagome, que não parava de rir.

- Ele está vindo, vocês conseguiram?

- Aham, to só imaginando a car..

- Deixa isso para depois, agora rápido para de baixo da mesa que eu vou apagar a luz - Rin fala e as meninas vão se esconder, depois da luz já apagada ela se junta as meninas.

Inuyasha entra na sala aborrecido, bate a porta, e a tranca, joga seu casaco na mesa e entra no banheiro deixando a porta entre aberta.

- Já pensou se ele vê a gente? - Sussurra Sango

- Ia ser muito engraçado - Rin fala se segurando para não rir

- Engraçado vai ser a cara desse ai, agora shii - Elas escutam o barulho do chuveiro ligando, e o boxe fechando - Agora - Sussurra Kagome e sai de baixo da mesa e entra no banheiro.

Inuyasha tomava seu banho tranquilamente, enquanto pensava em Kagome.

- Ela deve estar muito brava comigo - Ele soca a parede - Seu idiota, você tinha que falar daquele jeito com ela? - "Por que será que eu não sei o que fazer perto dela?" - Merda.

- Prontinho meninas - Fala Kagome voltando para a mesa com uma toalha de rosto na mão e um pote de manteiga quase vazio - Agora, esta tudo pronto. - Faz uma cara maligna em direção ao banheiro

- Quase tudo - Fala Rin ligando a câmera - Pronto agora está tudo pronto... Mas meninas pelo amore de Deus, vocês não tiraram essa ideia de mim ok?

- Ahá, agora esta tirando o seu da reta - Fala Sango acusadoramente

- Não é isso meninas.. - Fala Rin tentando se defender.

- A ta gente caladas, qualquer coisa fui eu e pronto - Fala Kagome já se estressando - Shii ele saiu do banho. - Ela solta um sorriso maligno.

Inuyasha sai do banho fecha o box e enrola uma toalha da cintura para baixo.

- Preciso secar melhor isso - Fala olhando para o cabelo, ele passa a mão para desembaçar o espelho - Se o Miroku me visse agora iria me chamar de gay.. idiota - Ele levanta o secador a altura de seu rosto, e então o liga, mas diferente do ar quente que ele estava esperando em sua face, veio um jato de talco cobrindo deixando todo seu rosto branco - MERDA MAS O QUE É ISSO? - Ele procura a toalha de rosto mas não a acha, ele não consegue abrir os olhos por culpa do talco que entrou em seu olho, então vai até a porta para ir limpar em alguma coisa da sala, ele chega à maçaneta e abre a porta, mas quando dá outro passo escorrega em algo melado no chão e cai de bunda..

- kkkkk' - Sango não se controla e começa a rir alto, Kagome diferente do que achou que sentiria, não estava achando graça.

- SANGO FOI VOCÊ? - Pergunta Inuyasha com os olhos ainda fechados, Rin aproveita a deixa e tira varias fotos.

- Você está uma gracinha Inuyasha - Fala Rin, Kagome permanece calada apenas olhando a cena.

- EU VOU MATAR VOCÊS - Resmunga Inuyasha tentando levantar mas cai de novo, mas dessa vez cai de barriga, Rin e Sango começam a rir mais alto.

- KKK', MEU DEUS, eu nunca ri tanto em minha vida kkk' - Diz Sango parando para rir a cada palavra.

Kagome apesar de ter dado o maior apoio e ter feito o plano estava se sentindo estranha, uma dose de culpa veio até ela.

- QUANDO EU LEVANTAR - Inuyasha chega a levantar, mas acaba escorregando e caindo novamente - MERDA - Responde raivoso.

- Meninas acho melhor irmos embora - Falava Kagome não querendo mais ver Inuyasha naquele estado.

- Kagome? - Pergunta Inuyasha parecendo perturbado por ouvir a voz de Kagome.

Kagome vai empurrando as meninas para fora da sala, quando Rin e Sango chegaram à porta começaram a correr em direção ao quarto dando muitas risadas, Kagome foi atrás das meninas, mas tinha se lembrado que a porta estava aberta, então volta para fechar, quando ia fechar olhou para inuyasha que tentava em vão levantar, com toda aquela manteiga no chão.

- Merda - "Vai embora Kagome, ele mereceu, você nunca foi uma santinha não comece agora... Mas ele.. ah coitado" - Ela vai andando até Inuyasha - Inuyasha? - Pergunta receosa

- O que quer? - Pergunta ele bravo - Veio aqui tirar mais fotos?, vá embora eu me viro - ele tenta se levantar mas cai de novo. - Merda, esse lixo está fazendo arder meu olho - ele tenta tirar o talco de seu rosto, mas acaba se sujando mais pois suas mãos estavam sujas de manteiga.

- Inuyasha, pare de se mexer. - Kagome ordena.

- Para que? - pergunta bravo

- Eu vou te ajudar mas se você ficar se mexendo assim não vai dar - Ele para de se movimentar e fica sentado, Kagome com muito cuidado para não pisar na manteiga puxa Inuyasha pela mão e o levanta.

- Pronto, calma eu vou cuidar de você agora - Ela vai guiando Inuyasha pela mão até a mesa, e o ajeita sentado sobre ela - Pronto - Ela pega a toalha de rosto que tinha deixado de baixo da mesa e começa a limpar seu rosto, mas a toalha começa a ficar suja - Tem alguma outra toalha aqui?

- No meu armário - Ele aponta para o armário próximo à mesa - Na segunda gaveta

- Tá - ela vai até o armário e pega mais três toalhas - Toma se limpa.

- Meus olhos estão ardendo não consigo abrir - ele resmunga com lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos fechados.

- Droga - Ela resmunga preocupada - "Não devia ter feito isso, e se alguma coisa séria acontece com ele" - Eu vou cuidar de você prometo - Ela volta a limpar o rosto de Inuyasha que permanece quieto, enquanto ela passa a toalha pelo rosto do mesmo, fica observando mais atentamente seu rosto - "Ele realmente é lindo não é?" - Bem agora fique aqui, seus pés ainda estão com manteiga. - Ela vai até o lugar do chão sujo e estica a toalha para poderem pisar sem escorregar.

- Por quê? - pergunta Inuyasha sem entender.

- Porque o que? - Pergunta ela guiando Inuyasha até o banheiro, quando chegam, ela o coloca sentado na privada, e começa a molhar a outra toalha na pia ao lado.

- Porque você esta me ajudando?

- Porque diferente de outras pessoas ou o que elas pensam de mim, eu sei quando faço algo errado e tento consertar - Ela começa a passar a toalha no olhos de Inuyasha - Mesmo você não merecendo que eu te ajude, sei que exagerei, então desculpa - Fala ela limpando os olhos de Inuyasha. - Preciso que você abra os olhos.

- Você não pensa em passar a toalha pensa? - Pergunta sarcástico.

- Não seu idiota, vou jogar água para limpar isso ai - Ele lentamente abre os olhos e Kagome com a mão em conchinha pega água e vai jogando em seu rosto depois de algumas vezes repetindo a mesma coisa, seca o rosto de Inuyasha - Consegue enxergar direito agora?

- Aham - Responde olhando nos olhos de Kagome - Obrigada

- Tá, pode voltar ao seu banho agora.. boa noite - Ela sai do banheiro e da sala de Inuyasha, então vai em direção ao seu quarto - "Aff, porque eu ajudei esse idiota?"

Inuyasha já enxergando foi tomar outro banho, para limpar toda aquela manteiga que tinha em seu corpo.

- Mas aquelas duas, só por Deus, a Rin eu entendo, mas Sango?...Ah com certeza ela foi obrigada.. tenho que ter uma conversa séria com Kouga sobre isso. Agora Kagome eu não entendo porque me ajudou? - "Mesmo depois de tudo que eu disse a ela"

Kagome chega ao seu quarto pensando no porque de ter ajudado Inuyasha.

- KAGOME! - Sango corre e abraça a amiga - Pensei que quando você voltou para fechar a porta ele tivesse te pegado.

- Que nada, eu fiquei com pena da praga e o ajudei a levantar.. Mas só isso, ele que se vire para voltar a enxergar, não me importo com ele. - Fala ela tentando parecer brava e despreocupada com Inuyasha.

- Que bom que ele não te matou - Fala Rin se juntando ao abraço.

- Aff gente - Kagome se solta das duas e se senta na cama - O Inuyasha não é nenhum assassino, apesar de ameaçar.

- É isso a Kagome tem razão - Fala Rin sentando ao lado de Kagome - Inuyasha é uma boa pessoa no fundo kkk', mas a cara dele foi tuudoo - Fala voltando a gargalhar.

- Olha isso Kagome - Sango pega a câmera e entrega na mão de Kagome, ela começa a olhar as fotos das meninas, algumas de Inuyasha caído, outras tentando levantar, tinha tambem fotos de Sango morrendo de rir e das caras de Kagome, agora sabendo que Inuyasha estava bem Kagome conseguiu achar graça nas cenas.

- KKKKK' - Começa a gargalhar descontrolada junto com as meninas.

- Está tudo bem aqui? - Pergunta Miroku abrindo a porta.

- Porque não estaria? - Pergunta Sango entre risos.

- Não sei, dá para ouvir vocês de longe... Mas eu vim trazer eu recado para você Sango, tem um telefonema que você precisa atender. - E então sai do quarto.

- Gente to indo - Sango sai do quarto já controlando o riso.

- Pera ai Sango, que eu tenho que trabalhar, Tchau Botãozinho - Kagome nem responde pois ainda está rindo das fotos, depois de alguns minutos ela se cansa de tanto rir e fica estirada na cama pensando na volta que sua vida estava tendo.

- Kagome? - Fala Sango entrando no quarto depois de alguns minutos - Eu recebi um telefonema das meninas, elas falaram sobre a fuga.

- O que? algo deu errado? - Pergunta preocupada

- Relaxa... mas então eu trouxe uma boa noticia para você..

- O que?

- Bem, minhas amigas Eri, Ayumi e Yuka vem busca a gente às 10 horas...

- Nossa mas é cedo.. - Kagome faz uma careta.

- É que a gente vai se arrumar na casa da Eri, porque não dá pra gente se sujar na saída..

- Se sujar? - Pergunta estranhando

- É deixa eu te falar, pela janela do nosso quarto não dá para sair, mas lá no porão tem uma janela que dá direto na rua, ai a gente sai por lá.. A questão é que a gente tem que distrair Toutousai, para poder pegar a chave dele... sem ele perceber..

- Quem é Toutousai?

- É o faz tudo, digamos assim..

- Ah, ta.. Mas ele não vai sentir falta dela? - Pergunta temerosa

- Não, ele guarda todos os produtos de limpeza depois tranca a porta e deixa a chave na sala da secretaria, a questão é que a gente tem que pegar a chave enquanto ele estiver na secretaria, porque se não ele tranca a porta e a gente não pega..

- Tá mas e de manha? como a gente coloca a chave de volta?

- Isso é fácil, a secretaria tem uma pequena janela à gente joga a chave por ela..

- Mas ele não percebe?

- Não Toutousai é velho, vai pensar que a chave caiu do porta chaves,... - Fala despreocupada balançando as mãos - Então esse é o plano vai querer?

- Mas e se pegarem a gente? - Pergunta Kagome temendo a resposta de Sango

- Eles chamam nossos pais, para resolverem o que farão com a gente.. - Responde dando de ombros.

- Sendo assim, eu não tenho nada a perder vamos fugir amiga - e assim começam a rir, até que Sango joga um travesseiro na cara de Kagome - Ei porque você fez isso?

- Porque você estava sorrindo maleficamente menina - e assim Kagome revida - Ei..

- Vingança querida Muahahahaaa..

- Você deve mesmo ser louca kkk'..

- É devo mesmo - Responde sarcástica - ... Sango?

- Hum?

- De onde você conhece essas três meninas?

- Há elas estavam aqui, Eri era minha companheira antes de você, mas já fazia uns três meses que eu estava sozinha..

- Nossa... mas elas são confiáveis né? - Pergunta desconfiada

- São relaxa, elas são super. legais, e ficaram super felizes com uma nova 'espiã'..

- Espiã? - "Essas meninas não devem ter se curado completamente"

- É sempre que a gente fugia elas falavam que a gente era espiã.. kkk' - Kagome estranha o comentário mas até que gosta do apelido..

Na sala dos Funcionários

- E ai Sesshy como a Kagome-kun estava? - Rin entra como se não soubesse de nada

- Ela estava chorando, mas depois de bater um papo ela ficou um pouco melhor, a amiga dela tambem chegou, deve estar ajudando ela até agora..

- Nossa o Inu-sama foi mesmo ruim com ela? - Pergunta se segurando para não rir

- É ele foi inconveniente digamos assim..

- A Tah, bem eu tenho que ir, vou fazer a ronda nas meninas, o Miroku foi ver os meninos - Assim ela beija rapidamente Sesshoumaru - Estou com saudades..

- Eu tambem - e a beija novamente até que Inuyasha chega..

- Vocês não param nunca.. - Entra Inuyasha já limpo e bem vestido mas ainda com os olhos vermelhos, ele olha mortalmente para Rin, mas não falando nada por seu irmão estar do seu lado, e ele não querer passar vergonha.

- Ah oi Inuyasha-sama.. - Responde desconfortável, mas com uma vontade imensa de rir - Bem tchau gente - e assim Rin sai..

- É com você mesmo que eu quero falar inuyasha - ele se senta e Inuyasha o imita sentando de frente para Sesshoumaru - O que você quer com a Kagome? - Sesshoumaru pergunta curto e grosso.

- Como assim o que eu quero?.. ela é minha paciente.. - "A paciente que eu acho linda, mas que depois xinguei, que depois quase me deixou cego e aleijado, mas que depois me salvou e que esta me deixando louco"

- Vou ser mais claro, não é correto você ter envolvimentos com uma paciente.. - Fala olhando acusadoramente para o irmão

- Eu não tenho envolvimento nenhum com ela..

- Mas quer que eu sei.. você olha para ela diferente, a trata diferente..

- Claro que não eu.. ela é uma crianç..

- Uma criança de quase 18 anos e muito bonita por sinal, ela é segura, é decidida, não teme a ninguém, sincera e divertida, tudo que você aprecia em uma mulher não é mesmo Inuyasha? - Fala arqueando uma sobrancelha

- Uma mulher que usa drogas? - Fala querendo desviar o assunto

- Você realmente acredita nisso?

- A madrasta dela que disse..

- Você se escuta Inuyasha?, o pai de Kagome é rico, tudo que o pai dela tem é de Kagome..

- Então mais um motivo para ela não usar drogas..

- Inuyasha, você é lento demais, a madrasta dela com certeza quer algum dinheiro, a mãe de Kagome era a famosa Keiko Higurashi, as roupas dela são muito famosas, e com certeza rendem um bom dinheiro..

- Eu não estou entendendo o que isso quer dizer...

- Vou ser mais claro - "O cara Burro" - Com certeza o pai de Kagome cuida da empresa então ele tem muito dinheiro para gastar com sua nova esposa, mas quando Kagome fizer 18 anos.. - Sesshoumaru faz uma pausa para o entendimento de Inuyasha

- Ela vai assumir a empresa... ela me disse isso..

- E ela parece odiar a madrasta não acha?

- É ela realmente não gosta dela.. - Fala com uma mão no queixo.

- Então inuyasha, Kagome ia deixar a madrasta da miséria, você acha que uma jovem decidida daquele jeito ia deixar de fazer sua 'vingançona' para usar drogas..

- Então você acha..

- É só um palpite, mas nunca se sabe..

- Mas mesmo assim, Kagome parece muito abatida, ela precisa de ajuda..

- Bom isso eu não nego, mas ela pode estar aqui pelos motivos errados, ai aparece um psicólogo a chamando de drogada, até eu te xingaria..

- Eu não a chamei de..

- Foi o que ela me disse - Sesshoumaru vai até a porta - É acho que eu deveria ser psicólogo, vai logo ser arquiteto seu lerdo.. E começa a dormir direito idiota, seu olho está muito vermelho - e sai da sala.. Inuyasha fica um tempo sentado se sentindo péssimo de ter tratado Kagome assim, principalmente ela que sempre que se aproximava dele o vazia ficar mais feliz..

Algumas horas se passam e chega à hora do jantar, todos vão para o refeitório, Inuyasha estava disposto a conversar com Kagome de qualquer jeito..

- Mas onde essa menina se meteu? - Diz ele a Miroku enquanto esperava Kagome no refeitório.

- Acho que ela nem vai vir, irmão.. - Responde Miroku de boca cheia.

- A Sango esta ali, deixa que eu vá falar com ela - ele se aproxima de Sango e pergunta de Kagome..

- Ela disse que não queria vir agora, que quando não estivesse cheio ela viria jantar..

- "Se ela não vem até mim eu vou até ela" - Inuyasha vai até a cozinha e sai segurando um copo grande de refrigerante, e anda até o quarto de Kagome, ele bate na porta, e ninguém responde, bate de novo e nada, então resolve entrar, quando entra percebe que Kagome esta dormindo, ele se aproxima dela e deixa o copo na cômoda

- "Ela é ainda mais bonita dormindo, **para inuyasha**, por quê? ela é bonita mesmo, **mas ela é sua paciente e tambem te odeia, **não ela não me odeia, você viu como ela se preocupa comigo?, ela apenas está brava, **claro você ouviu o que disse a ela, esqueça essa menina, você nunca foi assim com nenhuma mulher, não vai começar a se encantar por uma paciente vai?**, ah me poupe eu apenas estou elogiando ela, e com razão, ela é linda" - Assim Inuyasha cobre Kagome e beija sua testa - Durma bem gordinha.. - e assim sai do quarto..

Depois de alguns minutos Sango vai até o quarto e vê Kagome dormindo com um copo de refrigerante do lado da cômoda..

- Kagome? - Sango fala baixinho para não assustar a amiga.

- Hum?.. Ah oi Sango.. - Fala sonolenta

- Você foi no refeitório?.. Nossa eu nem te vi..

- Quem eu?.. eu não nem sai daqui amiga.. - Estranha a pergunta

- Mas e esse refr.. hum o Inuyasha.. - Fala lembrando de Inuyasha

- O que tem esse ai? - Seu humor já mudar drasticamente, para raiva..

- Nada, é que ele foi até mim e perguntou de você, depois foi à cozinha pegou um copo de refrigerante e veio nesta direção..

- Hum - Kagome olhava para o copo, e ela tambem se lembra de não ter colocado o cobertor sobre si - Já volto Sango - Ela pega o copo e vai em direção ao refeitório.. - "Se esse idiota acha que é assim que se desculpa com alguém ele esta muito enganado" - Ao chegar no refeitório ela vê que todos tinham ido embora, menos inuyasha que estava sentado com um copo de suco na mão.. - Inuyasha?

- Ah oi Kagome eu estava mesmo te esperando.. - ele olha para o copo que ela tem em mãos - Eu me lembrei que você comentou com a Sango que adorava refrigerante e como imaginei que você não viria para o refeitório por minha culpa eu.. - Ele para de falar quando Kagome joga o refrigerante sobre ele - VOCE TA LOUCA?

- Eu louca?.. não.. sou só uma drogada mesmo.. - ela se aproxima bem dele - Só porque tive pena de você não quer dizer que... Eu não preciso de favores seus inuyasha eu.. - Ela para de falar pois inuyasha despeja seu suco sobre a cabeça dela..

- Não era um favor era um pedido de desculpas por ter te julgado... mas pelo que vejo você assumiu que usa.. - Kagome começa a dar socos em inuyasha, que a segura fortemente com os dois braços, Kagome estava indefesa mas mesmo assim não parava de tentar bater nele - Já cansou?.. ou vai continuar? - Pergunta com os olhos fechados por abraçar Kagome.

- Se eu disser que cansei você me solta? - ele abaixou a cabeça e sussurrou..

- Por quê? está tão bom aqui... eu não sei o que você fez comigo, mas eu estou gostando muito de abraçar você..

- Você não esta me abraçando esta me agarrando - disse ela brava - "Ah.. mas esse doutorzinho de uma figa me paga" - Com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios - Você realmente quer fazer isso com uma paciente?

- Fazer o que? - ele aproxima sua boca da dela, um sentia o hálito do outro, Kagome já fechava o olho esperando o beijo, quando eles estavam quase se beijando Inuyasha levanta a cabeça e beija sua testa - Não sei do que está falando criança..

- "Esse, como ele...HA ELE TA BRICANDO COMIGO?.. Ham.. mas ele vai ver que eu sei brincar melhor.." - É acho que estou ficando louca mesmo, o que você poderia fazer com uma menina não é mesmo..

- Você não é uma menina - disse olhando em seus olhos - Eu pelo menos a vejo como uma mulher...

- Mas a pouco me chamou de criança - disse enquanto apertava o peitoral de inuyasha - A não ser que - ela se encaixa melhor se aproximando mais dele - Você esteja mentindo..

Ele fica olhando nos olhos de Kagome sem palavras - "Linda, como alguém pode me deixar tão maluco?, **INUYASHA PARE você é psicólogo dela,**" - Você esta dizendo que seu psicólogo, esta mentindo?

- Não sei você é quem me diz - "Agora o meu golpe final OTÁRIO" - Nossa você esta com um cheiro tão bom - ela cheira seu pescoço - Eu já disse que adoro refrigerante? - dito isso ela começa a lamber e beijar o pescoço de Inuyasha - Hum.. o meu favorito - dizia sem soltar seu pescoço, os olhos de Inuyasha já estavam ardendo de desejo..

-"Essa menina ela, **solta ela inuyasha**, não dá.. é tão bom, meu deus" - Inuyasha não se controlou ele afrouxou o aperto nas costas de Kagome e segurou bem forte em sua cintura aproximando-a de seu membro já enrijecido - Ka go me - ele sussurrava enquanto Kagome agora com uma de suas mãos livres vaziam carinho no peitoral de inuyasha, enquanto não soltava o pescoço do mesmo com a outra - Você esta me deixando louco..

- Jura inuyasha? - ela fez uma trilha de beijos de seu pescoço até seu queixo, quando ela chegou nele parou - Jura? mesmo? não sei do que você esta falando... - Fala fazendo cara de Inocente.

- Você realmente acha que eu vou deixar você ir embora agora? - Ela lhe da um sorriso e captura sua boca com luxúria, suas línguas dançavam com vontade, as mãos de Kagome puxavam o pescoço de Inuyasha, e as mãos no mesmo levantaram Kagome no colo, ela se prendeu a ele com uma perna em cada lado de seu corpo, e ficaram assim se beijando por um bom tempo até terem que tomar ar - Ka go me.. você.. eu, eu preciso de vo..

- Dormir.. eu sei - ela se solta dele e se afasta um pouco - Boa noite Inuyasha, foi divertido brincar com você.. - ela olha para o próprio corpo - Mas acho que preciso de um banho, estou cheirando a maracujá - ela olha para inuyasha - Você não precisa de um banho eu já tirei todo o refrigerante - ela olha para o 'negócio dele' e da uma risada - Pensando bem tome um banho.. bem gelado de preferencia...

Inuyasha fica sem palavras ele estava paralisado olhando por onde Kagome tinha saído, ela em tão pouco tempo tinha conseguido deixa-lo louco..

- Droga Inuyasha.. eu não acredito que você vez isso, essa garotinha mimada ta brincando com você.. droga.. eu ferrei tudo.. não posso interferir no meu trabalho - ele olha para seu membro - Droga precisamos de um banho bem gelado júnior - E assim ele vai em direção ao banheiro.. feliz de saber que seu desejo é correspondido mas arrependido por ter feito isso..

**OoOoOoOoO**

**É o clima deu uma esquentada, e o relacionamento uma andada, será que dura?.. Bem para saber continue acompanhando 'Conto de Farsas'**

**Gente fiquei muito feliz com as reviews, eu ja tive o mesmo tanto de reviews que tive com 'Minha Kagome', na história inteira kkk', mas o mais importante é o conteúdo que essa semana veio recheado de felicidade para mim... MUITO OBRIGADA ...Mesmooo ! **

**Resposta de Reviews**

**xXxXxKagome-chanxXxXx**

MUITOOO OBRIGADAA, fico muito feliz de você estar gostando da fic assim !.. Que nada, não tem nada como um trocadilho para alegrar meu dia kkk', principalmente se for um fofo assim. É com certeza é uma caso delicado esses dois, mas o que seria de um romance sem algumas complicações não é verdade?... Olha espero que continue acompanhando e que continue gostando.. Beijokas e Tudo di bom para ti !..

**Agatha Irie**

Obrigada pelo apoio querida.. Eu tambem não reparo nisso, fico tão entretida com a história que não presto atenção.. Tem razão pessoas perfeitinhas cansam nossa beleza ! kkk'... Obrigada por gostar da fic, é a Kana foi de ultima hora, o cap já estava pronto mas eu o li novamente e e pensei que estava faltando alguma coisa então me veio a Kana na cabeça, primeiro pensei em Shippou mas ele é meu lindo e não consegui fazer isso com ele (nem ligue autora meio lokinha)... Eu simplismente AMEI sua idéia de Naraku masss se eu for colocar esse bixoo ai na fic, pensei em outra coisa, um pouco diferente, mas ele ainda continua vilão kkk'...Brigadão Mesmoo..! você alegrou meu dia com essa review.. !

**Rinzinha-chan**

Claro que eu iria seguir seus conselhos, eles eram ótimos e verdadeiros, fico feliz de ter acertado dessa vez, e mais feliz ainda de você ter gostado, bom está ai sua afirmação, essas ai aprontam mesmo juntas, não poderia fazer diferente com essas três juntas não é?.. Obrigado por ter deixado no View minha fic, é eu pensava como você demorei um bom tempo para fazer meu perfil, mas você verá que daqui a algum tempo irá querer escrever tambem, acredite é muito gostoso... Obrigada pelo review, espero que goste desse cap tambem.. Beijãoo

Sara

Obrigada fofa, fico muito feliz de ter uma LEITORA NOVA! *-*, vou continuar sim sim, e acompanhe hein kkk' Beijão

**Nathi Duarte **

Ahhhhhhhhh, Obrigada amoree, fico muit feliz por você ter gostado, sabe como é não é primeiro cap é aquecimento kkkk', mas espero continuar lhe agradando viuh, Tem que se esforçar não é mesmo? escrever para ninguem ler perde um pouco o brilho kkk'... Sim e ela acontinuará aparecendo vai ser de grande ajuda para nosso casal, não tanto quanto Sango, mas será importante sim.. Eu tambem odeio a Kikyou, não consigo gostar dela, nem no anime eu gostava dela, apesar de chorar quando ela morreu, mas apesar que eu não sei se era de felicidade kkk', os fãs dela que me desculpem mas ela só atrapalhaa.. Eu tambem surtaria não sou nada sem pó, lapís e rimel meu deus acho que ficaria só na cama se não tivesse isso kkk' e adoraria ficar internada com MEU INU.. sei que muitas dizem isso.. Mas ele é MEU kkk'... É acho que Kikyou deve ser irmã de criação da mãe de Kana, porque as duas vacas só podem ter nascidos no mesmo pasto kkk'.. Sim com certeza, bipolaridade é um caso muito sério, não era para parecer divertido mas acho que sou melhor em comédia e acaba saindo assim kkk'.. Bem obrigada Lindíssima... Adoro suas reviews.. ! Beijokas

**Baby Lady Rin-chan**

Obrigadaa por gostar fofa, que bom que gostou da Rim porque eu amei fazer ela assim, tentei trazer o jeito de menina dela para a fase adulta, vou fazer um cena deles especialmente para ti ok?.. Prometoo mas vai ser daqui a alguns cap pode ser?.. Porque estou com umas idéias aqui que não podem ser deixadas para depois... Mas já tenho a cena dos dois escrita, escrevi assim que li a review só falta encaixar ok? kkk',,,Obrigada você foi muito fofa... e vou te contar um segredinho tambem, eu pulo essas partes quando são muuiiito grandes tambem.. (Ups.. revelei meu segredo kkk).. Obrigada pelo apoio e espero que continue acompanhando BRIGADÃOOO...!

**Harumi Takashi**

Olha eu vivo pensando nisso, eu pensei em escrever um drama, até comecei assim, mas sei lá tem algo em mim que volta para a comédia mesmo sem perceber, as vezes só percebi que ficou engraçado, quando eu leio o cap inteiro novamente kkk', Sei que pediu para eu não demorar, mas eu demoreii BUAAA, desculpeee, estava super sem tempo.. Mas prometo tentar ser mais rápida.. o lado bom é que fica um suspense kkk' Acompanhe mesmo hein? kkk' Obrigadaa Beijão...


	5. Dinâmica e Fugindo

**Mil desculpinhas amores, mas como prometi, o dessa semana está aqui, estou demorando porque meu grupo de teatro me mandou escrever a peça (ACREDITAA?), então fica muito corrido para mim, sem contar que eu estou trabalhando por alguns dia apenas, durante as próximas semanas, vai ser assim, meio lerdinho para postar porque tenho que adiantar logo a peça, e terminar minha carga horária de trabalho (sou modelo povo kkk), mas depois eu posto mais caps por semana, espero que continuem lendo... Bjokas**

Depois de um banho Kagome vai em direção a seu quarto com um sorriso no rosto, pensando em seu beijo com inuyasha, até que tromba com o mesmo..

- Kagome, eu preciso falar com você.. - Fala ele sem expressão.

- Ah oi Inu, sabe o que é eu preciso descansar e... - ele sai arrastando Kagome pelo braço até a sua sala.. - Ai, inuyasha se me pegam aqui vão falar um monte..

- Não tem ninguém aqui, estão alguns de plantão, e o resto foi para casa - ele fala enquanto solta Kagome - Eu quero deixar uma coisa bem clara menina.. - "Força Inuyasha, você precisa ser duro com ela".

- Não foi isso que você me disse agora pouco.. - Fala ela meio confusa.

- Mas é isso que você é - "DROGA" - Você não sabe que os homens dizem qualquer coisa para conseguir o que querem?.. - Ele continuava sem expressão alguma em seu rosto.

- Como é? - Kagome não acreditava no que estava ouvindo.. - "Vai Kagome você só o beijou para irrita-lo... porque eu estou triste?"

- É isso mesmo Kagome, o que eu fiz foi errado, você é menor de idade e..

- Mas foi você quem quis me beijar..- Kagome se sente muito magoada e machucada..

- Mas eu não o fiz, eu agi mal em me deixar levar por um rosto e um corpo bonito.. - "Perdão Kagome"

- É isso que eu sou? - "Não acredito que eu cheguei a cogitar em tentar algo com ele"

- Sim - "Não, você é decidida, engraçada, sincera..." - E vão lhe dizer qualquer coisa para conseguir o que querem..

- E o que você queria? - ela pergunta fria

- Eu queria provar, mas eu sei que é errado e por is...

- Não precisa me dar explicações Inuyasha, tambem fiz algo errado, não deveria ter beijado você.. - "Mas o que?.. porque eu estou tão triste?"- E se acalme eu não sou uma criança apaixonada e nem iria atrás de você pedindo algo, bem se não temos mais nada para conversarmos eu..

- Sim, temos, eu queria que isso ficasse apenas entre a gente..

- Não faria diferente - "Faria sim"

- E que a partir de agora se acostume com meu jeito.

- Claro, você pode me tratar igual a todos, você já conseguiu o que queria, não é mesmo? - dito isto ela sai da sala e vai para seu quarto.. - "IDIOTA IDIOTA, COMO EU ODEIO O INUYASHA"

- É Kagome é melhor assim, eu não podia fazer algo com você.. - Sesshoumaru entra na sala..

- E então? - Pergunta exigindo uma resposta

- Eu já falei com ela.. - Responde triste

- E explicou que você não quer nada com ela?

- Sim..

- Vocês não fizeram algo fizeram? - Pergunta desconfiado pela cara de tristeza do irmão

- Não, está louco Sesshoumaru?, Eu apenas disse a ela que eu a tratava diferente por ela ser minha paciente, mas agora eu já esclareci tudo..

- É vejo que conversar comigo trouxe juízo a você - e assim Sesshoumaru sai da sala..

- Não idiota isso só piorou as coisas...

Kagome chegou em seu quarto onde Sango já estava dormindo, deitou em sua cama e ficou a pensar no que inuyasha lhe disse..

- " _**você não sabe que os homens dizem qualquer coisa para conseguir o que querem?..eu agi mal em me deixar levar por um rosto e um corpo bonito.. Sinto lhe decepcionar, mas é isso que a maioria dos homens vai ver...Eu queria provar, mas eu sei que é errado...**_" - Nossa, eu realmente não esperava ouvir isso - "Por que será que eu fiquei tão triste?" - Mas agora eu tenho que esquecer isso, eu tenho que me concentrar em parecer normal, e vazar daqui..

- Kagome?

- Ah oi Sango me desculpa eu te acordei..

- Que nada, eu precisava mesmo te avisar... O Miroku esteve aqui e mandou te avisar que sua seção com o Inuyasha foi cancelada, que é pra você ir direto para a dinâmica de grupo..

- Você vai tambem?

- Vou sim, é as nove no terceiro andar, na sala que é toda espelhada Tah ?

- Ta bem, pode voltar a dormir amiga, e obrigada - assim as duas pegaram no sono rapidamente

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Kagome? acorda ! levanta amiga..

- Hum? - pergunta Kagome sonolenta

- Kagome, já são 9 horas, eu não te acordei para o café, mais agora você precisa levantar..

- SÉRIO? - Kagome levanta e vai correndo em direção ao banheiro - "Belo jeito de começar meu plano de sair daqui"

Depois de alguns minutos já arrumada Kagome sobe para a aula, ela tinha colocado uma calça jeans preta, sua bota ugg bege, uma regata preta e um casaco leve comprido por cima, seus cabelos negros longos e ondulados estavam soltos.

Ela observa a sala que era realmente grande, nela havia vários jovens sentados em um circulo, e inuyasha em pé encostado na parede - "Que dinâmica será essa?" - Ela entra na sala..

- Bom dia Senhorita Kagome - ela o olha friamente - "Como ela consegue estar sempre linda?" - Desculpe termos te acordado, com uma dinâmica tão sem importância como essa.. - responde irônico enquanto Kagome entra na sala

- Tudo bem, eu lhe perdoo - assim alguns da sala soltam risinhos, e Kagome senta ao lado de Sango, que não parava de rir..

- Bem, agora que estão todos presentes podemos começar nossa dinâmica diária, quero que façam duplas - e assim obedeceram inuyasha - Agora fiquem de frente para sua dupla, e a olhe bem nos olhos.. - Kagome estava com Sango, as duas se olharam e começaram a rir.. - Posso saber qual a graça Kagome? - Pergunta aborrecido - "Sorriso lindo que ela tem"

- Eu?, mas eu não fiz nada.. S.r. Inuyasha.. - Responde com inocência

- E estão rindo de..?

- Realmente não sabemos Inuyasha, mas é difícil ficar séria com a Kagome.. - Responde Sango rindo

- Ok, bem agora quero que abracem sua dupla - e todos obedeceram - E permaneçam assim até vocês se sentirem incomodados, vamos testar vocês hoje... - Alguns minutos se passam

- Sango? - ela sussurra enquanto abraça Sango

- Fala? - responde tambem sussurrando

- Eu já pensei na maneira de distrair o Toutousai..

- Como? - Pergunta já animada

- Assim, a gente fica de tocaia esperando ele entrar na secretaria, quando ele entrar nós entramos atrás, esperamos ele colocar a chave no lugar, e então eu converso com ele, dou um show, bem eu me viro, e faço-o ficar olhando pra mim, ai você vai por traz dele pega a chave e assim saímos, junto com ele, para ter certeza que ele não vai verificar a chave..

- Perfeito, eu já sei até a desculpa, eu vou fingir que quero apresentar ele pra você, porque você é nova aqui.. - elas passam alguns minutos planejando melhor a fuga.

- Bem, Sango pode soltar sua companheira vocês foram as que ficaram mais tempo.. - Fala Inuyasha interrompendo a conversa das duas.

- Ah Tah.. - Se separam.

- Isso serviu para que Sango? - Sussurra Kagome.

- É porque todos que estão aqui são considerados violentos, então eles não conseguem demonstrar muito carinho...

- AFF..

- Bom já vi que vocês não estão preparados para o carinho, então vamos irritar vocês um pouco.. fiquem de frente para sua dupla novamente, isso, agora imaginem que seu companheiro é a pessoa que você menos gosta no mundo, e um de cada vez vai falar tudo o que sente, começando por você - ele aponta para uma dupla, todos da sala falam, alguns choram, outros gritam, outros até ameaçam bater.

Inuyasha deixa Sango e Kagome por ultimo.. Sango tambem grita e chora, ela falava como se Kagome fosse seu ex-namorado, pelo que Kagome percebeu, ele que agrediu Sango, e depois da agressão ela começou a ser violenta, mesmo depois de falar Sango não parava de chorar..

- Sua vez Kagome.. - Kagome estava observando com pena todas aquelas pessoas da sala, alguns chorando, outros sentaram de cabeça baixa, mas todos estavam com o mesmo olhar o olhar de derrota, de magoa e angustia..

- "Vai Kagome imagina a Kikyou" - Sango soluça de novo - Droga - Kagome abraça Sango não aguentando mais vê-la assim - Calma Sango para de chorar.. por favor...

- Kagome não foi isso que eu lhe pedi, termine a atividade e depois faremos outra - Kagome olha com Ódio para Inuyasha..

- "Como ele pode ser tão insensível?" - Ela solta Sango que ainda chorava e tenta imaginar Kikyou..

- Imagine Kagome - inuyasha sussurra atrás dela - Solte toda sua raiva, diga o que está entalado na sua garganta...

- "Droga, faz logo Kagome, você quer ir embora" - ela olha a sua volta e vê novamente todas aquelas pessoas com olhares deploráveis - "Sango, não é Kikyou, e mesmo que fosse de que me adianta gritar com ela?, isso vai fazer meu pai se separar dela?, vai me tirar daqui?, vai trazer toda a minha felicidade de volta?... não... então todo aquele tempo eu estava perdendo tempo e me desgastando, mas eu tenho tanta raiva dentro de mim" - Kagome sai de perto de Sango e fica bem próxima do espelho - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - Ela grita o mais alto que pode de frente para o espelho - "Quem está com raiva sou eu, então não devo descontar em ninguém" - Todos ficam olhando para ela espantados inclusive inuyasha, ela volta a ficar de frente a Sango..

- "Isso garota, mas você não soltou tudo" - Bom agora que todos nós já soltamos nossa raiva, vamos tentar ser amigáveis, consolem a pessoa que esta a sua frente, tentem tratá-la da maneira que você gostaria de ter sido tratada um dia... - Assim Kagome logo abraça Sango..

- Calma amiga, esse cara não pode mais lhe fazer mal, eu sei que ele deve ter sido horrível..

- Vai ficar tudo bem Kagome - Sango tentava consolar Kagome, mas não parava de chorar..

- Fique quietinha Sango - Kagome senta no chão e puxa Sango para seu peito - Pode chorar faz bem, não precisa me dizer nada tudo bem?

- Mas eu deveria te consolar tambem.. - Fala Sango tentando controlar as lágrimas.

- Eu não preciso querida - Kagome beija sua testa - Agora relaxe, que a titia Kagome esta aqui..

Sango não aguenta e da uma risadinha - Só você mesmo, obrigada amiga, eu sei que te conheço há um dia, mas eu sei que posso confiar em você..

- Pode mesmo, agora chore tudo, deixa toda a magoa nesta sala, porque amanha a noite nós vamos sair e - ela se aproxima do ouvido de Sango e sussurra - beijar muuuiito..

- KKK' eu sei - dizia Sango em uma mistura de choro e riso..

-"Droga Kagome, era para você ser consolada, e não apenas consolar, você está colocando os problemas dela na frente do seu... você é mais encantadora do que eu pensei" - Pensava Inuyasha a Observar Kagome sendo tão carinhosa com Sango. E ao mesmo tempo tendo inveja dos carinhos que Kagome tinha com Sango.

Depois de algum tempo todos se separam e Inuyasha manda mudarem de pares, para assim conhecer melhor outras pessoas..

- Agora quero que conversem para se conhecerem, sem serem agressivos hein..

- Bem meu nome é Houjo e eu tenho 19 anos.. - Fala a nova dupla de Kagome, um menino Loiro com um corte Bieber, nem tão alto assim, porem maior que Kagome, ele tinha os olhos castanhos, e usava roupas de surfista, um bermudão, uma camiseta e chinelo.

- Eu sou Kagome e tenho 17..

- E ai Kagome, você esta aqui por quê?

- Bem segundo minha família eu sou violenta e você?

- Bem eu tambem, mas o pior é que depois eu me auto mutilo..

- Nossa.. - e os dois ficam conversando por mais 30 minutos até inuyasha mandar todos pararem..

- Bem foi muito bom conversar com você Kagome - e assim Houjo beija sua mão, gesto que não passa despercebido por inuyasha que olha torto para os dois

- Tambem acho Houjo - responde sem graça, e então o sinal para o almoço toca

- Bom todos podem se retirar, nos vemos mais tarde - e todos começam a sair da sala ansiosos.. - Kagome.. você fica..

-Qual é Inuyasha? eu to morrendo de sono, eu prometo que não chego mais atrasada..

- Não é isso.. - Responde sério

- Então?

- Você vai ficar só mais um pouco, depois você dorme,..

- Tah, fala o que você quer? - pergunta friamente, ela ainda estava brava com Inuyasha..

- Bem preciso que você entenda a minha aula, quero que vocês saiam daqui livres de qualquer magoa ou angústia, e você não esta assim.. - Fala sinceramente

- E como você sabe disso? - Pergunta sem ligar muito para o que ele diz.

- Porque eu vejo nos seus olhos que você esta em dúvida por isso - ele se aproxima de Kagome enquanto ela vai dando passos para trás até que ele lhe encurrala na parede - Você sabe não sabe? - ela o olha com desconfiança - Você não passa de uma drogada..

- O que? de novo esse assunto? - Pergunta aborrecida.

- De novo mesmo, enquanto você não assumir que esta se estragando - ela se debate mas não adianta - eu não vou te deixar em paz - ela o olha com descrença - E se você me implorar eu posso até arrumar um pouco para você..

- ME SOLTA INUYASHA..

- NÃO... ASSUME..

- O QUE? - Pergunta desesperada

- A VERDADE GAROTA..

- EU NÃO FIZ NADA - seus olhos começam a lacrimejar - EU JURO, ACREDITA EM MIM por favor - as ultimas palavras não passaram de um sussurro...

-"Vai Inuyasha aguenta você precisa a fazer soltar a raiva" - ALGUEM ACREDITA EM VOCE MENINA?..

- Não..

- ENTÃO PORQUE EU DEVERIA ACREDITAR, AFINAL VOCE ESTA AQUI NÃO ESTA, VOCE É ERRADA..

- NÃO, EU NÃO FIZ NADA SEU IDIOTA..

- ENTÃO PORQUE ESTA AQUI?..

- EU NÃO SEI - ela grita o máximo que pode finalmente chorando - MINHA MADRASTRA QUER ME FERRAR E O BOSTA DO MEU PAI FAZ TUDO QUE AQUELA VADIA FALA..

- EU SEI QUE VOCE ESTA MENTINDO..

- NÃO EU JURO - Ela tenta convence-lo

- O QUE SUA MADRASTA FEZ? VOCE NÃO PODE PROVAR NADA SUA DRO GA DA - Ele fala a ultima palavra sílaba por sílaba - "Aguenta Inuyasha"

- NÃO, EU NÃO SOU, EU TENHO NOJO DE TUDO, EU TENHO NOJO, MINHA MÃE, MORREU DE CANCER, ELA MORREU DE CANCER, ELA ME FEZ JURAR QUE EU NUNCA ME METERIA COM ESSAS COISAS..

- MENTIRA.. - "AGUENTA INUYASHA"

- NÃO É, PARA DE FALAR QUE EU ESTOU MENTINDO, DESDE QUE EU CHEGUEI AQUI VOCE ME FAZ ME SENTIR PIOR DO QUE EU ESTOU, JÁ NÃO BASTA O QUE EU TENHO QUE AGUENTAR EM CASA, MINHA VIDA É UM INFERNO, EU AINDA ESTOU AQUI SEM MOTIVOO - ela olha bem nos olhos de Inuyasha - EU TE ODEIO.. - Inuyasha fica assustado com tamanha força que Kagome diz essas palavras ele então senta no chão a trazendo junto para chorar em seu peito..

- Shii, eu estou aqui pode chorar, vai fazer bem a você.. - "Me perdoa, mas eu precisava fazer isso"

- Mas você.. - Ela o olha com descrença

- Eu acredito em você, eu juro.. - Ele diz isso segurando o rosto de Kagome com as duas mãos, e depois volta a encostar a cabeça da mesma em seu peito.

- Mas então porque tudo isso?

- Você precisava soltar sua raiva, por mais doloroso que tenha sido para mim, era meu dever fazer você se libertar dessa raiva..

- Mas quem garante que ela foi embora? - fala com a cabeça na dobra do pescoço de Inuyasha - Se você acredita tem mim, me deixe ir embora..

- Você não usa drogas eu sei, mas é necessário você estar aqui, você esta sofrendo e precisa de ajuda, muita raiva acumulada.. se não tratar disso pode ter uma depressão

- Mas não foi is..

- Ainda bem que você veio pra mim antes que piorasse.. - Ele a abraça mais forte.

- Mas como você tem certeza?

- Pelo seu jeito, você nunca esta 100% feliz, você tem sempre um pensamento negativo , você tem dificuldade de concentração, você não percebeu mas você tem mudanças de apetite e sono, eu no seu lugar estaria morrendo de fome porque você não jantou nem tomou café lembra disso?

Kagome estranha, mas concorda ela realmente tem perdido a fome e sentido mais sono que o normal

- Mas você é forte Kagome, você sem perceber luta contra isso, você ainda coloca os sentimentos das pessoas na frente dos seus... - eles ficam um bom tempo abraçados..

- Então, eu já libertei minha raiva? - Kagome quebra o silencio.

- Não, isso você vai ter que sempre fazer.. se não cuidarmos..

- Entendi.. mas obrigada Inuyasha eu me sinto bem melhor depois de soltar tudo..

- Sabia que ajudaria.. - ele aperta mais o abraço e beija sua testa - "Solta ela Inuyasha, se você continuar assim não vai adiantar nada o que você disse a ela ontem"

- Bom obrigada Inu - ela se afasta de Inuyasha - Só espero que o que você me disse não seja para conseguir alguma coisa.. - Fala ela com um olhar magoado.

- Não, dessa vez eu disse a verdade.. - ele levanta e pega sua mão - Vem vamos comer alguma coisa - Quando os dois chegam ao refeitório ele estava quase vazio..

- Oi Kelly..

- Olá Inuyasha - ela então vê Kagome atrás de Inuyasha - Menina, você não veio jantar nem tomar café.. ela retira um prato pronto do micro-ondas, come criança eu separei pra você..

- Como você sabia que eu vinha? - Pergunta sorrindo docemente para Kelly

- Eu não sabia, mas como você precisa comer eu fiz esse prato, e se você não viesse comer eu levaria ao seu quarto..

- Ahh, obrigado Kelly eu não sei nem como agradecer..

- Mas eu sei, sente ai e coma tudo - assim Kagome pega o prato e vai se sentar em uma mesa para comer.. - Eu tambem não me esqueci de você Inuyasha, coma tudo em? - ela lhe entrega um prato..

- Você é a melhor Kelly..

- Você acha que eu deixaria meu sobrinho favorito passar fome?.. kk' Izaoy me mata.. Bem crianças, quando acabarem deixem tudo no balcão, porque eu estou indo comer..

Inuyasha se senta de frente para Kagome..

- Pensei que me trataria diferente.. - Diz Kagome depois de algum tempo observando Inuyasha.

- E estou lhe tratando, não estou fazendo nenhuma gracinha nem tentando te irritar..

- Mais do que já fez há pouco? - Pergunta irônica

- KKK' É você tem razão, mas eu não posso te tratar como todo mundo..

- E porque não? - Fala desconfiada.

- Por que.. oras porque você é minha paciente.. - "Quem me dera se fosse apenas por isso"

- Hum..

- Você é única sabia? - Fala Inuyasha sorrindo abertamente para Kagome.

- Que?

- É você é minha única paciente individual..

Depois do almoço todos voltaram para a dinâmica, menos Kagome que foi liberada pois chegou ao resultado desejado antes.. O resto do dia passou normal, depois das atividades, Sango foi para o quarto e as duas ficaram planejando o que fariam para fugir.

No dia Seguinte

O dia ocorreu normalmente, Kagome fez a consulta individual com Inuyasha e a dinâmica em grupo, durante a tarde foram liberados para usarem a piscina..

- Nossa Sango eu realmente estava precisando de um solzinho.. - Fala Kagome passando protetor solar em seus próprios ombros. Kagome vestia um biquíni tomara que caia azul, com detalhes brancos, seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque frouxo e estava com óculos de sol.

- É Kagome, só não vamos torrar já pensou a gente torrar e chegar na Shikon ardendo? - Sango vestia um biquíni cortina roxo, e seus cabelos estavam soltos.

- KKK' Ia ser engraçado, imagine a gente tentando dançar sem esbarrar em ninguém kkk' - as duas começam a rir enquanto tomam sol..

- Kagome eu não te contei mas os médicos tem um corpo escultural..

- Serio?

- É olha lá - ela aponta para os funcionários chegando..

- É mas ali não tem só médicos, tem tambem o ..

- É o Inuyasha é bem bonito mesmo.. - Sango comenta depois de seguir o olhar de Kagome no tanquinho nu de Inuyasha.

- Me diz uma coisa esse lugar é um centro de ferias?

- KKK' Não mas parece né, eles só liberam essa turma que é a nossa, todos tem os mesmos problemas, depois temos mais uns três grupos aqui mas eles tem horários de lazer diferente dos nossos, nesse grupo, 'Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku, Sesshoumaru e Rin são os responsáveis, cada grupo tem seus responsáveis, agora os pacientes que tem problemas mais graves ficam em outra casa é aqui perto, você por exemplo se fosse provado que é dependente química iria para lá...

- Hum... Então eles tem filiais? - Pergunta realmente interessada no assunto.

- É digamos que é isso, aqui nosso problema não é tão grave, muitos estão aqui por vontade própria..

- E porque tantos médicos?

- Bem eles precisam analisar nossa saúde ué, e nem todos são médicos, eu falo assim pra generalizar o... Sesshoumaru é médico, Rin é auxiliar de enfermagem, Miroku enfermeiro, Inuyasha e Kouga Psicólogos, ai claro que tem a outra equipe, tem o Bankotsu tambem, mas ele vem dois vezes por semana só, assim como Izaoy e Jaken, eles são mais experientes, e só cuidam de casos individuais, por isso você não os vê andando por aqui... sem contar as cozinheiras, os seguranças, faxineiras, supervisores e etc.. o pessoal da área da saúde são quase todos da mesma família..

- Hum.. - Responde entendendo o assunto.

- Bom to caindo na piscina - assim Sango corre e pula na piscina fazendo bomba - VEM KAGOME! - Kagome apenas sorri e nega com a cabeça..

- Não vai entrar não criança - pergunta Miroku sentando ao seu lado - A água me parece muito boa..

- Não to bem aqui !

- Ah claro - Miroku se levanta e estica a mão para Kagome - Toca aqui..

- Pra que? - Pergunta levantando uma sobrancelha.

- É mania minha, vai toca aqui - ela estica a mão e nisso Miroku a puxa e a carrega no colo - Mas você vai entrar sim..

- Não Miroku me solta - ela se debatia e ria - ME SOLTA.. - Quanto ele chega na beira da piscina..

- Solta ela Miroku... - Inuyasha diz sério

- Nossa seu estraga prazeres - e assim ele Solta Kagome e entra na piscina..

- Obrigada Inuyasha...

- Esta me agradecendo porque - assim ele lhe sorri - Vingança, eu só queria eu mesmo fazer - então ele empurra Kagome na agua, mas ela é rápida e segura sua mão, caindo então os dois juntos na agua..

- EU SABIA - ela fala rindo - VOCE NÃO É CONFIAVEL.. - E joga água na cara de Inuyasha.

A tarde passa rápido e já são nove horas da noite as meninas escolhem suas roupas e fazem uma pequena bolsa para poderem se arrumar depois..

- Bom esta na hora de darmos o Bote..

- Ai Sango falando assim parece que a gente vai dar algum golpe..

As duas aproveitando que todos estavam no refeitório foram atrás de Toutousai, ele tinha acabado de pendurar a chave..

- Agora Kagome - Sango empurra Kagome dentro da sala..

- Oi - ela estende a mão - Eu sou a Kagome, Sango me falou muito do senhor..

- Oh sim - ele pegou sua mão - Sango não veio com você?

- Vim sim - ela aparece pela porta - Oie estava com Saudades - e assim Sango abraça Toutousai - Kagome é nova aqui e eu vim lhe apresentar, já que você é o meu melhor amigo..

- Obrigada Sango, então meninas vamos conversar la fora pois eu tenho que trancar aqui - ele vai empurrando as duas em direção à porta - Vamos conversar lá fora - Sango fica branca

- TOUTOUSAI - Kagome o abraça e começa a chorar - Eu odeio este lugar - ela arrasta Toutousai para fora da sala - Eu estou com medo - Enquanto os dois estão lá fora Sango pega a chave e sai da sala - Obrigada, Toutousai pela ajuda - ela o solta e limpa as lágrimas..

- Você esta bem mesmo criança?

- Sim eu sou... é... bipolar, agora o que acha de irmos Jantar? - Pergunta com um sorriso fraco

- Vamos sim criança.. mas antes - ele tranca a porta e coloca a chave no bolso - Não posso esquecer..

- Ah claro que não - E assim foram jantar, depois elas foram para o quarto pegaram suas bolsas e entraram no porão, conseguiram sair pela janela..

- E agora cadê suas amigas? - Pergunta Kagome olhando para todos os lados.

- Elas estão no fim da esquina, você não achou que elas iam estacionar um carro aqui né?.. tem os seguranças louca - então elas correram até a esquina e entraram no carro..

- Então espiãs foi difícil sair? - Pergunta Eri

- Fala serio Eri, a Sango é profi - responde Yuka

- Calma meninas a Kagome cuidou de tudo - Fala Sango confiante.

- Hum.. mais uma para nosso grupo de FUGITIVAS - grita Ayumi, Eri acelera o carro e vão todas ouvindo musica no ultimo volume em direção à casa da mesma.

- Olha meninas fiquem à-vontade, e Kagome Sango vai lhe mostrar o meu quarto, vamos esperar vocês aqui, já estamos prontas - Fala Eri para Kagome e Sango.

Ela chegam ao quarto de Eri e começam a trocar de Roupa e Fazer a maquiagem, Kagome optou por um vestido Lolita tomara que caia preto, com sapatos de salto pino prata, seus cabelos estavam soltos. Sango, decidiu por uma calça de couro bem justa, com uma camisa branca larga, com um cinto em sua cintura.

- Nossa Kagome, suas roupas são mesmo divinas - Diz se olhando no espelho.

- Que nada, tem que ver as que estão no meu closet, você ia adorar.

Depois de já arrumadas elas descem para a sala

- Nossa da uma olhada no estilo? - Fala Eri

- Da uma olhada nas roupas de Marca? - Fala Ayumi

- Da uma olhada nas meninas gatas - Fala Yuka

- O que? - Pergunta Kagome estanhando a reação das meninas. - "O povo louco kkk"

- Liga não Kagome, é uma brincadeira nossa kkk. - Responde Sango.

E depois disso foram para a boate, Kagome adorou todas as meninas e elas a adoraram, Chegaram até o local, que era grande, as paredes do segundo andar eram todas de vidro fumê, na entrada tinham luzes ficando e muitas pessoas bem arrumadas entrando a boate era o máximo. Elas entraram e foram para a pista de Dança e por lá ficaram durante um bom tempo

- VOCE VAI BEBER ALGUMA COISA SANGO? - Gritava Kagome por conta do som alto

- NEM TO SEM GRANA - Responde sem graça

- QUE NADA, PEGA LÁ A BEBIDA COLOCA NO MEU CARTÃO QUE EU PAGO TUDO JUNTO - Essa balada continha cartões onde tudo que era gastado era colocado nele, e na saída às pessoas pagavam a conta, elas se dirigiram ao Bar - Bom eu quero uma Juru... e você Sango?

- Ah pode ser tambem..

Todas estavam se divertindo muito, beberam bastante tambem, menos Eri que iria dirigir, Sango já tinha ficado com uns cinco e Kagome com ninguém..

- E ai Kagome não disse que ia pegar todos? - Pergunta Sango zoando com Kagome.

- É mais nenhum me agradou.. - ela olha para o lado e vê um moreno muito bonito olhando para ela - Ainda - O moreno se aproxima e depois de pouco segundos de conversa já se agarravam em um canto da boate, até que chegou três da manha, elas tinham que ir embora pois a cinco tem uma inspeção nos quartos, Kagome se despediu do moreno e foi embora..

- Nossa amiga nem ficou com a gente - Fala Eri para a Kagome na maior intimidade.

- Claro que fiquei meninas eu fiquei até à 1 hora ao lado de vocês, depois eu tinha que aproveitar de um jeitinho diferente ..

- É mas aproveitar com um só - pergunta Yuka

- Mas com um moreno daquele.. até eu ficaria a noite inteira me agarrando com ele

- KKK' Viu meninas a Ayumi me entende - elas chegaram na esquina quase 4 horas se despediram das meninas que fizeram Sango prometer que levaria sempre Kagome e correram para a REAB, entraram e foram em direção à secretaria..

- E agora Sango?, como que faz? - Pergunta Kagome.

- Você faz pesinho pra mim então eu jogo a chave - Então assim fizeram e correram para seus quartos, colocaram pijama esconderam as roupas e deitaram na cama..

- Ai que nojo.. - Fala Kagome fazendo uma careta.

- Por quê?

- A gente dançou, suou, correu, bebeu, e deitamos sem tomar banho..eca

- Bom esse é preço para se fugir..E ai o que achou?

- Muiiito bom, a adrenalina..

- O morenoo..

- KKK' É o moreno, foi uma boa parte

- Beija bem?

- Muitoo.. mas não foi meu melhor beijo admito..

- Hum.. pra ser melhor que aquele desentupidor de pia, tem que ter sido perfeito..

- E foi, mais que perfeito..

- E posso saber quem é o Garanhão? - Pergunta Sango fazendo graça

- "INUYASHA" - Ah ninguém em especial... - E assim pega no sono pensando em Inuyasha

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Resposta de Reviews**

**É Tinha que ser a Kagome mesmo para ficar pensando no Inu..kkk, espero que tenham gostado e estou muito feliz com o resultado da fic..**

**Harumi Takashi**

Ain que bom que você amou amoreee... fico muito feliz, mesmo mesmo... eu tambem escrevi rindo muiitoo... kkk Bjokas..

**Rinzinha-chan**

Ain serio? Fico muito feliz, de ter melhorado... as dicas de todos me ajudaram.. muiito, Espero que esse Cap tambem te agrade, tanto quanto eu.. Isso mesmo tem que sair mesmo.. kkk... Bejokass..

**Kagome-chan**  
>KKKK... Sempre dou risada com seus comentários.. kkk'.. Tadinhooo do Inu.. mas calma que as coisas se ajeitam hein ! Beijão..<p>

**Baby Lady Rin-Chan**

Sérioo?.. kkk,, fiquei imaginando aqui agora kkk', fico muito feliz que tenha gostado.. muito feliz mesmo.. Me inspirei na minha mão para fazer a Kelly...Que nada não tem problema o importante é que você lembrou de Mim não é?


	6. Briga Infância e Amigos

**Oie meus amores e amoras, como disse toda semana to postando, a partir de semana que vem creio que postarei mais por semana ok ?... Bem beijokas e espero de coração que gostem desse cap..!**

As duas tiveram uma ótima noite de sono, depois de uma festa agitada, pessoas diferentes, ar fresco, bebidas, e muitos Beijos.. Elas dormiram como os anjinhos que não eram...

- Meninas acordem.. Sango? - Rin fala enquanto a chacoalha Sango..

- Hum? - responde sonolenta..

- Acorda, eu já estava preocupada, já está na hora do almoço e vocês duas ainda estão dormindo..

- É a gente esta com muito sono..

- Mas pelo que me lembro vocês foram dormir não eram nem 10 horas, acho melhor examinar vocês..

- NÃO.. KAGOME? - Como ela não responde Sango joga seu travesseiro nela..

- O QUE? - Acorda em um pulo assustada

- Vocês dormiram muito Botãozinho.. O que fizeram ontem à noite? - perguntou acusadora

- Bem.. Nós... É...

- Ficamos conversando até tarde, a gente queria se conhecer melhor.. Não é Sango?

- É.. É.. Claro.. O que você pensou que faríamos?.. Fugir? - Kagome joga o travesseiro na cara de Sango - Ai.. - Kagome faz uma cara de brava - "Fica quieta Sango.. AFF"

- Só quis revidar kkk', mas e ai Rin o que quer? - Fala Kagome mudando de assunto.

- Vocês têm que almoçar - ela se levanta - Encontro vocês lá.. E Kagome hoje você almoça na nossa mesa..

- Mas por quê? - Pergunta estranhando o que Rin praticamente ordenou.

- Porque Sango gosta de almoçar com Kelly, e você vai ficar conosco..

- Vocês? Quem?

- Os funcionários, sem desculpas, te esperamos lá beijinhos, beijinhos botãozinho.- e assim sai do quarto

- Nossa essa foi por pouco - responde Sango se jogando na cama..

- É, nem parece que você esta acostumada a fugir, deu a maior bandeira.. - Fala Kagome acusadoramente.

- É que eu fiquei nervosa ué.. - Sango tenta se justificar.

- Tah, vamos tomar um banho, que a gente tá suja.. - assim as duas se arrumaram Kagome colocou um vestido soltinho tomara que caia branco com flores, e uma sapatilha, Sango optou por um short jeans, uma camiseta azul e um chinelo, e assim foram para o refeitório Sango pegou sua comida e foi para cozinha, e Kagome.. - "Acho que eles nem me viram, bem melhor pra mim" - Ela vai indo em direção a uma mesa vazia..

- Vem Kagome - Rin a chama enquanto acena desesperadamente para ela - "Droga eles me viram" - Kagome da um sorriso e vai em direção à mesa..

- Boa tarde gente - e se senta ao lado de Miroku..

- Boa tarde - todos respondem, menos inuyasha que apenas balança a cabeça..

- E então crianç.. - Miroku puxa assunto mas é interrompido pela mesma

- Kagome.. Por favor Miroku.. - Fala sorrindo.

- Certo, e então criança Kagome, acordou tão tarde por quê?

- Bem eu fiquei até tarde acordada, conversando com Sango.. Kk' - Nesse momento inuyasha a olha - "Como ela consegue estar sempre linda?.. Seu cabelo, seus olhos, sua boca.. seu pescoço seu chupãozinho...O QUE? UM CHUPÃO? - Mas me respondam uma coisa o que fazemos aqui dia de domingo?.. - "Porque será que o Inuyasha me encara bravo"?"

- Depende, aos domingos os que necessitam de mais ajuda não muda nada, mas o resto tem o dia livre..

- Então estou meio que de folga hoje? - "To ficando com medo do Inuyasha"

- Não se apresse menina, quem decide isso é o Inuyasha.. - Fala Sesshoumaru com Rin grudada em seu braço.

- Então Inu-sama a Kagome esta livre hoje? - Pergunta Rin - "Diz que sim, por favor eu ainda to canssadérrima" - Pensa Kagome com um rosto pidão.

- Não - responde ele seco - Falando nisto, vamos agora para minha sala.. - Ele se prepara para levantar.

- Mas eu nem terminei de comer Inuy.. - Fala Kagome assustada.

- Mas nada.. Agora.. - ele se levanta mas Sesshoumaru segura em seu braço..

- Inuyasha, olhe o que vai fazer ela nem comeu direito.. - Diz com um olhar mortal para o irmão.

- Sei o que estou fazendo 'Sesshy'.. E eu vou apenas conversar com Kagome um instante logo ela volta.. - E assim vão os dois em direção à sala de Inuyasha..

- O que eu fiz? Eu não estava bem melhor?.. eu me sinto Otimaaa..

- Deve se sentir mesmo.. - Ele abre a porta e os dois entram na sala.

- Então, porque eu tenho que ficar aqui com você? - Pergunta ela brava.

- Vou perguntar apenas uma vez Kagome e espero que seja sincera comigo.. entendido?

- Tah papai.. fala.. - Tenta amenizar a expressão de Inuyasha mas é em vão.

- Quem fez esse chupão em você?

- Chupão? - ela fica branca - "Droga, como eu não vi.. to FERRADA" - Não sei do que esta falando.. - Tenta disfarçar.

- Sabe muito bem sim - ele se aproxima e toca no lugar da marca - Quem fez isso a você?.. - Pergunta ele sério.

- Foi.. foi.. - "FUDEU"

- Não adianta dizer que foi a Sango... QUEM FOI?

- Porque você esta gritando? - pergunta já ficando brava..

- NINGUEM PODE TOCAR VOCE ENTENDEU? NINGUEM.. - Ele responde com ira - VOCE NÃO É TÃO DADA ASSIM PRA DEIXAR ALGUEM FAZER ISSO.. FOI A FORÇA NÃO FOI? - Ele pergunta cada vez mais irritado, quando derrepente seu olhar muda para tristeza - Diz que foi a força.. - Kagome o olha assustada..

- Bem não foi por mal Inuyasha, eu não tinha noção que..

- Quem foi?.. você esta se agarrando com algum paciente? - pergunta ainda com um olhar triste..

- Eu.. - "Droga o que eu vou dizer.. TO FERRADA" - Realmente não sei o que dizer..

- Foi o Houjo não foi? - Pergunta já ficando bravo.. Kagome apenas abaixa a cabeça - FOI ELE ! EU SABIA.. QUE ESTAVA ROLANDO ALGO ENTRE VOCES... VOCE CAIU NA LABIA DE HOMEM EU JA LHE DISSE SOBRE ISSO - ele se apoia na mesa em sinal que estava pensando em algo. Kagome fica ofendida com as palavras de Inuyasha pois lembra em como ele fora insensível com ela..

- Quem sabe Inuyasha, pode ter sido qualquer Garoto daqui.. você se esqueceu que eu vivo caindo na conversa dos Homens?.. Você com certeza deve saber, e por experiência própria..

- EU NÃO ESTAVA.. - Ele se cala ao perceber o que ia dizer - Não quero ninguém tocando em você.. entendeu?

- Por quê? - pergunta indignada

- Porque não quero e pronto.. - Fala simplesmente.

- Você não é meu dono.. sabia que você pode perder o emprego se eu te denunciar..

- Pouco me importo.. você não vai ficar com ninguém entendeu? - Fala ele bravo e firme.

- Mas por quê?

- Porque aqui, não é um bordel, nem uma boate não é nenhum lugar que você esteja acostu..

- Pense bem antes de falar Inuyasha - ela fala com o dedo na face de Inuyasha - Não me provoque, nem me irrite..

- Você não vai ser de mais ninguém e ponto - ele sai de perto de Kagome e senta em sua mesa - Assunto encerrado agora saia.. - Ele aponta para a porta.

- De mais ninguém? o qu.. - ela estava confusa

- Saia.. estou te liberando por hoje.. te vejo na segunda.. - e começa a mexer no computador.. e Kagome sai da sala bufando indo em direção ao refeitório se sentando ao lado de Sesshoumaru..

- Pela sua cara Inuyasha não lhe deu o dia de folga - Brinca Miroku..

- Ham.. bem.. na verdade eu tive que discutir muito com ele.. então fiz ele mudar de ideia.. - Fala ela forçando um sorriso.

- Você então é bem persuasiva, porque fazer aquele ali mudar de ideia é quase impossível.. - Fala Miroku brincando.

- KKK' É ser filha única à vida inteira tem suas vantagens.. - Sesshoumaru olha para a marca no pescoço de Kagome..

- Kagome?

- Sim? - Sesshoumaru sussurra..

- Essa marca - ele aponta para o próprio pescoço - Foi o Inuyasha quem fez?

- Não.. essa marca é..

- Não precisa me contar mais nada.. apenas isso me alivia..

- O Inuyasha já teve algo com alguma paciente? - pergunta desconfiada

- Não, ele sempre as tratou friamente.. é só uma duvida que eu tinha, relaxe, Inuyasha é confiável... agora vá colocar um cachecol..

- Que vocês estão sussurrando ai? quero saber tambem.. - Fala Miroku.

- Quem cochicha o rabo espicha - Cantarola Rin sorrindo e comendo.

- Se liga Miroku, Kagome tem mais o que fazer.. Kelly deixou uma sobremesa para você, lá na cozinha - Fala Sesshoumaru para Kagome que retira - E você vai trabalhar logo.. - Fala carinhosamente para Rin que sorri de volta, "Eu vou ver o Inuyasha" - Ele se dirige a sala do irmão..

O resto do dia passa normalmente, Inuyasha da uma boa desculpa por ter ido conversar com Kagome, enquanto a mesma passou a andar, com um casaco de capuz, para tapar a marca...

Segunda chega e Kagome e Inuyasha agem como se nada tivesse acontecido. Inuyasha dessa vez estava tratando Kagome friamente como todos, e ela responde da mesma maneira, suas conversas são extremamente profissionais, assim se passam os dias, Terça, Quarta, Quinta..

- Então Senhorita Higurashi, já esta aqui há exatamente uma semana.. como se sente? - Pergunta Inuyasha sem tirar os olhos da prancheta em sua mão.

- Acho que meio aborrecida.. gostaria de estar em minha casa. - Fala ela sinceramente.

- E você ainda sente vontade de bater em alguém?

- Eu não sentia - ele a olha irritado - Ok, eu não tenho tido se quer saber.. - Fala aborrecida.

- Ótimo, você realmente está começando a aceitar sua situação..

- Qual seria? - Pergunta ela arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Isso eu não posso lhe contar, são as informações que coletei conforme fui a conhecendo, são restritas a mim..

- Mas são informações sobre mim..

- Mesmo assim... agora por favor se retire - ela vai embora e vai em direção à sala interativa, é uma sala, com vários, quebra-cabeças, jogos de damas, xadrez, dominó e etc.. Ela avista Kana que estava jogando dominó sozinho e se senta ao seu lado..

- Você não deveria jogar com alguém? - pergunta Kagome simpática

- Não quero.. estou triste.. e quando estou triste gosto de ficar sozinha..

- Quer que eu vá embora? - Pergunta tentando agradar a garotinha.

- Não pode ficar - ela se levanta - Eu saio - ela vai sair andando mas Kagome à segura pelo braço levemente..

- Eu acho que posso te animar.. - Fala ela sorrindo.

- Serio? como? - Pergunta Kana desconfiada de Kagome.

- Vem vamos para meu quarto e eu te conto.. - Kagome não sabia o porquê mas se sentiu na necessidade de ver aquela menina sorrir, ela se via em Kana, quando sua mãe morreu Kagome ficava sozinha, sempre triste e seu pai estava tão transtornado que não percebia que sua filha estava sofrendo - "Acho que eu queria alguém que viesse me animar, me abraçar.. eu.." - Kana, sobe aqui.. - ela se ajoelha em frente à Kana..

- O que? - pergunta com um sorriso tímido..

- Vem sobe nas minhas costas, eu vou levar você para um passeio extra antes de ir para meu quarto..

- Mas é que eu nunca..

- Sempre tem uma primeira vez.. prometo se segurar vem.. - Kana sobe em Kagome e se agarra fortemente em seu pescoço - Calma Kana assim eu não respiro - ela deixa de lhe apertar - Agora abra os braços e feche os olhos..

- Mas..

- Calma eu estou te segurando firme não estou? - Fala Kagome docemente para passar confiança.

- Aham.. - Concorda sorrindo.

- Então.. - Kana faz o que Kagome pediu - Senhores e senhoras aqui presentes - Kagome fala como se falasse com algum publico - Quero que cumprimentem a princesa Kana, que nesse momento passará flutuando sobre suas humildes cabeças - Então Kagome começa a correr, Kana sente ventinho em seu rosto e cabelos, ela estava realmente se sentindo importante, e soltou uma gostosa gargalhada - Vejo que esta se divertindo, agora princesa iremos fazer algumas paradas, para você conhecer seus súditos kk' - Kagome vai correndo até um grupo de funcionários.. todos entram na brincadeira, saudando Kana como se realmente fosse da realeza, Kagome a leva até Miroku..

- Então essa é a famosa princesa? - Miroku se curva diante dela

- Sim, e hoje eu a estou ajudando a fazer um tour não é?

- Aham - responde Kana com um sorriso travesso..

- Mas que princesa mais linda é essa? - Ela olha para trás e se depara com Inuyasha, que sorria para Kana..

- É a Kagome me transformou em princesa hoje, não é? - Fala ela com um sorriso tímido no rosto.

- É - Responde sem tirar os olhos de Inuyasha, um pouco constrangida.

- Mas que legal.. e então como se sente? - Pergunta Inuyasha apertando a bochecha de Kana.

- Muito bem.. eu me diverti muito até agora.. e Kagome me prometeu que no quarto dela eu vou ter uma surpresa..

- Surpresa? - ele pergunta desconfiado - Serio? Kagome?

- Relaxa Inuyasha eu não iria enganar.. uma princesa não é? - ele lhe da uma piscadela..

- Claro que não... Bem princesa continua sua viagem, eu tenho que dar algumas dinâmicas ainda hoje - ele já um beijo na esta de Kana e depois um na de Kagome - Divirtam-se - e sai andando.. - "Esse Inuyasha eu hein, uma hora ele esta todo serio depois.." - "Ela realmente é encantadora" - Pensa Inuyasha sobre Kagome sorrindo enquanto anda pelo corredor.

- Bem princesa o que acha de irmos ver a nossa surpresa?

- Aham - ela abre um sorriso maior ainda, Kagome a leva para seu quanto e a deixa sentada em sua cama - Bem eu e Sango temos um tesouro, que eu quero dar um pouco pra você..

- Tesouro?... é valioso? - ela pergunta encantada

- Para mim e Sango é MUITOO.. - Kagome pega a caixa de sapato que estava debaixo de sua cama e abre, Kana se depara com os mais variados tipos de doces.. ela fica maravilhada..

- Posso comer? - Pergunta apontando para a caixa.

- Claro que pode - ela deixa caixa aberta na frente das duas - Pode comer quantos quiser.. - Kana fica muito feliz, as duas ficam a o final de tarde inteiro deitadas na cama de Kagome conversando, brincando e comendo docinhos - Se eu tivesse uma irmãzinha Kana eu iria querer que ela fosse como você.. - e abraça Kana que estava deitada ao seu lado, ela estranha um pouco mas depois se aconchega nos braços de Kagome..

- E se eu pudesse escolher uma mãe que me ame muitão, eu iria querer você.. - Kagome engole seco as palavras de Kana, e a abraça mais forte - Posso te contar porque eu estava triste? - Pergunta Kana baixinho.

- Se você quiser, eu adoraria ouvir e poder te ajudar...

- Hoje era o dia da minha mãe vim me ver... e ela não veio.. eu queria ver ela.. - Fala ela tristemente.

- Mas quem sabe ela não teve algum problema..

- Ela não gosta de vim aqui Ka, eu sei, mas minha mãe me ama, ela tem que me amar, mesmo ela sendo assim..

- E como sua mãe é? - Pergunta Kagome.

- Bravaa, que só vendo pra saber KKK', mas antes de eu dormi ela me beijava na testa, que é onde não tenho marca - Kagome estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas até que Kana boceja então Kagome beija sua bochecha e a ponta de seu nariz, que são os lugares da queimadura...

- Boa noite Kana.. pode dormi aqui comigo hoje? - Pergunta olhando carinhosamente para Kana.

- Aham.. - então Kana adormece depois de alguns Minutos a porta se abre com Inuyasha segurando uma bolsa e aparentemente um violão dentro de uma capa.. ao se deparar com a cena fica encantado, com a maneira protetora e carinhosa que Kagome tratava Kana..

- Kagome? - pergunta sussurrando sem acender a luz - Chegaram essas coisas para você - ele as coloca na cama de Sango - Seu pai quem mandou... - Kagome nada fala - O jantar já esta sendo servido, você não vem?

- Não.. eu e Kana estamos cheias até demais - ela suavemente solta Kana e a ajeita no travesseiro..

- Kana vai passar a noite aqui? - Pergunta Inuyasha olhando para Kana

- Bom eu gostaria, de não acordar ela.. - Fala ela acariciando a testa de Kana.

- Mas e você? - Pergunta ele preocupado.

- Bem eu sou o de menos, dou um jeito.. - Lhe lança um sorriso de lado.

- Bem você é quem decide, mas se ela incomodar eu posso carrega-la

- Não Inuyasha, obrigada mas eu quero que ela fique aqui, eu prefiro que sua ultima lembrança de hoje seja o que eu lhe falei..

- E o que disse a ela?

- Segredo de princesa - responde sorrindo piscando para Inuyasha.

- Bem tudo bem, irei avisar que Kana vai dormir aqui..

- Obrigada, mesmo..

- De nada, eu que agradeço, há tempos eu não vejo Kana assim, ela e Izaoy tem feito um trabalho duro..

- A sim - Os dois permanecem sorrindo sem dizer nada até que fica um silencio constrangedor..

- Bem estou indo até amanhã.. - Fala ele sem graça saindo da sala.

- Até - Kagome vai até suas coisas e acende o abajur de Sango - Bem vamos ver - Seu pai lhe mandou, mais doces - "Sango vai adorar" - Mais dinheiro - "adorei" - Varias palhetas em uma caixinha - "Não acredito" - Ela olha para seu violão sobre a cama - "Finalmente" - E tambem outra carta de seu pai - "_**Olha princesinha, nossa faz tempo que não te chamava assim, como prometido outra carta...Não sabe como estou morrendo de Saudades, e como estou feliz, liguei ai e Inuyasha me informou que você está indo muito bem, eu irei ai na segunda feira, mas infelizmente ainda não fui autorizado a te ver, estou ansioso para te abraçar minha filha, em nenhuma das minhas viagens eu senti tanta saudade de você, acho que porque sempre nos falávamos por telefone ou internet - **_ela começa a chorar _**, pois bem eu mandei mais algumas coisas para você se sentir melhor e mais à-vontade, conversei com a secretaria e suas roupas sujas serão mandadas para casa, pois sei que você as gosta lavadas a mão - **_ela da uma leve risada - _**... Te amo muito minha filha, nunca se esqueça disso não ache que eu não pense em você, porque você minha princesinha é meu principal pensamento todos os dias. TE AMO.. AS: JOSH -**_ Kagome ainda estava chorando, ela fica ali olhando para o violão velho que um dia foi de sua mãe..

Flash Black

- Mamãe?.. queria falar comigo? - Kagome com seis anos fala enquanto senta ao lado se sua mãe pálida deitada na cama..

- Sim, princesinha, eu queria lhe dar isso.. - ela pega o violão do chão e entrega a Kagome - Eu sempre o toquei, e agora quero que você aprenda a toca-lo..

- Mas mamãe é o seu.. - Fala ela assustada com o jeito da mãe.

- Violão favorito, eu sei.. O piano de meu quarto quero tambem que seja seu..

- Mas porque mamãe? - Ela inclina a cabeça para o lado em sinal de dúvida

- Porque princesinha - ela fala acariciando o rosto da filha que a olha com certo receio - Mamãe não vai ficar aqui por muito mais tempo.. - Fala forçando um sorriso.

- O que você esta falando mamãe?

- Que desse jeito em que você esta me vendo, eu não vou ficar muito tempo, a mamãe vai pra lá - e aponta para cima..

- Para o céu? - pergunta cada vez mais assustada

- Aham - sua mãe começa a derramar lagrimas, mas ainda estava sorrindo - Apesar de eu não estar aqui de carne e osso, eu vou sempre estar no seu coração.. E quero que você prometa que nunca vai me esquecer..

- Eu juro mamãe - A menina a abraça chorando

- Não precisa chorar, você sempre vai me ter ao seu lado, aqui é seu reino, essa casa vai ser sempre seu porto seguro assim como seu pai - ela beija sua testa - Eu estou tranquila e quero que fique tambem...

- Mas você esta chorando mamãe.. - Fala a menina limpando as proprias lágrimas.

- É que me dói pensar em não te abraçar assim..

- Mas mãe olha - suas mãos pequeninas seguram o rosto da mulher doente - Eu sempre vou ter você comigo.. sempre vou me olhar no espelho e ver você prometo... agora para de chorar ta?

- kkk' tá, e por isso mesmo eu estou lhe dando meus instrumentos, a gente se divertiu muito com eles, e é assim que quero que pense em mim, feliz ao seu lado, brincando, rindo, te fazendo carinho.. e não assim doente e invalida como estou..

- Mamãe.. eu não vou precisar disso.. você não disse que vai estar sempre comigo? - sua mãe assente - Então eu vou sentir você.. - E abraça sua mãe fortemente..

- Você é uma princesinha muito especial minha querida... não cometa os mesmos erros que eu.. Te amo - e beija sua testa enquanto faz carinho nos cabelos de Kagome..

Fim do Flash Black

- É mãe, minha casa e meu pai acabaram não sendo minha fortaleza, e sim o que você me deixou - "Com eles eu me sentia próxima de você" - Kagome sentiu uma vontade imensa de tocar mas não queria acordar Kana..

- Oi Kago.. o que a Kana faz aqui? - pergunta Sango entrando no quarto já de pijama preparada para dormir..

- Ela vai dormir aqui hoje.. Já vai dormir? - Pergunta achando que ainda é cedo.

- Kagome já são mais de 11 horas, eu fiquei com a Kelly até a cozinha fechar depois fui me arrumar para dormir..

- Nossa as horas passaram rápido.. eu nem percebi - ela pega o violão uma palheta e levanta

- Aonde vai? - Pergunta Sango enquanto deita na cama.

- Não sei.. daqui a pouco eu volto tá - assim ela sai do quarto e começa a andar pelos corredores, ela vai em direção ao jardim mas a porta esta trancada - Droga..

- Kagome? - ela se vira e se depara com Inuyasha - O que faz aqui há essa hora?

- Bem eu queria tomar um ar fresco, mas já vi que não posso - ela começa a andar em direção ao quarto..

- Sabe tocar? - Aponta para o violão

- Algumas musicas só..

- Tocaria pra mim? - Pergunta receoso mas sorrindo.

- Não posso fazer barulho agora.. mas amanhã eu prometo que toco..

- Você não queria ar fresco?

- Aham..

- Então vem comigo? - ele estica a mão, ela hesita um pouco mas pega em sua mão, os dois vão em direção as portas dos fundos, depois da piscina, tinha outro jardim, que era mais afastado da casa, com varias rosas e uma arvore muito grande e linda bem no meio..

- Nossa.. - Diz ela admirando a vista.

- É.. meu pai mandou fazer para minha mãe, ela trás alguns pacientes aqui de vez em quando para relaxarem..

- É realmente muito bonito..

- Mas então não vai tocar para mim? - ele se senta no chão encostando-se a arvore e Kagome se senta a sua frente..

- Qual musica? - Pergunta sorrindo.

- A que você mais gosta de tocar..

- hum deixa eu ver... A sei.. - ela ajeita o violão e começa tocar e cantar..

_Eu sei que você está em algum lugar lá fora  
>Em algum lugar longe<br>Eu quero você de volta  
>Eu quero você de volta<br>Meus vizinhos pensam que eu sou louco  
>Mas eles não entendem<br>Você é tudo que eu tenho_

_À noite quando as estrelas iluminam meu quarto  
>Eu sento sozinho<br>Falando com a Lua  
>Tento chegar até você<br>Na esperança de que você esteja do outro lado  
>Falando comigo também<br>Oh será que sou um tolo aqui sozinho  
>Conversando com a lua?<em>

_Estou me sentindo como se eu fosse famoso  
>Dizem pela cidade<em>

_Dizem que fiquei louco  
>Sim, eu fiquei louco<br>Mas eles não sabem o que eu sei  
>Porque quando o sol se põe<br>Alguém está falando de volta  
>Sim, eles estão falando de volta<em>

_Você já me ouviu chamando?  
><em> 

_Porque todas as noites  
>Eu fico falando com a Lua<br>Tento chegar até você  
>Na esperança de que você esteja do outro lado<br>Falando comigo também  
>Oh será que eu sou um tolo aqui sozinho?<em>

_Conversando com a lua.._

- Nossa é uma musica muito bonita Kagome, e você até que é afinada.. - Fala ele admirado com Kagome.

- Serio? - Pergunta envergonhada

- Serio, mesmo.. - Responde sinceramente.

- Minha mãe que fez essa musica..

- Mesmo? - Fala, estranhando a primeira vez que ela fala sobre sua mãe.

- É eu me lembrava dela cantando pra mim quando eu tinha uns cinco anos, mas não lembrava direito à letra, mas alguns anos atrás eu estava fuçando umas coisas velhas em casa e achei um caderno com varias letras e partituras.. Tem que ver essa musica no piano é linda..

- Deve ser mesmo... sabe Kagome eu não sei por que - "sei sim" - Mas você é especial.. - Fala ele sorrindo.

- Nem vem Inuyasha, você não vai conseguir nada des..

- Eu juro, estou falando como um amigo..

- Amigo? - Ela estranha o titulo.

- É eu gosto de você de verdade, gosto de ficar ao seu lado, então pensei que poderíamos ser amigos e não apenas paciente e Psico..

- Aceito.. não aguento mais ficarmos brigando.. isso me aborrece, me faz lembrar da vaca da minha madrasta.. - Fala ela revirando os olhos.

- Mas o que ela tem de tão ruim.. - Ele arqueia uma sobrancelha.

- A eu não gosto de falar sobre isso..

- Ha.. vai se abre comigo.. - Ele insiste.

- Ta vendo, olha o Psicólogo de novo..

- Não, dessa vez é como amigo que eu estou aqui.. juro.. eu quero conhecer mais você... - Ele faz uma cara que acaba convencendo Kagome.

- Bem, minha madrasta chegou para infernizar minha vida...

Flash Black

- KAGOME? - Seu pai chama e aparece uma menina de oito anos segurando algumas bonecas..

- Oi papai - ela abraça seu pai - Faz tempo que você não voltava..

- Oi princesinha, e a Janice cuidou bem de você? - Pergunta ele sorrindo e soltando a filha do abraço.

- Aham, muito.. - Fala balançando a cabeça.

- Eu trouxe alguém para você conhecer..

- Quem? - Pergunta sorrindo

- Bem Kagome essa é Kikyou - aparece uma mulher muito bonita mas com umas roupas vulgares..

- Olá Kagome, ouvi muito sobre você..

- Oi... papai quem é ela? - Pergunta ela sussurrando para seu pai.

- Ela é minha noiva... vamos nos casar mês que vem.. - ele se ajoelha e fica na altura de Kagome - Seremos uma família feliz novamente.. - Fala sorrindo com, os olhos brilhando.

- É Kagome, se você quiser pode me chamar de mãe..

- Não - ela responde seca - Você nunca vai ser minha mãe...

Neste mesmo dia Kikyou passou a morar com os Higurashi, ela e seu pai se casaram, Kagome não ficava com os dois ela fugia de qualquer oportunidade de ficar com seu pai, pois ele nunca estava sozinho... ela ficava com a babá quase todo o tempo..

- Sabe o que eu acho amor? - pergunta Kikyou sentada no colo de Josh

- O que?

- Eu acho que a Kagome se fecha porque essa babá esta sempre atrás dela, nada contra Janice, não me leve a mal, mas acho que se você a demitir, a Kagome vai se aproximar mais de nós - ele a olha incerto - E assim poderemos ser a Família grande e feliz que você tanto deseja..

- É acho que tem razão.. - Ele concorda relutante.

Então eles demitem Janice a única que fazia companhia para Kagome em sua casa, com o tempo Kikyou começou a mostrar suas garras.. Quanto Kagome tinha 11 anos Kikyou Quebra seu Violão..

- MEU VIOLÃO.. - Ela grita desesperada.

- Foi sem querer.. ele caiu da minha mão - responde cinicamente fazendo um biquinho.

- MENTIRA.. SUA..SUA VACAA..- Kikyou se assusta com atitude da menina que até pouco tempo ficava quieta e aceitava o que ela dizia.. - COMO OUSA QUEBRAR O QUE MINHA MÃE ME DEIXOU? - Pai de Kagome escuta a gritaria e sobe correndo.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui? - Ele pergunta assustado.

- Bem meu amor, eu estava guardando o Violão que Kagome deixou jogado, então quando ela entrou no quarto eu me assustei e ele caiu no chão.. ele esta tão velho que quebrou.. Mas eu prometo que lhe dou outro...

- EU NÃO QUERO OUTRO - dizia abraçada ao violão - ELE É TUDO PRA MIM... minha fortaleza - ela sussurrou a ultima frase - O pai de Kagome ficou com pena de sua filha pois sabia quem havia lhe dado..

- Tudo bem Kikyou sei que não fez por mal... - ele pega o violão das mãos de Kagome - Nem que eu tenha que rodar o mundo, eu vou levar para concertar e te trago de volta filha - ele sai do quarto rapidamente com o violão na mão..

- Da próxima vez que me chamar de Vaca sua Pirralha eu queimo aquele seu piano.. - Fala Kikyou monstruosamente para Kagome.

- Faz isso sua vadia... eu mato você - assim ela sai do quarto..

Depois desse dia Kagome passou a responder Kikyou a sua altura fazendo assim sua fúria aumentar, com o tempo Kikyou foi acabando com todas as amizades de Kagome, até que ela passou a andar com uma galera de fumantes, eles eram meios depressivos, mas não tinham medo de Kikyou ou o Segurança de Kagome..

Fim do Flash Black

- Depois ela começou a me temer, pois descobriu que tudo não era de meu pai e sim meu, ai ela inventou essa história idiota e eu vim parar aqui...

- "Nossa Vaca vadia como ela ousa" - Eu pensei que sua vida era perfeitinha tipo um conto de -

- Farsas isso sim, minha vida é cercada disso, um pai que finge que me conhece, uma madrasta que finge que o ama e que é boazinha, e eu sou fingida com quase todo mundo, posso estar sorrindo, mas por dentro estou pensando mal de todos, minha família finge ser perfeita.. - Ela afirma tudo tristemente.

Inuyasha estava com os olhos fulminando de raiva daquela tal de Kikyou - Você nunca foi assim aqui foi?

- No começo admito que sim, mas depois mudei vi que vocês eram confiáveis, porem ...você eu nunca fingi tudo que eu pensava eu realmente falava ou fazia kkk' - Ela sorri fracamente.

- É bom saber disto...Mas por um lado foi bom você ter vindo..

- É você já tinha me falado sobre isso... Mas e então e sua Família? - Fala ela tentando mudar do assunto que era dolorosa para ela.

- Bem minha família é enorme, eu sempre fui o caçula e como toda criança birrenta me sentia excluído, então sempre fui mais fechado..

- KKK' Mimadinho então... mas me explica quem é quem?

- Ok, Eu Inuyasha filho de Izaoy e InuTaisho sou irmão de Miroku e Sesshoumaru, que é casado com Rin, minha mãe tem uma irmã a Kelly, que tem um filho chamado Bankotsu e Kouga que obviamente são meus primos, Kaede é mãe do meu pai e Myouga seu marido, meu pai tem um irmão o Jaken... esses são os meus familiares que trabalham aqui... meu pai construiu essa clínica pensando nisto.. eu não queria ser psicólogo, mas ele digamos que me obrigou.. pai rígido é isso, eu fiz a faculdade de arquitetura escondido dele.. trabalhava muito e não percebeu..

- E porque você não vai fazer o que gosta? - Pergunta simplesmente como se tudo fosse simples.

- Eu tenho um compromisso aqui, por isso não pego mais individuais, porque a qualquer momento posso abandona-los e ir para a arquitetura.. - Kagome sente uma angustia em pensar no Inuyasha não cuidando mais dela - Mas fica tranquila, eu não vou abandonar você, eu vi você e quis me encarregar, não sei porque..

- Vai ver você gostou de me carregar em suas costas kkk'..

- É aquele dia foi engraçado... você pareceu tão pequena perto de mim que eu me senti obrigado a cuidar de você.. - Fala a mais pura verdade.

- Você que é grande demais.. Mas eu não quero que se sinta obrigado a nada..

- Mas eu sim.. gosto de ver você se recuperar, e voltar a ser uma pessoa digamos feliz..

- Tomara que quando eu for para casa eu não volte ao que era..

- Duvido muito, você é forte, mas por via das duvidas, aqui sempre terá uma cama pra você..

- É bom saber disso..Mas logo logo esse pesadelo acaba, eu vou assumir tudo e realizar meu sonho..

- E qual é? - Pergunta ele curioso.

- Me tornar uma estilista tão famosa quanto minha mãe.. desde que meu pai assumiu ele contrata pessoas para fazer as roupas elas vendem bem mas, não é o estilo que minha mãe fazia entende?.. não é original...

- É um bom plano... mas acho que sonho tem que ser uma coisa maior que isso sabe.. a palavra mesmo já diz sonho, algo que vai te manter realizado para o resto da vida..

- E isso vai me manter.. - Ela afirma sorrindo

- Bem ai é com você... eu por exemplo sonho em amar alguém, mas aquele amor de verdade sabe que você sente que seu coração não vai caber em seu peito, quero que ela me corresponda da mesma maneira, quero casar ter filhos, e poder trabalhar no que mais gosto de fazer.. isso me manteria feliz a vida inteira..

- Nossa você parece uma mulher falando. KKK' - Um vento gelado bate neles e Kagome treme.. - Nossa esta um frio né? - Ela esfregando os braços.

- É.. bem esta muito bom conversar mas acho melhor entrarmos, você pode ficar doente.. - Diz ele se preparando para levantar.

- Não.. eu não quero entrar.. estou me sentindo bem aqui.. com você.. eu aguento o frio..

- Mas de maneira nenhuma.. vem aqui - ele abre os braços

- O que? - Ela pergunta desconfiada.

- Vem aqui eu estou com o corpo quente, posso te manter aquecida..

- Mas..

- Relaxe eu sou seu amigo.. não vou tentar nada.. eu juro.. - Da mesma maneira que fez antes ela hesitou um pouco mas depois resolveu aninhar-se em seu peito, Inuyasha não a faria mal - Viu bem mais quentinha não acha? - Pergunta ele sorrindo.

- Aham.. Muito.. - Responde ela corando.

- Então onde estávamos? - ele conta mais um pouco sobre sua família para Kagome, mas quando percebe a mesma esta dormindo... ele então a ajeita melhor em seu peito e aninha seus cabelos - Durma bem 'princesinha' - "daqui eu não saio tão cedo..." _  
><em> 

**Bem gente espero que tenham gostado eu fiz esse cap bem longo para compensar minha ausencia... kkk, eu fiz a Kagome um pouco mais infantil nesse para mostrar a necessidade que ela teve na infância e não teve (Caso alguem não tenha entendido)..**

**Estou Amando as Reviews...**

**Respostas**

**Nathi Duarte**

Oie amore, naum tem problema o importante é que você não me abandone, melhoras para você viu?.. Que bom que gostou, eu tambem ri muito escrevendo... kkk É esse moreno muitas me falaram dele.. kkk, mas não para Kagome o Inuyasha foi melhor.. Né ninguem é tão vaquinha como a Kikyou, mas sei lá né, coisa de psicologo kkk. Eu faço a mesma coisa que você quando eu leio uma história eu realmente entro nela, e o Inu está se mostrando um fofo mesmo.. tinha que ser MEU INuuu...! Obrigadaa, estou me esforçando bastante pela peça sim.. mas não vou deixar a fic, to louca para acabar o trabalho e me dedicar muito mais a fic... Bem beijokas e até o próximoo...!

**Harumizinha Potter**

É estão sim, e daqui para sempre é só surpresas kkk.. espero que esteja gostando bjokass..

**Rinzinha-Chan**

Eu sei.. eu tambem amo ele.. olha eu não te dou porque o Inuyasha é meuuu.. mas eu empresto de vez em quando.. kkk.. Obrigada amore, eu que amei seu comentário, e muito obrigada é muito bom saber que agrado vocês.. Beijos e claro que vou continuar sem falta... !

**Agatha Irie**

kkk, qoe ótimo que apareceu hein.. sei como é as vezes trabalho só atrapalha kkkk'... muito obrigada, espero continuar melhorando.. e claro que eles tem que se amar FATO.. bjokass

**Baby Lady Rin-chan**

To aqui apareciii kkk'.. me desculpe a demora amoree... juro que não queria, mas infelizmente foi preciso.. mas logo postarei com mais frequencia, obrigadaa espero mesmo estar melhorando cada vez mais.. fugidinha demais neah.. sim sim vai ter mais, só que vou adiantar que nessa fugidinha terá um surpresaa... beijokass amoree..

**Kagome- Chan**

Obrigadaa amoreee... que nada.. eu que estou demorando para postar.. kkk é o morenoo que estão comentandoo kkk' sim sim pode levar, só deixa o Inu pra mim.. sim se tornarão grandes 'amigos' kkk.. beijokass..


	7. Se entendendo

**NÃO ME MATEM.. eu sei que demorei muuuuuitooo mesmo, mas eu posso explicar, eu estava acabando de escrever minha peça que eu tive que reinscrever "Aff", apresentando outra e estava em época de prova eu entrava na escola 7 horas e saia só as 5, esses simulados horrorosos de uma figa, sem contar os trabalhos de fim de bimestre, ai eu chegava em casa super acabada e não tinha pique para escrever, pois sei se eu escrevesse ia ficar mau feito então decidi esperar... Espero que gostem desse cap, pois fiz com muito amor e carinho, mas principalmente com tempo... Agora que estou de férias foi postar BEM mais rápido, o outro cap esta quase pronto.. Então esta ai aproveitem..!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Amanhece e todos começam a se arrumar para suas atividades, o café da manhã já seria servido, no quarto de Kagome Sango estranha ver Kana e não ver Kagome e nem seu violão.

- "Onde será que ela foi?" - Pensa Sango ao se levantar.

No Jardim, Inuyasha e Kagome ainda dormiam abraçados, como se não tivesse amanha, Inuyasha acorda primeiro e fica a observar Kagome em seus braços - "Como ela consegue ser tão linda assim?" - Ele acaricia os cabelos de Kagome, e a mesma começa a se mexer e abrir seus olhos com dificuldade por conta da claridade..

- Onde eu to? - responde manhosa se ajeitando mais no peito de Inuyasha..

- No Jardim dormindo? - pergunta travesso

- JARDIM? - Ela acorda num só pulo, mas não se afastando de Inuyasha..

- É calma, a gente teria uma consulta agora, mas já que estamos aqui o que acha de fazermos aqui mesmo? - Pergunta carinhoso.

- Mas eu nem banho tomei, nem escovei os dentes eu..

- Tudo bem você não esta fedendo.. - responde achando graça e beijando sua testa..

- Mas mesmo assim eu tenho vergonha.. - Ela esconde o rosto na dobra do pescoço de Inuyasha.

- Pense assim se fizermos a consulta você já esta liberada, se não vão saber que dormimos fora e vão estranhar..

- É você tem razão.. Mas e então o que vai me perguntar hoje? - pergunta saindo do abraço - "Pra que isso, não precisava se separar de mim linda".. - Pensa Inuyasha ao sentir o vazio de se separar de Kagome.

- Sobre o violão..

- O que tem ele? - Pergunta ela estranhando.

- O que sente quando o vê?

- Bem.. eu me sinto bem me sinto feliz... acho que com o violão eu me sinto segura e confortável, como quando eu era pequena, como se nada pudesse me fazer mal..

- Como quando sua vida era perfeita? - Pergunta arqueando uma sobrancelha

Flash Black

Keiko e Kagome estavam correndo em volta da piscina enquanto Josh ai atrás delas fazendo voz de monstro depois e algum tempo ele consegue pegar Kagome e a gira no ar fazendo a criança de 5 anos gargalhar..

- Te peguei princesa.. - Fala Josh com Kagome em seus braços.

- Oh meu deus - dizia no meio de risos - Quem vai me ajudar? - Falava ela olhando para a mãe.

- EU - Aparece Keiko pulando na frente dos dois - A Fada Madrinha, da princesa Kagome..

- Você nunca poderá salvá-la - Ele tampa o rosto de Kagome com as mãos.

- Ah.. mas eu posso - diz Keiko se aproximando - E sabe com? - ela lança um olha cumplice para Kagome que tampa seu nariz - ASSIM.. - ela empurra Josh que cai na piscina com Kagome em seus braços, todos começam a rir, então depois de alguns instantes Keiko se Junta a eles..

Fim do Flash Black

- Minha vida nunca foi perfeita.. - Fala ela meio confusa.

- Não?.. então o que a tornava imperfeita.. - Ele pergunta confiante de sua resposta.

- Bem.. eu..é.. tem razão.. até minha mãe morrer eu tinha uma vida perfeita..

Flash Back

Kagome andava aos prantos ao lado de seu pai que permanecia com um olhar perdido, segurando a mão de sua filha fortemente. Quando chegaram perto do caixão, Kagome se desespera ao ver sua mãe, pálida com uma afeição triste..

- MÃE.. - Grita ela tentando abraçar sua mãe, mas seu pai a segura..

- Não adianta se desesperar princesinha - ele beija sua testa e a pega no colo, se aproximando de Keiko..

- MÃE.. NÃO..MAMÃE - Chorava desesperada nos ombros de seu pai, que a abraçava com força..

3 Meses Depois...

- PAI - Kagome corre até seu pai e o abraça - Você demorou dessa vez, onde você estava?

- Oi Princesinha.. De agora em diante eu vou ficar mais tempo fora.. - Kagome faz uma carinha triste - Não faz essa carinha.. preciso cuidar dos seus negócios.. - Fala ele docemente acariciando sua face.

- Meus? - pergunta desconfiada..

- É tudo é seu.. eu só vou cuidar deles por enquanto..

- Ah Tah.. - Fala ela dando de ombros - Pai vem ver o presente que a escola mandou eu te dar.. - Ela se solta do pai e o olha ansiosa..

- Depois - responde simplesmente.. e vai em direção ao quarto - Agora vou dormir.. - Deixando uma Kagome triste para trás.

No dia Seguinte..

- Pai - ela vai até sua cama - Vamos brincar? - Pergunta a garotinha animada.

- Kagome - responde sonolento - Estou cansado, vai brincar com a Janice vai.. - Ele se deita de costas para Kagome.

- Mas pai.. eu to tão..

- O que quer, que eu lhe compre?.. é só pedir que eu dou.. - Fala sem nem abris os olhos.

- Uma mãe - responde sussurrando.. e saindo do quarto correndo.

Alguns dias Depois..

Kagome estava feliz da vida, já era hora do almoço e ela estava arrumada para sair sentada na poltrona da sala esperando seu pai acordar para saber o que ele tinha preparado para ela..

- JANICE? - Grita Kagome da sala.

- Oi Kagome? - responde se aproximando..

- Cadê meu pai? - Pergunta olhando na janela.

- Esta no quarto querida.. - Responde tristemente - Kagome olha seu pai, eu acho que ele não se lembra de hoje.. - Fala indo se aproximar de Kagome.

- Mas.. a quer saber vou atrás dele.. - ela se levanta e vai correndo ao quarto do pai - PAII - grita entrando no quarto.

- HAM? - pergunta levantando em um pulo..

- Acorda.. hoje é o dia..

- Dia de que? - pergunta se esticando na cama..

- O dia mais especial do anooo toodoo.. Lembra? - Pergunta animada balançando as mãos.

- Não meu amor.. eu não lembro.. - Fala ele bocejando.

- Mas pai.. você.. - responde com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, mas abaixando a cabeça para que seu pai não a veja..

- Dá pra falar logo que dia é.. - Pergunta ele aborrecido.

- MEU ANIVERSÁRIO - E assim sai correndo para seu quarto..

Véspera de Natal..

- Cadê meu pai? - pergunta Kagome deitada no tapete..

- Não chegou ainda Kagome.. Mas ele me ligou e disse para você se arrumar muito, e ficar bem linda.. - Disse Janice animada.

- SÉRIO - ela corre e abraça Janice - Será que vamos passear? - Pergunta com uma cara travessa.

- Não sei, mas acho que sim, agora vamos - ela dá a mão para Kagome e vão as duas juntas para o closet.

- Você acha que vou me divertir Janice? - Pergunta Kagome olhando suas roupas.

- Não sei, mas se dependesse de mim, você ia brincar e rir muuiito - Fala Janice mostrando uma boina preta a Kagome.

- Adorei - Kagome fala apontando para a boina - Obrigada Janice - Ela a abraça - Se dependesse de mim você seria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo viu? - Pergunta sorrindo - Te amo.. - E dá um selinho em Janice como já estavam acostumadas.

Depois de algum tempo elas escolhem um conjuntinho cor de rosa muito fofo para Kagome

- Mas está uma verdadeira Princesa vestida assim - Diz olhando com carinho para Kagome..

- Não me sinto uma princesa desde que minha mãe foi pro céu - responde sentando na cama séria - Mas meu pai disse que não devia me preocupar... - Afirma ela tristemente.

- E não deve mesmo - Diz arrumando algumas roupas que estavam no chão - Sua mãe vai sempre olhar por você..

- Não.. você não entende mesmo.. Minha mãe está aqui - ela coloca a mão no coração - E ali tambem - aponta para o violão..

- KAGOME - Elas escutam Josh chegar

- Tchau Janice - ela vai correndo em direção ao pai - Oi pai - ela corre até seu pai que esta com um presente estendido

- Para você - Kagome pega o presente e encontra um laptop

- Que isso? - Pergunta olhando para o laptop estranhando.

- É um computador.. mas depois eu te explico, agora vamos - ele abre a porta e deixa Kagome sair - Vamos a uma festa.. - Fala ele sem nenhuma expressão

- Festa? serio? - Pergunta Kagome já pulando de alegria.

- Aham.. mas não se anime, é uma festa dos advogados.. - Kagome já murcha e faz uma cara de tédio, eles entram e saem do carro no maior silencio, depois de chegarem e entrarem alguns homens vem falar com os dois..

- Boa noite Senhor Higurashi.. - Um senhor de uns 80 anos vem falar com os dois.

- Boa noite.. Esta é minha filinha Kagome.. - Kagome apenas sorri, os adultos começam a conversar e depois de algum tempo começam a perguntar coisas a Kagome..

- Você esta bem menininha? - Pergunta um homem um pouco mais jovem que o outro.

- Kagome.. - Responde Kagome aborrecida por não ser chamada pelo nome.

- kkk', essa minha filha é uma princesinha mesmo - ele pega Kagome no colo e a beija, ela estranha o gesto de seu pai - Eu sei que ela já esta grandinha - fala aos homens ali presentes - Mas sabe como é pai coruja.. não é Kagome? - Ele cutuca Kagome sem que os homens percebam.

- É - responde tristonha..

- Você não me parece feliz - pergunta um velhinho..

- Ela esta ótima - responde Josh - Sua vida não é ótima princesinha? - Pergunta com um sorriso desesperado.

- Aham.. perfeita - responde com um sorriso falso..

Fim do Flash Black

Kagome nem escuta o que Inuyasha estava falando, estava pensando em seu passado, na sua vida depois que sua mãe morreu, e pensando bem ela percebeu, que na clinica ela estava mais feliz que em sua casa.

- O que precisamos mudar é esse pensamento 'perfeição', você teve sorte quando pequena de ter uma vida assim, a questão é que agora as coisas mudaram, você não precisa buscar perfeição você precisa buscar felicidade, entende?

- Aham.. e o que me faria feliz? - Pergunta ela voltando a prestar atenção em Inuyasha.

- Bem eu sei que é chato, mas essa é uma pergunta que você tem que se fazer. Você acha que seria feliz se seu pai se separasse de Kikyou?, se arrumasse o emprego dos sonhos?, se fumasse até morrer?, se tivesse filhos?.. isso só você pode responder.. - Kagome abre a boca para responder - O que faria de você uma pessoa melhor?.. - Fala ele sorrindo.

- Bem.. eu não sei.. sinto-me perdida.. - Responde ela coçando a cabeça em sinal de nervoso.

- Ok.. então vamos ver mais algumas coisas e depois você me responde ok?

- Aham.. -

- O que faz você rir?

- Programas de Tv, pessoas caindo, crianças..

- Algo mais profundo Kagome..

- Como assim?

- O que faria você realmente se sentir feliz?

- Ver minha mãe.. - Responde ela sinceramente, com um ar melancólico.

- Esse é o ponto... você se prendeu em algo que não pode acontecer você sacrificou sua felicidade por algo que não pode acontecer.. você precisa pensar em coisas que são possíveis.. vai não é tão difícil.. - Tenta incentivar ao perceber a feição de decepcionada de Kagome.

- Bem eu daria risada se Kana ficasse todo dia feliz daquele jeito, dou risada toda vez que Sango abre a boca..

- É.. é por esse caminho..

- Bem eu dou risada toda vez que você me olha desconfiado, você faz uma cara, tambem quando uma brisa bate no meu rosto do nada, quando eu vejo algum filhotinho, quando como tantos doces que minha barriga chega a doer, quando eu vejo fotos engraçadas, quando me olho no espelho pela manhã, quando recebo cocegas kk', pensar em você com farinha no rosto, quando toco meu violão, quando escuto outra criança rir.. nossa se eu for falar tudo eu fico até amanhã falando...- Ela para de falar e pensa em algumas coisas - Eu não tinha noção de quantas coisas que fazem rir - "Como ela é encantadora" - Pensa Inuyasha admirando o entusiasmo que Kagome tinha quando queria - Próxima pergunta? - Fala Kagome percebendo que Inuyasha estava quieto.

- O que te faz chorar? - Fala ele saindo de seus devaneios.

- Bem isso é meio Obvio, quando alguma injustiça é cometida, quando eu não consigo mostrar ou provar que estou certa, quando falam mal da minha mãe, quando me fazem colocar o pé no chão, quando me contam verdades que são difíceis de entender.. acho que resumidamente é isso..

- Quando se machuca não chora? - Pergunta Inuyasha

- Não, pois sei que poderia ser pior.. - Fala ela sorrindo de canto.

- Quem é você Kagome? - Pergunta colocando a mão no queixo da mesma.

- Oras que sou eu.. eu sou apenas eu ué..

- Se defina.. como você se vê?

- Eu sou uma menina, me considero infeliz, porem boa atriz, não ligo para as pessoas em minha volta me tornando então egoísta, sou solitária, sou surrealista ou pelo menos tento ser, tenho um gênio forte, sou vingativa, e tenho um senso de humor duvidoso kk', me sinto excluída, e pessimista, de certo modo sou segura sobre minhas atitudes, e tambem sou uma pessoa digamos que radical em minhas atitudes.. - Fala contando nos dedos cada coisa que se lembrava de si mesma.

- Como você gostaria de ser?

- Eu não sei, mas acredito que gostaria de ser melhor do que sou apesar de às vezes amar meu jeitinho maquiavélico.. - Fala sorrindo abertamente.

- Você gostaria de saber o que vejo sempre o a olho? - Pergunta ele olhando no fundo dos olhos de Kagome.

- Aham.. - Fala vermelha, desviando o olhar.

- Eu vejo uma mulher que não quer deixar de ser menina, uma pessoa sincera, decidida, com um ótimo humor, justa, tem um sorriso que derreteria um iceberg - Kagome da um sorriso de lado - Um olhar profundo que deixaria até um mimico sem graça, um pouco orgulhosa e rabugenta - faz uma careta -, mas acima de tudo se preocupa com as pessoas.. sem contar que é linda, e tem uma voz encantadora - responde segurando a mão de Kagome.

- Sou tudo isso mesmo - Pergunta Kagome agora olhando nos olhos de Inuyasha.

- Aham... Você é um diamante bruto, e vamos lapida-la..

- Você quer me mudar? - pergunta confusa

- Não, eu quero que você se entenda e se mude se necessário for..

- Nossa você às vezes parece um filósofo sabia.. - Diz fazendo graça.

- Bem eu achei minha inspiração.. - Fala esticando a mão a ela

- Eu? - Pergunta descrente.

- É você me enfrentou de uma maneira que, bem eu não sei bem, antes eu era frio com todos, e quando sorria era excessivo, de alguma maneira você me lapidou, eu me sinto diferente quando estou com você, e quando não estou, penso em como seria estar.. - Ele fala sinceramente corando mais a cada palavra.

- Inuyasha.. - ela o olha com doçura..

- Eu sei o que disse antes e peço desculpas, eu tenho um carinho por você especial, e acho que na hora não soube lidar com isso, foi tão estranho tão derrepente, que eu pensei que se fizesse aquilo acabaria esse sentimento estranho..

- E acabou? - Pergunta lentamente.

- Bem acho que a partir de agora você ganhou um - "namorado? será? que ele vai pedir?" - Pensa Kagome com um sorriso de orelha a orelha - Um irmãozão mais velho - ele segura sua outra mão e beija sua testa - Posso te chamar de Irmãzinha?

- "NÃO" - Kagome fica decepcionada, mas disfarça - Claro irmãozão - e o abraça forte - "Merda" - "Isso ai Inuyasha é beem melhor assim, você só pode ser isso dela" - Acho que evoluímos não é?.. de inimigos e irmãos.. - Fala Kagome abraçada a ele.

- Eu nunca te considerei minha inimiga - disse acariciando seus cabelos de olhos fechados - Muito pelo contrário - beija sua testa

- Já acabou a consulta? - Pergunta ela depois de alguns minutos abraçada a ele.

- Bem acho que por enquanto sim, na dinâmica fazemos mais, agora vamos comer - ele pega sua mão e vão andando rumo ao refeitório - Espero que Kelly tenha feito panquecas, você vai adorar.. - Fala ele sorrindo.

- Espero - responde sorrindo andando ao seu lado.

Eles chegam ao refeitório e entram na fila com as bandejas para pegar o café da manha, e novamente aquela variedade imensa de comidas - "Nossa meu pai deve pagar caro por isso aqui" - Kagome? - Inuyasha a chama..

- Oi.. - Pergunta ela saindo de seus devaneios financeiros.

- Pegue seu café maninha, to te esperando na mesa - "Ótimo vou ter que sentar com um monte de gente novamente"..

- Kagome querida - fala Kelly comum sorriso de orelha a orelha - Larga tudo que você escolheu - Kagome olha para a maçã em sua bandeja e levanta uma sobrancelha - Seu pai ligou aqui e me disse qual o seu café preferido, e eu como uma pessoa muito legal abri essa exceção para ti, é gorduroso, mas um dia apenas não mata..

- Não me diga que você fez.. - Kagome faça sorrindo descrente.

- Banana Split - Os olhos de Kagome brilharam e ela esticou os braços mexendo a mão - Vi que gostou bom apetite.. - Fala ela orgulhosa de pela primeira vez Kagome de interessar por alguma coisa da cozinha.

- Muito Obrigada mesmo Kelly você é a melhor.. me da mais uma colher? - ela lhe entrega - Valeu - e olha para a mesa dos funcionários a procura de Inuyasha, ele não estava lá então olha para uma mesa mais afastada e vê Inuyasha a olhando e vai em sua direção..

- Nossa, mas onde isso estava que eu não vi? - Pergunta Inuyasha olhando para a banana Split enorme na bandeja de Kagome.

- Não estava em nenhum lugar.. Kelly fez pra min - responde não tirando os olhos da comida e Inuyasha não tirando os olhos dela..

- Você realmente é uma mulher que não quer deixar de ser uma menina - diz apertando sua bochecha..

- Não precisa ficar com inveja Inu.. eu trouxe uma colher pra você - diz entregando a ele - Olha o tamanho disso, realmente acredita que comerei tuuudo isso?

- Eu disse que Kelly não quer ver ninguém magrinha - fala já pegando um pouco do sorvete, os dois comeram enquanto conversavam sobre coisas sem importância, realmente era melhor do que ficarem brigando..

- Kagome? - Pergunta Inuyasha sem jeito.

- Hum.. - Fala ela comendo.

- Como amigos, você promete me responder o que eu te perguntar e não ficar brava?

- É.. eu prometo responder dependendo da pergunta.. mas eu juro não ficar brava..

- Ok.. então me diz quem aquela marca em você? - Ele pergunta com uma cara mais triste.

- "DROGAA" - Olha eu não sei bem o que dizer..

- Você gostou? - perguntou com um olho triste

- Como assim? - Fala ela confusa.

- Você gostou de ter essa marca?

- Eu não.. nem sabia que sua existência até você me falar, e admito que fiquei com bastante raiva..

- Você esta namorando ou ficando alguém daqui?

- Não.. - Fala ela rindo

- É de lá fora? - Ele continua a perguntar.

- Não.. mas Inu, você disse que era uma pergunta kkk'

- É mais eu me empolguei - responde sem graça..

- Mas porque você fica tão interessado neste assunto? - Pergunta arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Sinceramente eu... ah sabe como é fiquei com ciúmes da minha irmãzinha.. - Diz ele fazendo um cafuné nela.

- Ah.. Claroo.. - ficaram mais algum tempo conversando até que Sango aparece..

- Kagome eu preciso conversar com você.. - Sango fala ansiosa.

- Não pode ser depois?.. - Pergunta ela olhando de canto de olho para Inuyasha.

- Não, é sobre aquele negócio, precisa ser agora, depois você volta e conversa com o Inuyasha..

- Tah.. você espera aqui? - pergunta para Inuyasha

- Claro.. não demore - Kagome vai com Sango até seu quarto..

- Kagome a gente vai fugir de novo não vai? - Pergunta sorrindo.

- Serio? - pergunta feliz - Lógico que eu vou..

- Bem eu já dei um jeitinho de arrumar a nossa saída..

- Como?

- Bem hoje o Toutousai está de folga, então a limpeza noturna foi cancelada.. Então só amanhã de manhã a porta vai ser trancada pelo Toutousai.. então a gente nem precisa roubar a chave.

- Tem certeza? - Pergunta Kagome.

- Aham.. - Responde Sango animada

- FECHADOOO - ela abraça Sango e as duas dão pulinhos de alegria - VAI SER MARAA..

- Tah, mas agora para de gritar se não vai dar bandeira, agora vai lá com o Inuyasha e não demora as meninas vêm buscar a gente as 10, vamos à Balada Kanketsu hen..

- Nossa que nome estranho.. mas tudo bem, só vou ficar mais um pouco com o Inuyasha e depois eu volto, temos o dia inteiro, para escolher roupitas kkk' - e vai andando em direção ao refeitório onde Inuyasha se encontrava sozinho - Demorei?

- Que nada - ela se senta na sua frente - Mas e ai o que você acha de voltarmos para o Jardim?.. - Pergunta esticando a mão a ela.

- Mas e a Dinâmica? - Fala confusa.

- Ah hoje a Izaoy esta aqui é ela quem passa à dinâmica..

- Mas ela não vai ligar se eu não for?

- Não eu acabei de falar com ela, e disse que teria uma particular com você, então.. Vamos ao jardim? - ele estica a mão novamente..

- Ok - ela pega sua mão e vão para o outro jardim - Nossa ainda bem que a gente veio, porque eu esqueci o violão aqui.. - Fala ela olhando o violão no chão.

- Não, eu sabia que ele estava aqui.. mas eu sabia que voltaríamos - disse sentando e se se encostando a arvore - Cante mais para mim?

- Então você pretendia me fazer faltar na dinâmica o tempo todo? -Fala ela com falso nervosismo.

- É digamos que sim.. Não mude de assunto.. canta mais pra mim?

- Por quê? - pergunta sem graça

- Como por quê?.. Eu gosto de ouvir você cantar me relaxa..

- Ta 'maninho' .. deixa eu ver.. já sei.. essa minha mãe escreveu pra eu cantar para o meu pai..

- Você sempre cantou? - Pergunta ele sorrindo, ao olhar ela com o violão.

- É eu cantava e ela tocava, sempre que meu pai voltava do trabalho.. agora Shii.. - Inuyasha se calou e sorriu para que Kagome começasse

_Você me colocou para dormir _

_Apagou a luz _

_Me manteve salva _

_E segura durante a noite _

_Garotinhas dependem de coisas como essas_

_Escovou meus dentes _

_E penteou meu cabelo _

_Teve que me levar em todos os lugares _

_Você estava sempre lá quando eu olhava para trás_

_Você teve que fazer tudo isso _

_Criou uma vida _

_E criou um lar _

_Deve ser mais difícil do que parece_

_E quando eu não conseguia dormir a noite _

_Com medo das coisas não darem certo _

_Você estava lá para segurar a minha mão _

_E cantar para mim_

_'Lagarta na árvore _

_Como você sabia quem seria ? _

_Não pode ir longe _

Inuyasha não tirava os olhos de Kagome estava encantado com tanta beleza, talento, personalidade e graciosidade - "Meu Deus ela é perfeita." - Kagome no entanto não reparava o olhar de Inuyasha sobre si estava muito concentrada em sua música..

_Mas você sempre pode sonhar_

_Desejo que você possa e desejo que você tenha força _

_Não se preocupe _

_Aguente firme _

_Eu prometo para você _

_Que vai chegar o dia _

_Borboleta voe longe_

_Ganhou suas asas' _

_Agora você não pode ficar _

_Pegue esses sonhos _

_E você pode fazer eles virarem realidade_

_Borboleta voe longe _

_Você esperou por esse dia _

_Você sempre soube o que fazer_

_Borboleta _

_Borboleta voe longe_

__- Nossa esta musica é muito bonitinha.. - Fala Inuyasha sorrindo ao imaginar Kagome cantando essa musica pequenina.

- Bonitinha? - perguntava arqueando uma sobrancelha..

- É que eu não pude evitar te imaginar cantando essa musica quando pequenina, você devia ser lindinha..kk - disse fazendo cafuné em Kagome.. ela se afastou e começou a arrumar o cabelo..

- Ai que horror meu cabelo Inuyasha.. Nossa.. - Ela lembra de seu estado que devia estar deplorável - Espere aqui eu já volto.. - Ela diz se levantando.

- Aonde vai? - Pergunta ele já sentido desespero de Kagome ir embora.

- Tomar banho e escovar os dentes.. - Foi correndo em direção a entrada - ME ESPERE..

Casa de Kagome

- Kikyou eu acho que não foi uma boa ideia termos internado Kagome.. - fala Josh sentado no sofá com Kikyou ao seu lado..

- Serio.. meu amor? por quê? - Pergunta se fazendo de preocupada

- Pelo que vi ela esta se recuperando lá, o problema dela é essa casa... então quando ela voltar vou dar um apartamento pra ela.. - Fala ele pensando que a solução seria a melhor.

- Olha eu não concor..

- Eu já imaginava.. mas Kikyou dessa vez eu não vou poder concordar com você, Kagome sempre pareceu ter algo a me dizer, mas eu nunca escutava, preciso ter um momento com minha filha..

- Concordo -"Merda, era o que me faltava esse velho dar ouvidos aquela pirralha" - Quando acabar os dois meses você fala com ela..

- Não.. eu vou buscar ela segunda, quero ela aqui, sei que devia confiar mas algo me diz que Kagome ficará melhor aqui.. - Fala ele pensativo.

- Se você acha, mas eu.. - Tenta convencer Josh do contrário.

- Segunda eu pego minha filinha.. - "Merda de velho teimoso"

- Mas deixa esse assunto para depois meu amor.. - ela se aproxima de Josh e o beija..

No Jardim

- Ai ai Kagome... to ficando maluco menina - ele de deitou na arvore, ficou algum tempo lembrança da graciosidade dos movimentos que Kagome fazia sobre o violão - "Parece um anjo" - Pensou nas musicas que a mesma havia cantado, ele estava enfeitiçado, mas tinha que continuar com a farsa de apenas gostar dela como uma irmãzinha - "Ela é menor de idade e minha paciente. Pelo menos por enquanto tenho que continuar com essa farsa. Kk' ela mesmo me disse isso uma vez ' - Farsas isso sim, minha vida é cercada disso' - É Kagome um Conto de Farsas...

- O que é um conto de farsas? - Pergunta Kagome de pé o olhando nos olhos, ela estava linda, com um shorts jeans, uma camisa florida, com um cinto por cima de seu quadril e botas country, com seu cabelo preto solto, e como sempre bem maquiada - Inuyasha? você esta bem?..Inuyasha você esta me assustando de mexe.. - Fala ela assustada por Inuyasha estar paralisado a olhando.

- Hum - diz acordando do transe - Desculpe é que seu cheiro..

- TO FEDENDO? - Pergunta ela desesperada.

- NÃO..kk' seu cheiro esta maravilhoso - diz aproximando o nariz de seu pescoço e então da aquela fungada - Maravilhoso - Deixando uma Kagome vermelha parada - "DROGA INUYASHA, se controla idiota a menina vai fugir MERDA" - Quer subir na arvore? - pergunta mudando de assunto..

- Serio?.. você pode subir eu fico olhando.. - Ela fala balançando a mão.

- Tem medo de quebrar a unha? - pergunta desafiador

- Não, eu não sei subir mesmo.. - Afirma sem vergonha da verdade.

- Mas isso não é problema sobe aqui.. - ele agacha para que ela possa subir em suas costas - Não tenha medo, eu já fiz isso milhares de vezes - ela o olha relutante - Confie em mim..

- Tah - ela se posiciona em suas costas, Inuyasha segura firme em suas coxas há deixando um pouco vermelha - Pode subir - Fala enquanto coloca a cabeça na dobra do pescoço de Inuyasha fechando os olhos, ele sorri e sobe com habilidade na arvore sentando em um tronco grande o bastante para suportar os dois, ele passa Kagome para sua frente e apoia suas costas na arvore deixando Kagome entre suas pernas.. Com uma Kagome muuiito vermelha paralisada sem dizer nada.

- Não precisa ficar assim sem graça maninha - ao ouvir isso ela relaxa e se apoia melhor em Inuyasha, ele então passa as mãos em volta de sua cintura - Da licença, é só para você não cair - Ela assente e os dois passam a manhã conversando e aproveitando a companhia um do outro, depois foram almoçar e o dia passou normalmente, Kagome passou à tarde no quarto olhando para o teto com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, quando a porta se abre..

- Kagome? - Entra sussurrando Inuyasha

- Ah oi Inu.. - Com um sorriso de orelha a orelha

- Cadê a Sango? - Pergunta olhando para os lados

- Com o Kouga, eles ficam horas conversando, depois ela volta rindo como uma louca.. -Fala ela fazendo uma careta de desaprovação.

- É dizem que o Kouga é bem engraçado mesmo.. Mas então o que vai fazer de noite?

- "MERDAaa ELE DESCOBRIU" - Como assim.. q..quer dizer por que a pergunta?

- É que eu pensei que poderíamos ficar conversando mais um pouco... - Falou corado..

-"AIN que fofo.. mas.." - Olha Inu eu adoraria - ele abre um sorriso - Mas, é que de sexta feira eu e Sango combinamos de ficarmos conversando até tarde como na semana passada - ela faz uma cara triste - Me descul..

- Não sem problemas.. eu só.. - Ele começa desconcertado, e muuiito sem graça.

- Mas sábado eu adoraria.. claro se você puder..

- Perfeito.. até amanhã então - Ele se aproxima dela e da um beijo demorado em sua testa, e assim sai do quarto..

- Perfeito agora, minha roupa - Depois de muito escolher - É acho que esta boa.. - Sango entra no quarto gargalhando..

- Oi..Ka..HAHA..Ka..HAHA.. - depois de algum tempo ela consegue falar o nome de Kagome..

No refeitório

- Poh Sesshoumaru vai me deixa na mão cara? - Pergunta Miroku bravo.

- Não vai dar Miroku, eu mal vejo minha mulher, não vou poder ir com você nessa tal boate... - Inuyasha senta na mesa olhando para os irmãos discutindo.. - Convida o Inuyasha - e então levanta e sai andando..

- Me convidar para que? - Pergunta Inuyasha com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- É que eu ia em uma balada com o Sesshoumaru mas o idiota vai ficar com a esposa, e agora eu não vou mais..

- Porque não? - Pergunta achando Miroku idiota.

- Eu não vou sozinho não cara..

- Então eu vou com você.. - Afirma Inuyasha desanimado.

- Você vai? - Fala Miroku com os olhos brilhando.

- Vou, estou precisando sair daqui um pouco, e já que meus planos de hoje terminaram eu irei com você nessa tal boate..

- Valeu cara - eles batem as mãos..

- Mas qual o nome desse lugar Miroku? - Pergunta Inuyasha parecendo um pouco mais interessado.

- É Kanketsu hen..

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Espero que tenham gostado, estou muito feliz com o resultado da fic, e estou muito entusiasmada com as reviwes fofíssimas que tenho recebidooo, realmente AMEIIii, de paixão... Mesmo mesmo.. Espero que me perdoem do fundo do meu coração, mas eu infelizmente tive que demorar.. e Por Favor não desistam de mim en em da minha fic.. Até domingo quando eu posto de novo ok.. bjokas..!**

**Harumi Evans Potter**

AIIIIII AMOREEE, amei sua review ela realmente me animou muitooo, eu tambem gritei muito escrevendo e principalmente quando eu lii.. beijokas amoree... amei mesmo sua review...

**Nathi Duarte**

Amigaaa minha, que nada suas reviews sempre são bem vindas em minha vidinha de autora (sonhooo).. É você viu o ciumes do Inu?... ele é um fofo... adoreii ele... adoroo ele, eu sei amore que não justifica, mas compensa neah... tomara que compense... mas agora eu vou postar mais vezes prometoo, não me abandone hein... Bjokass amoreee...!

**Safira Montenegro x **

Sim sim eu estou seguindo mesmo, tem que agradar os leitores, naum tendi sua surpresa amore foi boa?.. mas sim eu naum vou fazer mais tããoo grandes... e vou postar mais rapidoo ...Bjokas amoree...!


	8. Finalmente

**Oi pessoitas do meu coraçãoo, como prometidooo estou aqui.. Não demorei dessa vez neah?... Estou amando escrever essa fic e espero que estejam gostando tambem, é bem melhor ter mais tempo para me dedicar... Então está ai o cap que eu particularmente mais gostei de escrever... Beijos...! **

**(Estou pensando em fazer um hentai bem levinho, por favor, me digam se acham uma boa ideia ok?).**

**OoOoOoOoO **

Kagome e Sango já tinham arrumado suas malas elas estavam de pijama e foram em direção ao porão para fugirem, quando estavam quase entrando..

- Kagome?.. Sango? - elas paralisaram.. - Elas escutam Miroku falando atrás delas

- Ha.. Oi Miroku - responde Kagome, tentando controlar o nervosismo..

- Onde estão indo? - Pergunta desconfiado

- Bem nós... responde ai Kagome - Sango cutuca Kagome..

- Bem estava mostrando a Sango o Jardim que eu fui ontem..

- Jardim?.. O das rosas?

- Aham.. - responde querendo terminar o assunto.

- Bem se vocês quiserem..

- NÃO - Responde Sango em desespero - Quer dizer... eu queria passar um tempinho com Kagome, nós quase não ficamos juntas.. - Disse já abraçando Kagome desesperadamente.

- A sim..Bom então bom passeio.. e cuidado meninas.. - Sai andando em direção ao refeitório..

- Nossa - fala Sango suspirando.

- Eah, por pouco a gente se ferra.. agora vamos logo - elas correm para o porão - Faz pesinho Sango.. - As duas conseguem sair e correm em direção a esquina.. - Cadê elas Sango? - Pergunta Kagome já passando as mãos pelos cabelos de nervoso.

- Elas estão vindo.. - Responde confiante

- Como você sabe? - pergunta desconfiada

- Primeiro Eri já tinha combinado comigo semana passada, segundo ela nunca me deixa na mão e .. - ela escuta uma musica - terceiro escuta essa musica - Quando Kagome fica quieta escuta um som bem alto se aproximando e um farol bem forte.. - Droga elas estão indiscretas hoje.. - O carro para e as duas entram..

- Oi meninas - Fala Kagome entrando...

- E ai Kagome - respondem em coro..

- FALA GENTEM - entra Sango animada no carro

- Eita, pra que tudo isso Sango? - pergunta Ayumi sorrindo..

- É que eu estava necessitada de ADRENALINAA.. - Fala com um olhar maligno..

- E eu to necessitada de tampões de ouvidos - responde Eri, todas começam a rir, conversa vai e conversa vem e rapidamente elas chegam à casa da mesma - Fiquem à-vontade meninas, o closet esta esperando vocês..

- Tem problema se eu tomar um Banhozinho? - Pergunta Kagome envergonhada

- Que nada.. pode ir lá.. mas não demore não podemos nos atrasar..

- HAHAHAHAA, olha quem fala a mister atrazildaa - Fala Yuka com um ar sínico..

- Ah cala a boca - Joga um travesseiro em Yuka - kkk' - E assim uma guerra de travesseiros começa..

Na Casa de Miroku

Inuyasha estava sentando na poltrona do quarto já arrumado, estava com uma calça jeans skinny, uma regata branca e casaco e sapato preto de couro, com seu cabelo desarrumado ele permanecia com uma cara de desanimo enquanto Miroku escolhia sua roupa..

- Para que essa cara Inuyasha? - Pergunta Miroku enquanto experimenta uma camisa azul.

- Ham? - Fala saindo de seus devaneios

- Está desanimado?.. a gente pode ficar se você quiser..

- Não, eu quero realmente ir.. mas sei lá - Ele estava se sentindo estranho em sair, como se estivesse traindo alguém..

- Sei lá né?.. Tem uma garota no meio ! - Faz uma cara de safado e lhe lança uma piscadela

- Não - Responde rígido

- Você está apaixonado - Afirma com confiança e se aproximando de Inuyasha

- Não.. - Responde sem graça - "Será?.. não muito difícil eu me apaixonar.. mas"

- Eu a conheço? - Miroku o tira de seus devaneios..

- Não - "Será que é a Ka.."

- AHA.. Então admite que ela exista.. - Responde enquanto ri da cara do irmão..

- Não quero falar sobre isso.. - Cruza os braços e se ajeita na poltrona..

- Mas pense bem Inuyasha, Não vai ficar com alguém de depois ficar se arrependendo..

- Mas porque me arrependeria? - pergunta arqueando uma sobrancelha

- Porque às vezes você parece uma mulherzinha, todo romântico..

- Eu não tenho nada com ninguém Miroku - Diz rangendo os dentes

- Mas quer.. - Miroku se levanta de vai em direção ao banheiro, mas antes de fechar a porta grita - KAGOME TAMBEM DEVE GOSTAR DE VOCE.. - Inuyasha simplesmente ignora o irmão, mas não consegue conter o sorriso ao pensar nisso.

Casa da Eri

- E ai meninas o que acharam? - Kagome pergunta em frente ao espelho ela estava com um vestido preto tubinho, com um cinto bem fino dourado, com um sapato bota preto com pingentes, seus longos cabelos estavam cacheados, com algumas pulseiras e anéis de prata e ouro branco, as meninas estavam boquiabertas com a elegância de Kagome.. - Ai... gente responde alguma coisa.. Ta tão feio assim?.. - Pergunta se olhando no espelho alisando o vestido.

- Não amiga - Eri olha para a própria roupa, uma calça jeans justa, com um salto alto e uma blusinha de seda de um ombro só - Eu que estou horrível.. - ela se desanima..

- Que nada - Kagome tenta animar - Você está linda, é o seu estilo..

- É estilo pobre - Faz uma cara de coitada.. - Da próxima vez você trás uma roupa para mim ok?

- Fechado, se vocês quiserem eu trago para todas ..

- Uhuu - Gritam Eri e Yuka em coro..

- Mas a Sango tambem não sai desse banheiro - Reclama Yuka, que estava com um vestidinho soltinho rosa, com um cinto em sua cintura.. Ela começa a bater na porta - Sango sai LOGOO..

- Ai gente calma - Sango sai do banheiro deslumbrante, com uma saia cintura alta cinza e uma blusinha roxa, com uma jaqueta de couro preta de manga curta por cima, e um salto fino muiiito alto preto - Gostaram né?.. eu sei as roupas da Kagome são lindas mesmo..

- Nossa de quem são essas roupas que vocês estão? - Pergunta Eri - To loca pra ir nessa loja..

- Bem o nome dessa loja se chama Kagome Higurashi..

- Sério? - Pergunta Sango descrente..

- É eu desenho as roupas, então mando para a indústria da minha mãe eles costuram e me mandam as roupas prontas.. claro que eu tambem compro, mas as que estão comigo são todas minhas..

- Nossa, você me disse que desenhava, mas você se superou mesmo.. - Sango comenta se admirando no espelho..

- É.. você realmente esta no caminho certo - Fala Yuka

- Uhum.. - Concorda Eri

- A gente brigada - Responde envergonhada..

- MENINASS - elas escutam o grito e Ayumi subindo as escadas em direção ao closet, ela estava com um short jeans branco, uma bota country, e uma camisa xadrez branca e preta aberta, com uma regata bege justa por baixo.. - Que lerdas, vamos logo, já são 11:30..

- Bem meninas tá na hora de irmos - Eri apressa todas dando leves empurradas nas costas de todas..Elas entram no carro e vão para a Boate..

Na Boate

- Nossa essa é melhor que a Shikon - Fala Eri a Kagome observando o local..

- É.. Ayumi e Yuka que o digam - elas olham para o lado onde as duas amigas mal entraram e já estavam se agarrando com dois meninos..

- Como sempre eu sobro - Resmunga Sango - Nem ligo mais - Fala fazendo drama

- Claro que não, a Kagome sempre sobra.. - Fala com sinceridade apontando para Kagome.

- É brigadão 'amiga' pela parte que me toca - elas vão andando em direção ao bar - Mas eu sou diferente de vocês, eu pego um cara só.. Mas venhamos e convenhamos eu pego OH cara.. - Fala Kagome com uma cara convencida.

- É Eri isso a Ká tem razão.. - Sango fala cutucando Kagome

- Ta, eu admito - Responde levantando as mãos.. ela olha para o bar men - Um Tesão - O homem começa a preparar..

- Tesão.. Eca - Fala Kagome fazendo uma careta

- Porque eca? - pergunta Sango

- É uma bebida Muuuiito doce.. Uma juru pra mim.. E Você Sango?..

- Eu quero uma ice - Suas bebidas são entregues e elas seguem para o Segundo andar onde estão as mesas.. No meio do caminho um homem segura Eri pelo braço e os dois simplesmente se agarram..

- Aff - suspira Kagome e continua a andar..

- Deixa ela Ká, hoje vamos aproveitar - Então as duas atravessam a pista de dança..

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Viu Inuyasha aqui é foda.. - responde Miroku olhando para as mulheres ele estava vestido com uma calça jeans e uma camisa cinza sobreposta com um blazer

- Aff, você é um mulherengo mesmo, não sei como quer exigir respeito desse jeito..

- Ei.. pelo amor de Deus, esqueça trabalho hoje - e vão seguindo em direção ao bar

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Ta a fim de dançar agora Ká? - Pergunta Sango apenas por educação - "Ai que preguiça"

- Nem, mal comecei a beber a minha Juru.. - Responde levando o copo a boca

- Ainda bem viu, não to muito a fim de dançar hoje kkk' - Fala fazendo uma careta.

- Só a gente mesmo pra vir a uma boate e não querer dançar kkk'

- É a vida amiga é a vida..

- Oi meninas - elas olham para o lado e veem um moreno alto e bonito..

- Oi - respondem em coro

- Posso sentar com as mulheres mais bonitas daqui..- as duas se olham e concordam com a cabeça, o Homem se senta ao lado de Kagome - Meu nome é Marley e você?

- Bem eu sou Kagome e essa é minha amiga Sango.. - Marley nem olha para Sango, pois mantem seus olhos nos de Kagome, que sorri envergonhada..

- Bem to sobrando aqui.. chãozinho - Sango se levanta e se vai em direção à escada..

- E então é solteira? - Pergunta Marley com um sorriso de conto de boca

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Ai ai só a Kagome mesmo pra catar esses morenos lin - ela para de falar pois esbarra em alguém - MIROKU? - Ela fica pálida e parada feito uma estátua..

- Jardim? em Sango? - Pergunta Miroku com uma sobrancelha arqueada - Você tinha prometido que não fugiria mais.. - Ele coça o próprio queixo - Só me pergunto por que você não avisa que vai sair.. com certeza não haveria problema..

- É que.. bem.. eu - "TO FUDIDAAAAAA, se ele falar da Kago.."

- Sabia que você e Kagome estavam mentindo.. - "Merda fodeu pra Kagome, desculpa amigaaah" .

- KAGOME? - Pergunta Inuyasha aparecendo atrás de Miroku - O que faz aqui Sango?

- Oi Inuyasha não sabia que você gostava de Boates - responde sem graça

- Não mude de assunto Sango.. como você saiu? - Pergunta Inuyasha aborrecido

- Olha..eu..

- Desencana Inuyasha, você sabe que Sango podia ter ido embora faz tempo, e que ela não foi porque não quis - ela passa o braço em volta do de Sango - Para prevenir, você anda conosco..

- E a Kagome? - Pergunta Inuyasha desesperado

- O que tem ela? - Pergunta ela como quem não sabe de nada.

- Ela veio com você não é Sango? - ela fica quieta pensando na resposta - Cadê ela? - Sango continua calada - Você tem noção do que poderia acontecer com ela?, e se ela é raptada, assassinada, se ela é estu.. Eu to indo atrás dela - ele acaba de subir as escadas..

- Inuyasha? - Pergunta Miroku temeroso pela cara de desespero do Irmão

- Depois a gente se vê.. - e vai para o segundo andar..

**OoOoOoOoO**

- É eu acho que não há problemas dois solteiros ficarem né - fala o moreno que começa a se aproximar de Kagome..

**Flash Back**

- Kagome começa a dar socos em inuyasha, que a segura fortemente com os dois braços, Kagome estava indefesa mas mesmo assim não parava de tentar bater nele

- Já cansou?.. ou vai continuar? - Pergunta Inuyasha a olhando com deboche

- Se eu disser que cansei você me solta? - ele abaixou a cabeça e sussurrou..

- Por quê? está tão bom aqui... eu não sei o que você fez comigo, mas eu estou gostando muito de abraçar você..

- Você não esta me abraçando esta me agarrando - disse ela com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios - Você realmente quer fazer isso com uma paciente?

- Fazer o que? - ele aproxima sua boca da dela, um sentia o hálito do outro, Kagome já fechava o olho esperando o beijo, quando eles estavam quase se beijando inuyasha levanta a cabeça e beija sua testa - Não sei do que está falando criança..

- Você não é uma menina - disse olhando em seus olhos - Eu pelo menos a vejo como uma mulher...

- Mas a pouco me chamou de criança - disse enquanto apertava o peitoral de inuyasha - A não ser que - ela se encaixa melhor se aproximando mais dele - Você esteja mentindo..

- Nossa você esta com um cheiro tão bom - ela cheira seu pescoço - Eu já disse que adoro refrigerante? - dito isso ela começa a lamber e beijar o pescoço de Inuyasha - Hum.. o meu favorito - dizia sem soltar seu pescoço, os olhos de Inuyasha já estavam ardendo de desejo..

- Ka go me - ele sussurrava enquanto Kagome agora com suas mãos livres vaziam carinho no peitoral de Inuyasha, enquanto não soltava o pescoço do mesmo - Você esta me deixando louco..

- Inuyasha fica assustado com tamanha força que Kagome diz essas palavras ele então senta no chão a trazendo junto para chorar em seu peito..

- Shii, eu estou aqui pode chorar, vai fazer bem a você.. - Fala ele acariciando sua cabeça

- Mas você..

- Eu acredito em você, eu juro.. - Olha para ela com carinho

- Mas então porque tudo isso?

- Você precisava soltar sua raiva, por mais doloroso que tenha sido era meu dever fazer você se libertar dessa raiva.. Ainda bem que você veio para mim antes que piorasse.. - E volta a aperta-la fortemente.

**Fim do Flash Black**

- Não - ela para Marley com a mão - Não, posso desculpa eu est.. - "Porque eu não fico com ele, que é lindo?" - Se pergunta confusa enquanto empurra Marley com a mão.

- Kagome? - ela olha para trás e vê Inuyasha olhando irritado para Marley - Esse cara esta te incomodando? - Kagome fica quieta olhando para Inuyasha, sentido uma mistura de medo e felicidade..

- Quem é esse Kagome? - Pergunta o moreno bravo..

- É o.. o meu.. - Ela fica confusa sobre o que dizer - "Não posso falar, ele é meu Psicólogo, que beija MUITOOO BEM.. ou posso?"

- Namorado.. - Inuyasha conclui bravo

- Mas você disse que.. - Marley estranha o fato de Kagome ter namorado

- Estávamos brigados, e eu vim fazer as pazes - ele levanta Kagome pelo braço e segura possessivamente em sua cintura - Vamos **'meu' **amor - e saem os dois andando, deixando um moreno com cara de idiota para trás..

- O que você esta fazendo Inuyasha? - pergunta parando de andar..

- Esse cara te machucou? - pergunta preocupado - Eu vi você empurrando ele - ele a abraça - Ele não fez nada?, se ele fez alguma coisa.. - Diz ameaçador, mas sem soltar Kagome

- Não.. - Responde olhando no olhos de Inuyasha

- Tem certeza - pergunta com as duas mãos segurando seu rosto

- Aham.. - Apenas sussurra..

- Nunca mais me assuste desse jeito - Depois de alguns instantes percebendo que Kagome estava realmente bem, a dúvida aparece - Como você fugiu? - Pergunta desconfiado

- Como? - ele assente.. - Bem eu.. - "Preciso disfarçar" - Porque você me chamou de amor?

- Como por quê?... eu queria tirar aquele cara de perto de você.. vai dizer que você queria ficar com ele? - Pergunta com um olhar magoado..

- Não eu... bem no começo eu queria.. mas depois eu pensei em algumas coisas e desisti.. - ela fala olhando nos olhos de Inuyasha..

- Em que você pensou.. - Pergunta docemente..

- Em você.. - ela abaixa a cabeça - "Droga eu vou pro Inferno mesmo" - Pensa Inuyasha que ao ouvir isso não se aguenta mais, levanta o rosto de Kagome e a Beija com Paixão e Luxúria, suas mãos passavam ao redor do corpo de Kagome com desespero, ele a segurava como se fosse morrer caso se separassem ou se fosse acordar do melhor sonho de todos... depois de alguns minutos eles se separam por falta de ar... - Inuyasha - Kagome sussurra ainda com os olhos fechados com os lábios um pouco inchados e entre abertos devido ao beijo ...

- Eu.. bem.. desculpe-me eu - Kagome não o deixa terminar de falar pois beija Inuyasha, ela coloca suas mãos em sua nuca e o puxa mais contra si, Inuyasha em resposta enlaça sua cintura a apertando mais contra seu corpo, depois de algum tempo ele começa a beijar seu pescoço - Finalmente - ele fala no meio dos beijos..

- KK' Mas o que aconteceu com a história de Irmãzinha? - Ele para de beija-la e coloca sua testa junto à dela..

- Que se foda essa história.. - Kagome sorri - Eu só queria ficar perto de você.. - Ele fala sinceramente

- Serio?.. Mas...

- Mas nada.. na primeira vez que eu te beijei eu não menti em nada.. Em nada entendeu? - Ela assente com a cabeça..

- Mas porque você disse tudo aquilo.. - Pergunta magoada..

- Eu estou fazendo algo muito errado, você é menor de idade e ainda por cima minha paciente, eu posso perder meu trabalho ou até mesmo ser preso..

- Não - ela o abraça - Eu não quero que nada te aconteça.. eu quero tanto..tanto ficar com você Inuyasha..Mas se isso for te prejudicar eu enten.. - Ela começa a se afastar..

- Shiii.. eu não disse que ia deixar você... depois de te beijar e ficar com você assim - ele aperta mais Kagome - Não vou conseguir te deixar..

- Jura? - Pergunta com os olhos brilhando como se seu coração fosse sair pela boca

- Juro.. - Responde ele a olhando nos olhos, e voltam a se Beijar apaixonadamente..

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Nossa Miroku o Inuyasha e a Kagome estão demorando não acha? - Pergunta Sango enquanto dança com Miroku...

- É, mas eu já imaginava que isso iria acontecer - Responde pensativo - Olha Sango, eu sei que posso confiar em você.. - Ela assente - Eu tenho quase certeza que o Inuyasha esta apaixonado pela Kagome..

- Bem meu querido, eu tenho certeza absoluta - Ela lhe da uma piscadela e sorri - E ela tambem está por ele, desde o primeiro dia ela já tinha gostado dele, mas sei lá de uns tempos para cá eles se aproximaram mais..

- É, mas você sabe o que isso pode causar não sabe?

- O que?..Muitos Filhinhos de olhos verdes ?.. Ou uma madrinha de casamento Muiiito gata? - pergunta rindo..

- Isso seria a parte boa - Responde sério - Se alguém descobrir ele pode perder o emprego ou até mesmo ser preso..

- Mas mesmo que a Kagome seja menor de idade, ela corresponde, ele não a forçou a nada..

- É talvez eu seja pessimista - Ele balança a cabeça para afastar pensamentos - Quem sabe não acabe tudo bem e nós estamos aqui nos preocupando de bobeira - Ele sorri e os dois voltam a dançar mais animadamente..

**OoOoOoOoO **

Inuyasha e Kagome estavam se beijando na parede do segundo andar, para os dois o tempo tinha parado e não existiam mais ninguém em volta deles apenas os dois, suas mãos já passeavam pelo corpo um do outro com mais calma, pois os dois já tinham a certeza que ninguém fugiria..

- Inuyasha? - Pergunta Kagome ofegante, colando suas testas..

- Hum? - Fala com os olhos fechados sentindo o cheiro do cabelo de Kagome..

- Acho que eu tenho que ir embora.. - Responde triste..

- Por quê? - Pergunta rapidamente saindo de seus devaneios..

- Já são quase três da manhã, eu tenho que voltar porque as quatro tem a ronda nos quartos..

- Ah é por isso? - Pergunta sorrindo - Você quer ficar mais aqui comigo?

- Uhum.. mas..

- Mas nada, eu dou um jeito nisso - Ele pega o celular e manda uma mensagem para Ayame que faria a ronda das meninas, depois de algum tempo digitando, ele guarda o celular no bolso e volta a abraçar Kagome - Prontinho meu amor... - Fala cheirando seu pescoço..

- O que você fez? - Pergunta desacreditando - "Meu amor?"

- Eu mandei uma mensagem para ela dizendo que eu levei você para ver algumas flores exóticas e como Sango acordou junto ela veio tambem, sou um gênio não sou? - Pergunta convencido

- kkk' um gênio do mal isso sim.. Mas eu amei essa sua ideia meu amor - Ela sorri de orelha a orelha..

- Vejo que gostou do meu apelido..

- Amei.. - E assim voltam a se Beijar, com carinho

- Kagome?..Inuyasha?.. Vocês.. - Inuyasha e Kagome se separam rapidamente ao ouvirem a voz de Sango..

- E depois ele diz que não vai ficar com ninguém - Fala Miroku debochado atrás de Sango..

- Bem, gente, pensem bem eu.. - Kagome tenta começar a se explicar mas é interrompida.

- E daí?.. Qual é o problema nisso? - Pergunta Inuyasha abraçando Kagome por trás - A partir de hoje eu quero que todos saibam que Kagome esta co-mi-go, entenderam?

- Tudo bem, não esta mais aqui quem falou.. - Miroku fala levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição.

- Ta que o casal se ame então - Kagome e Inuyasha sorriem - Mas temos que ir embora, o Miroku prometeu uma carona, já que as meninas acabaram de ir...

- Vocês não podem ir embora agora, acho que podemos voltar apenas na hora do almoço..

- Mas como? - Pergunta Sango assustada..

- Eu já conversei com a Ayame, você e Kagome estão comigo dando uma volta, então vamos para minha casa vocês descansam e depois voltamos.. - Fala Inuyasha pegando a mão de Kagome e indo em direção à escada - Vocês não vem? - Pergunta descendo as escadas.

Todos foram em direção ao carro, rumo á casa de Inuyasha, Miroku os acompanhou tambem, para poder reforçar a história, Miroku dirigia, com Sango ao seu lado e no Banco traseiro Inuyasha e Kagome iam abraçados, chegando ao condomínio fechado que ele vivia, Kagome ficou a admirar as casas que pareciam ser de bonecas, e os jardins bem feitos.

- Nossa, que lugar lindo - Kagome comenta admirando.

- Por isso escolhi morar aqui, as casas não são grandes, mas todas são muito bonitas, é um lugar seguro, com muitas pessoas de família, são umas pessoas bem unidas.

- Realmente é bem diferente do lugar onde moro - Comenta Kagome

- Bem diferente?, seu bairro é Lindo Kagome - comenta Miroku, olhando para Kagome do espelho retrovisor.

- Não é o bairro que é bonito, são as casas, as pessoas constroem aquelas mansões, para viverem poucas pessoas, os vizinhos nem se falam, e a única coisa que deixa o bairro bonito é que as pessoas querem ter sempre a melhor casa.

- São outras realidades Kagome - Sango fala.

- É, mas eu admito que eu trocaria a minha casa, por uma dessas, são tão bonitinhas..

- Trocaria mesmo? - pergunta Inuyasha cheirando seu cabelo..

- Aham, quem sabe um dia eu não compre uma casa por aqui? - Responde dando um selinho em Inuyasha.

- Não precisa, a minha já é quitada - Responde sorrindo..

- Ixii Kagomee, olha o negócio indo rápido demais.. - Responde Sango enquanto acompanhava Miroku rindo de Inuyasha..

- Olha o pedido de casamento de segunda intenção - Fala Miroku estacionando.

- Vocês são uns intrometidos isso sim, eu fui apenas..

- Eu entendi Inuyasha - Responde acariciando o rosto de Inuyasha - Você foi muito fofo sabia?..

- Bem já chegamos - Responde Sango ao casal que não parava de se encarar - Vocês podem esquecer esse chameguinho e ir logo para cama.. - Inuyasha e Kagome ficam sem graça com o comentário de Sango.

- Nossa Sango dessa vez você apelou - Responde saindo do carro, indo em direção à porta da casa de Inuyasha..

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Então meus amore o que acharam hein?... Espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu.. Estou adorando o carinho de vocês viuh?...Beijokas...! Pensem do que disse lá em cima e me digam por favor ok?... A opinião de vocês é muito importantee**

**Harumi Evans Potter**

Obrigadaa fofa... Que bom que estão gostando, sim sim me animou muuuiito mesmo... Espero que goste de cap looongos... kkk Beijokas..

**Priscila Cullen**

Eah esta ai o resultado de irem a mesma balada... kkk.. Muitoo obrigadaa, você que é uma fofissimaa... Bem esta aqui o cap .. Beijokas.. Leitora novaaa!

**Rinzinha-cha**

AMIGAAA.. onde esteve fofaa?.. Pensei que tivesse me abandonado kkk... Obrigada por entender amore.. E muito mais por gostar da fic .. Beijokas queridaa..!


	9. Juntos Finalmente

**Viuh gentem... Eu naum abandonei vocês, hihihii, como prometido dois cap por semana, ta ai o outro.. Espero realmente que gostem... ME RESPONDAM POR FAVOR...**

**Fica estranho colocar HENTAI?...! respondaa pleaseee...!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Vai Inuyasha sai logo desse carro - Chama Miroku parado na porta da casa impaciente, enquanto Sango e Inuyasha ainda estavam no carro..

- O povo lerdo - Comenta Kagome, balançando os braços com o frio da madrugada que fazia..

- PERA AI - grita Inuyasha de dentro do carro - SANGO PRENDEU O SALTO EM ALGUM LUGAR AQUI..

- Nossa, mas a Sango tambem viu - Fala Kagome tremendo..

- Quer minha blusa ká?

- Não, ai é você quem vai ficar tremendo, relaxa daqui a pouco eles estão aqui..

- Mas não mesmo, eu vou fazer o Inuyasha vir correndo você vai ver... INUYASHA A KAGOME ESTÁ COM TANTO FRIO QUE EU VOU TER QUE AGARRAR ELA... - Ele olha para Kagome e levanta as sobrancelhas - Agora..

Eles escutam passos apressados e um Inuyasha com cara de Ciúmes passando por eles e abrindo a porta correndo em direção a um dos quartos..

- O que deu nele? - Pergunta Kagome entrando na casa

- Ele tirou meu salto na hora e veio correndo - Diz Sango entrando na casa e fechando a porta atrás de si - Bem você estava com frio não estava..

Eles olham para a direção do quarto e veem Inuyasha se aproximando com varias cobertas e casacos..

- Toma Kagome, não quero que fique resfriada do minha culpa..

- Ah obrigada Inu - Diz aceitando um dos casacos - Você é um fofo - E então dá um selinho em Inuyasha..

Na casa de Sesshoumaru..

Sesshoumaru estava acordado sentando na cama lendo um livro com o abajur ligado, mas seus pensamentos estavam em um certo irmão..

- Sesshy? - Pergunta Rin acordando com uma voz sonolenta

- Rin? - Ele a olha sério, observa sua esposa acordar lentamente, mexer no pijama de corações - Ainda esta acordada?.. Você deveria descansar daqui a pouco você vai entrar de plantão..

- Eu sei - Ela responde coçando os olhos se sentando junto ao marido - Mas é que eu fico preocupada com você... - Falava enquanto acariciava o ursinho com que ela dormia abraçada

- Comigo? você sabe que eu sou forte, não precisa se preocupar comigo - Responde ainda mantendo sua pose fria..

Rin ao perceber que seu marido estava naquele jeito frio resolve mostrar o porquê de ele a ter escolhido como sua esposa, ela pega o livro de Sesshoumaru joga longe e senta sobre ele, com suas mãos nos ombros do mesmo.

- Olha aqui Sr. Sesshoumaru Taisho, você não comece novamente, sou sua esposa e vou sim me preocupar com você - Fala Rin séria olhando nos olhos do marido. Sesshy a olha e lhe da um sorriso de canto de boca.

- Esse seu jeito foi um dos motivos por eu ter me apaixonado por você sabia? - Pergunta colocando as mãos na cintura de Rin..

- Eu sei - responde sorrindo - Eu fiz isso com essa ideia mesmo... kkk' sei que não resiste ao charminho de sua florzinha - Ela sai de seu colo e se senta ao seu lado - Não é mesmo Iceberg? kkk'

- Como é? - Pergunta já trincando os dentes.

- Que foi meu Iceberguezinho? - pergunta apertando suas bochechas..

- Só porque é você eu vou aceitar - responde tirando as mãos de Rin de seu rosto dando um beijo em cada.. - E ái de você se eu souber que contou para alguém que eu a deixo fazer..

- Tudo que eu quero com você? - Pergunta rindo da cara de seu marido - Pode deixar meu amor, acontece aqui fica aqui - Fala arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Hum.. eu gostei dessa ideia - Ele começa a se inclinar para ficar por cima de Rin, quando o mesmo já estava por cima dela..

- Mas antes... com o que você está preocupado? - Fala ela parando Sesshoumaru

- Com nada demais - Ele vai em direção a sua boca mas Rin o interrompe com as mãos

- Me conte Iceberguezinho? - Fala fazendo biquinho

- Tudo bem - ele suspira - Eu estou preocupado com o Inuyasha..

- Preocupado com o que? - pergunta desconfiada

- Bem ele e a Kagome, bem eles brigam, fazem as pazes, depois brigam de novo...

- E o que tem demais nisso Sesshy?.. Nós dois sempre fazemos isso..

- Esse é o problema, nós nos amamos, somos um casal, os dois não, eles deveriam ter um relacionamento profissional e não..

- Você acha que eles se gostam? - Pergunta sorrindo - "É a mensagem no celular da Ayame.. será?"

- O pior é que sim, eu andei reparando nos olhares dos dois... Sem contar que eu ouvi uma história dos dois, em que ele a chama de irmãzinha..

- Você ouviu escondido Sesshy? - Responde fazendo cara de desconfiada..

- Você sabe que não sou disso, mas voltando, eu acho que ele usa isso de desculpa para ficar próximo dela..

- Sesshy, sabe o que eu acho? Sinceramente?

- Hum?

- Que você tem que deixar os dois em paz, se eles estão fazendo algo errado eles vão resolver com o tempo ok? - ela olha para Sesshy e segura uma blusa pela gola - Agora eu acho que meu Iceberguezinho, deveria parar de se preocupar com o Botãozinho, e cuidar de sua flor.. O que acha?

- Não precisa pedir duas vezes.. - Então Sesshoumaru beija Rin carinhosamente, com suas mãos passeando pelo corpo tão amado de sua esposa

- Pera ai Sesshy - Rin interrompe os beijos..

- O que foi?

- O Ted não precisa ver isso - Ela estica a mão e coloca o ursinho de pelúcia de costas para eles na mesinha ao lado da cama. - Pronto agora sim.. - Sesshoumaru da uma boa gargalhada com a doçura de sua esposa e beija sua testa.

- Eu te amo - E então Finalmente Rin e Sesshoumaru tiveram sua noite de amor.

Na casa de Inuyasha

- Bem espero que estejam todos bem acomodados - Fala Inuyasha olhando para os amigos.

- O sofá esta muito convidativo - Fala Miroku já deitado no mesmo com algumas cobertas em suas mãos.

- Você Sango pode ir para o outro quarto - Diz Inuyasha apontando para uma porta no fim do corredor.. - E você Kagome, vem comigo - Ele fala pegando Kagome pela mão e caminhando até o quarto, ao entrar.

- Inuyasha, olha eu não.. - Fala aflita

- Relaxe, a gente vai apenas dormir - Diz Inuyasha fazendo carinho na face de Kagome - Mas se você se sentir melhor assim, pode ir para o quarto com Sango..

- Não.. ta tudo bem, vamos apenas dormir não é mesmo? - Pergunta sorrindo e ele afirma com a cabeça.

- Bem senhorita limpeza, pode tomar um banho se quiser, eu pego uma roupa minha para você - Fala ele sorrindo apontando para o banheiro do quarto.

- Eu tenho o Pijama que eu sai da clínica, está lá no carro - Fala ela sorrindo.

- Tem certeza que quer que eu vá até o carro? - Ela assente - Passando frio?.. Com ladrões que podem aparecer a qualquer hora? - Fala ele sendo dramático.

- Ok, senhor drama, não quero que corra perigo - Ele sorri, então vai até seu guarda roupa e pega uma camiseta e entrega para Kagome.

- Creio que isso vai ficar um vestido, enorme em você, tem toalhas no banheiro - Ele se aproxima de lhe da um selinho demorado - Vou tomar banho no outro banheiro, até daqui a pouco linda - Ele vai andando em direção à porta.

- Até - Kagome fala e entra no Banheiro - Meu Deus eu não acreditoo - Kagome começa a pular de felicidade - Ele gosta de mim, ele gosta de mim, ele gosta de mim - Kagome cantarola pulando de um lado para o outro, depois de algum tempo ela para, para respirar - Eu estou tão feliz, como a muito não estava - Ela entra no box e toma um banho demorado e relaxante, depois de alguns minutos ela sai, já vestida com a camiseta de Inuyasha.

- Uau - Diz Inuyasha sentado na cama olhando Kagome - Você fica ainda mais linda com a minha roupa - Ela sorri e se aproxima dele - Dá uma impressão tão casual - Ele beija sua bochecha - Rotineira - Outro beijo - Tão minha.

E finalmente ele puxa Kagome para um beijo de verdade, ela imediatamente puxa seu pescoço mais para si, e ele aperta mais sua cintura, e ficam assim se beijando apaixonadamente por um bom tempo.

- Você tem um gosto bom - Sussurra Inuyasha, com a respiração acelerada.

- Isso se chama pasta de dente - Responde Kagome rindo.

- Não isso tem outro nome - Fala ele misterioso.

- E qual seria? - Pergunta ela ainda sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Bem isso você só vai saber depois - Ele beija a ponta de seu nariz

- Vai ficar enigmático então? - Pergunta ela fazendo manha.

- Isso, agora vai se deitar, que eu vou cobrir você - Kagome se deita na cama, e Inuyasha a cobre com a coberta como se fosse uma criança..

- Estou me sentindo um bebe, e isso é estranho porque parece que você é meu pai - Responde Fazendo graça.

- Deus me livre ser seu pai - Fala Inuyasha enquanto se deita ao lado de Kagome e a abraça - Mas ser seu psicólogo não facilita quase nada. - Responde tristemente.

- Eu estava pensando sobre isso Inuyasha - Kagome se aconchega melhor sobre o peito de Inuyasha e fica acariciando seu peitoral - O que a gente é agora?.. Digo, eu e você que relacionamento temos? - Pergunta sem olhar para ele temente de sua resposta.

- Eu não sei - Responde acariciando seus cabelos - Eu só sei que, desde que eu a vi não sou mais o mesmo, me sinto estranho quando você não está, e me sinto completo quando estou com você, eu não posso me dar ao luxo de deixar você - Ele abraça Kagome apertado, como se quisesse passar pelo abraço todos os sentimentos que tinha em relação à Kagome.

- Então você esta querendo dizer que..

- Não vou deixar você, sei que vou ter que me controlar na clínica, mas não quero perder você, por nada - Ele fica um tempo em silencio observando Kagome - Não tenho a menor ideia do que você fez, mas eu tenho necessidade de você - Fala as ultimas palavras um pouco tímido..

- Você não sabe o bem que me faz ouvir isso - Responde olhando nos olhos de Inuyasha - Faço minhas suas palavras.. Não quero deixar você, eu me apaixonei por você desde aquele beijo, e me senti quebrada quando você me disse aquelas coisas..

- Shii eu sei, me perdoe, mas eu estava com medo, por você, eu vou realmente para o inferno - Ele afirma sorrindo ao olhar para Kagome deitada ao seu lado, imaginando como seria acordar e dormir todos os dias ao lado da mesma - Você é só uma criança, e eu estou me aproveitando da sua inocência e inexperiência, sem sentir remorso ou arrependimento.

- Não deve mesmo se sentir assim, não sou mais uma criança, daqui a uns cinco meses terei 18, então..

- Poderemos ficar juntos sem ter que esconder de ninguém - Completou Inuyasha como se ouvisse os pensamentos de Kagome..

- Isso mesmo, até lá, nós nos controlamos e disfarçamos..

- Aham.. Mas eu não quero ver você com aquele Houjo nunca mais - Inuyasha abraça mais Kagome se lembrando do ciúmes que sentira - Nunca mais me apareça com uma marca no seu corpo, por Deus, não me faça sentir mais aquele ciúmes, é horrível..

- Nossa quem vê pensa que foi.. - Ela é interrompida por Inuyasha.

- Foi sim, eu estava com raiva, não de você mas daquele Houjo que ousou tocar em você, só eu posso ter você, e eu sei disso desde que a vi... - Ele começa a sussurrar - Agora o difícil é fazer você entender e concordar com isso..

- Não precisa nem repetir, seu ciumento kkk' - Ela deita novamente sobre o peito de Inuyasha - Boa noite, sonhe com os anjos.. - Diz ela fechando os olhos.

- Boa noite, sonharei com você, pode deixar - Responde Inuyasha acomodando melhor Kagome sobre si. Os dois pegam no sono rapidamente e adormecem abraçados.

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Kagome?.. Inuyasha? - Sussurra Sango abrindo a porta do quarto lentamente - Estão acordados? - Fala ela novamente.

- E ai? - Pergunta Miroku atrás dela.

- E ai nada - Ela fecha a porta - Os dois estão dormindo ainda - Ela olha para o relógio no pulso de Miroku - Já são quase 2 horas, não podemos demorar muito.

- Relaxa, qualquer coisa demoramos no passeio, se voltarmos até umas 6 horas ninguém nem desconfia - Fala Miroku sem se preocupar indo em direção à cozinha - E ai o que vai querer almoçar? - Pergunta Miroku a Sango abrindo a geladeira - Não sou nenhuma Kelly, mas eu me viro bem.

- Sei lá tanto faz - Fala ela sorrindo abrindo os armários - O que acha de macarrão a bolonhesa? - Fala Sango com um pacote de spaghetti nas mãos.

- Ok, mas procura ai no fundo se tem o macarrão talharim é o meu preferido - Fala Miroku já colocando a água com óleo para ferver.

- Tem sim - Fala Sango com o pacote nas mãos - Mas e ai, quer ajuda com o molho?

- Vai cortando os tomates, cebola, e picando o alho para mim - Fala Miroku entregando a faca a ela.

- Há algum tempo atrás você acharia perigoso deixar uma faca em minha mão -Fala Sango com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Claro, ainda me lembro do soco que me deu no dia em que te conheci.. - Fala ele passando a mão no rosto.

- Mas é claro, eu me lembro muito bem você rindo do estado do meu cabelo - Fala ela rindo - Doeu muito não é?

- Aham.. Depois daquele dia aprendi a nunca brigar com você..kkk

- Vi que acordaram de bom humor - Kagome aparece coçando os olhos atrás dos dois.

- Vi que alguém precisa de uma calça - Fala Miroku olhando para a roupa que Kagome vestia.

- Que nada.. - Sango da um tapa de leve em Miroku - Essa blusa esta enorme, parece um vestidão, nem se preocupe.. Mas e ai a noite foi boa? - Pergunta Sango com um sorriso malicioso, sendo acompanhado por Miroku.

- Aff - Ela revira os olhos - Mal acordei e vocês já pensam nisso, foi uma noite normal, eu apenas dormi, nada mais.

- Aham sei - Fala Miroku desacreditando.

- Sabe de que? - Pergunta Inuyasha aparecendo e abraçando Kagome por trás

- Esta vendo? - Fala Miroku para Sango apontando para Inuyasha e Kagome - Do jeito que esse ai esta assanhando não deve ter se segurado a noite inteira - Fala ele sorrindo

- Não comece Miroku - Falam Sango e Inuyasha juntos.

- Tudo bem era só brincadeira - Ele fala erguendo as duas mãos em sinal de rendição - Mas então espero que gostem de Talharim, pois esse será o nosso almoço - Fala Miroku voltando a cozinhar.

- Hum eu adoro - Fala Kagome sorrindo.

- Se ela adora eu tambem adoro - Fala Inuyasha depositando um beijo no ombro de Kagome.

- Já que vocês já estão cozinhando..Vamos comigo pegar minhas roupas no carro Inuyasha?.. quero tomar um banho..

- Nem precisa Kagome - Fala Sango cortando os tomates - O Miroku foi lá mais cedo e pegou, estão todas no sofá..

- Valeu, então galera to indo tomar banho - Fala soltando Inuyasha e indo em direção à sala.

- Espera ai, eu tambem vou - Fala Inuyasha indo atrás dela.

- Hum.. depois dizem de não houve nada - Fala Miroku Balançando a cabeça em sinal de negação - Mal se pegaram e já estão assim..

- Já disse para não começar Miroku - Fala Sango não conseguindo evitar de rir.

OoOoOoOoO

- Nossa Miroku - Fala Kagome comendo o macarrão - Você esta a nível de Kelly, acho que esse seu macarrão é um dos melhores que já comi..

- Não precisa agradecer, eu sei.. - Fala ele convencido voltando a comer.

- Por isso que eu não falei nada - Comenta Inuyasha - Esse meu irmão não presta.. Mas o que importa é que você gostou meu anjo - Fala Inuyasha piscando para Kagome.

- Nossa desse jeito que vocês estão me tratando do me sentindo importante demais - Fala ela rindo para Inuyasha - Mas não podemos demorar não é gente? - Comenta Kagome se lembrando da Clínica.

- É isso a Kagome tem razão - Concorda Miroku.

- Mas gente, temos que ter uma boa desculpa, para o nosso atraso, temos que dar as mesmas respostas - Fala ela observando todos um pouco preocupada.

- Ham.. nisso está tudo bem, eu como psicólogo de Kagome a busquei às 4 horas para ver as flores de um lugar especial, então Sango acordou junto e eu concordei em trazê-la, já que Miroku se ofereceu para me acompanhar..

- Mas porque saímos tão cedo? - Pergunta Kagome.

- Isso tambem não tem problema, esse lugar que eu falo, fica perto de um campo que meu pai me levava para acampar são umas 3 horas de viagem, então como queríamos chegar cedo, saímos de lá de madrugada..

- E porque voltamos tarde? - Pergunta Sango.

- Porque saímos de lá depois do almoço, e o caminho é demorado por isso chegamos tarde, eu posso falar que preparei algo para almoçarmos, e pronto desculpa feita..

- Mas o que não podemos esquecer é que o assunto de Kagome e Inuyasha não existe entendido - Fala Miroku lembrando os três que balançam a cabeça - E vocês dois, apesar de terem minha benção, não podem ficar lá na clínica.

- Nós sabemos - Fala Kagome tristemente.

- Mas tudo bem - Fala Inuyasha pegando a mão de Kagome - Daremos um jeito você vai ver - Fala ele sorrindo confiante para ela. Depois de alguns minutos todos se preparam para voltar à clínica.

No carro.

- Tomara que dê tudo certo - Fala Sango angustiada..

- Relaxa eu sei que o Inuyasha vai livrar a gente dessa - Fala ela colocando a mão no ombro que sorri...

- Escute a Kagome Sango, eu e Miroku faremos tudo para dar certo, ninguém desconfiará..

Na casa de Kagome

O pai de Kagome se encontrava sentado na poltrona do sofá olhando suas fotos antigas de sua filha, e reparou que em nenhuma ela parecia sorrir, ela parecia angustiada, entediada,, mas nunca feliz..

- O que está vendo meu amor? - Pergunta Kikyou sentando no braço da poltrona.. - Está mesmo com Saudades de nossa Kagome, não é? - "Essa criatura insuportável, vai acabar com minha vida, preciso agir rápido"..

- Sim, estou vendo a minha princesinha - Fala ele sorrindo ao ver uma foto de sua ex esposa com Kagome tocando piano - Ela era tão feliz antes..

- Eu imagino, mas não se culpe Josh Kagome ficará bem, ela não é mais uma menina.. sem contar que tem o melhor pai.. - Fala beijando a testa de Josh.

- E é isso que eu pretendo provar, amanhã mesmo eu vou buscar Kagome.. - Fala ele decidido.

- Creio que não será possível meu amor, eu liguei na clínica e eles pediram mais tempo..

- COMO MAIS TEMPO - Fala ele se levantando - Eu a coloquei lá, eu posso tirá-la..

- Eu sei - Fala ela abraçando o marido - Mas eles pediram pelo menos mais dez dias, eu conversei com Inuyasha e ele desmarcou sua visita com ele..

- Mas por quê? - Pergunta Josh confuso..

- Porque ele me disse que queria mais tempo com Kagome, já que você a buscaria mais cedo, mais tempo de cuidar de nossa menina - E então beija Josh com força..

Na Clínica

- Inuyasha? - Eles escutam uma voz muito doce feminina vindo de trás deles que acabaram de entrar na clínica.. Quando se viram se deparam com uma linda mulher, de cabelos pretos e longos, seus olhos eram verdes e sua pele era muito branca..

- Mãe? - Perguntam Miroku e Inuyasha em coro..

- Onde estavam com essas duas pacientes? - Pergunta ela autoritária se aproximando..

- Bem mãe é que - Fala Miroku se atrapalhando com as palavras..

- Fomos ao lugar onde papai me levava para acampar, descobri que Kagome adora flores, então como ela evoluiu muito de uns tempos para cá eu resolvi mostrar a ela a variedade de folhas existentes lá.. - Fala ele sem se estressar, como se realmente fosse verdade, enquanto Kagome, Sango e Miroku tremiam como varas verdes..

- E Sango o que faz com vocês?.. - Pergunta arqueando a sobrancelha..

- Bem eu acordei Kagome muito cedo, e como elas dividem o quarto acabou acordando Sango, que pediu para ir conosco, por isso pedi que Miroku nos acompanhasse, para podermos ter mais segurança...

- Esse é o meu filhinho - Fala ela se aproximando de Inuyasha e apertando suas bochechas, fazendo o queixo das meninas caírem.. - E você - Fala ela apontando para Kagome - É muito linda, muito prazer em te conhecer meu nome é Izaoy..

- O prazer é meu - Responde Kagome..

- Miroku - Fala Izaoy indo abraçar Miroku apertado enquanto Inuyasha sussurra no ouvido de Kagome..

- Está ai sua Sogra.. - Fala sorrindo de lado..

- É - Ela concorda olhando para Izaoy - É um pouco assustador conhece-la..

- Mas tudo ficará bem, logo te apresentarei como minha namorada - Fala se afastando de Kagome..

- Então o que acha de nos conhecermos melhor? - Pergunta Izaoy a Kagome..

- Mamã..

- Não Inuyasha, eu perguntei a Kagome..

- Ah, Claro - Responde ela sem graça.

- Então me acompanhe, tenho um jardim que você vai adorar - Fala ela grudando seu braço ao de Kagome - E já que gosta de flores está liberada sempre a usá-lo..

- Obrigada - Responde ela sorrindo, e olhando para trás vendo Inuyasha sorrir preocupado para ela..

- "Boa sorte minha ká" - Fala Inuyasha acenando para Kagome..

- Relaxe Inuyasha - Fala Miroku com a mão no ombro do irmão - Kagome, é inteligente e não vai falar nada de errado, sem contar que mamãe não é nenhum monstro ou bruxa..

- Eu sei mas, não que eu seja sentimental, mas vê-la indo para longe de mim dói um pouco, imagine se eu a perder? - Pergunta ele olhando nos olhos de Miroku..

- Ela não vai te deixar Inuyasha - Sango fala pela primeira vez - Está na cara que ela está apaixonada por você.. - Fala ela sorrindo..

- Eu sei, mas eu não estou apaixonado por ela - Fala ele sem expressão, fazendo Miroku e Sango derrubarem o queixo..

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Espero que tenham gostado do cap, e que estejam tão ansiosos para o outro como eu, já estou quase terminando o próximo cap...!.. Me respondam meus amores... Beijo e estou AMANDOOO.. as reviews**

**Harumi Evans Potter **

Ain que baum amore.. ! tambem amo, o legal é que quando você começa um cap, e por incrível que pareça, te da um branco na história, mas quando está no meio não da vontade de parar de escrever...kk claro que continuooo! bjokas.. e continue comigoo..

**Priscila Cullen**

Só para variar amei seu comentário kkk...! Tambem espero viu, eu sei quem me dera um desses hein... kkk.. Bem naum fique mais loka o cap tah aki kkk bjokas amoree.. continue lendooo

**Nathi Duarte**

Ahh sim sim, sem problemas o importante é que você lembrou neah amoree..! Imagina eu escrevendo comecei a rir... Mas e ai esta escrevendo alguma fic?.. se estiver me avisa para eu ler.. ! Bjokas amore.. espero que esteja gostandooo


	10. Primeira Vez

**Olá... podem me matar..eu sei.. eu sei.. T-T.. Demorei mesmo mesmoo... novamente.. Porem estou aqui e naum vou abandonar por nada essa fic.. que me diverte muiitoo.. A questão é.. eu queria fazer um hentai.. mas naum levo muito jeito pra isso.. Então eu fazia e apagava, fazia e apagava, fazia e apagava.. Mas ai eu fiz.. e meio que gostei.. Não está bem um hentai.. mas é hentai.. da pra entender neah ?.. Bom espero do fundo do meu coração que gostem... **

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Como é Inuyasha? - Pergunta Sango..

- Como você pode não estar apaixonado pela Kagome?.. Até ontem estava todo caído por não ter ela, mas agora..

- Eu não estou apaixonado por ela - Fala ele sorrindo - Eu a amo... Não sei quando nem como isso aconteceu, tambem não imaginava que fosse acontecer tão rápido.. Mas eu a amo, mais que tudo.. Acho que mais que a mim mesmo..

- Então porque tem medo de perder Kagome? - Pergunta Sango sorrindo com carinho para Inuyasha..

- Ela é jovem tem muito que viver, ela pode se desencantar, ou até mesmo nunca me amar - Fala ele triste..

- Você nunca vai saber se não tentar - Fala Sango tentando animar Inuyasha..

- Nem começa Inuyasha, você encontrou uma garota linda, que gosta muito de você, mal está junto dela e já esta pensando em terminar?... Nem comece, você de hoje me diante é um homem invejado, por ter alguém como ela ao seu lado.. Então sem reclamar - Fala Miroku autoritário saindo do corredor..

- É Inuyasha eu tenho que concordar com o Miroku, a Kagome é muito especial, e realmente adora você, fale com ela.. Tenho quase certeza de que ela o ama.. - Fala Sango colocando a mão no ombro de Inuyasha para consola-lo.

- SANGO? - Grita Kouga do fundo do corredor..

- Ixii Fodeu - Murmura Sango de mau humor - Bem tchau Inuyasha - E vai correndo em direção a Kouga.

"É acho melhor falar com Kagome mesmo" - Fala indo em direção ao quarto da mesma - " Vou fazer uma surpresa meu amor" - Continua andando mas com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

No jardim.

- Então Kagome o que achou do lugar onde meu filho te levou? - Pergunta se sentando e puxando Kagome junto..

- Nossa é um lugar lindo, aquelas flores são tão lindas.. - Responde sem graça tentando disfarçar.

- Só acho que deveria ter um lago lá não é mesmo? - Pergunta mantendo o sorriso..

-"Merdaaa, acho que ela duvidou da gente, e se ela estiver jogando verde?... Pensa.. Pensa.." - Olha Izaoy, eu me lembro muito bem de ter visto um lago lá.. - Responde Kagome um pouco angustiada..

- Ah, claro, eu me lembro mesmo de ter um lago lá. - responde depois de alguns segundos percebendo que Kagome a encarava desconfiada.

- Está tudo bem dona Izayoi? - Pergunta com um sorriso no rosto.

- A sim claro querida... Mas esqueça o dona por favor - Fala colocando sua mão sobre a dela.

- Desculpe... - Fala Kagome sem graça..

- Está tudo bem... Mas o que eu queria falar com você Kagome é sobre Inuyasha.. - Kagome começa a tossir de nervoso... - Kagome?.. - Pergunta Izayoi com um sorriso de canto..

- Desculpe - Fala parando de tossir - É que minha garganta estava coçando kkk..

- Claro, claro.. Mas voltando ao nosso assunto, porque você não participou da Dinâmica de grupo que eu dei?..

- Eu - O.O - A porque, é que o Inuyasha já tinha me passado os exercícios antes, então disse que não precisava ir..

- E por isso vocês dormiram abraçados nesse jardim? - Pergunta sorrindo abertamente..

- O.O' - Bem... Ham... É... Isso Izayoi é que ele ia fazer a consulta comigo então ficamos conversando até tarde, e eu acabei dormindo..

- Abraçada com ele? - Pergunta arqueando uma sobrancelha

- É porque estava muito frio e ele estava tentando me proteger.. Só isso.. - Responde com um sorriso sem graça .

- A sim, esse Inuyasha é mesmo um cavalheiro - Fala ela sorrindo mostrando suas covinhas.. - Você é muito bonita Kagome... Seus filhos serão lindos..

- Filhos? - Kagome já estava entrando em desespero - Eu não pretendo ter filhos tão cedo Izayoi, mas que sabe um dia, e obrigada, espero mesmo que eles sejam lindos..

- Como o pai?

- Sim como o pai.. - O.O - Quer dizer, espero que meu marido seja bonito claro..kkk.

- Está nervosa Kagome? - Pergunta Izayoi.. - Acho que sair com Inuyasha não lhe fez muito bem.

- Não, não.. estou ótima, apenas cansada, você acredita que o Inuyasha não nos deixou dormir? - Fala ela bocejando - Se não se importa gostaria de ir me deitar - Fala já se levantando.

- Claro que não tem problema - Fala se levantando tambem - Eu te acompanho até seu quarto - E estica o braço para que Kagome entrelace com o dela.. - Nossa você tem uma bela estrutura óssea - Fala olhando o corpo de Kagome enquanto andam..

- Obrigada.. Eu acho - Fala as ultimas palavras num sussurro..

- Inuyasha tambem tem.. - Fala como quem não quer nada - Meus netos terão um belo corpo, pelo que vejo.. - Kagome para de andar e encara Izayoi..

- Não entendi o que disse.. - Fala ela com os olhos esbugalhados.

- É meus netos terão um belo corpo, você não viu Sesshoumaru e Rin?.. Os filhos dos dois serão perfeitos - Fala sorrindo e puxando Kagome para voltar a andar..

- A sim, você estava falando de Sesshoumaru - "Ufa".

- E de que mais eu falaria 'Inuyasha'?... A não ser que, ele esteja namorando e eu não saiba.. - Fala olhando para Kagome de canto de olho..

- Não, Inuyasha definitivamente não está namorando ninguém - "Pelo menos eu não estou mentindo" - Se ele estivesse acho que me diria..

- Por quê? - Pergunta Izayoi fingindo inocência..

- Porque nós, nos tornamos bons amigos, e ele me conta tudo sobre a vida dele, apenas por isso..

- Ele falou de nossa família?

- Sim, me contou todos os parentes que trabalham aqui.. E posso afirmar que ele me falou muito bem da senhora.. - Fala sorrindo, aliviada porque a conversa mudou de rumo.

- E de InuTaisho? - Perguntou com um olha um pouco triste.

- Bem, dele Inuyasha me falou pouco, mas me disse que foi ele que fez aquele jardim lindo lá atrás, então com certeza deve ser um romântico..

- É, InuTaisho, é romântico quando quer, mas é bem autoritário tambem, ele dedicou sua vida a isto aqui - Fala olhando para sua volta..

- Então ele pode se orgulhar, pois ele fez um bom trabalho..

- Sim, mas creio que como pai de família os meninos tenham sentido falta.. - Fala abaixando o olhar novamente..

- Quem me dera se meu pai tivesse me criado deste jeito.. Seus filhos são ótimos, cada um tem uma característica que os torna especiais demais... - Izayoi instantaneamente levanta a cabeça e a apoia no ombro de Kagome, com um sorriso malicioso que Kagome não reparou.

- Principalmente o Inuyasha, não concorda Kagome?

- Sim, o Inuyasha é ótimo mesmo - Responde sem perceber o que falava - Ele é tão.. - O.O'

- Tão - Instiga Izayoi olhando para Kagome..

- Olha chegamos ao meu quarto - Fala segurando a maçaneta - Bem obrigada pela companhia..

- Que nada, eu quero mesmo é ver como você decorou seu quarto..

- Claro - Fala abrindo a porta e entrando na frente..

- Kagome - Fala Inuyasha levantando da cama de Kagome onde estava sentando, e indo em direção a mesma com os braços abertos e um sorriso no rosto, quanto chegou perto de Kagome..

- Inuyasha - Fala Izayoi entrando - Não imaginava que estaria aqui.. - Inuyasha paralisa onde está e fica olhando para Kagome - O.O' - Falando nisso o que está fazendo aqui?..

- Bem eu.. - Ele olha para Kagome que estava na cor de um tomate - "Bem mãe eu vim aqui para me declarar a mulher que eu mais amo no mundo derr" - Só vim ver se a Kagome estava disposta para fazer um consulta..

- Mas vocês não ficaram o dia inteiro fazendo isso enquanto olhavam as flores? - Pergunta Izayoi sorrindo

-Sim mãe, mas é que eu - "Estava morrendo de saudades da minha amada" - Queria saber se o dia de hoje realmente ajudou nossa menina - Fala fazendo um cafuné em Kagome, que o olha com raiva por ter ficado despenteada..

- Entendo, e pelo que vejo realmente ajudou não é Kagome?

- Sim, ajudou muito - Fala olhando para Inuyasha com carinho..

- E como - Fala ele retribuindo o olhar..

- Então como psicóloga, dou o resto do dia de descanso para Kagome, e Inuyasha?

- Hum - Fala parando de olhar para Kagome finalmente olhando sua mãe..

- Vem comigo - Fala abrindo a porta e esperando Inuyasha do lado de fora..

- Bem então até mais Inu.. - Fala Kagome sorrindo..

- Até - Ele dá um beijo demorado na bochecha de Kagome que fecha os olhos - Estou com saudades - Sussurra antes de sair..

- Eu tambem - Fala ela se jogando na cama feliz da vida..

No corredor

- Ela é uma menina muito interessante Inuyasha - Fala Izayoi com um sorriso de lado, olhando para o filho que caminhava ao seu lado sem dizer nada, apenas com um sorriso de orelha a orelha no rosto.. - E tambem é muito bonita..

- É a Kagome é linda mesmo - Fala ainda sorrindo..

- Inuyasha ?.. Quero saber de algumas coisas..

- Pode falar mãe - Diz ele um pouco desconfiado.

- Onde você levou Kagome?

- Já lhe disse mamãe ao mesmo lugar em que InuTaisho, me levava para acampar..

- Mas isso eu sei, o que quero saber é qual dos dois, ao 'Monte Lagis' ou ao 'Monte Flesis'..

- Claro que ao Monte Flesis mãe, eu levei Kagome para ver as flores, não para ver um lago..

- Então lá não tem lago?..

- Você sabe que não mãe, mas o porquê de tantas perguntas? - Pergunta olhando desconfiado para sua mãe.

- Por nada, só queria saber se você a levou a um bom lugar, e tem, razão lá é lindo, um ótimo lugar para tirar um cochilo não acha? - Pergunta Izayoi com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- É e foi isso que fizemos, depois de comermos eu dei a ideia de dormirmos um pouco, e acabamos no final dormindo demais..

- Ah, agora entendi o porquê de terem demorado tanto lá - Responde apertando a bochecha de Inuyasha..

- Mãe, qual é o seu problema hein? - Pergunta divertido tirando a mão de sua mãe de seu rosto - Está estranha, primeiro quis conhecer Kagome, agora fica me olhando desse jeito e fazendo perguntas óbvias, está tudo bem com você?..

- Sim, apenas quero conhecer as pessoas com quem irei conviver para o resto de minha vida.

- Conviver? - O.O - Mãe a Kagome vai embora daqui a menos de dois meses..

- Eu sei, mas do jeito que as coisas estão creio que você sempre vai vê-la não é? -

- O.o - Como?

- É, ela me contou da relação que os dois têm..

- Relação? - "Kagome o que você disse" - É eu realmente tenho uma relação muito amigável com ela..

- Foi isso mesmo que eu quis dizer - Fala ela dando um beijo na bochecha de Inuyasha - Vá para sua sala querido, creio que te muito trabalho a fazer - Fala dando leves tapinhas nas costas de Inuyasha que entra em sua sala..

- Izayoi? - Pergunta Rin se aproximando..

-Shiiii - Fala colocando a mão na boca de Rin - Fala baixo, e vem comigo - Izayoi a leva até a sala dos funcionários que estava vazia - Pronto agora podemos conversar sem ninguém saber..

- E então o que conseguiu? - Pergunta Rin com um sorriso maligno esfregando suas mãos uma na outra..

- É o que você me disse mesmo..

- Eu sei, eu estava com o celular da Ayame ela esqueceu no meu carro pela manhã e na hora em que o Inuyasha passou a mensagem, eu estranhei, ainda mais por Sango e Miroku estarem junto, pois eu me lembro de Miroku chamar Sesshoumaru para sair, mas ele não quis..

- É eu estranhei Miroku ter ido junto, eu sei que ele odeia mato, e nunca ia acampar com Inuyasha e InuTaisho..

- Mas e ai, eles falaram onde estavam? - Pergunta Rin com muita curiosidade

- Sim, e os dois me falaram que tinham ido ver flores mas..

Flash Back

- Então Kagome o que achou do lugar onde meu filho te levou? - Perguntei me sentando e puxando Kagome junto..

- Nossa é um lugar lindo, aquelas flores são tão lindas.. - Respondeu Kagome sorrindo estranhamente para meu gosto.

Só acho que deveria ter um lago lá não é mesmo? - Pergunto mantendo o sorriso..

- Olha Izayoi, eu me lembro muito bem de ter visto um lago lá.. - Responde Kagome depois de algum tempo pensando em algo.

- Ah, claro, eu me lembro mesmo de ter um lago lá. - Respondo vitoriosa..

OoO

- Está nervosa Kagome? - Perguntei.. - Acho que sair com Inuyasha não lhe fez muito bem.

- Não, não.. Estou ótima, apenas cansada, você acredita que o Inuyasha não nos deixou dormir?

OoO

- Claro que ao Monte Flesis mãe, eu levei Kagome para ver as flores, não para ver um lago..

- Então lá não tem lago?.. - Perguntei triunfante.

- Você sabe que não mãe

OoO

- Ótimo lugar para tirar um cochilo não acha? - Perguntei a ele.

- É e foi isso que fizemos, depois de comermos eu dei a ideia de dormirmos um pouco, e acabamos no final dormindo demais..

Fim do Flash Back

- Não creiooo - Responde Rin pulando - Tem bicho nesse mato - Fala Rin agora batendo palmas sendo acompanhada por Izayoi..

- Eu sei, eu acho que o meu Inuyasha está amando - Fala ela com um olhar de esperança - Eu sei que ficar com uma paciente não é certo mas... Wow ela é tão linda, doce..

- Eu sei Kagome é um amor de pessoa, sem contar que tem uma personalidade forte..

- Mas o problema é que ninguém pode saber dos dois, pelo menos até ela sair daqui, o meu Inuyasha pode se meter em problemas..

- É Izayoi eu sei, precisamos ajudar os dois, sem que os mesmos descubram, e sem que ninguém desconfie - Fala Rin segurando a mão de Izayoi - Pelo amor de Deus não deixe que InuTaisho descubra..

- E você, não deixe que Sesshoumaru nem desconfie, se não..

- Estamos ferrados - Falam as duas em coro.. e depois começam a rir..

Na Sala do Inuyasha..

- Ai Kagome - Inuyasha pensava nela enquanto andava de um lado para o outro em sua sala - Preciso me declarar logo se não..

'TOC, TOC, TOC'

- QUEM É? - Pergunta Inuyasha sem sair do lugar..

- Sou eu - Ele escuta um sussurro - Kagome..

Ele corre até a porta abre e puxa Kagome para dentro, a abraçando apertado..

- Meu amor - Fala ele na orelha dela, fazendo a mesma se arrepiar.

- Inu, podem pegar a gente - Fala ela se afastando um pouco de Inuyasha..

- Não podem não - Ele vai até a porta e a tranca - Agora - Ele volta a abraçar Kagome - Você é minha - E da em Kagome um beijo, no começo era apenas um tocar de lábios, mas depois com sua língua ele pede permissão para aprofundar e é concedido, sua língua explorava toda a boca de Kagome com vontade, o beijo foi ficando mais ardente aos poucos os dois começaram a andar em direção a parede, onde Inuyasha encurrala Kagome segurando suas mãos..

- Uau - Fala Kagome ofegante enquanto Inuyasha beijava seu pescoço - Não sabia que você estava com tanta saudade assim..

- Nem eu - Fala Inuyasha entre beijos.. agora ele passava a mão no corpo de Kagome explorando suas curvas, com a mão ele segurou seu bum bum com vontade fazendo Kagome suspirar, ele a levantou e colocou uma perna da garota em cada lado de seu corpo, voltando a capturar sua boca com desejo.. Kagome arranhava suas costas enquanto beijava Inuyasha, que solta um gemido entre o beijo..

- Eu te amo - Fala Kagome colando sua testa na de Inuyasha..

- Repete - Pede ele olhando no fundo dos olhos de Kagome..

- Eu te amo, eu te amo... - Ela falava enquanto distribua beijos na face de Inuyasha..

- Vai me amar sempre? - Pergunta Inuyasha apertando mais Kagome em seu corpo..

- Sempre - Fala ela suspirando com os olhos já negros de desejo..

- É bom saber - Ele volta a beijar seu pescoço - Porque eu te amo muito mais - Fala descendo para os seios da garota - Eu nunca vou de deixar, nunca - Falava ele enquanto beijava um dos seios de Kagome que acariciava sua cabeça o instigando a continuar..

- Inuyasha? - Pergunta Kagome no meio de um gemido..

- Hum - Pergunta ele voltando a beijar seu pescoço..

- Quero ser sua - Falou um pouco envergonhada.. Inuyasha paralisou e olhou para Kagome bem nos olhos..

- Tem certeza? - Pergunta ele acariciando sua face com uma das mãos..

- Eu te amo - Fala ela em resposta..

- Antes só quero que saiba que, mesmo depois que você sair da clínica eu vou ficar com você, não importa onde, eu quero viver com você para sempre entendeu? - Pergunta ele se fingindo de autoritário..

- Entendi - Ela beija a ponta de seu nariz - E vou cobrar acredite..

- Você quer mesmo ser minha hoje? - Pergunta roçando os lábios com os dela..

- Aham - Apenas responde e volta a beijar Inuyasha..

Ele a leva até o banheiro e a coloca no chão, para ligar o chuveiro..

- Eu me lembro desse banheiro - Fala ela divertida..

- Eu tambem, senhorita vingativa - Fala ele voltando a abraçar Kagome - Mas agora eu vou ter outra lembrança desse banheiro, e será uma bem melhor - Fala ele sussurrando em seu ouvido..

- Eu concordo - Fala Kagome que começa a tirar a camiseta de Inuyasha, depois de tirar, acaricia seu peitoral e distribui beijos nos mesmo, enquanto arranha seu pescoço..

- Kagome - Sussurra Inuyasha delirante arrancando sua blusa com desespero, e abrindo o feixe de seu sutiã, ao tirar ele fica observando Kagome, que estava com um pouco sem graça com o olhar de Inuyasha, mas ao mesmo tempo muito sexy - Você é linda - Fala ele e volta a beijar Kagome com Paixão.

- Você é meu - Fala Kagome enquanto Inuyasha tira seu short, e a bermuda do mesmo agora os dois estavam apenas com as roupas de baixo, quando ele volta a ficar na altura dela, a pega no colo da mesma maneira que estava antes e abocanha seu seio com vontade enquanto aperta o outro com a mão, fazendo Kagome gemer de prazer - Você é meu - Afirma ela entre os gemidos..

- Sou sim - Fala ele entrando debaixo d'agua com Kagome eu seu colo - E agora vamos ser um só - Fala ele tirando a calcinha de Kagome, enquanto a mesma puxava sua cueca para baixo, agora nus Inuyasha ficava apenas observando o rosto de Kagome..

- Que foi? - Pergunta ela constrangida..

- É a sua primeira vez não é? - Fala ele inseguro.

- Aham - Responde ela com a cabeça na dobra do pescoço de Inuyasha - Você vai ser meu primeiro - Fala voltando a olhar nos olhos de Inuyasha.

- E o ultimo por favor - Fala ele sorrindo vendo a água escorrer pelo rosto de Kagome - Você agora é minha para sempre..

- Promete? - Pergunta ela sorrindo.. e ele apenas concorda com a cabeça..

- Isso vai doer um pouco meu amor - Fala ele a olhando preocupado..

- Ta, eu estou pronta Inu - Ele então se posiciona e penetra lentamente Kagome até desfazer seu lacre, ela ao sentir a dor, ia soltar um grito, porem Inuyasha o abafou com um doce e preocupado beijo, a fazendo esquecer-se da dor e pensar no prazer..

- Me perdoe meu amor, eu sei que dói - Fala ele não se mexendo para que não machuque Kagome.

- Inu? - Ela o olha sorrindo - Se meche meu amor - Ela beija seu rosto e aproxima sua boca de sua orelha - Isso é ótimo - Então Inuyasha começa a se movimentar lentamente, mas que com o tempo se torna um ritmo frenético levando os dois as alturas - Eu te amo, eu te amo... - Dizia Kagome depois de cada gemido, enquanto Inuyasha a levava as alturas, com suas mãos habilidosas, passando por todo seu corpo e sua boca sempre acariciando lentamente seu pescoço e seios...Depois de muito tempo se amando Inuyasha vai escorregando lentamente até o chão com Kagome em seu colo..

- Meu Deus, como eu te amo - Fala ele observando Kagome respirar sobre seu colo.

- Eu que te amo Inu - Ela dá um simples selinho em Inuyasha e o abraça, ainda em seu colo..

- Você foi perfeita, Kagome - Fala ele acariciando os cabelos de Kagome - Perfeita - Observando Kagome pegar no sono ainda em seu colo.. Ele se levanta ainda a carregando - Acorda meu amor - Sussurra ele a colocando de pé..

- Hum - Fala ela coçando o olho enquanto Inuyasha a seca com uma toalha - Você me deixou cansada - Fala ela com vergonha.

- kkk', mesmo depois de tudo, ainda tem vergonha de mim - Pergunta ele levantando o rosto de Kagome com uma das mãos enquanto ela apenas balança a cabeça - Espera ai meu amor que eu já volto - Ele vai até a sala e pega uma camiseta no armário.. - Veste isso meu amor - Ele estica a camiseta para Kagome que já tinha colocado sua calcinha.

- Mas eu preciso ir... - Fala ela olhando para a camiseta - É melhor eu colocar minha roupa..

- Shii - Fala ele depois de colocar sua bermuda - Você vai ficar aqui mais um pouco, para descansar, não quero você caindo por ai..

- Mas é muito convencido esse Inuyasha - Diz ela o abraçando..

- Foi você quem disse que eu te cansei kkk, mas eu tambem preciso descansar, depois vamos comer algo ok? - Pergunta ele olhando carinhosamente para Kagome.

- Aham - Fala ela já fechando os olhos, então Inuyasha a pega no colo e a leva até o sofá onde os dois deitam abraçados, e Inuyasha fica zelando pelo sono de Kagome que é quase instantâneo.

- Te amo - Sussurra ele beijando a testa de Kagome e cheirando seu cabelo. - "Ela me ama... eu vou ficar com você para sempre minha vida..." - Pensa ele sorrindo..

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Gentem estou amando essa fic, e espero que vocês tambem.. Mas cade meus leitores?... só me restaram duas fieis leitoras.. CADE VOCÊSss... Confesso que me desanimou... Mas tudo bem.. continua aqui.. escrevendo para quem ainda lê.. valeu galerinhaaa..!**

**Harumi Evans Potter**

É fui rapidinha.. mas nesse cap demorei ... A sim entendo.. vicio é uma coisa neah.. kkk.. Claro, continue lendo mesmo hein kkk..Beijoss...

**Bulma Briefs C**

A sim eu li uma fic sua .. muiito comédiaa.. kkk... Muito obrigadaa.. mesmo.. fico feliz que pense isso.. sei la eu tento mudar um pouco a situação.. a maioria das fics que leio, quem demonstra mais os sentimentos são as mulheres, e eu não penso que seja bem assim.. por isso mudoo kkk.. Olha espero que melhore hein.. sem problemas.. todo mundo tem seus dias ruins.. Obrigadaa fofa.. Beijoss..!


	11. Planos e acidente

**Oie pessoas.. que ainda leem minha fic.. Sei que estou demorando, mas voltei para escola, o meu ete voltou tambem, então o negocio pica preto para mim, sem contar a falta de inspiração... Espero que gostem desse cap.. eu realmente achei ele muuuuiito diferente de qualquer coisa que ja tinha escrito então aproveitem...**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Inuyasha e Kagome permaneciam deitados, Kagome dormindo e Inuyasha acariciando sua face com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, até que o sinal do jantar toca...

- Kagome? - Pergunta Inuyasha sussurrando - Acorda meu amor - Fala tocando sua face..

- Hum - Pergunta Kagome abrindo os olhos lentamente e sorri ao ver Inuyasha tão perto dela - Oi Inu.. - Fala ela acariciando seus cabelos.

- Meu Deus como você fica linda quando acorda - Fala ele sorrindo abobado para ela..

- Ahh, que nada, devo estar toda descabelada.. - Fala se aninhando mais ao peito de Inuyasha.

- Kagome?

- Hum - Fala ela levantando o rosto para encara-lo..

- Já pensou em acordar todos os dias ao meu lado - Disse ele afagando seus cabelos - Você só pode ter feito macumba das bravas por que... Eu não consigo parar de pensar nisso..

- Serio? - Pergunta ela sorrindo sem graça..

- Aham - Beija sua testa - Eu não me imagino fazendo outra coisa, se não ficando do seu lado e cuidando de você..

- Wow, ninguém nunca me disse isso - Ela o abraça mais forte - Estava precisando mesmo de alguém que cuidasse de mim..

- Então encontrou... Você vai casar comigo não vai? - Pergunta Inuyasha inocente fazendo Kagome arregalar os olhos.

- I..Inu..Inuyasha, mas você não acha que é..

- Não estou falando de casar amanhã bobinha - Ele beija a ponta de seu nariz - Estou falando daqui a alguns anos..

- Ahh, assim eu aceitoo - Ela lhe da um selinho - Você já é meu, e vai ser sempre o único homem da minha vida... A não ser que outro apareça.. - Responde ela sorrindo docemente.

- Como é Kagome? - Pergunta Inuyasha descrente

- É se eu tiver um filho homem, ele vai ser o homenzinho da minha vida..

- Você quer filhos? - Pergunta rindo do que tinha pensado anteriormente.

- Mas é claro, um filho fruto de um amor tão especial como o nosso é essencial..

- Tem razão, foi quase a primeira vista..

- É digamos que foi a terceira vista..kkk..

- O meu foi à segunda..- Implica Inuyasha..

- Ah não importa o que importa é que, irei ter filhos com você, o homem que eu amo, iremos morar em umas daquelas casas lindinhas na sua vizinhança..

- Serei um arquiteto com a esposa mais linda de todas..

- E eu uma estilista, com o marido mais sexy do mundo.. - O abraça mais forte.

- Imagine nossos filhos?.. Quero uma menina.. Lindinha, fofa, cheirosa, com um sorriso maravilhoso e um olhar forte como o da mãe - Fala a beijando carinhosamente.

- Mas os cabelos não né?..Kkk, mas eu quero um menino, sapeca, sagaz, inteligente, e muito conquistador como o pai.. - Fala sorrindo de canto.

- Eu vou adorar ensinar ele a jogar bola..

- E eu pentear os cabelos de nossa menina..

- Vamos ser muito felizes junto não é!

- Aham..

- Promete que ninguém vai separar a gente? - Pergunta Inuyasha colando suas testas..

- Aham... Mas agora vamos dormir né meu amor?, To cansada ainda - Fala fazendo beicinho..

- Por mais que eu ache esse beicinho encantador, a gente tem que ir, o sinal da janta tocou.. E eu não apareci à tarde inteira nem você, temos que aparecer agora - Fala ele com um olhar desanimado..

- Verdade - Kagome levanta correndo e começa a colocar sua própria roupa - Preciso ir para o meu quarto me arrumar - Fala fechando o zíper do short - Se não podem desconfiar..

- Se arrumar para que?.. Você está linda desse jeito - Fala ele tambem começando a se trocar..

- Só pra você - Ela se aproxima dele e lhe dá um selinho, voltando a colocar os sapatos - Não quero que me vejam desarrumada, rapidinho eu vou para lá, sem contar que eu aparecer com você é muito suspeito..

- É isso você tem razão - Conclui ele acabando de se trocar - Mas que eu queria ficar muiiito mais tempo com você eu queria mesmo - Fala ele se aproximando de Kagome e a abraçando..

- Somos dois então - Fala ela retribuindo o abraço..

- Eu te amo - Ele lhe dá um selinho - Te amo muito, mais que tudo - E beija sua testa - Mas temos que ir - Ele levanta seu queixo com a mão - Vai na frente, que te encontro lá - E assim beija Kagome..

**OoOoO**

Na casa de Kagome..

Josh estava na sala com as luzes e a Tv apagava apenas pensando na vida, em sua filha e em como tudo tinha mudado desde que sua esposa morreu e Kikyou chegou..

- Será que - "É a Kikyou que faz todo esse mal a minha filha?" - Pensava ele deitado no sofá, perdido em pensamentos, em como ele era feliz quando sua esposa era viva, e em como ele e Kagome se divertiam juntos.

- Josh? - Pergunta Kikyou entrando na sala com várias sacolas de compras de lojas de marca - Que bom que está ai, eu fui ao shopping e comprei cada roupinha linda.. - Fala ela jogando as sacolas no chão começando a abrir - Olha essa bota - Fala ela levantando..

- É idêntica a de Kagome, Kikyou - Responde Josh desanimado.

- Eu sei, é que sabe eu vi as jovens usando essas botas UGG, na hora eu achei brega mas depois de ver que todo mundo usa porque eu não - Fala ela colocando as botas no pé - Você tem que ver as que eu mandei fazer..

- Mandou fazer? - Pergunta Josh arqueando uma sobrancelha - Onde você mandou fazer?

- Ora onde, na minha empresa ué - Fala ela observando as botas em seu pé..

- Kikyou eu já não lhe disse que não é para se meter na empresa de Kagome? - Pergunta Josh cansado..

- Eu sei mas - Fala ela se fazendo de Inocente - A nossa princesinha, está tão longe, que eu pensei que não haveria problema..

- Me desculpe querida, mas eu vou ligar amanhã mesmo e desfazer seu pedido, acho que consigo outra empresa bem capacitada para isso - Fala ele ainda deitado no sofá sem olhar muito para Kikyou.

- Tudo bem - Fala ela aborrecida sentando no sofá..

- E que desenho você mandou fazer?

- Desenho?

- Sim, para encomendar as roupas é necessário um desenho, e até onde eu sei você não desenha..

- Ahh, claro, eu pedi a uma estilista desenhar nada demais - Fala ela desmentindo descaradamente..

- Entendi - Falou ele voltando a olhar para o teto.

- Não gosto de te ver assim, meu querido - Fala ela se ajoelhando perto do marido - O que acha de sairmos para jantar? - Pergunta acariciando seus cabelos negros com alguns fios grisalhos dando certo charme.

- Não acho que seja uma bo..

- Uhuu - Fala ela levantando rapidamente - Podemos ir aquele restaurante caríssimo de comida chinesa, só as mulheres mais mais, vão lá.. Ótima ideia querido - Fala ela lhe dando um selinho - Vou me arrumar não se atrase..

- Mas.. - "Eu odeio comida chinesa" - A que seja, não vou demorar não - Fala ele se sentando para poder levantar..

- Vou entrar no banho - Ela começa a andar balançando os quadris exageradamente em direção à escada - Se quiser me acompanhar - Fala ela dando uma piscadela e subindo as escadas sorrindo..

- Eu passo - Sussurra Josh desanimado indo em direção ao banheiro.

- Merda - Sussurra ela entrando no banheiro - "Vou ter que fazer alguma coisa, desse jeito é capaz de ele pedir o divórcio... isso não"..

**OoOoO**

Na Reabilitação..

Inuyasha chega ao refeitório depois de meia hora e senta-se à mesa dos funcionários, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

- Ué, mas que comida é essa? - Pergunta olhando para as saladas nos pratos dos amigos - Estão de dieta é? - Fala olhando com deboche..

- Que nada - Responde Rin com a boca ainda cheia..

- É que a Kelly estava com dor de cabeça - Responde Miroku..

- E justo hoje, as ajudantes saíram mais cedo.. - Responde Sesshoumaru irritado - Então Izayoi se ofereceu para fazer o jantar..

- E vocês permitiram? - Pergunta Inuyasha olhando para a cara dos amigos enquanto comem..

- Fazer o que?, Sem contar que ela colocou um monte de coisas aqui, uns temperos, sei lá o que é isso - Fala Miroku mexendo no prato..

- E onde esteve à tarde inteira "maninho" - Pergunta Sesshoumaru nesse momento Miroku engasga com a comida - Aconteceu algo que eu deveria saber? - Agora é a vez de Rin começar a tossir..

- Vocês estão bem? - Pergunta Inuyasha tentando mudar de assunto, então os dois confirmam com a cabeça..

- Já que os dois estão bem... Diga-me Inuyasha porque sumiu a tarde inteira hoje? - Pergunta Sesshoumaru arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Ora por que... Por que.. Veja bem... - Ele não consegue inventar uma desculpa.

- Creio que ele estava muito cansado.. - Fala uma voz atrás deles, quando Inuyasha a vê, fica maravilhado, ela estava com toda aquela pose novamente, bem maquiada, com os cabelos presos em um coque frouxo que segundo Inuyasha deixaram-na mais linda, uma calça jeans justa uma regata simples branca, com um casaquinho de pano bem fininho azul que ia até o meio dos braços e nas costas bem comprido, e claro com sua bota Ugg preta no pé.

- Kagome? - Pergunta Sesshoumaru - Você tambem sumiu hoje..

- Sabe como é o Inuyasha me deixou cansada demais minhas pernas estavam bambas - Afirma com sinceridade, fazendo Inuyasha ficar assustado O.O.. - Como não ficaríamos depois de tudo que fizemos - Inuyasha esbugalha mais os olhos - Andamos tanto hoje no campo que eu tive que descansar depois ..

- FOTOOO... - Grita Kana se aproximando deles..

- Como é pequena? - Pergunta Inuyasha fazendo um cafuné em Kana..

- Quero tirar um foto de vocês - Fala mostrando a câmera - Muitas fotos..

- Ain gente, desde ontem ela está assim - Afirma Rin - A mãe dela mandou para ela, e agora quer tirar foto de tudo.. Kkk..

- Mas eu não vejo problema.. - Afirma Miroku já abraçando Kagome.. - Valos lá gente todos se juntando.. - Assim Rin se aproxima de Miroku arrastando Sesshy junto, e Inuyasha vai ao lado de Kagome a abraçando levemente pela cintura..

- Pera ai - Afirma Kana - Prontooo.. - Ela dá alguns pulos de felicidade.. - Agora só do Inuyasha e da minha mãezinha.. - Todos se olham estranhando, mas sabem que ela se refere à Kagome..

- Bom por mim tudo bem - Ela coloca uma das mãos na nuca de Inuyasha, e a outra na própria cintura, mostrando a língua divertida, Inuyasha entra na brincadeira e tiram algumas fotos para a alegria de Kana.. - Pronto agora vai comer vai - Fala empurrando levemente a menina que sai pulando..

- Essas crianças - Fala Sesshoumaru, um pouco emburrado

- Relaxa Ice.. Bem vou comer gente.. Ah e Iceberg, se quiser saber mais alguma coisa da minha tarde é só perguntar.. - Fala ela saindo andando e indo pegar seu prato..

- Viu Sesshoumaru - Fala Miroku sorrindo maliciosamente - O Inuyasha cansou a todos nós, mas principalmente a Kagome..Ela foi a que mais andou.

- Mas é claro Sesshoumaru, só existe esse motivo mesmo, não sei por que toda essa desconfiança no seu irmão aqui..

- Não é nada, apenas estranhei você ter sumido - Eles olham para o lado e vê Kagome passar com a bandeja de comida..

- Vem aqui Ká - Grita Rin esticando os braços, Kagome vira e olha para Inuyasha como se perguntasse se não haveria problema..

- É Kagome está esperando o que? - Pergunta Inuyasha..

- Olha que eu vou ai e te arrasto em menina - Fala Miroku rindo mas para ao perceber o olhar bravo de Inuyasha sobre si para de sorrir..

- Bom se vocês insistem - Fala Kagome indo até a mesa e se sentando ao lado de Inuyasha.

**OoOoO**

No Restaurante

- Então meu amor o que achou daqui? - Pergunta Kikyou sentando de frente para Josh, enquanto esfregava suas pernas na dele por de baixo da mesa.

- Muito bonito aqui - Responde ele desanimado olhando o cardápio..

- Chega - Fala Kikyou irritada - O que está acontecendo Josh?

- Você sabe, eu quero Kagome em casa, estou preocupado com a escolha que fiz e ..

- Acha que não deveria ter ficado comigo? - Pergunta ela com os olhos cheios de lágrimas - Você se arrepende de ter me amado, e eu ter dado tudo de mim em troca..

- Não, mas..

- Você acha que eu tenho culpa no meio disso tudo?.. Acha mesmo que sou esse monstro que Kagome fala?, Acha que eu nunca tentei ser amiga dela?, Ser a mãe que ela precisa..

- Não é isso Kikyou - Fala ele se levantando e a abraçando - Não chore por favor, não é com isso que estou preocupado, não tem nada a ver com você..

- Jura - Pergunta ela forçando um soluço.

- Juro, só estou preocupado com minha filha..

- Eu tambem, mas vamos fazer o seguinte, vamos tentar esquecer apenas essa noite, vamos comer, depois ir ao cinema que tal - "Esse otario ama cinema fazer o que?"

- Certo - Fala ele sorrindo fraco e dando um selinho em Kikyou - Mas vamos a outro restaurante - Fala ele ficando de pé..

- Por quê? - Pergunta Kikyou confusa

- Odeio comida chinesa - Afirma ele sem sorrir - Acho que esqueceu.. - "Putz como fui esquecer, merdaa.."

- Me desculpe querido, sabe como é Kagome ama esse tipo de comida então eu confundi-me descul..

- Está certa, Kagome adora mesmo - Falou ele sorrindo de lado - Então vamos ficar, acho que posso começar a gostar desse tipo de comida.. - E volta a se sentar.

- Muito bom... Faz muito bem à saúde meu querido - Diz ela segurando a mão de Josh voltando a olhar o cardápio - "Perfeito, tacada de mestre"

Na Reabilitação

- Mas e então hoje é a noite da dieta? - Fala olhando para o próprio prato começando a comer.

- É minha mãe tem essas manias mesmo - Fala Inuyasha que não tirava o sorriso do rosto.

- E porque toda essa felicidade Inuyasha? - Pergunta Sesshoumaru olhando desconfiado para o casal que sorria abertamente.

- Meu deus, Sesshoumaru, você está mesmo impossível, nem feliz posso ficar - Ele se levanta - Vou pegar comida, vê se esfria a cabeça 'Sesshy'.. - E sai andando..

- Kkk'.. Vai nessa fica irritando o Inuyasha mesmo - Fala Miroku com a boca cheia..

- Não comece - Fala Sesshoumaru se levantando e saindo..

- O que deu nele? - Fala Kagome colocando mais legumes em sua boca..

- Não liga não Ka-Sama, o Sesshy é assim mesmo, mas no fundo é uma boa pessoa.. - Afirma Rin vendo o marido sair.

- Eu sei, ele foi muito legal comigo... Mas olha vocês podem falar o que for, mas sua mãe fez isso muito bem feito - Fala apontando para o prato - Tem um tempero deferente, né? - Fala sorrindo.. Olhando para Inuyasha que conversava animadamente com Kana que tambem estava pegando comida..

- Minha mãe sempre inventava essas coisas pra gente, ela dizia que tirava o gosto ruim dos legumes e da salada.. - Fala Miroku retribuindo o sorriso.. Tirando Kagome de seus devaneios.

- É - Kagome sente uma formigação começar em sua língua - Nossa, que estranho - Comenta ela percebendo que a formigação esta descendo para o pescoço - Miroku - Fala ela olhando preocupada para ele..

- Kagome - Miroku a olha e ela estava com os olhos marejados e muito pálida - Kagome? Você está bem? - Ela não responde - Kagome? - Ela começa a sentir fraqueza, Miroku percebendo os sintomas de Kagome - Você é alérgica a o que? - Pergunta olhando a cor de Kagome que começava a mudar para vermelho.

- MIROKU? - Grita ela em desespero fazendo Inuyasha olhar para ela - O QUE TEM AQUI? - As veias do pescoço de Kagome começam a saltar, seus olhos estavam vermelhos, nesse momento Inuyasha começa a andar até eles..

- EU NÃO SEI - Responde Miroku levantando e abanando Kagome..

- Não pode ser, AQUI TEM OLEO DE GIRASSOL? - Pergunta começando a ficar tonta..

- Deve ter minha mãe sem.. - Ele é interrompido pela Kagome que desmaia, ela ia cair no chão, mas no mesmo segundo Inuyasha a segura nos braços..

- KAGOME? - Pergunta ele olhando para Kagome - CHAMEM A AMBULANCIA, AGORAA - Rin tira o celular do bolso e liga para a ambulância..

- Me deixa ver ela Inuyasha - Ele a deita no chão.. Miroku coloca a mão em seu pulso e abre a boca de Kagome observando a respiração da mesma.. - Merda.. Ela tem que ter um kit de injeção - Fala Miroku levantando..

- O QUE?, MIROKU SALVA A KAGOME AGORA - Fala ele com os olhos marejados olhando para Kagome..

- Se ela não tem o Kit, temos que leva-la ao hospital agora..

- A ambulância já esta a caminho - Falou Rin em desespero..

- Mas olha para ela, ela parece... - Inuyasha aninha Kagome em seu peito - ACORDA KAGOME, OLHA PARA MIM - Gritava ele em êxtase..

- Miroku o que deu nela? - Pergunta Rin chorando..

- Vai chamar o Sesshoumaru Rin, talvez ele tenha a injeção com ele, por que ele é alérgico a castanhas.. - Assim Rin sai correndo..

- O que esta acontecendo com o meu amor? - Pergunta Inuyasha chorando enquanto abraça Kagome fazendo assim todas as pessoas que estavam em volta deles fazerem um *O*, com a boca..

- Pelo que vejo Inuyasha, ela está com pulso rápido, escute o peito dela, está chiando, o desmaio, a língua e a garganta estão inchados, ela está muito fria, e pálida no corpo inteiro..

- FALA LOGO MIROKU - Grita Inuyasha já sem paciência..

- Ela está tendo choque anafilático.. - Responde Miroku temeroso da reação de Inuyasha

- O QUE? ELA.. - Ela para de falar para observar que o peito de Kagome chiava cada vez mais - Ela não está conseguindo respirar direito Miroku.. O que eu faço - Olha para Miroku com os olhos vermelhos e a respiração acelerada..

- A coloque deitada - Ele o faz, nesse momento Miroku levanta os joelhos de Kagome acima no nível do tórax e fica segurando - Agora não tem muito mais o que fazer Inuyasha, precisamos da Injeção, e depois leva-la ao hospital..

- MAS CADE O SESSHOUMARU ?

- Calma, ele deve estar pegando a Injeção..

- Miroku, se ele demorar o que pode acontecer? - Pergunta acariciando o rosto de Kagome, sem olhar para Miroku..

- Inuyash..

- O QUE? - Pergunta chorando mais..

- Ela precisa de um médico agora..

- Mas só a injeção não resolve?

- Precisamos injetar logo a epinefrina, para ela se estabilizar..

- E se demorar a ser medicada?.. - Pergunta Inuyasha temente da resposta..

- Se demorar muito... Ela pode.. Pode...

- NÃO.. - Grita Inuyasha, começando a fazer manobras de ressuscitação cardiopulmonar - ACORDA KAGOME.. ACORDA... ACORDAAA - Todos os olhavam com pena inclusive Miroku que ainda segurava as pernas de Kagome - Não me deixa.. Não agora.. Por favor... Eu te amo... Você não me entende.. EU TE AMO - Fala ele chorando em desespero fazendo as manobras.. mas Kagome ainda não acorda..

- KAGOME? - Grita Sango chegando desesperada - O QUE HOUVE - Ela vai se aproximar mais...

- NÃO - Grita Miroku olhando para ela - Ela precisa de ar.. TODOS SE AFASTANDO.. AGORAA..

- CADE ELA? - Eles escutam um grito masculino vindo atrás da muvuca - SAIAM DA FRENTE - Sesshoumaru chega correndo, ele se ajoelha ao lado de Kagome.. Injetando o remédio na coxa dela, apertando a seringa rapidamente, assim todos ficam esperando alguma reação de Kagome em silencio..

- Ela ainda respira? - Pergunta Sesshoumaru olhando Inuyasha.

- Aham - Afirma Inuyasha olhando esperançoso para Sesshoumaru - Salve-a, pelo amor de Deus Sesshoumaru, não a tire de mim - Fala ele no meio do choro..

- Ninguém vai tirar ela de lugar nenhum - Escutam Izayoi - A ambulância acabou de chegar.. - Antes de alguém falar alguma coisa, Inuyasha já a tinha pegado no colo e a levado em direção à ambulância

- Pelo amor de Deus - Fala Inuyasha a deitando na maca.. Enquanto uma enfermeira procura sua veia para lhe dar soro..

- Peço que o sen.. - Começa um senhor a falar

- Eu vou com ela, não posso a deixar ir sozinha.. - Disse ele entrando na ambulância tambem.

- Ok, sente aqui - Ele aponta para o assento ao lado da maca para Inuyasha, e se dirige para a parte da frente, assim eles começam a ir em direção ao hospital, com as sirenes ligadas e a mil por hora o que deixa Inuyasha cada vez mais aflito, Kagome já estava com o soro, e com os batimentos cardíacos sento contados..

- O que houve com ela? - Pergunta a enfermeira apressada enquanto examinava Kagome..

- Segundo Miroku, ela teve choque anafilático.. - Nesse mesmo segundo a mulher começa a revirar alguns medicamentos, enquanto procura ela fala..

- O que já deram a ela?

- Meu irmão é médico ele injetou é.. Como se chama.. É.. Epinefrina.. - Nesse mesmo segundo ele a vê inserindo algum medicamento pelo soro de Kagome.. - O que é isso? - Pergunta ele se assustando pelo tamanho da seringa..

- Eu preciso administrar ela com corticoides, pois só a adrenalina injetada não está fazendo efeito.. Ela já devia ter voltado a respirar normalmente.. Quanto tempo ela ficou sem a medicação?

- Acho que quase 10 minutos.. - Responde Inuyasha se sentindo fraco, impotente, a pessoa que ele mais ama, estava morrendo e ele não pôde fazer nada para mudar isso..

- Isso é muito tempo Senhor.. - Fala ela preocupara olhando para Kagome até que pega outra seringa..

- O que é isso agora?

- É anti-histamínico, preciso de resultados rápidos Sr - Ela coloca a mascara respiratória em Kagome..

- Ela vai ficar bem ? - Pergunta muito preocupado. A Mulher o olha com compaixão, suspira e diz..

- Veja bem...

**Muuito obrigada pelas reviews eu li sim, mas estou sem tempo de responder, me desulpe tenho que ir para o teatro depois para o ete.. beijokass..!**


	12. Melhorando

**AAHHHHHHHH... me desculpem meus amoress...Estou demorando mesmo, mesmo.. mas é que estou sem tempo, e admito que me faltou inspiração aqui.. Mas o próximo cap está quase pronto, espero que gostem desse cap e não me matem ao final dele... Beijokas..!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Veja bem.. - A enfermeira fala olhando Inuyasha..

- Por favor, de um jeito, faça qualquer coisa para salvar Kagome - Sussurra Inuyasha segurando a mão de Kagome que não estava com o soro.

- Estamos estabilizando-a, logo ela vai estar bem ok? - Pergunta a enfermeira sorrindo e se sentando do outro lado de Kagome

- Tem certeza? - Pergunta Inuyasha esperançoso.

- Sim, eu sei que ela vai ficar bem, parece ser uma menina forte..

- É, ela é minha menininha forte mesmo - Fala ele olhando para a enfermeira e acariciando a mão de Kagome..

- Pelo jeito ela é alguém muito importante para você.. é sua irmã?

- Não, Deus me livre ser irmão dela - Responde ele sorrindo fracamente

- Ah entendi, sua namorada..

- É e futura esposa - A respiração de Kagome se estabiliza e a enfermeira volta a mexer nas maquinas.. - Ela esta bem?

- Sim, consegui - Fala ela limpando o suor - Estava morrendo de medo de ela não voltar a respirar normalmente..

- Mas você disse que..

- Eu sei, eu sei.. Mas é meu trabalho, o que importa é que ela esta bem, e vai acordar rapidinho..

- Graças a Deus - Fala ele em êxtase, ele se levanta e acaricia o cabelo de Kagome - Tive tanto medo de te perder meu amor...

Na Reabilitação

Todos estavam reunidos no refeitório com uma cara de enterro, estavam preocupados e aflitos com a situação que acabara de ocorrer..

- É tudo culpa minha - Fala Izayoi chorosa - Eu nunca devia ter inventado de fazer aquela comida, eu ainda fiz pensando na minha nora..

- Nora? - Fala Sesshoumaru - Mas Rin ,não precisa ser agradada tanto assim mãe, ela já ama a senhora..

- Que Rin o que... Eu estava tentando impressionar Kagome..

- Então era verdade, você sabia do caso dos dois - Pergunta Sesshoumaru bravo

- Não brigue com sua mãe agora Sesshy-Sama - Adverte Rin o marido - Você não deveria falar nesse assunto agora e nem discordar de seu irmão, eles se amam e ponto final..

- Então você tambem sabia? - Pergunta descrente

- Só você não sabia - Afirma Miroku enquanto abraçava Sango que não parava de chorar..

- Eu.. eu.. a Kag.. Kag.. - Tentava falar Sango no meio dos soluços..

- Está tudo bem Sango.. Shii - Falava Miroku - Conseguiram falar com o pai dela?

- Não, Ayame ligou varias vezes, o telefone e o celular ninguém atende - Afirma Rin..

- Tenho que admitir que estou preocupado..

- Haaa.. eu sei Sesshy, todo mundo até você adoram a Kagome - Fala abraçando o Marido..

- O que me da raiva é o pai e a madrasta não terem falado disso na ficha dela - Afirma Miroku bravo..

- Acredito que eles nem saibam disso... Aqueles dois nem ligam para a Kagome - Sango fala controlando os soluços e limpando as lágrimas.

- Mas agora ela tem o Inu para cuidar dela - Fala Izayoi sorrindo

No Hospital

- Então é só ela ficar de repouso? - Pergunta Inuyasha sorrindo ao médico

- Sim, ela vai acordar daqui a pouco, vai estar um pouco fraca mas é normal.. - Informa o médico olhando Kagome

- E ela vai embora quando ?

-Vai ficar de observação essa noite.. Mas creio que amanhã pela tarde depois de alguns exames ela pode ir para casa... - Ele olha para a ficha de Kagome - Mas então senhor Inuyasha é você quem vai ficar aqui com ela?

- Sim, até a chegada do pai dela sou eu ..

- Bem então assim que ela acordar quero que toque a campainha e uma enfermeira vira ver se ela esta bem.. - E assim sai do quarto deixando Inuyasha sozinho com Kagome..

- Ainda bem que você melhorou meu amor - Fala Inuyasha acariciando a face de Kagome com as costas da mão - É melhor avisar aos outros - Ele se afasta um pouco de Kagome e pega o celular

Na Reabilitação

- MEU DEUS - Grita Sango se levantando - Não aguento mais ficar aqui sem fazer nada, eu preciso ir atrás da minha amiga...

- Espera Sango - Diz Izayoi se levantando tambem - De que vai adiantar se todos nós fossemos atrás dela no hospital, só iriamos causar tumulto e mais nada..

- Tenho que concordar com Izayoi, por mais que eu esteja morrendo de vontade de ver a Kagome - Diz Rin tentando acalmar a todos - O único que deve estar lá já está.. é dele que ela precisa e mais nada..

- Mas o pai dela tambem deveri.. - Miroku é interrompido pelo celular tocando - Alo? - Todos ficam em silencio tentando ouvir a conversa de Miroku - Aham...sei...sei... ok, sim, sim eu entendo... ta vamos tentar de novo... vou avisar, pode deixar... ok, ok... boa sorte.. - E assim desliga o celular com uma cara de tristeza

- E ai Miroku? - Pergunta Sesshoumaru

- Ela... bem.. ela.. como eu posso explicar - Ele faz um suspense - ELA ESTÁ BEM - Grita ele pulando de felicidade fazendo todos que estavam no refeitório o imitarem - Mas o Inuyasha quer que liguemos para o pai dela, ele precisa saber pelo que a filha passou..

No Restaurante

- Então meu amor o que você achou do nosso jantar? - Pergunta Kikyou indo em direção ao carro andando de mãos dadas com Josh..

- Foi divertido, já fazia algum tempo que nós não namorávamos um pouco - Afirma ele sorrindo entrando no carro - E então vai querer ir ao cinema?

- Ah, tipo assim eu pensei em fazer algo mais divertido - Fala passando a mão na coxa de Josh - O que acha? - Pergunta ela maliciosa empinando os enormes seios dentro do vestido preto apertado..

- Bem.. eu - Ele escuta o celular tocando - Devo ter esquecido no carro..

- Não atende não meu amor - Fala Kikyou segurando o celular - Não deve ser impor.. - Ela para de falar ao ver que era da reabilitação..

- Me da o celular Kikyou - Pede Josh com calma, mas por dentro estava ansioso para ter noticia de sua filha - Josh Falando!..

_- Graças a Deus o senhor finalmente atendeu, tentei ligar varias vezes mas ninguém atendia - Fala Ayame aliviada do outro lado da linha._

- É que eu estava ocupado, mas o que houve?, Kagome está bem? - Pergunta ele já preocupado.

- _Então senhor Higurashi, não nos foi informado mas sua filha é alérgica a um tipo de óleo de cozinha.._

- Alérgica?... Me desculpe mas eu não sabia disso - Ele coloca a mão no celular e olha para Kikyou - Você sabia dessa alergia de Kagome?

- Não meu amor eu juro - "Grande merda uma alergia dessas"

- Mas o que tem essa alergia de minha filha? - Pergunta Josh preocupado

_- Como não sabíamos disso nossas refeições não eram preparadas com esse cuidado, entende? - _Pergunta receosa

- Sim, entendo perfeitamente..

_- Bem fico muito aliviada ao ouvir isto senhor, o caso é que em nosso jantar o óleo que sua filha é alérgica foi usado na comida então.._

- ONDE ELA ESTÁ? - Pergunta Josh em desespero

_- No Hospital John Hopkins, quarto 398.._

- Estou indo agora..

_- Mas senhor você não quer saber o que acontec.. - _Josh desliga o celular e liga o carro

- Onde estamos indo Josh? - Pergunta Kikyou - Não íamos sair?

- Estou indo atrás de Kagome - Fala ele correndo na estrada..

- Mas essa não ia ser a nossa noite? - Pergunta colocando o cinto por conta da velocidade que Josh dirigia..

- CALA A BOCA KIKYOU - ele gritou fazendo uma curva muito fechada cantando pneus.

No Hospital

- Hum.. - Falava Kagome abrindo os olhos - Inu?.. - Fala abrindo um sorriso ao ver Inuyasha de frente para ela segurando sua mão com os olhos marejados..

- Meu amor - Ele sussurra enquanto uma lágrima cai - Você acordou..

- Achou o que hein?.. Não vai se livrar de mim tão facilmente - Fala ela fazendo beicinho - Cadê meu beijo hein?

- Mas você ainda está tão fraquinha..

- Mas por isso mesmo preciso de muuuiitos beijinhos para me recuperar mais rápido - Fala aumentando o bico, até que Inuyasha lhe dá um beijo terno e se afasta rapidamente - Nossa só isso?..

- Não me provoque Kagome - Ele se aproxima dela e sussurra em sua orelha - Quando você sair daqui vai ver o que é se recuperar..

- Noooossa, seu safado - Ela ri como uma criança - Quando saio então.. agora? - Pergunta ainda rindo..

- Ainda não meu amor... Ainda não - Responde ele serio

- Que foi Inu?... Você parece triste o que aconteceu ? - Pergunta preocupada

- Triste? não.. é que eu fiquei tão preocupado - Ele volta a se sentar ao seu lado - É que vendo você sorrir assim sem nenhuma preocupação me faz ver o quão perto eu estive de te perder, e como eu ia ficar sem esse sorriso hein? - Pergunta ele segurando a mão de Kagome.. - Acho que eu morreria..

- Nossa Inu - Fala ela emocionada - Não sabia que você se sentia assim em relação a nós..

- Quando eu disse que te amo.. Não era brincadeira - Ele se aproxima mais de Kagome - Promete guardar segredo?

- Aham - responde ela travessa

- Eu nunca disse 'eu te amo', a alguém..

- Jura? - Pergunta Kagome em um fio de voz

- Aham, eu não mentiria para você...

- Então somos dois, meu amor - Fala Kagome apertando sua mão com as forças que tinha.

- Viu, não tem força o suficiente, e ainda quer beijinhos.. - Fala ele fazendo graça

- Tudo culpa sua - Inuyasha abaixa a cabeça pois se lembra de que foi ele quem mandou Kagome comer - Se tivesse me dado mais beijinhos não estaria tão fraca assim - Inuyasha a olha espantado - Que foi?.. Não achou que eu falava sério achou?

- É que você sabe foi minha mãe quem fez a comida e eu que mandei você ir jant..

- Não pense assim Inu, sua mãe não tinha como saber ela só tentou ajudar, e você não mandou em mim, você deu uma sugestão para meu bem e eu concordei, a culpa não é de ninguém, e se fosse seria minha - Inuyasha ia falar mas Kagome o interrompe - Foi burrice pensar que Kikyou ia avisar sobre isso..

- Pois ela devia, na ficha de cada paciente tem um espaço para essas informações e ela não disse nada.. - Fala ele já se estressando

- Relaxa meu amor - Fala ela colocando as mãos no rosto de Inuyasha o segurando - Ela nem deve se lembrar, quem sabe dessas informações é a nova empregada, que pode parece meio chato mas eu nem lembro seu nome.. - Da um sorriso de canto para Inuyasha

- Você nem parece mais àquela menina que eu carreguei nas costas porque tentava fugir da clínica, aquela que era toda negativa, que via um defeito em todo mundo, que quase não sorria... Como seu psicólogo posso afirmar que você esta completamente bem...

- Então quer dizer que eu tenho que ir embora da clínica? - Pergunta Kagome um pouco triste

- Até alguns dias atrás você pagaria para sair..

- Mas agora que eu tenho você não quero mais ir embora - Fala ela o abraçando.

- Você nunca vai se afastar de mim?

- Não, se você quiser..

- Não precisa nem perguntar minha vida... Você vai morar comigo, viver comigo, ter filhos comiigoooo.. - Fala ele beijando seu pescoço, fazendo cócegas, Kagome começa a rir..

- Ah para Inu... To..fra..qui..nha..ainda.. kkk - Fala entre risos

- Ahá... Para cosquinhas você está fraquinha mas para beijinhos não..

- Isso mesmo.. Vai me dizer que não quer me dar um beijo - Fala olhando maliciosa para Inuyasha

- Uau.. nem você em uma cama de hospital fica menos desejável - Ele cola suas testas - Eu quero você de qualquer jeito - Então cola seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado... E segura levemente seu rosto acariciando suas bochechas.

- Você é tão carinhoso comigo - Fala ela entre o beijo

- Mas eu tenho que ser... meu amor minha vida, que ainda esta fraquinha, já pensou se eu te pegasse de jeito, o que você pensaria de mim?

- Eu pensaria que você sente a mesma coisa que eu... Mas você esta certo eu ainda não estou 100% bem... Mas logo, logo eu vou estra curada, ai nós poderemos ir na sua sala, para o chuveiro..

- Eu criei um monstrinho - Fala ele rindo sem graça - Mas a questão é essa você mesma disse, para ficarmos juntos temos que nos esconder, nem em uma cama podemos ficar, eu não posso te oferec..

- Pode me oferecer tudo que eu mais quero e preciso - Ela volta a colar suas testa - Preciso de um amor, alguém que eu possa contar, alguém que me faça feliz, que me faça ver que a vida pode ser bela...E tudo isso você me ofereceu e ainda oferece - Ela aproxima seus lábios levemente em um beijo calmo e terno..

Na Reabilitação

- Ainda bem - Fala Sango abraçando Miroku - Não acredito que a Ká esta bem..

- É - Fala Miroku retribuindo o abraço - Pelo que vi nos olhos do Inuyasha logo teremos um casamento e como você disse teremos a madrinha mais linda do mundo kkk..

- Tomara, estou louca para ver os dois juntinhos na frente de todos

- Então todos sabiam disso e não me contaram? - Falou Sesshoumaru pensativo

- Meu Sesshy, me desculpe eu.. eu... Não podia trair a confiança da sua mãe, eu não podia te contar, você iria acabar com os dois meu amor eu não podia..

- Você tem noção do que pode acontecer com o Inuyasha? - Ele levanta a voz

- EU SEI, E NÃO PENSE QUE SOU BURRA PORQUE NÃO SOU - Grita Rin fazendo com que todos os olhassem - OS DOIS SE AMAM, E NÃO VÃO FICAR SEPARADOS... ENTENDEU? - Perguntou autoritária.

- Você não devia gritar comigo dessa maneira - Fala se aproximando de Rin - E você sabe que eu acabaria com qualquer um que gritasse comigo desse jeito... - Ele segura a cintura de Rin e a puxa para si - Mas você.. - Ele sussurra em seu ouvido - Você pode tudo... - Ele se afasta um pouco e fala alto o suficiente para que todos que estivessem olhando ouvissem - Roupa suja se lava em casa - E assim sai arrastando Rin pelo braço..

- Sesshy? - Pergunta ela sorrindo - Aonde vamos?

- Para minha sala - Responde ele sem olhar para ela..

- Fazer o que? - Pergunta transformando seu sorriso feliz em um malicioso

- Dar um jeito na minha esposa mal criada - E assim a olha de canto de olho dando um pequeno sorriso..

- Ebaaa - Fala Rin pulando em suas costas - É melhor correr meu amor, acho que sua esposa merece ser castigada - E assim entram os dois na sala rindo...

No hospital

- E então ainda acredita que não tem nada para me oferecer? - Pergunta ainda ofegante depois do beijo

- Depois de tudo que você me disse, se não acreditasse seria um idiota - Ele olha para o lado e vê o botão vermelho - Merda - Ele se aproxima e aperta o botão..

- Que foi Inu?.. Pra que apertar esse botão?

- Me mandaram apertar assim que você acordasse..

- Uau eficiente você não é mesmo... acordei faz quase 20 minutos..

- Eu teria me lembrado se não tivesse pedido beijinhos... - Fala ele baixinho ao ver a enfermeira entrar na sala..

- Então como está nossa menina? - Pergunta olhando a ficha de Kagome, enquanto a mesma se segura para não rir do comentário.. - Mas que falta de educação a minha, sou a Kagura - Fala apertando a mão de Inuyasha - Nossa que braços grandes.. - Fala olhando o corpo de Inuyasha de cima a baixo..

- Ah obrigada - Responde sem graça coçando a cabeça..

- Não se acanhe o que é bonito é para se elogiar mesmo.. - Responde Kagura piscando para Inuyasha..

- Não é mesmo? - Fala Kagome com ciúmes - Os braços dele não são lindos?, e esse abdômen definido..

- Não tinha reparado nisso, mas com certeza deve ser..

- Agora imagine, esse corpitho me abraçando... Uii - Kagome se abana - Eu sei ou não escolher namorado..

- Ah, ele é seu..

- Namorado é - Kagome falou pegando em sua mão - Então como eu estou?.. quero logo ir para casa, sabe como é aproveitar meu amorzinho - Responde com um sorriso falso.. Fazendo Kagura voltar a ler a ficha envergonhada..

- Bem, pelo que o medico disse, você vai passar por alguns exames, nada demais.. - Ela sai da sala..

- Nossa mas que ciúmes é esse? - Pergunta Inuyasha finalmente rindo..

- Hum.. ciúmes com motivo essa ai te comeu com os olhos..

- Mas não precisa se preocupar eu não quero mais ninguém - Ele lhe dá um selinho - Só você tá?

- Uhum.. - Responde um pouco emburrada

- Então vamos Kagome? - Kagura entra na sala com uma cadeira de rodas - Temos que fazer exame de Sangue primeiro..

- Tudo bem - Fala Kagome tirando as cobertas de cima da sua perna..

- Deixa que eu te ajudo - Inuyasha a pega no colo e a coloca na cadeira.. - Prontinho..

- Vamos à tortura então - Falou Kagome sem animo

- Relaxe meu amor, estarei aqui te esperando - Inuyasha beija sua testa e volta a se sentar no sofá perto da cama.

- Ok, ok.. - Se encosta melhor na cadeira e se deixa ser levada por Kagura .

- É melhor ligar para o Miroku - Ele pega o celular - Alo.. Miroku?... Então cara, a Kagome já acordou... Ok... avisa para a Sango parar de gritar Tah...

No carro

- Josh onde fica esse hospital? - Pergunta Kikyou com uma cara de poucos amigos

- Essa merda, é do outro lado de Washington.. - Responde ele parando em mais um sinal vermelho.

- O que aconteceu com a nossa Kagome? - Pergunta com uma falsa preocupação

- Ela teve uma reação alérgica sei lá.. Não importa ok, eu preciso ver como ela está - O celular de Josh toca - Alo?... Ayame?, então como está Kagome?

- _Tenho ótimas noticias, sua filha já acordou e está muito bem.. ela só está fazendo alguns exames simples, e amanhã já poderá ir para a clínica.._

- Não.. minha filha vai para casa, eu estou indo buscá-la.. quero que façam as malas dela e que deixem preparadas eu vou buscá-las depois..

_- A claro, entendo senhor Higurashi.._

- Queria saber quem está com minha filha lá, não pode ser que ela esteja sozinha..

- _O psicólogo dela Inuyasha, está tudo sobre controle, Kagome se sente bem com ele.._

_-_Sendo assim fico mais tranquilo, daqui alguns minutos estou chegando para ficar com minha filha.. E muito obrigada pela atenção Ayame..

_- Eu que agradeço senhor Higurashi, boa noite.._

_- _Tchau..

- Você falou sério meu amor? - Pergunta Kikyou temerosa - A nossa Kagome já esta pronta para ir pra casa?.. tem certeza? - "Merda, tenho que pensar rápido".

- Sim falei sério quero minha filha do meu lado.. e seja qual for o problema eu resolverei..

No Hospital

Depois de 20 minutos Kagome volta e Inuyasha a coloca na cama novamente..

- E então como foi? - Pergunta Inuyasha fazendo carinho em Kagome

- Ah to toda furada - Responde emburrada - Esse povo tirando meu sangue.. Aff..

- Nossa essa é a velha Kagome? - Pergunta fazendo graça

- Muito engraçadinho.. mas você tem razão, a velha Kagome voltou porque eu fiquei longe de você - Responde fazendo voz de criança e um biquinho..

- Wow.. e o que o tio pode fazer para que a Kagome boazinha volte? - Ele se senta na cama e se aproxima de Kagome..

- De beijinhos..

- Beijinho é - Ele começa a se aproximar - Muitos beijinhos é - Ele sussurra antes de beijar Kagome, no mesmo instante ela passa os braços ao redor do pescoço de Inuyasha e ele segura levemente sua cintura aprofundando o beijo.

- KAGOMEE?... - Os dois se largam assustados e Inuyasha levanta.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**É gentem o bicho esta pegandoo ..Buáááá.. Mas tudo bem, o próximo cap está quase pronto, hoje depois do teatro se eu não estiver muito cansada eu acabo de escrever e posto.. ! CADE VOCÊS?.. Estão me abandonandooo?**

**Vamos fazer assim se eu tiver 4 reviews eu posto amanhã se tiver 3 depois de amanhã, se tiver menos, bem ai demora mais um pokinhoo.. !**

**Reviews..! *.***

**Bella Taisho**

NOSSAAA meninaa sumidaa..! não te vejo desde o cap 5.. kkk.. Estou bem sim amore e vc?.. Sérioooo?.. Ain eu queria passar isso mesmo.. neah.. tinha que ser assim.. ! Obrigada a.. continuo o sim sim ..!

**Sara**

Bem está aqui.. mate sua curiosidade.. kkk.. Obrigadaa amore..!

**Carollyn Potter**

KKK.. sim sim.. *.* 


	13. Fui uma idiota por acreditar

**Como prometido está ai o cap..Gente e ai? O que acharam do outro cap?.. Espero que tenham gostado, e por favor fiquem calmos ao fim desse cap.. Kkk Bjokas..!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

No cap anterior...

- Beijinho é - Ele começa a se aproximar - Muitos beijinhos é - Ele sussurra antes de beijar Kagome, no mesmo instante ela passa os braços ao redor do pescoço de Inuyasha e ele segura levemente sua cintura aprofundando o beijo.

- KAGOMEE?... - Os dois se largam assustados e Inuyasha se levanta.

OoOoOoO

- MAS O QUE É ISSO? - Pergunta Josh furioso indo em direção a Inuyasha que permanecia em pé ao lado de Kagome olhando Kikyou com ódio..

- NÃO, PARA JOSH.. AGORAA - Grita Kagome ao notar seu pai levantar a mão em direção a Inuyasha.. - Nem pense em fazer algo com o Inuyasha...

- Kagome? - Pergunta Kikyou tentando esconder sua felicidade ao ver que Kagome se daria mal - Mas esse não é o Inuyasha o seu psicólogo? - Kagome e Inuyasha se olham - Realmente eles tratam todos da clínica com carinho não é mesmo Inuyasha..

- CALA A BOCA - Kagome grita dessa vez se levantando - VOCÊ NEM DEVERIA ESTAR AQUI... Porque a trouxe Josh?...Já não basta, não se cansa de impor a presença dela?

- Para você sou pai e não Josh...

- Deixei de te considerar assim a partir do momento em que me mandou para a clínica... eu te ode..

- Kagome? - Pergunta Inuyasha calmamente atrás dela..

- Eu sei Inu - Ela suspira e começa a falar com mais calma - Eu já estou bem, e amanhã mesmo estou de volta na clínica - Fala ela pegando na mão de Inuyasha.

- SOLTE ELA AGORA SEU TARADO ORDINÁRIO.. - Josh entra no meio dos dois e os separa - NUNCA MAIS TOQUE NA MINHA FILHA - Então dá um soco em Inuyasha, que cai no sofá perto da cama..

- NÃO - Grita Kagome tentando chegar a Inuyasha que se levantava devagar com a mão na face vermelha - ME SOLTA JOSH..

- VOCÊ VAI PARA CASA ENTENDEU? - Fala ele chacoalhando Kagome - ENTENDEU?

- Eu prefiro morar na rua, ao voltar para uma casa onde ninguém.. NINGUEM ME ENTENDE - Fala ela ainda sendo segurada rudemente pelo pai..

- Solta ela - Eles escutam uma voz raivosa vindo atrás dos dois, enquanto Kikyou sai da sala correndo - Solta ela agora - Nesse segundo Kagome sorri e Josh a solta se virando para Inuyasha..

- Não se cansou de apanhar seu tarad.. - Ele é interrompido por um soco de Inuyasha o fazendo cair no chão..

- Agora é você quem vai escutar - Ele levanta Josh e joga no sofá, nesse mesmo instante olha para Kagome que estava de pé olhando para ele assustada - Kagome? - Sussurra ele vendo os olhos dela se encherem de lágrimas..

- Inu.. - Ela vai chorando até Inuyasha e o abraça - Não o machuque Inu... A situação só vai piorar meu amor..

- Eu não ia machucar ele querida - Fala ele segurando o rosto de Kagome com as duas mãos - Me desculpe se o bati, e se te assustei mas é que não aguentei ver que ele te machucava - Ele suspira - Agora só quero que ele me escute tudo bem para você? - Pergunta a olhando com remorso..

- Ta.. Eu.. eu sei que você não é assim, não era para ser assim Inu - Fala Kagome se soltando de Inuyasha e olhando seu pai que estava sentando segurando o nariz para parar o sangue.

- Seu desgraçado - Sussurra Josh ainda sentado - Nunca o perdoarei pelo que fez com minha filha..

- Não fiz nada de errado com ela - Diz ele segurando a mão de Kagome que é retribuida imediatamente - Eu que nunca o perdoarei pelo que a fez..

- Está louco, ela é MINHA filha nunca faria nada de errado com ela..

- Só você não percebe não é mesmo?.. Kagome nunca foi feliz ao seu lado, você nunca a tratou como merecia, tudo o que Kagome lhe disse em respeito a..

- É ele - Fala Kikyou com dois seguranças atrás dela apontando para Inuyasha - Agrediu meu marido..

- Se retire senhor - Falou o segurança maior..

- Não, ele não vai - Fala Kagome entrando na frente dele - E eu quer ver quem vai ser o FILHO DA PUT*, que vai tirar ele daqui..

- Se retire senhor por favor - Falou o segurando agora se aproximando um pouco mais..

- Não..

- Sim - Inuyasha e Kagome falam ao mesmo tempo - É melhor eu ir Kagome, acho que já arrumei problemas de mais..

- Não Inu - Fala Kagome o abraçando - Não me deixe aqui com eles por favor - Ela lhe da um selinho - Fica comigo..

- Kagome.. - Ele olha para os seguranças que deixavam claro que não queriam o tirar do quarto mas teriam que fazer, para Kikyou com um sorriso discreto nos lábios, Josh ainda com a mão no nariz olhando para o nada como se estivesse em choque, e Kagome na ponta dos pés o olhando com súplica, e então suspira - Sabe que é o que eu mais queria, mas vamos deixar as coisas se acalmarem ok? - Pergunta acariciando o rosto de Kagome - Eles não vão mais lhe fazer mal eu prometo - Ele sussurra essa ultima parte e beija a testa de Kagome a afastando de seu corpo.

- Promete que vai me esperar?..

- Prometo.. - Responde indo em direção à porta e olhando para o segurança menor - Cuide dele, está com o nariz sangrando, e cuide dela tambem - Apontou para Kikyou com nojo - E vejam se acham a vergonha na cara que ela perdeu há muito tempo - Quando vai sair da sala..

- Eu te amo - Fala Kagome sorrindo enquanto chora..

- Eu tambem - Fala Inuyasha abaixando a cabeça saindo da sala sendo seguido pelo segurança..

No corredor

- Bem meu rapaz, por mais que fosse estranho, não queria tira-lo do quarto..

- Eu meio que percebi - Responde Inuyasha sorrindo tristemente - Nem eu queria sair do quarto, não sem ela..

- Problemas com a família da namorada?

- É algo assim..

- Esses pais, eu mesmo com minha filha demorei a aceitar... Mas depois tudo se resolve.. - Responde colocando a mão sobre o ombro de Inuyasha.

- Espero que sim.. - Diz saindo do hospital indo em direção ao taxi..

No quarto..

- Cadê o Josh? - Pergunta Kagome agora deitada com uma enfermeira ao seu lado..

- O senhor que estava aqui? - Pergunta a enfermeira ajeitando o soro que foi colocado em Kagome novamente.. Ela somente balança a cabeça concordando - Está no andar de cima, estão cuidando do dele.. Nada que gelo e uma boa pomada não curem.. - Diz sorrindo animadamente para Kagome - E aquele seu namorado onde se meteu?

- Como sabe de Inuyasha?

- Fui eu quem estava na ambulância quando ele chegou com você..

- Ah... então muito obrigado, pelo que sei você me salvou..

- Não precisa agradecer, apesar de pensar que o que te salvou foi às orações silenciosas que seu companheiro fazia - Responde ela colocando as mãos no bolso para tirar um termômetro - Levante o braço por favor..

- Serio?.. Do jeito que ele é deve ter ficado desesperado.. É mesmo necessário ver se estou com febre? - Pergunta olhando para o termômetro..

- Você está tremendo, creio que se..

- É nervoso, raiva, tristeza, a vontade de chorar.. acho que são bons motivos - Responde ela rindo sem vontade..

- Um calmante então iria bem, mas infelizmente você está com vários remédios em seu organismo que estão trabalhando ainda, então sugiro que relaxe.. Gostaria que Chamasse Inuyasha?, creio que ele te acalmaria..

- Ele teve que ir embora.. meu pai não o quer aqui.. Mas creio que logo me acalmo e tudo fica bem novamente.. - Fala Kagome retirando o termômetro e entregando a enfermeira - Muito obrigada, só de conversar com você me acalmou... Qualquer um que fale de Inuyasha com admiração desse jeito me deixa mais feliz..

- Que bom que lhe ajudei.. E é que me admira ver um homem daquele jeito... Você achou uma raridade.. - Kagome finalmente da uma pequena risada..

- É eu achei mesmo não é?.. - A enfermeira apenas balança a cabeça em afirmação

- Olha Kagome eu adoraria ficar aqui conversando com você, mas tenho que ver alguns pacientes então..

- Tudo bem.. já estou me sentindo melhor..

- Ótimo, até aqui a pouco - Quando a enfermeira vai sair - Kagome tem uma visita para você, posso deixar entrar?

- Ta, que seja, pode entrar sim.. - Diz Kagome então à enfermeira sai dando espaço para a outra pessoa entrar - O que faz aqui? - Pergunta Kagome se irritando.

- Calma dessa vez eu vim em paz - Kikyou fala com um sorriso nos lábios - Trouxe essas flores para você.. - Estica o buquê e como vê que Kagome não se movimenta o coloca em seu colo.

- É.. obrigada eu acho, mas agora pode se retirar por favor.. - Responde ela fria sem olhar para Kikyou.

- Vejo que a reabilitação te ajudou - Ela se senta ao seu lado - Mas agora está na hora de você me ajudar.. - Fala sorrindo de lado.

- Como é?, se você acha que só porque eu estou um pouco mais educada, eu irei te ajudar é porque é louca..

- Tenho certeza de que vai mudar de ideia... Sabe Kagome eu estive conversando com seu pai enquanto as enfermeiras cuidavam dele..

- Ham.. e dai, que você conversou com Josh, isso não muda o fato de eu não gostar de você - Fala Kagome derrubando o buquê no chão..

- Queridinha, se você calar essa maldita boca vai saber do que estou falando - Quando Kagome vai interrompe-la - É sobre Inuyasha...

- Diga logo então, vou escutar quieta.. - Responde ela contra gosto.

- Seu pai me disse que está muito aborrecido com a ideia de você ter tido um caso com o seu psicólogo, e que ia processar aquela reab.. E você sabe como seu pai é bom nisso não sabe? - Kagome permanece pálida olhando para Kikyou com desespero.

- "Não, mas como... Merda, vai ferrar com todo mundo, e o Inu, isso não pode acontecer"

- E eu como uma boa esposa e dedicada a minha enteada, falei que viria conversar com você primeiro - Sorri maldosa - Posso convencer seu pai a não processar ninguém, até mesmo o impedir de colocar Inuyasha na cadeia..

- Creio que vai querer alguma coisa em troca, não é mesmo? - Pergunta Kagome com ironia.

- Nada demais, apenas proteção..

- Proteção?.. de que?

- De perder seu pai oras, se você se tornar minha 'amiga', eu consigo permanecer casada com ele, que já esta se aborrecendo com nossas brigas..

- Feito, eu finjo gostar de você, passo até a te elogiar a meu pai se é isso que quer, mas por favor convença meu pai de não fazer nada..

- Ótimo, mas a questão é... Você vai ter que fazer a vontade de seu pai... Sendo assim nunca mais ver o Inuyasha.. Mande o Inuyasha embora..

- Não - Sussurra Kagome com os olhos arregalados - Tudo menos isso, não me afaste do Inu.. - Ela suplicava quase chorando.

- Olha Kagome seu pai não o quer perto de você, e eu tenho que concordar com ele.. E já que supostamente você passou a me escutar... Estou mandando você esquecer que um dia conheceu esse 'Inuyasha' - Diz seu nome com desdém - "Tenho que tirar esse cara de perto de Josh, creio que a pirralha contou demais, então ele deve querer meu pescoço assim como Kagome".

- Você é um monstro - Responde Kagome chorando e olhando para Kikyou com ódio - Como pode ser tão fria?, por quê?, pra que estragar minha vida assim... Tira-me, tudo pode tirar, mas mão me tira o Inuyasha.. - Suplicou Kagome fazendo Kikyou rir..

- Vejo que já fez sua escolha então - Ela se levanta - Estou indo atrás de seu pai avisar que já podemos começar com o..

- Inuyasha nunca desistiria de mim Kikyou..

- Então minta.. - Responde ela fria..

- Mentir?

- O faça acreditar que não o ama..

- O que?

- Você é uma ótima atriz Kagome, Faça-o acreditar que você não o ama, use esse talento medíocre para salva-lo, magoe-o.. magoe-o e ele vai desistir.

- Eu o amo..

- Nós somos criaturas diferentes dele você não entende?.. Nós vivemos pelo dinheiro, lutamos pelo dinheiro.. Não podemos nos permitir amar.. - Disse Kikyou pela primeira vez com seriedade.

- NÃO, você a vida inteira me fez acreditar que eu era sozinha e que ninguém me amaria - Ela fala se levantando - Mas o Inuyasha me ama.. ele me ama de verdade.. e isso vale mais que tudo, e eu vou embora, vou fugir de você fugir do Josh.. FUGIR DESSA VIDA CONSTANTE ATRÁS DE DINHEIRO..

- Ele vai ser preso Kagome - Fala fria como se não tivesse ouvido nada do que Kagome disse - Seu pai vai coloca-lo atrás das grades, você sabe como ele consegue o que quer..

- Você está mentindo, ele me escutaria, ele aceitaria a minha vida com o Inuyasha..

- Você sabe que não, principalmente se eu estivesse contra, não importa a sua escolha você não vai ficar com o Inuyasha, agora cabe a você decidir prefere o deixar livre ou o ver preso?..

Kagome pensa por alguns segundos

- Promete que se eu fizer o que está mandando nada vai acontecer ao Inuyasha e nem a nenhum deles?

- Tem a minha palavra.. então temos um trato? - Pergunta esticando a mão para Kagome

- Sim - Responde ela chorando e apertando a mão de Kikyou - Posso apenas ter mais algum tempo com ele antes de dizer algo?

- Amanhã assim que sair daqui, eu a levarei a clinica para pegar suas coisas então você fala com ele..

- Mas já?... Não por favor ele estava tão preocupado comigo, deixe pelo menos eu ter mais um dia com ele antes de dizer algo..

- Já disse o que faremos amanhã, estou indo ver Josh, até mais querida - Ela se aproxima e beija a testa de Kagome - Amanhã, salvaremos seu amorzinho.. - E assim sai da sala, fazendo com que Kagome caísse ajoelhada e chorasse até soluçar..

- Eu fui uma boba.. boba.. idiota por acreditar.. - Falava ela enquanto chorava.

No outro andar.

- Então Kikyou como foi com Kagome - Pergunta ele saindo da sala em que estava.

- Foi ótimo, finalmente eu conversei com nossa menina, realmente a clinica fez bem a ela, está muito mais educada, e disse que agora tudo vai mudar, e que aquele Inuyasha foi apenas um passa tempo..

- Tem certeza ele parecia bem apaixonado por ela.

- Não se preocupe, você sabe como nossa menina é linda, com certeza ela o seduziu..

- Seduzir?.. Não isso não é o estilo de Kagome.. Creio que foi aquele canalha que a tenha seduzido..

- Josh não se preocupe com aquele doutorzinho, já conversei com Kagome como disse e ela mesma me disse que ele não queria se envolver com ela, mas que bastou ela lhe dar um pequeno beijo e ele se apaixonou... - Kikyou entrelaçou sua mão com a de Josh - Esse Inuyasha apesar da idade deve ser um inocente, coisa que Kagome não é..

- Creio então que Kagome já tenha idade para termos aquela conversa? - Kikyou revira os olhos se que Josh perceba.

- Claro, com certeza eu mesma vou ter essa conversa com ela.. E você não vai acreditar, ela me disse que se arrepende de todas as mentiras sobre mim, e que a partir de agora quer ser minha amiga..

- Mas ela acabou de te xingar e defender o Inuyasha..

- Eu sei perguntei tambem isso a ela, então ela me disse que não queria machucar o pobre moço, e nem passar por mentirosa na frente dele, pois ela com certeza falou mal de mim para ele - Diz andando cada vez mais animada em direção ao elevador..

- Então ela não está mais brava comigo? - Perguntou ele esperançoso

- Creio que não, mas vamos pegar leve com nossa menina, deixe a chama-lo de Josh, até se acostumar com a família unida que seremos daqui para frente - Fala abraçando Josh

- Sim, tudo vai ser ótimo não é.. - Diz ele sorrindo - Vamos ver nossa menina então?

- Não - Responde Kikyou rapidamente mas depois disfarçando - Ela me disse que queria pensar em uma desculpa para dar a Inuyasha, e que gostaria de dormir um pouco, e que sem falta nos esperava amanhã - "Com certeza a pirralha ainda está chorando"

- Tem certeza?

- Sim, amanhã ela me pediu que a buscasse e que a levasse a clinica, para pegar suas coisas e dar uma desculpa em Inuyasha..Isso claro se você não ligar, além de mim querer aborrece-lo querido..

- Não está tudo bem, se minha princesinha pediu eu vou fazer, tudo por ela claro.. Só espero que esse Inuyasha fique bem depois de tudo, creio que fui muito rude com ele - Josh suspira - Mas depois de amanhã nem ouviremos mais falar nele.. Quem sabe eu não mande uma cesta de café da manhã com um pedido de desculpas.. e tudo se resolve..

- Claro meu amor, eu mesma posso mandar enviarem amanhã - Assim os dois saem do hospital..

Na Reabilitação

- Então Inuyasha? - Pergunta Miroku entrando na sala de Inuyasha, onde o mesmo permanecia sentando olhando para a janela.

- Então o que Miroku?

- Você chegou não falou nada com ninguém depois entrou na sua sala, pelo telefone me parecia tão feliz.. o que houve? - Pergunta Miroku ficando de pé na frente de Inuyasha.

- O pai dela nos pegou junto, fez um show daqueles, até soco eu levei e dei... Kagome estava desesperada e eu tive que sair.. Não pude ficar ao lado dela como eu queria..

- Porr*, mas nada está dando certo merda - Pragueja Miroku se afastando de Inuyasha - Fica calmo tá, eu vou falar com Ayame e ver se alguém tem noticias dela.. Vou te ajudar irmão.. - Assim se retira da sala deixando Inuyasha com um sorriso triste nos lábios..

- "Não vou te deixar sozinha minha Kagome"..

**AHA... Espero que gostem desse cap, eu sei, chorei quando escrevi Muuuiito vaca essa Kikyou.. Viuh?.. é só dar uma apertadinha que reviews aparecem?.. gosteii muuiito, hj estou escrevendo o próximo cap, pois falei no ete, e não tenho teatro, então vamos fazer assim 5 reviews, posto amanhã, 4 reviews depois de amanhã, e 3 reviews daqui a 3 dias.. ! **

**Beijokss amorees..! Me animei muuuiitoo..**

**Aviso quem mora em Sampa, dia 24 de agosto em Mogi das Cruzes as 8 horas no teatro da UMC, estarei com a estréia de minha peça "Necromancia", ficaria muuuiito feliz.. ! Beijokass amorees.!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Carollyn Potter**

KKKKKK.. obrigadaa fofa, você sempre acompanha.. Valeu mesmo..!, percebi que a foto do seu perfil é da DEMI.. amo ela DEMAISS.. tanto que minha primeira fic, a Kagome é quase ela.. kkk, espero que tenha gostado desse cap..!

**Priscila Cullen**

Pois é, sabe que dá um aperto no coração fazer isso?.. Mas fazer o que tudo pelo bem da fic.. Que saudades dos seus comentários tão simpáticos e extrovertidos.. KKK.. É neh, eu precisava de um desses para mim, os homens estão difíceis de aturar sabe..kkk sem problems.. ficar sem net é osso.. kkk, espero que goste desse cap apesar de tudo..!

**Kah**

Olha , leitora novaa.. !.. Que bom que está gostando amore, é eu tambem nunca tinha visto ele por isso pensei .. kkk, ele é sempre um homem de negócios nas outras fics.. kkk , Sérioooo?.. sabe eu tentei fazer ele mais carinhoso do que ela, porque nas fics a mulher é sempre a mais sentimental, eu não gosto muuuiito disso sabe?.. kkk.. Bem espero que continue gostando..!

**HP**

LEITORAA NOVAAA..!.. bem vinda amore..! que bom bom.. que está amandooo..!, é um romance muuito fofo esse dois neah? kkk.. Bem espero que continue gostando, te espero aqui hein..!


	14. O fim

**Oiee gentee voltei como o prometido (depois de amanhã).. kkk, espero que gostem..!.. Estou ansiosa para saber a opinião de vocês..Não me MATEM..!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Kagome permanecia chorando, mas agora estava sentada na cama, soluçava e colocava a mão no peito sentindo uma dor imensa nunca sentida antes, nem mesmo quando sua mãe morreu.

- Voltei com um lanchin.. Kagome? - A enfermeira deixa a bandeira em uma mesa e corre para consolar Kagome - O que houve? - Kagome nada dizia apenas continuava a chorar e soluçar, até que abraça a enfermeira - Shii calma, eu vou te ajudar tá? - Ela levanta o rosto de Kagome com a mão..

- Nin.. Ninguem.. po..po.. pode me aju.. ju.. dar - Dizia ela tentando falar no meio dos soluços..

- Calma respira... Pronto, agora me diz o que aconteceu..

- Vou ter que terminar com o Inuyasha..

- Mas por quê? - Pergunta espantada - Vocês se amam tanto..

- Eu sei, é por isso que eu vou ter que terminar com ele.. Por mais que acabe comigo é o melhor a fazer... Eu o amo tanto, tanto, que faço qualquer coisa por ele.. até mesmo ter que deixa-lo..

- Mas qual é o motivo.. Olha eu na sua idade, tambem pensava que as coisas eram um grande problema mas depois eu via que era um exagero entende?

- Eu não posso contar o que foi.. Mas eu vou ter que fingir não sentir nada por ele..

- Kagome.. - A enfermeira a olha séria - Depois do que eu vi, você tem noção do que fará a ele?..

- Eu sei, como acha que estou me sentindo, ele se tornou tudo pra mim tão rápido..

- Bem nesse momento você deve se alimentar - Fala ela arrumando a mesinha fazendo ficar na frente de Kagome.

- Não estou com fome..

- Mas tem que comer ,sei que comida de hospital não é tão boa mas você passou por muita coisa essa noite então precisa repor suas energias entendeu?..

- Tudo bem, acho que comer um pouco não me fará mal..

- Mas então voltando ao assunto... Pense bem antes de tomar qualquer decisão em relação ao Inuyasha, creio que você tenha motivos de fazer o que vai fazer mas... Não precisa dizer que não o ama, dê outra desculpa sei lá... Mas não machuque o pobre coitado assim..

- Hum..- Fala Kagome de boca cheia - Acho que tem razão.. Mas vou pensar ainda... - "Nossa mas eu estava mesmo com fome hein".. - Que horas são?

- Me deixa ver.. 2 e meia da manhã, por isso se você não se importar eu tenho que levar comida aos outros..

- Claro tudo bem, você me fez me sentir melhor novamente..

- Volto mais tarde para buscar a bandeja - Fala ela se levantando.

- É provável que eu já esteja dormindo.. Então boa noite, e muito obrigada mesmo..

Depois de algum tempo Kagome acaba de comer ela empurra a mesa de cama para o lado, e então se deitou novamente..

- "Espero que me perdoe Inu.."

Na Reabilitação

- INUYASHA? - Entra Miroku todo feliz na sala de Inuyasha.

- Que foi? - Pergunta ele se levantando - Alguma noticia de Kagome?

- Sim, eu mandei Ayame falar com o pai dela, e ele disse que ela esta bem e que amanhã pela tarde Kagome voltaria aqui..

- E ela vai ficar?.. Vou voltar a cuidar dela? - Pergunta Inuyasha esperançoso

- Isso eu não sei, ele apenas disse que Kagome esclareceria tudo, chegou até perguntar por você.

- De mim? - Pergunta Inuyasha desconfiado

- É Ayame disse que ele perguntou como você estava..

- Bem esse cara não me pareceu má pessoa, mas é um tanto quanto burro, não vê as coisas que estão de baixo do próprio nariz - Fala Inuyasha voltando a se sentar - Mas o que importa é que eu vou ver ela amanhã, e se Deus quiser e ele ai de querer tudo vai ficar bem..

- Ele quer sim Inuyasha, tenho certeza.. - Falou Miroku sorrindo para o Irmão

No hospital, quarto de Kagome

Depois de muito tempo pensando em Inuyasha e no que faria ela pegou no sono e conseguiu dormir apesar de tudo..

- Acorde dorminhoca - Kagome escuta uma voz irritante e lentamente abre os olhos com dificuldade por conta da claridade que entra pela janela..

- O que quer aqui tão cedo? - Pergunta Kagome de mal humor..

- Cedo?.. Já são 2 da tarde minha querida - Fala acariciando a cabeça de Kagome - O médico passou aqui, já tirou seu soro, e até te deu alta.. Então filhinha, se troque porque temos um namoro a terminar..

- Não era apenas um namoro sua.. sua..

- Nananinanão.. Trate sua boadrasta com respeito, se não já sabe..

- Não comece Kikyou, aceitei fingir gostar de você apenas na frente de meu pai.. E nem venha me chantagear com coisas que não estavam no nosso acordo.. Acredite não sou só eu que sairá perdendo se o acordo terminar.. Não me tente.. - Fala Kagome sem expressão enquanto vai ao banheiro tomar banho..

- Certo.. - Fala Kikyou irritada, mas tinha que concordar que Kagome tinha razão - Aproveite que trouxe roupas limpas, e maquiagem, veja como não sou tão má, pelo menos você vai terminar com ele bem arrumada kkk.. Te espero no carro em 20 minutos.. não demore - E assim sai do quarto..

- Pelo menos ela escolheu roupas... Aff odeio esse vestido - Fala Kagome saindo do banho e olhando para o vestido azul bem larguinho de um ombro só, que fica um pouco uns dez dedos acima do joelho e uma melissa branca.. - Pelo menos o sapato é bonitinho..

Depois de meia hora Kagome chega ao carro, com seus cabelos soltos emoldurando seu rosto e uma leve maquiagem para realçar seus olhos.

- Pelo menos está bonita uma vez na vida garota - Diz Kikyou olhando para ela e ligando o carro - Não sei por que nunca usou esse vestido, é realmente uma desfeita para mim..

- Não aceito presentes seus - Fala Kagome olhando a paisagem

- Mas tem que admitir que caiu bem em você, acredite não te daria nenhum roupa feia, seu pai me mataria kkk... Prefiro essa do que as que você desenha..

- Estou vendo mesmo.. - Fala ela olhando para Kikyou - Essa jaqueta de couro, com esses zíperes espalhados pelas mangas e costas é desenho meu, acha mesmo que nunca percebi que pegava meus desenhos?.. Isso é muito otário sabia?.. era só pedir que eu desenhava roupas para alguém da sua idade..

- Assunto encerrado pirralha, não abra mais a sua boca maldita até chegarmos lá - Diz Kikyou ofendida por ter sido chamada de velha.

- Foi você quem puxou assunto, só quis ser educada e lhe avisar que não fica bem uma quarentona usar roupas de adolescente - Fala Kagome voltando a olhar a paisagem com um olhar indecifrável..

- Já disse calada.. - Diz Kikyou bufando..

Depois de 10 minutos dirigindo Kikyou finalmente chega à clínica, ela estaciona o carro e fica parada olhando para Kagome..

- O que foi?.. Está me achando tão bonita assim?.. - Pergunta Kagome aborrecida

- Espero que saiba o que tem que fazer..

- Sim eu sei.. Mas você não vai assistir..

- Mas claro que vou.. Não perco ver o sorriso daquele bostinha sumir por nada no mundo..

- Nunca mais fale de Inuyasha assim - Fala Kagome entre os dentes para Kikyou - Ele é esperto, sabe que não te quero por perto, é melhor eu falar sozinha..

- Tá, tudo bem.. eu vou buscar suas coisas enquanto isso então, mas eu te dou 15 minutos se não eu apareço e te arrasto.. entendeu? - Pergunta Kikyou com um sorriso maligno nos lábios..

- Você não presta mesmo.. tenho nojo de você - Fala ela abrindo a porta do carro..

- Até daqui a pouco 'Filhinha' - Diz ironicamente ao ver Kagome sair e entrar na clínica.

- É hoje que isso tudo acaba.. - Fala Kagome tristemente entrando na clinica..

- Olá querida.. - Diz Kaede na porta tricotando.. - Está tudo bem me parece tristinha?

- Oi Kaede.. eu estou bem.. só estou um pouco fraca por conta de ontem.. até mais - Ela entra na clínica e vai em direção ao seu antigo quarto..

- KAGOME - Sango vem correndo em sua direção e a abraça - Quem bom que você esta bem.. eu tive tanto medo..

- Oh Sango.. minha amiga, eu estou bem melhor agora que você está aqui... - Ela se afasta de Sango um pouco - Preciso conversar com você, mas tem que ser rápido.. - Ela fala isso e arrasta Sango para seu quarto.

- Nossa mas o que aconteceu que precisa de tanta urgência assim.. - Pergunta Sango rindo enquanto se joga na cama..

- Sango eu estou indo embora..

- O que? - pergunta ela se levantando

- Me escuta Sango, aconteceu muitas coisas ontem e eu vou ter que voltar para casa... E tambem vou ter que terminar com o Inu..

- Mas Kagome..

- Eu sei, nós nos amamos, mas é pelo bem dele, não é um termino definitivo é apenas por enquanto eu não penso em mais nada... A questão é que eu vou ter que falar pro Inu que não o amo.. - Sango ia falar mas é interrompida - Ele não vai desistir de mim se eu contar a verdade entende Sango?.. É pelo bem dele..

- E porque você esta me contando tudo isso então?..

- Eu não sei qual vai ser a reação do Inu.. então se ele ficar muito mal, conte a verdade para ele.. Mas deixe bem claro que não é para vir atrás de mim.. - Fala Kagome com os olhos cheios de lágrimas..

- Certo amiga - Sango se levanta e abraça Kagome - Boa sorte, espero que tudo se resolva então..

- Aham - Fala ela segurando as lágrimas - Sango me promete que vai me dar sempre noticias do Inu ok?.. e venha na minha casa, vai ser muito bom ter uma amiga de vez em quando, e convide as meninas tambem. ?.. - Dizendo isso entrega um papel a Sango..

- Que é isso?

- Isso é uma musica que eu escrevi ondem acordei cedo escrevi e voltei a dormir..kkk.. Entregue ao Inu quando a poeira abaixar certo?..

- Aham.. pode deixar.. - Ela guarda o papel no meio de suas roupas..

- Agora eu tenho que ir, minha madrasta me deu apenas 15 minutos e eu quero conversar com calma com o Inu.. - Ela abraça Sango pela ultima vez - Pegue meu telefone e endereço com o Miroku... E diga para ele não contar para o Inu ok? - Dizendo isso ela se retira do quarto, e vai em direção à sala de Inuyasha..

- Olá Kagome, nos deu um susto ontem - Cumprimenta Kouga que está se sentando na cadeira de Inuyasha..

- O que você está fazendo ai.. cadê o Inu? - Pergunta ela estranhando.

- Bem.. é.. ontem o InuTaisho apareceu e ficou sabendo da sua história com o Inuyasha..

- Mas que história? - Pergunta ela se fazendo de desentendida

- Não precisa mais mentir todos sabem que os dois estavam juntos - Kagome fica O.O - É, e justamente ontem o InuTaisho apareceu e ficou sabendo de tudo tambem, quando o Inuyasha voltou ele o demitiu... e eu fiquei com a sala dele - Diz ele voltando a se sentar na cadeira..

- Não - Sussurra Kagome..

- Relaxe, o Inuyasha ficou muito feliz quando o pai dele o demitiu, na verdade ele até agradeceu... Creio que agora ele esteja com o Miroku, arrumando suas coisas..

- A certo, muito obrigado Kouga.. - Assim ela sai da sala e dá de cara com Miroku que a abraça com excessiva força..

- O pequena.. como me assustou ontem.. - Fala Miroku ainda abraçando ela..

- Mi?.. você esta me deixando sem ar.. - Assim ele a solta.. - Obrigada, me sinto bem melhor..

- Mas não parece, está pálida, o que houve?

- Algumas coisas Miroku, depois você conversa com Sango.. Mas agora é urgente eu não tenho muito tempo.. cadê o Inu?

- No jardim, está te esperando muito ansioso.. - Fala Miroku sorrindo fazendo Kagome se sentir cada vez pior, então ele se despede, voltando a andar deixando Kagome para trás..

- Ótimo, jardim.. - Fala Kagome correndo em direção..

No quarto de Kagome..

- Dá licença - Entra Kikyou sem bater - Mas vim buscar as coisas de minha filhinha..

- Ah, você deve ser a madrasta dela.. - Fala Sango com desanimo..

- Sim, sou eu mesma, vim buscar as malas da minha menininha..

- Olha, aqui todo mundo te conhece, não precisa fingir para mim, pode pegar as coisas de Kagome.. - Ela tira duas malas de baixo da cama - Essa está pronta - Aponta para a mala menor - Já esta.. as roupas estão no armário.. - Diz sorrindo..

- Ótimo - Bufa Kikyou - Um monte de coisas sobram para mim.. Pode pelo menos me ajudar garota?..

- Me desculpe **senhora **mas eu tenho uma consulta, você sabe né... Sou meio loucaa - Ela se levanta e vai até a porta - Boa sorte.. cuidado com as roupas o pai dela ficaria muito bravo se elas rasgassem.. kkkk - E assim sai da sala..

- HAAAAAA... merdaaa - Grunhi a Kikyou com raiva

No jardim

Inuyasha permanecia sentado encostado na arvore com o violão de Kagome ao seu lado, olhando para o céu..

- Inuyasha?..

- Kagome! - Inuyasha lhe dá o mais belo de seus sorrisos e se levanta.. - Estava preocupado..

- É, eu imaginava Inu - Diz ela permanecendo no mesmo lugar.. com a cabeça baixa - "Seja fria Kagome, seja fria"

- Não vai me dar um abraço não? - Pergunta Inuyasha abrindo os braços..

- Eu.. eu.. - Os olhos dela se enchem de lagrimas - Eu vou embora Inuyasha, e vim acabar com você..

- Kagome?.. - Pergunta Inuyasha assustado

- Isso mesmo Inuyasha, só vim lhe dizer isso.. - "NÃO CHORAA.." - O que nós tivemos foi muito bonito e tudo mais, mas acabou..

- Kagome.. o que você está falando - Inuyasha começa a se aproximar..

- Não se aproxime de mim - Fala Kagome dando um passo para trás..

- Tem medo de mim Kagome? - Pergunta ele triste - Olha se foi pelo que aconteceu com seu pai.. eu.. perdão, eu não quis fazer nada com ele e.. porque vai me deixar?..

- Porque eu quero.. - Diz ela com algumas lágrimas caindo.. - Eu cansei..

- Então porque chora?.. o que fizeram com você Kagome? - Fala ele se aproximando mais de Kagome quase a tocando..

- NÃO.. por favor Inu - Ela o olha com desespero - Não.. faz isso.. por favor..

- Eu te amo.. - Fala Inuyasha colocando a mão no ombro de Kagome.. - Não me deixe.. - Ele coloca as duas mãos nos rosto de Kagome a segurando - Eu te amo..

- Mas eu.. eu .. - Fala ela segurando o choro - Eu não te.. - Ela é interrompida por um terno tocar de lábios que Inuyasha lhe dá, a fazendo fechar os olhos e suas lagrimas todas caírem..

- Eu não quero viver sem você Kagome - Fala ele ao se afastar..

- Inu..

- Eu quero passar a minha vida ao seu lado.. - Falava ele tentando faze-la mudar de ideia.

- Mas eu nã..

- Não me deixe, não saberia viver sem você... Kagome.. eu faço o que for, eu mudo eu faço qualquer coisa.. mas não.. - Ele é interrompido quando Kagome percebe as lágrimas existentes em seus olhos.

- Eu te amo - Fala ela beijando Inuyasha com desespero, segurando seu pescoço com força, e aproximando seu quadril ao dele... depois de algum tempo eles se separam..

- Por um momento pensei que ia me deixar Kagome - Falou Inuyasha a abraçando protetoramente - Nunca mais faça esse tipo de brincadeira comigo..

- Inu.. eu te amo, muito... Mas isso não quer dizer que eu vou ficar com você.. - Ela se solta do abraço..

- O que?.. - Pergunta Inuyasha confuso..

- Eu vou embora e não vou voltar mais.. Eu tentei mentir, para ser mais fácil pra você, mas eu não consegui - Ela abaixa a cabeça para pegar ar.. - O que eu mais queria era está com você, passar minha vida ao seu lado.. Mas não vai dar..

- Por que não? - Fala ele colando os corpos novamente - Eu te amo, você me ama, eu não trabalho mais aqui e..

- Inu.. - Ela lhe dá um selinho - Entenda, não dá, eu nunca que ia te abandonar sem um bom motivo ok?.. - Fala Kagome segurando o rosto de Inuyasha com as duas mãos.. - Eu te amo, mais que a mim mesma e por isso eu tenho que te deixar.. Você acredita em mim?

- Me fala o motivo Kagome..

- Eu não posso..

- Me fala.. - Diz ele entrando em desespero

- VOCÊ ACREDITA EM MIM? - Pergunta ela apertando um pouco mais seu rosto..

- Sim..

- Então sabe que eu nunca vou te tirar daqui - Ela aponta para o coração - Ele é seu, e vai ser para sempre, não importa o que aconteça, estarei pensando em você.. - Fala ela chorandoo..

- Eu tambem te amo, minha Kagome.. - Fala ele a abraçando e derramando algumas lágrimas tambem.. - Quanto tempo você vai ficar longe de mim?

- Não sei, talvez eu não volte a te ver... Mas nunca, eu nunca vou amar ninguém do jeito que te amo...

- Nem eu.. Mas eu vou te esperar o tempo que for..

- É melhor não Inu, quero que siga sua vida, e seja feliz, vire arquiteto, se case, tenha filhos.. cuide bem da sua família.. Porque eu sempre vou rezar por você para te proteger ta?

- Não, eu não quero mais ninguém.. eu..

- Logo, você vai conhecer alguém, e vai se arrepender de dizer isso Inu... Não me procure tá?.. por favor.. Só vai piorar a situação..

- Eu nunca vou desistir de você.. nunca.. - Fala ele determinado..

- Viu era por isso que eu queria mentir, seu teimoso - Fala ela sorrindo um pouco - Você vai desistir sim.. tem que desistir.. é o melhor - Ele vai protestar, mas Kagome o beija, com amor carinho, e desespero, por ambas as partes, as lágrimas dos dois já se misturavam ao beijo o deixando salgado e quente..

- Eu te amo Kagome... e pode acontecer o que acontecer.. - Ele se aproxima de sua orelha e sussurra - Vou até o inferno te trazer de volta para mim.. eu juro..

- Inu.. não..

- KAGOMEE.. - Eles escutam um grito se aproximando, e Kagome se separa de Inuyasha rapidamente..

- Fique com meu violão.. - Diz Kagome o olhando encostado na arvore

- Eu não posso..

- Só pode como vai, quero que fique com ele, como uma lembrança minha entendeu.. eu te amo - Sussurra as ultimas palavras.

- Kagome querida o que estavam fazendo ai, pensei que viesse se despedir..

- E foi isso que eu fiz Kikyou, e não me chame de querida.. - Ela de vira para Inuyasha e fala séria - Espero que tenha entendido.. vou embora e não vou voltar a vê-lo..

- Kagome? - Ele sussurra olhando para ela, mas sua expressão não muda..

- Não insista, já disse que não te amo - Ela fala sem mudar a expressão - Adeus Inuyasha.. - E assim vai em direção a Kikyou e passa reto por ela..

- O que fez com ela? - Pergunta Inuyasha quase rosnando

- Não fiz nada garoto, espero que aceite a decisão de Kagome e nunca mais a procure.. - Assim ela sai do jardim com um sorriso no rosto..

- "Kagome?.. o que aconteceu?" - Pensa Inuyasha ao pegar o violão do chão.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Uhuu.. gentem está ai mais um cap.. esse eu fiz rápido porem fiquei horas.. e horas.. e horas.. escrevendo e reescrevendo, queria algo digno do momento.. e espero que tenham gostado..!.. Vou postar ou amanhã (se der tempo) ou na quinta pois quarta é MINHA PEÇA..kkk!..**

**Reviews**

**Carollyn Potter**

A sim sim, que maravilha que leu a outra.. creio que essa esteja melhor.. eu acho kkk... Sim sim vou postar mais rapido de agora em diante..!.. Espero que tenha gostadoo beijokas..!

**Kah**

Euuu seii.. que bom que me entende, os homens tambem tem que correr atrás não éé?.. Sim foi dificil escrever tambem.. mas esse foi o pior.. espero que tenha gostado apesar dos pesares.. beijokass.!

**HP**

Que bom que amou amoree..!.. Essa Kikyou é mesmo uma coisa viuh... eu sei tambem fiquei trsite.. eu chorei escrevendo esse cap agoraa.. Buáááá.. Mas ainda não é o fim certo?.. Beijokas..!

**Priscila Cullen**

EU SEIII.. ELA É UMA VACAA..!.. Eu sei.. eu ia fazer ela magoar ele.. MAS NÃO CONSEGUII.. no começo da conversa eu tinha pensada, mas parace que na hora eu me transformei nela, e sem querer acabei mudando a história.. kkk.. Espero que tenha gostado beijokass.!

**Misa Tenebrae**

AHHH muuuiitOOO.. obrigadaa..!.. Espero que de tudo certo... Muuuito obrigada.. e um beijo para todos ai.. espero que continue gostando da fic.. Beijokas..!


	15. As cartas

**Oiee.. gentee... não deu para postar ontem pois eu tive que dar uma oficina de teatro para uns novatos...kkk.. Mas hoje estou eu aqui, espero que gostem desse cap, apesar de eu não achar que está muito bom..!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Kagome - Sussurra Inuyasha encostado na arvore com o violão em seu colo - Como... Porque você teve que me deixar?...

- Inuyasha! - Entra Miroku correndo em direção ao Inuyasha com um olhar preocupado - Acabei de ver Kagome passar por mim chorando.. O que houve..

- Ela me deixou - Diz ele mais para si mesmo do que para Miroku - Disse que me amava, mas tinha que me deixar..

- Pô, Inu.. - Ele vai em direção ao Inuyasha e o abraça..

- Não me chame assim, apenas 'ela' me chamava assim.

- Pô cara, ela te ama, e isso que vocês sentem um pelo outro não vai embora assim, tenho certeza de que ela vai voltar..

- Não ela disse que não vai.. Mas eu tenho que dar um jeito.. Eu..

- Se ela não vai voltar, você tambem não vai ficar ai - Ele levanta Inuyasha - Vamos embora, e a partir de hoje você vai se dedicar ao seu trabalho.. É o seu sonho..

- Eu quero a Kagome.. - Diz Inuyasha pegando o violão do chão - E não vou sossegar até ela voltar para mim, vou a esperar pela vida inteira...

- Inuyasha...

- Vou para minha casa, vou pensar em algo.. Não se preocupe.. - Diz Inuyasha sério saindo do jardim.. Depois de algum tempo

- Espera eu vou com você - Miroku corre até Inuyasha, mas acaba dando de cara com Sango.. - Que bom que te achei.. Precisamos conversar agora..

- Tá, vamos ao meu quarto - Fala Sango arrastando Miroku.

**OoOoOoO**

No carro..

- Pare de chorar garota, não aguento mais.. É uma longa viagem até nossa casa então quieta..

- Eu.. eu... eu.. - Kagome não conseguia falar no meio dos soluços..

- Quer saber chore isso mesmo chore tudo, que tem, porque para seu pai você vai parecer esbanjar felicidade..

- Eu.. eu.. eu te odeio - Disse Kagome com um olhar mortal para Kikyou

- KKK.. poupe-me de comentários óbvios.. - Kikyou aumenta o som e começa a cantar

**OoOoOoO**

No quarto de Sango

- Não acredito, mas o que aconteceu, porque essa mudança derrepente.. Kagome estava nas nuvens com Inuyasha..

- Eu não sei - Diz Sango com um olhar triste - Mas ela disse que daqui a algum tempo é para eu entregar uma carta para o Inu..

- E o que tem nela?

- Não sei e não vou saber, não é da nossa conta Miroku.. - Diz Sango começando a chorar - Será que as coisas não podiam terminar bem?..

- Shii, calma, ainda não é o fim.. - "Preciso ajudar os dois"

**OoOoOoO**

Na casa de Kagome

- Então filha como foi com o rapaz? - Pergunta Josh abraçando com sua filha no sofá..

- Bem, ele entendeu pai - Diz Kagome desolada olhando para o nada..

- Fico feliz.. e - Seu pai a olha - Está tudo bem ?.

- Hã? - Pergunta ela como se acordasse - Sim estou ótima tudo perfeito.. Se me dá licença vou ir para meu quarto..

- Mas eu pensei que nós poderíamos sair ou algo assim..

- Quem sabe depois, agora eu estou cansada demais.. - Ela beija a testa do pai - Te adoro..

- Eu te amo filha.. - Diz Josh sorrindo..

- Aham.. - Assim ela sobe as escadas em direção ao seu quarto..

- E então? - Pergunta Kikyou entrando na sala se sentando no colo de Josh - Como foi?

- Ela me beijou, há tempos ela não me deixa chegar perto.. acho que tinha razão Kikyou..Mas..

- Mas? - Pergunta Kikyou se segurando para não gritar - "Esse velho do cassete nunca está feliz porra"

- Ela me pareceu tão triste...

- O que ela te disse ?

- Nada, mas sei lá o olhar dela.. eu sei lá..

- É normal ela esta se acostumando com a família, esqueceu que ela esteve longe... Agora é só colocar ela na escola e tudo se resolve.. ela nem perdeu tanto dias assim..

- É, mas creio que uma escola nova seja melhor para ela..

- Tambem acho querido... - Concorda Kikyou apertando mais Josh

**OoOoOoO**

No quarto de Kagome..

- Não, não, não - Sussurra Kagome jogada na cama - Não quero perder o Inuyasha.. Não quero.. - Kagome fica algumas horas chorando - Preciso me distrair.. - Fala limpando o rosto.

**OoOoOoO**

Na casa de Inuyasha

- HAAA.. - Grita Inuyasha quebrando alguns vasos em sua instante - Não, ela não pode me deixar.. ela não vai, eu sei - Fala ele se ajoelhando no meio dos restos de seus vasos - Enquanto ela não vem, preciso pensar em alguma distração..

**OoOoOoO**

Um mês depois, Casa de Inuyasha..

- Qual é Inuyasha você tem que sair dessa mesa de trabalho.. - Fala Miroku levando mais uma xicara de café para Inuyasha.

- Não enche Miroku, estou construindo uma casa.. - Diz ele enquanto desenha.

- Essa é a décima casa que você planeja, e já vendeu todas as outras plantas, e já tem varias obras marcadas, o que mais você vai desenhar...

- Essa casa, é a mais importante, estou trabalhando apenas nela a mais de um mês, e quem vai construir serei eu mesmo... - Diz ele sem tirar os olhos do papel.

- Mas e as outras obras?

- Você sabe que o arquiteto não faz quase nada durante a obra, terei tempo de sobra para essa casa especial..

- Ai, ai.. Inuyasha - Bufa Miroku e se senta ao lado do irmão - Para que trabalhar noite e dia?, você não está precisando de dinheiro... Ah não, você esta tentando esquecer Kagome..

- NUNCA.. - Diz Inuyasha exasperado - Estou apenas usando meu tempo enquanto ela não vem.. Ela vai voltar, e vai adorar isso, Kagome..

- Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, você só pensa nisso Inuyasha, você está pálido, com essa barba já crescendo, despenteado, mais magro.. QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA.. CUIDE DA SUA VIDA E ESQUEÇA KAGOME - Sai Miroku indignado..

- Eu estou cuidando Miroku - Então volta a planejar a casa.

**OoOoOoO**

Na Mansão de Kagome

- Kagome? - Entra a empregada no quarto..

- A olá Samanta, estou no closet.. - Grita Kagome..

- Tem que se alimentar querida - Diz ela com uma bandeja com o café da manhã - Fiz misto quente, sei que adora.. - Coloca a bandeja em uma mesa vazia ao lado e beija a testa de Kagome.

- Aham, eu estou bem, apenas desenhando, sabe como é passar o tempo - Diz ela sem nem olhar para Samanta...

- Nossa que vestido incrível - Diz a empregada olhando por cima do ombro de Kagome..

- Você acha? - Ela analisa o desenho - Pelo menos quando eu fizer 18 já terei muitas roupas para fabricar..

- E vai fazer muito sucesso, pequena tenho certeza.. - Diz ela fazendo carinho nos ombros de Kagome..

- Ai Samanta, você se tornou quase uma mãe para mim sabia? - Pergunta Kagome se levantando e a abraçando - Estaria tão difícil sem você..

- Se acalme criança... Agora coma tudo e saia um pouco de casa, desde que chegou aqui, não a vi saindo do quarto..

- Não tenho vontade Samanta, a unica coisa que me restou foi o trabalho então é nisso que vou me dedicar.. - Diz Kagome voltando a se sentar de frente para a escrivaninha.

- Ai, você é quem sabe, mas desse jeito você nunca arruma namorando hein, e uma menina tão bonita como você não deveria ficar solteira.. - Os olhos de Kagome se enchem de lágrimas e ela os esconde com a franja.

- Pode se retirar Samanta - Diz Kagome fria de costas para ela - Estou ocupada..

- Kago..

- SAI.. - Ela estica a mão para a porta e Samanta sai com a cabeça baixa - Eu não quero mais ninguém, só o meu.. - Ela não consegue terminar de falar pois começa a chorar - "Merda, vejo que será mais uma noite acordada."

**OoOoOoO**

Uma Semana Depois

- Kagome? - Pergunta seu pai entrando no closet - Como está querida? - Fala enquanto beija sua testa.

- Bem pai - Diz ela sem nem sequer olhar para seu pai..

- O que você acha de transformarmos o meu antigo escritório, em um ateliê para você.. - Pergunta sorrindo - Você tem se isolado do mundo, só trabalhando, pelo menos creio que ficaria mais confortável..

- Muito obrigado, mas daqui a uns três meses eu terei a empresa, e meu ateliê será lá, não precisa reformar nada, estou muito à-vontade no meu closet, sem contar que ele é bem maior que o escritório.. - Fala enquanto continua a desenhar

- Eu sei mas..

- Estou bem pai.. - Ela se vira para ele - Só estou fazendo sua vontade.. - "ME SEPARAR DO INUYASHA, NÃO ERA ISSO QUE QUERIA?"..

- Eu sei, que ficar em casa não te agrada, mas você está se isolando cadê aquela sua amiga que veio aqui?.. porque não sai para dar um volta com ela..

- Sango, é, ela é um amor mesmo.. Mas de que adiantaria sair com ela?.. prefiro ficar em casa e trabalhar...

- Mas Kagome..

- Estou apenas sendo responsável, minha coleção outono inverno está quase pronta, eu fiz mais de cem desenhos... Finalmente, o império Higurashi vai voltar a ser o que era antes..

- É, e é por isso que me orgulho tanto de minha filha.. Mas se precis..

- Não vou, apenas vou te avisar que amanhã vou pegar seu carro e ir para a empresa, quero ver o estado dela, fazer algumas reformas, e construir os modelos, o quanto antes.. - Ela volta a desenhar - Até mais pai..

- Sabe que não gosto da ideia de você dirigir..

- Relaxa pai, tenho carta desde os 16 se você não lembra.. Depois da escola vou direto para lá.. por isso não vou precisar do motorista...

- Ok, quem sabe de noite nós não..

- Estarei ocupada pai, minha vida agora é essa empresa e não vou perder o foco.. - Ela acaba um vestido e começa a desenhar outro..

**OoOoOoO**

Na casa de Inuyasha

- Inuyasha? - Pergunta Miroku entrando com Sango ao seu lado..

- Inuyasha? - Fala Sango andando pela casa - É ele saiu..

- Mas tínhamos combinado aqui e.. - Ele olha para a escrivaninha e vê uma carta - Pera ai.. - Ele a pega e começa a ler..

_Foi mau Miroku, mas eu comecei hoje a construção daquela casa e por isso não posso te ver hoje, mas estou bem, apesar de muito bravo com você e Sango que não me dão o endereço de MINHA Kagome, falando nela avise a Sango que da próxima vez que visitar Kagome dizer a ela que a amo e estou esperando sua volta.._

_Bem até mais, pense no que te disse diga onde Kagome está.._

_- _É ele está revoltado mesmo.. - Ele se joga no sofá - Nunca imaginei que Kagome faria mal a ele..

- Não diga isso Miroku, ela tambem o ama, mas por algum motivo não pode ficar com Inuyasha, você tem que ver o estado de Kagome, pálida, sem maquiagem, mal vestida, não se parece nada com a menina que eu conheci, o tempo inteiro em que eu estive lá ela chorava e desenhava..

- Desenhava?

- É, fica fazendo as roupas para sua coleção de lançamento..

- E o Inuyasha, fica fazendo plantas feito um louco, os dois estão tentando esquecer-se dos problemas com trabalho..

- Mas Kagome está decidida a não voltar para Inuyasha - Sango afirma triste - Apesar de chorar feio uma louca ela disse que vai ser melhor para ele.. - Ela suspira - Acho que chegou a hora do Inuyasha entender que ela não volta mais..

- É, tudo o que ele faz, é pensando nela, diz que ela vai voltar, que vai ficar orgulhosa, está quase obcecado..

- Sabe não imaginei que se amassem assim, se for pensar, os dois ficaram mais tempo separados do que juntos..

- É.. Mas vamos embora então já que Inuyasha não está, está com a carta ai? - Ela assente e coloca a carta ao lado da que Inuyasha tinha escrito para Miroku.. - Acho melhor ele ter algo dela pelo menos.. - E assim saem da casa..

**OoOoOoO**

De noite, na casa de Inuyasha..

- Aham, cheguei faz algum tempo Miroku.. - Diz Inuyasha no celular, com uma toalha enrolada na cintura pois tinha acabado de sair do banho..

-_ Eu estive ai hoje e li sua carta.._

- Espero que não tenha ficado bravo, mas é que eu comecei a construção da casa, e essa vou ficar vigiando de perto.. Kagome vai amar, ela me disse uma vez que adorava as casas do meu condomínio.. estou construindo uma parecida só que muito maior.. para podermos viver juntos, com nossa família, amigos, filhos, net..

- _Inuyasha, pega leve com a história da casa, você acabou de abrir um negócio, tem que dar atenção ao trabalho, como vem feito.._

- A casa de Kagome é muito mais importante, e pode relaxar Miroku não descuidarei do trabalho, ele está indo muito bem, tenho mais três projetos encomendados..

- _Nossa, realmente você é melhor arquiteto do que psicólogo, papai estava errado.._

_-_ Mas se não fosse por ele não teria conhecido Kagome..

_- É.. Mas então falando nela a Sango tem uma carta dela para você.._

_-_ O que?.. onde Sango está, eu vou busca agora..

- _Não precisa já está ai, deixei quando vim te ver, está na sala, ao lado da outra..._

Inuyasha desliga o celular e corre para a sala..

- Kagome.. - Ele sussurra olhando o envelope - Será que vai avisar sua volta.. - Ele rasga o envelope e começa a ler o conteúdo da carta..

_Oi meu amor.. é sim meu amor, você deve estar morrendo de raiva de mim, por tudo que te disse, mas quero que saiba que é mentira, eu te amo mais que tudo no mundo, não sei como um amor tão forte nasceu assim tão rápido... Só queria te explicar que menti para o seu bem, não posso ficar com você fisicamente, mas você tem meu coração onde quer que eu vá, vou pensar em você... Mas essa carta, é uma despedida, por mais que te ame não vou mais voltar para você e espero que entenda... Não me procure, vai ser melhor assim.._

_Mudando de assunto, no hospital eu escrevi tambem uma musica para você. Pensou que ia ficar com meu violão a toa é?.. Quero que aprenda essa musica, e sempre que a tocar eu vou sentir você do meu lado e eu do seu..._

_'Por você, não haverá mais choro _

_Para você, o sol estará brilhando_

_E eu sinto que quando estou com você_

_Tudo está certo, sei que esta certo_

_Para você, eu vou dar ao mundo _

_Por você, eu nunca vou ser frio_

_Porque eu sinto que quando estou com você_

_Tudo está certo, sei que está certo_

_E os pássaros estão cantando_

_Como se conhecesse a musica_

_E eu te amo, te amo, te amo_

_Como nunca amei antes_

_E lhe desejo todo o amor do mundo_

_Mas acima de tudo, desejo que seja meu_

_E os pássaros continuam cantando_

_Como se conhecessem a musica_

_E eu te amo, te amo, te amo_

_Como nunca amei antes, _

_como nunca amei antes' _

_Espero que tenha gostado dessa musica, eu pensei apenas em nós quando a escrevi, e pode ter certeza que eu vivo cantarolando-a. Então apesar dos pesares espero que me perdoe, eu te amo e quero que seja muito feliz... Amo-te, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo... __**Ass.: Sua Kagome.**_

- Kagome.. - Os olhos de Inuyasha se encheram de lágrimas - Você não vai voltar..

**OoOoOoO**

- Eu não vou voltar.. - Fala Kagome para si mesma enquanto termina mais um desenho - Tenho que focar em minha vida..

**OoOoOoO**

Três semanas depois..

- Kagome, filha realmente ficou muito linda sua sala - Fala o pai olhando o escritório de Kagome na empresa, uma sala com uma parede de vidro dando uma bela visão da cidade, os móveis luxuosos, nos tons preto e lilás, com o resto das paredes brancas.. - Ficou a sua cara..

- Você não viu nada - Ela abre uma grande porta forrada com camurça roxa - Aqui é onde eu criarei os modelos - Um ateliê enorme, com mesas para os desenhos, algumas maquinas de costura, e alguns manequins brancos em cima de um palco baixo feito de vidro, as paredes brancas com papeis de parede de algumas borboletas espalhadas, algumas maquinas de estampar, uma enorme estante branca com os mais variados tecidos, e uma bancada para desenho.

- Mas creio que não caberão as maquinas, de costura, nem os..

- Não aqui é só para mim, é onde eu criarei, depois de desenhar eu mesma vou costurar, para terem os exemplos quero as roupas perfeitas...

- Que bom que está entusiasmada..

- Sim, eu já deixei pronto, dois casacos de couro, com zíperes e rebites dourados, um é preto e o outro marfim... sei que ainda não é muito mas creio que até o fim do dia faço mais uns três..

- Não trabalhe tanto filha..precisa descansar..

- Olhe pai, tenho poltronas super confortáveis aqui..kkk - Diz apontando para poltronas redondas, com uma mesinha de centro.. no canto da sala

- Você ainda tem a escola ..

- Relaxa pai, só faltam três meses para terminar a escola..

- E dois para, fazer 18, minha menina vai virar mulher..

- É - "Mas mesmo assim você continua me fazendo infeliz" - O olhar de Kagome perde o brilho.. e ela vai até a bancada.. - Bem tenho que trabalhar vou costurar algumas túnicas, estão muito na moda, com essa ideia de um ombro só..

- Deixe para depois, vamos sair comer uma pizza você adora..

- Não, não quero sair.. - Ela se senta - Vou trabalhar, essa é minha vida.. - Ela vai até a estante e começa a escolher tecidos..

- Kagome.. - Ela nem o olha - Tudo bem.. mas, você está brava comigo? - Pergunta sem entender nada..

- Deveria ? - Ela continua a escolher cores - "A não ser pelo motivo de mandar Kikyou me intimar, e me fazer abandonar meu Inuyasha"...

- Não que eu saiba - Ele fala rindo mas Kagome não o acompanha - Bem estou indo, te amo filha..

- Tchau.. - Fala ela andando com os tecidos escolhidos pela sala.._** - **_Ah pai..

- Sim... - Diz ele mais animado

- Aproveite que vai sair, e chame a Kaguya aqui por favor, até mais.. - Ela desvia o olhar e volta para os tecidos.. Depois de alguns minutos.

- Sim Sr, Kagome..

- Relaxe Kaguya, me chame de Kagome, não sou senhora pelo amor - Diz ela fazendo graça a adolescente a sua frente.. - Está com quantos anos?

- 15.. Kagome..

- E vai se formar em moda?.. não é?...

- Sim, já faço curso técnico há um ano.. depois vou direto para faculdade..

-A sim, e foi por isso que te contratei para trabalhar como minha assistente, não gosto de secretárias na minha cola, nem de pessoas velhas.. sem contar que você pode aprender muito aqui na empresa..

- Sim, e fico muito agradecida..

- Bem, mas não foi só para isso que te chamei.. Quero que organize uma seleção de desenhistas, preciso de novas estampas e vou precisar de tipos de desenhos variados.., tambem uma seleção de costureiras jovens... Quero tambem que avise a segurança que a entrada de Kikyou e meu pai em minha empresa sem meu consentimento está proibida.. Avise os seguranças para me interfonar para ver se eles podem entrar..

- Certo - Falava ela anotando tudo - Mais alguma coisa?

- Sim, quero que me passe uma lista de todas as agencias de modelo da cidade... é só isso pode se retirar.. - Assim a menina sai..

- Voltando ao..

Casa de Inuyasha..

- Trabalho - Diz Inuyasha acabando mais uma planta encomendada.. Ele escuta a campainha e vai atender..

- Oi Inuyasha - Entra Sango sorrindo..

- Oi Sango.. E então como vai a vida fora da clínica?..

- Muito bem, minha família está mais unida e eu voltarei para a escola ano que vem.. falta apenas um ano..

- É... Mas então Sango eu queria que entregasse isso para Kagome.. - Ele lhe entrega uma carta - Sei que ela quer distancia de mim.. mas..

- Não ela não quer distancia de você.. muito pelo contrario.. Não deveria lhe dizer mas, Kagome chora o dia inteiro, está se jogando no trabalho para superar a perda..

- Essa é a questão - Levanta Inuyasha - Eu não fui embora, foi ela quem foi, me deixou..

- Mas ela deve ter um motivo - Fala ela tentando consolar Inuyasha

- Porque ela não me conta então?.. Eu enfrentaria tudo e a todos para ficar com ela.. mas..

- Mas nada Inuyasha - Agora é Sango que se irrita - Você acha que Kagome está fazendo o que?.. está lá com a família que nunca ligou para ela, sofrendo, morrendo de saudades de você, tudo para te proteger de algo.. - Ela pega a carta e se levanta.. - Vou entregar para Kagome ainda hoje.. tenho que ir Inuyasha..

- Obrigada Sango.. - Agradece Inuyasha sorrindo fracamente..

- Sem problemas.. - Assim ela sai da casa de Inuyasha

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Oiee. gente.. e ai o que acharam?.. hein hein.. estamos chegando na reta final.. kkk.., aproveitem.. Logo, logo.. estou postando outro cap.. beijokass..!**

**Reviews**

**Priscila Cullen**

SÉRIOOO?.. EU TAMBEM AMEII... eu li sua outra review, já estava com dó do Inu, ai vi que os leitores tambem estavam, e não consegui fazer ela magoar-lo. Bem ai tem que ler para descobrir.. MUAHAHAAA.. continuareii sim sim...!.. Obrigadaa beijokas..

**Carollyn Potter**

Sim olha você aqui de novoo *-*.. KKK.. se precisar estamos ai não é mesmo.. kkk.. Que bom que está gostando, espero que tenha curtido esse..! Beijokass..

**Rakel**

Oie.. háá.. obrigadaa que bom mesmo que gostou..!.. Sim sim continuarei.. espero que goste.. beijokass..!

**Kah**

COM CERTEZAA.. tem que correr mesmo.. e olha ai o Inu entrando em ação..kkk.. Sim sempre existem.. e eu não gosto deles.. Mas tudo pelo bem da Fic.. kkk, Que bom mesmoo.. que se emocionou com a despedida porque eu tambem.. choreii escrevendoo genteeeeeeeee... KKK.. Bem espero que continue gostando até o próximo beijokass..!

**Jolie Taisho**

Uhuuu LEITORAAA NOVAAAAA... Que bom que gostouu..!... TAMBEM ODEIOO ELAAA... kkkk.. continue conosco então amoree.. seja bem vinda.. beijokas..!


	16. Finalmente acredita em mim

**Gente demoreiii, demorei mesmo, não tenho nem um bom motivo a não ser desanimação, maaas fiz esse cap com muuuiito carinho..! Espero que gostem, do penúltimo cap..!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Na empresa.

- Uau - Responde Kagome sorrindo - Essa túnica de seda champanhe está linda... - Alguém bate na porta.. - Entre..

- Senh.. Quer dizer, Kagome você tem visita, eu disse a ela que você estava ocupada mas ela insistiu.. É a senhorita Sango..

- Sango?.. Claro, pode mandá-la entrar... E antes que me esqueça deixe a entrada de Sango liberada ..

- Certo - Fala Saindo do ateliê..

- KAGOME - Entra Sango correndo e a abraçando - Como está amiga?..

- Estou indo.. Trabalhar aqui tem me animado muito.. - Diz ela apontando para o vestido.. - O que acha?..

- Lindooo - Sango corre até o vestido e o acaricia - Só falta..

- Eu sei, um cinto fino no quadril.. e um salto alto..

- Leu meus pensamentos - Diz Sango olhando os desenhos de Kagome.. - Meu Deus tomara que não sejam caros porque quero todos..

- Ah, depende da peça não é?.. Como por exemplo não posso vender casacos de couro a preço de sintético.. nem seda a preço de cetim.. Mas sim terão roupas mais baratas.. Pensei em dividir as lojas, em uma parte mais barata e a outra mais cara.. Assim..

- Será uma loja para todos os tipos de pessoas..

- Isso mesmo... - Diz Kagome se sentando.. - Sango eu ia mesmo te procurar..

- E para que? - Pergunta sentando ao seu lado.

- Espere ai.. - Ela aperta um botão na parede e segundos depois entra uma menina.. - Bem Kaguya, essa é Sango como já sabe..

- Olá - Sango apenas responde balançando a cabeça.

- Kaguya quero que traga alguns aperitivos, e algo para bebermos, eu quero um suco e Sango?..

- Apenas café..

- Certo, e avise que não quero ser interrompida por ninguém a não ser você.. Pode se retirar querida..

- Com licença..- E se retira da sala..

- Nossa que mulher importante..

- Kkkk, que nada Sango, tento pelo menos parecer séria.. Mas então o assunto que quero tratar com você é sobre trabalho, sei que ainda não tem nenhum e se quiser posso arrumar um para você aqui..

- Sério?.. Que máximo..

- Sei que é criativa, e estou tentando montar essa empresa com novas opiniões, e para meu lançamento preciso, e propagandas..

- Meu Deus fazer a publicidade para você?.. QUEROO, QUEROO, QUEROO - Ela levanta, e começa a pular contagiando Kagome..

-Mas.. você não será a unica.. tenho umas quatro pessoas de colarinho branco que já cuidam disso, você vai conviver com eles, e dar suas opiniões, criar suas ideias, e se eu gostar..

- Entendi, você não pode escolher apenas porque sou sua amiga.. Pode deixar que vou me esforçar.. e dar meu máximo..

- É isso que espero - Ela a abraça - Estava precisando de alguma amiga por perto, Kaguya fica me assistindo trabalhar, admito que é meio estranha mas, ela está estagiando, já você, quero sua opinião em algumas peças..

- Claro, sem problemas, quando não estiver planejando uma super propaganda estarei ao seu lado..

- Mas e então amiga, o que queria falar comigo?..

- A sim Kagome, eu estive com o .. Inuyasha e..

- Não fale dele Sango, por favor..

- Kagome, ele me deu isto - Ela tira um envelope do bolso - Ele te ama muito Kagome, e.

- Eu tambem o amo Sango - Ela pega o envelope - Peça que Kaguya a leve até o RH, você começa amanhã ok?..

- Certo.. - Diz ela saindo - Se precisar de mim me chame, não vou entrar enquanto você não avisar..

- Aham - Sussurra Kagome olhando a carta - Certo eu apenas vou ler, depois esquecer que tudo aconteceu.. - Ela abre a carta..

_Oi meu amor, pelo que li na sua carta você a fez antes de falar comigo naquele dia, e pensar nisso só me faz lembrar que estamos a quase dois meses separados, e que minha saudade só cresce, assim como meu amor por você. Agora que estamos separados. _

_Sentiremos saudades de todas as conversas jogadas fora, as descobertas que fizemos, dos sonhos que tivemos._

_Dos tantos risos e momentos que compartilhamos, até dos momentos da lágrima, de angústia, das vésperas de finais de semana, enfim... do companheirismo vivido._

_Sempre pensei que ficaríamos juntos para sempre... Hoje não tenho mais tanta certeza disso._

_Ai quem sabe os dias vão passar, meses... anos... e vamos nos perder no tempo..._

_Um dia seus filhos verão essas fotografias e perguntarão : Quem é essa pessoa?. E você dirá... 'Que era um antigo amor'... E... isso vai doer tanto! ...'Foi um antigo amor, foi com ele que vivi os melhores dias de minha vida'_

_Eu iria dizer a mesma coisa aos meus filhos... mas isso não vai acontecer, sabe por quê?... Porque não existem filhos sem uma mãe... e a futura mãe deles não esta ao meu lado .._

_Apesar de tudo, não consigo te tirar do meu coração, é engraçado como eu via minha vida antes de você chegar, é como se eu visse tudo em preto e branco, mas com você, eu via tudo mais colorido, tudo mais intenso, tudo mais feliz... Espero que o tempo que passamos juntos eu tenha te feito feliz pelo menos metade do que você me fez... _

_Não é engraçado?... Outro dia Miroku me chamou para sair e eu recusei, ele olhou bem para mim e disse 'Se anima Inuyasha, vai cuidar da sua vida'... Nesse momento eu me lembrei de uma coisa.. Minha vida é você... e sempre será.. Bem o que me consola é saber o que você não me esquecerá... Queria ter lhe dito tudo isso pessoalmente, mas por seus motivos eu não posso... Vou te esperar para sempre, pois só você me faz me sentir assim.. Te Amo..._

_Volta para mim? __**Ass.: Seu Inuyasha.**_

_**-**_ Ah, Inu.. isso é o que eu mais quero.. mas

_FLASH BACK_

- Seu pai me disse que está muito aborrecido com a ideia de você ter tido um caso com o seu psicólogo, e que ia processar aquela reab.. E você sabe como seu pai é bom nisso não sabe? - Kagome permanece pálida olhando para Kikyou com desespero.

- "Não, mas como... Merda, vai ferrar com todo mundo, e o Inu, isso não pode acontecer"

- E eu como uma boa esposa e dedicada a minha enteada, falei que viria conversar com você primeiro - Sorri maldosa - Posso convencer seu pai a não processar ninguém, até mesmo o impedir de colocar Inuyasha na cadeia..

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Ótimo, mas a questão é... Você vai ter que fazer a vontade de seu pai... Sendo assim nunca mais ver o Inuyasha.. Mande o Inuyasha embora..

- Não - Sussurra Kagome com os olhos arregalados - Tudo menos isso, não me afaste do Inu.. - Ela suplicava quase chorando.

- Olha Kagome seu pai não o quer perto de você, e eu tenho que concordar com ele.. E já que supostamente você passou a me escutar... Estou mandando você esquecer que um dia conheceu esse 'Inuyasha' - Diz seu nome com desdém.

- Você é um monstro - Responde Kagome chorando e olhando para Kikyou com ódio - Como pode ser tão fria?, por quê?, pra que estragar minha vida assim... Me tira tudo pode tirar, mas mão me tira o Inuyasha.. - Suplicou Kagome fazendo Kikyou rir..

- Vejo que já fez sua escolha então - Ela se levanta - Estou indo atrás de seu pai avisar que já podemos começar com o..

- Inuyasha nunca desistiria de mim Kikyou..

- Então minta.. - Responde ela fria.

FIM DO FLASH BACK

- MERDAA.. - Ela joga o envelope longe - Eu não posso ficar com ele.. - Ela olha para o chão e vê algumas fotos que caíram do envelope e as pega.. - Eu te amo.. - Ela sussurra olhando três fotos dela com Inuyasha no refeitório da reabilitação..

Na casa de Inuyasha..

- Eu te amo - Fala ele olhando a foto em um porta retrato.. - Volta para mim..

Na empresa

- Kaguya, e Sango como está? - Pergunta sentada atrás da mesa de sua sala..

- Está só alegria, super ansiosa para trabalhar..

- Que ótimo, Kaguya, hoje não farei mais roupas no ateliê estou um pouco abalada com algumas coisas, amanhã volto a te explicar como se faz o corte perfeito ok ?..

- Sim, sem problemas.. Mais alguma coisa?..

- Sim quero que chame Martin..

- O advogado da empresa?.. - Pergunta ela assustada..

- Sim - responde Kagome fria dando atenção ao computador.. - Quero que pegue aquele porta retrato que me deram de boas vindas, tire a foto e entregue para mim.. - Kaguya fica a olhando - Rápido não tenho o dia todo..

No dia Seguinte

- MEU DEUS.. - Grita Sango entrando em sua sala..

- Sango? - Kagome a olha com a sobrancelha arqueada - Essa sala é minúscula.. eu sei, desculpe te colocar nessa sala, mas não posso ter preferencias entre os funcio..

- EU AMEI - ela vai até a parede de vidro.. - Olha essa visão.. - Afirma Sango com os olhos brilhando..

- É isso eu lhe dei mesmo, você é a unica desse andar com essa visão.. - Ela fica ao lado de Sango..

- É linda não é? - Pergunta com os olhos brilhando..

- Isso porque você não viu o terraço, mandei um paisagista fazer um jardim.. está lindo, você tem que ver..

- Sério?.. deve ter ficado mesmo..

- É, eu ouvi, muitos empregados que estão desde os tempos de minha mãe reclamando, que não poderá mais ter o helicóptero.. Mas tudo bem..

- Helicóptero.. você anda de Helicóp..

- Sim, andava.. minha mãe não gostava muito, nem eu para falar a verdade, mas meu pai adora.. tem até licença para pilotar..

- Nossa..

- Quem sabe eu não te levo um dia.. - Ela vai andando para sair da sala.. - Tenho que acabar com alguns desenhos, depois de arrumar sua sala, porque não passa no ateliê..

- Claro... Ah Kagome - Fala assim que ela abre a porta para sair.. - Minha família vai fazer uma festinha em casa, pelo emprego que você me ofereceu... você sabe a área de publicidade é difícil principalmente para mim que ainda não me formei..

- Você merece Sango, sempre que conversávamos no quarto, você se mostrou muito inteligente e engraçado.. e todos aqui vão te ajudar com as partes jurídicas, que creio que você não sabia muito bem.. - Diz Kagome sorrindo simpática, com a mão na maçaneta..

- Sim eu tenho certeza, mas a questão é você vai?, minha casa é bem mais simples que a sua, mas será uma comemoração de muito bom gosto.. posso pedir para prepararem alguma coisa a seu gosto se quiser e...

- Não sei Sango.. - Kagome abre a porta..

- Bem de qualquer forma, será no sábado às 8 horas.. - Afirma Sango um pouco mais desanimada..

- Ok.. - Ela sai da sala..

De madrugada..

- Certo - Falava Kagome enquanto dava os toques finais em um sobre tudo - É acho que..

- Está lindo.. - Ela escuta uma voz masculina atrás de si..

- Pai? - Pergunta ela se virando com o susto - O que faz aqui há essa hora?.. - "Como deixaram ele entrar sem me avisar?.. amanhã Kaguya vai se ver comigo"..

- Vim, ver você, porque não posso? - Pergunta dando um beijo na filha..

- Pode claro que pode..

- Gostei das cores.. - Afirma ele pegando no sobre tudo - Pink não é muito usado no inverno..

- Eu sei, quero mudar esse conceito.. Fiz tambem à versão amarela - Diz ela apontando para a roupa no manequim - Os outros dois que fiz são preto e marrom, já estão com a produção, assim como a túnica e os casacos de couro..

- Está a todo vapor mesmo, não é? - Pergunta ele sorrindo admirado

- Tenho que estar, mas e então a que devo a honra de sua visita? - Pergunta arrumando a peça de roupa.

- Ah claro, fiquei sabendo da festa que terá na casa de Sango e quero que vá.. - Diz sorrindo.

- Você quer que eu vá? - Pergunta perplexa - Você tem noção de quem vai estar lá?

- Seus amigos da clínica imagino, e Sango que parece ser uma boa menina..

- O Inuyasha vai estar lá - Responde a contra gosto.

- Filha e o que tem de mal nisso? - "Como ele pode ser tão sínico?" - Pensava Kagome se irritando.

- O que tem de mal? - Pergunta ela com os olhos já marejados, enquanto estava virada de costas para o pai.

- Sim é só evita-lo se não quer vê-lo..

- COMO É?.. - Ela se vira irada enquanto chora - VOCÊ ME FEZ ME AFASTAR DE INUYASHA, COMO PODE QUERER PROCESSAR O HOMEM QUE EU AMO, AMO.. como pode? - Perguntou ela em um sussurro as ultimas palavras..

- Processar? - Estranha as palavras da filha

- Você ia processar a clínica, e tentar prender o meu Inuyasha, pensa que não sei o que você disse a Kikyou?

- Se você sabe o que disse a ela sabe muito bem que eu nunca disse isso, confesso que fiquei irado no hospital, mas enquanto os médicos olhavam meu rosto, eu fiquei pensando em como aquele homem te protegeu..

- E mesmo assim você o tirou de mim? - Pergunta ela chorando mostrando uma foto dos dois para seu pai - Há muito tempo eu não me sentia assim, ele me ama, e por ele eu faço tudo, e se para protegê-lo, eu tenha que pisotear meu coração eu faço, já que ele já estava machucado eu aguento.. - Fala ela enquanto chorava desesperadamente.

- Mas eu nunca disse que ia fazer algo com ele, Kikyou me disse que..

- SAIA.. NÃO FALE O NOME DESSA VACA NA MINHA FRENTE..

- Pensei que estivessem bem.. - Disse ele receoso

- Era MENTIRA, ela me chantageou, para eu obedecer a SUA ORDEM, e em troca ela te convence a não fazer nada ao meu Inuyasha.. Agora que você já sabe não há porque esconder - Ela limpa as lágrimas com as costas da mão - Nunca vou te perdoar por tirar a única coisa que eu amo de verdade no mundo... Nunca.. - Josh a olha magoado..

- Kikyou me disse que você tinha enjoado dele, e que queria distancia de Inuyasha, em momento nenhum eu ameacei fazer algo contra ele.. - Josh dessa vez estava com a cabeça baixa - Nunca ia tentar tirar a unica pessoa que ama de perto de você..

- Então a Kikyou.. - Kagome estava perplexa - "Foi tudo um plano daquela vadia" - ELA MENTIU - Kagome joga todas as coisas da mesa no chão em um acesso de fúria - EU MATO ELA, MATOOO.. - Ela vai se retirar da sala mas Josh segura seu braço.

- Primeiro vai me contar tudo o que essa mulherzinha tem feito a você nos últimos anos - Kagome arregala os olhos..

- A.. A..Acredita em mim? - O.O

- A razão está falando comigo há algum tempo, eu estava cego de paixão por ela mas agora..

- Pai..

- Vai me contar tudo... Depois eu penso em uma maneira de dar um jeito dela.. - Ele leva à filha até a poltrona pega a foto de Inuyasha e entrega a Kagome - Vamos recuperar seu amor Kagome..

No dia seguinte na Casa de Inuyasha

- Mas ele vem à festa? - Pergunta Inuyasha esperançoso

- Creio que não Inuyasha, ela me pareceu bastante triste quando eu lhe disse da festa..

- Eu vou falar com ela Sango..

- Não Inuyasha não pode - Ela se levanta e segura o braço de Inuyasha

- Sango eu sei que posso encontra-la na empresa, ela vai falar comigo e..

- Você não vai passar pelos seguranças sem a autorização dela Inuyasha.. - Sango fala triste - Receio que ela não vai te atender..

- Mas.. - Ele se senta no sofá - Estou começando a perder as esperanças sabia?

- Inuyash..

- Acho que tenho que começar a esquecê-la, da mesma maneira que ela me esqueceu..

- Não, olha Inuyasha, ela te ama muito, é só falar no seu nome que ela começa a chorar de saudades, as fotos que você a mandou estão na sala e no ateliê dela... Não acho que Kagome esteja longe por que quer, com certeza algum motivo tem..

- Não sei - Ele bufa - Mas fico aliviado que ela ainda pense em mim, pelo menos um pouco..

- Se um pouco for o tempo todo, sim ela pensa mesmo - Ela alisa a saia social que está usando - Agora tenho que ir, Kagome é uma chefe brava apesar de ser minha amiga..

- Kkk, eu imagino, minha pequena tem personalidade forte mesmo - Ele se levanta tambem - Preciso ir trabalhar tambem, tenho que acabar de construir uma casa..

- Certo, tchau Inuyasha - E assim sai..

- Vou ter que dar um jeito de ver a Kagome, ela não pode fugir de mim.. - Com esse pensamento ele pega seu carro e corre a todo vapor para..

Na empresa

- Bom dia - Diz Kagome sorridente - Bom dia, bom dia - A cada pessoa que vê lança seu melhor sorriso.

- Nossa acordou com o pé direito?, A chefe de bom humor?.. - Kagome escuta alguns comentários mas nem liga..- "Ninguém vai conseguir estragar meu dia hoje" - Pensa ela ao entrar no elevador, quando chega a sua sala se depara com..

- Bom dia 'minha' pequena..

**OoOoOoOoO**

**E então quem vocês acham que é?... Espero que tenham gostado desse cap, e que estejam querendo o próximo tanto quanto eu.. !..**

**Comentem, pois as reviwes são meu salário..**

**Respostas de Reviews**

**Kah**

Sério?.. bem espero que tenha ido bem.. Sim eles se amam neah?.. Tambem me doi escrever os dois separados.. Mas logo logo tuuudo se resolve..!

**Pamela Evans**

Que bom que amouu amoree..!.. Sim me doi ver que está acabando.. Espero que goste tanto desse quanto do ultimo..!

**Bem gentem o próximo é o fim, sim o fim de tuuudoo.. !.. Espero que estejam prontos para o que preparei... kkk.. Estou escrevendo minha próxima fic.. "****USURPADORA.." ****no próximo cap eu faço um resumo..!..Beijokass.. **


	17. O Final tão Esperado

**Gente não me matem, sim eu sei que demoreii.. Mas foi muuuiita correria pra mim, estou em época de prova então entro na escola de manhã e só saio de tarde, depois fico muuuiiito cansada.. Mil desculpas.. Depois meu papi tirou férias e fui pra praia com ele, escrevi o cap lá, mas não tinha net.. BUÁÁÁ.. Ai quando voltei eu consertei direitinho o cap, e fiz o epilogo junto, espero que me perdoem.. E que gostem do fim da minha Fic..!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

- O que faz aqui, como entrou? - Pergunta Kagome perplexa.

- Vim lhe ver 'minha pequena'..

- Não me chame assim Kikyvaca.. - Diz Kagome raivosa olhando para Kikyou que estava sentada em sua cadeira atrás da mesa de sua sala..

- Pelo visto esqueceu de nosso acordo pirralha - Diz ela se levantando

- Não, não me esqueci, só não preciso fingir gostar de você quando meu pai não está por perto.. Agora saia de minha sala agora.. - Ela aponta para a porta..

- Comece a me irritar Kagome e conto tudo para seu.. pa..

- SAIA.. - Ela arrasta Kikyou pelo braço e a arrasta para fora da sala... - Se entrar aqui de novo, nosso acordo acaba e eu ferro com você.. Nossa o mulher chata - E assim fecha a porta.

- Kagome? - Entra Kaguya sorrindo - Só vim lhe desejar um bom dia..

- Bom dia Kaguya - Ela levanta e a abraça - O dia está maravilhoso não está?.. Eu apenas vou falar com a Sango, e você se prepare, vou escolher um desenho seu para lançar.. - Ela corre até a porta - Escolha os melhores desenhos certo?.. - E assim sai da sala, deixando uma animada Kaguya para trás.

Na sala de Sango

- OI AMIGA.. - Entra Kagome sorrindo na sala..

- Nossa oi.. - Ela se levanta e abraça Kagome - E ai o que achou? - Diz ela apontando para sua saia de cós alto cinza e sua camisa preta.

- Gostei.. Mas sinceramente?.. Acho que se a saia fosse rodada e com uma blusa branca ficaria perfeito.. - Diz sorrindo enquanto analisa a roupa da amiga..

- Nossa mas que bom humor é esse?.. - Pergunta estranhando Kagome

- Ah nada demais - "Acho melhor manter segredo" - Eu repensei minha vida e vi que sorrir é a melhor coisa do mundo..

- Concordo amiga..

- Mas não vim aqui para dizer isso, vim aqui para perguntar mais sobre aquela festa que terá em sua casa..

- Você vai? - Pergunta sorrindo

- Sim, estou precisando sair me divertir sabe como é.. Mas e então..

- Ah, será simples minha família se reuniu para comemorar, temos uma família enorme, vamos fazer um jantar sei lá não pensei muito.. O que você acha?

- Olha jantar vai deixar tudo mais sério, creio que um coquetel é mais descontraído.. Ops olha eu me intrometendo aqui..

- Mas pensando bem eu acho boa ideia posso fazer uma entrada, apesar de minha família não dispensar o jantar, adorei sua ideia.. Depois sei lá podemos sair..

- Você quem sabe a festa é pra você amiga, mas e ai que tipo de roupa acha que devo ir?

- Ah sei lá, você está sempre tão arrumada, creio que não vai ser um problema..

- Mas quero saber assim, roupa formal ou não? - Fala Kagome enquanto meche nas coisas da mesa de Sango sem perceber...

- Se você me permitir eu vou com aquela roupa sua que eu usei na ultima balada, você pode ir arrumada para sair..

- Certo.. - Afima ela sorrindo ao se lembrar de como a roupa ficou em Sango - Bem agora tenho que ir trabalhar, escolha uma propaganda bem bonita.. - E assim sai da sala um pouco saltitante..

No Carro de Inuyasha

- Alo? - Atende ele com o fone de ouvido

- Inuyasha?.. Oi é a Sango.. - Diz ela toda feliz do outro lado da linha

- Oi, ham.. Pode falar rápido é que eu estou dirigindo..

- Indo para onde ? - Pergunta ela curiosa

- Para a casa em construção, está pronta.. Nem acredito.. - Diz ele com os olhos brilhando

- Então pode ficar feliz, porque a Kagome VAI A MINHA FESTAAA.. - Grita ela pulando de outro lado da linha.

- Sé sé sério? - Diz ele abismado - Uau, Sango eu vou ver minha Kagome Sango..

- Vai sim, ela sabe que você vai, e hoje ela estava toda saltitante, acho que algo aconteceu Inuuuuuuuuu..!..

- Não estou nem acreditando - Um carro buzina - Vou ter que desligar, sem querer diminui a velocidade, nos vemos amanhã.. Tchau..

- Tchau beijo.. - Desliga o telefone..

"Vou ver a MINHA KAGOME.. vou ver a MINHA KAGOME.. Uhuu" - Pensa ele com um sorriso no rosto.

Na empresa..

- Olha Kaguya, você até que desenha muito bem, mas a questão é que nada aqui é original, você tem que ter uma técnica, alguma coisa que marque você e suas roupas, eu por exemplo fiquei com a marca registrada de minha mãe, o acessório, não sei se percebe mas todas as minhas roupas já vem, seja um zíper, um brilho, um botão diferente, a estampa, quem usa minhas roupas não podem usar muitos colares, pulseiras.. Pois a roupa já tem esse .. Tchã.. Digamos assim - Fala ela observando desenho a desenho.

- A sim eu tinha percebido, mas eu não tenho muitas ideias no momento, mas prometo que vou pensar.. - Responde ela acanhada.

- Certo, certo.. Acho que escolhi minha roupa de amanhã.. - Fala ela olhando o desenho de um vestido negro Lolita - Sim eu achei, vou fazer meus toques para parecer com a empresa, e é esse mesmo que vai para a nova coleção - Assim ela se levanta e vai ao ateliê correndo.

Algumas horas depois

- Isso mesmo.. - Fala Kagome ao ver a base do vestido - Adorei.. Agora Joana, leve lá para a fabricação e coloque os detalhes que eu mandei ok?

- Certo - Ela pega o vestido e sai da sala..

- NÃO ACREDITOO... - Ela se joga no sofá - Vou ver o meu amor..

Na construção

- Perfeito - Diz Inuyasha olhando a casa de fora - Está quase pronta?

- Sim sr Inuyasha, estão acabando de pintar e colocar os azulejos da cozinha, mas se o sr quiser já posso mandar entrarem com os móveis dos outros cômodos.

- Isso mesmo arrume o segundo andar primeiro como eu mandei ok ..

- Certo - Ele afirma e volta a comandar os homens..

- Você vai amar.. - Sussurra ele para si mesmo

2 horas depois Na casa de Kagome

- Oi meu amor - Diz Kikyou chegando com um monte de sacolas - Olha o tanto de roupas que eu comprei você não tem noção de como elas são lindas.. - Fala ela jogando as sacolas no chão se preparando para abrir..

- Eu imagino mesmo.. - Fala Josh sentado na poltrona bebendo whisky.

- Mas olha querido, não que eu me importe mas, bem na hora que eu ia comprar vários vestidos daquela loja super cara, o cartão deu problema, coincidência não? - Diz ela com uma indireta.

- Não, não é coincidência não, ele foi cancelado.. - Diz ele sem olhar para Kikyou

- Mas por quê? - Pergunta estranhando - Estamos falindo amor?

- Não - Ele sorri de canto - A empresa e meu emprego nunca estiveram melhores..

- Então por quê?.. - Pergunta ela assuntada

- Olá "mamãe" - Diz Kagome entrando na sala com duas malas de carrinho.

- Oi querida - Ela dá um beijo na testa de Kagome - Vai viajar?

- Eu não - Fala Kagome voltando a sair da sala

- Para que essas malas Josh? - Pergunta olhando-as mais atentamente

- São para você - Diz Kagome descendo com mais duas e batendo as mãos como trabalho feito - Boa viagem.. - Diz sorrindo levando as malas dela até a porta..

- Viagem? - Kikyou sorri - Josh você planejou uma viagem para mim? Ahh.. Obrigada.. - Ela dá alguns pulinhos - Para onde vamos?

- Você vai..

- Sozinha?, Mas para onde? - Pergunta ela feliz da vida.

- Para o quinto dos infernos.. - Diz Josh se levantando derrubando o copo no chão - Nunca mais quero vê-la em minha casa.. Nunca mais..

- O QUE? - Grita Kikyou em desespero - Mas como, Josh porque vai me deixar?, O que houve fiz algo de errado?, Eu não sei eu..

- CHEGA KIKYOU - Grita Kagome indo em sua direção - VOCÊ MENTIU PARA MIM, ME FEZ LARGAR O INU.. O MEU INU.. EU NUNCA VOU PERDOAR VOCÊ POR ISSO..

- MAS EU NÃO FIZ NADA - Ela desvia da direção de Kagome e abraça Josh chorando - Josh, acredita em mim eu não fiz nada, a Kagome esta tentando nos separar de novo..

- Para Kikyou.. - Ele se solta do abraço - Esse papo não funciona mais comigo, não confio mais em você.. - Ele a segura pelos ombros - Você foi uma cínica, uma falsa, uma víbora, como ousa tentar algo contra minha filha, MINHA FILHA..

- Josh não, é mentira eu não fiz nada, a Kagome está mentindo - Ela se vira para Kagome e anda até ela - Conte a verdade para seu pai Kagome, pare de mentir.. - Diz ela raivosa

PLAF é o barulho que se escuta com o tapa forte que Kagome dá em Kikyou a fazendo cair no chão, Kagome se abaixa até ela e fala chorando.

- Você tem noção de toda a dor que me causou? - Pergunta ela derramando várias lágrimas - Você tem noção do que é ter a melhor coisa do mundo e ter que largar?.. Você dedicou toda sua vida a me fazer sofrer Kikyou, tudo, toda vez que eu arranjava uma saída você vinha e a fechava, sempre foi assim, desde que eu era uma criança, eu não sabia como me defender nem como faze-la parar, eu tinha acabado de perder minha mãe e meu pai em partes tambem, mas ai você aparece e me mostra que tudo pode piorar..

- Olha aqui Kag..

- OLHA AQUI VOCÊ... Está na hora de você me ouvir - Kagome segura seu braço com força - Depois que minha mãe morreu eu não tinha ninguém para cuidar de mim, ninguém, depois de anos sem ter um rumo para minha vida, eu encontrei finalmente alguém que só de olhar nos seus olhos eu sabia que me amava e que ia me proteger de tudo com a própria vida, sei que os filhos veem tudo isso nos olhos dos pais, mas eu não, tive que encontrar longe daqui..

Josh Fica com os olhos cheios de lágrimas ao observar a confissão de sua filha

- Eu encontrei o Inuyasha e VOCÊ - Ela da um tapa na cara de Kikyou - TENTOU ME TIRAR DELE - Outro tapa - SEM PIEDADE - Outro tapa - SEM LIGAR PARA MINHA VIDA, VINHA VIDAA - Outro tapa, Kikyou se encontra caída no chão com o rosto vermelho.. - EU VOU ACABAR COM VOC..

- CHEGA.. - Grita Josh puxando Kagome para longe de Kikyou, e a levantando com delicadeza..

- Meu amor - Kikyou se apoia nele - Viu, eu disse que Kagome era descontrola..

- Chega Kikyou - Diz ele como se estivesse cansado - Pare de mentir, eu já sei de toda a verdade.. - Ele a solta e com ajuda de Kagome levam as malas até a porta.. - Vou deixar o carro com você, amanhã mesmo o pedido do divórcio chega à casa de sua mãe - Diz ele voltando a entrar na sala ainda com a expressão séria.

- NÃO - Grita Kikyou chorando - VOCÊ NÃO VAI ME DESCARTAR, EU TE AGUENTEII, POR ANOOS, DURMI COM VOCÊ, SEU VELHO PORCO.. VOCÊ NÃO VAI ME DEIXAR ASSIM E - Ela é interrompida por Kagome que pega seu braço e arrasta para fora da casa.

- Nunca mais se refira ao meu pai assim sua vaca.. E está avisada se eu cruzar com você mais uma vez na vida, vou fazer muito mais que apenas deixar alguns vermelhos.. - Assim entra na casa trancando a porta..

- NÃO.. NÃO.. NÃO - Fica gritando Kikyou enquanto coloca as roupas dentro do carro - Não acredito que acabou assim.. MAS EU VOU CONSEGUIR UMA PENSÃO BEEEM GORDAA.. - Grita ela antes de entrar no carro e ir embora..

- Acabou - Falou Kagome escorregando da porta até o chão - Finalmente acabou..

- Filha? - Pergunta Josh sentando na sua frente - Perdão, eu não tinha noção que..

- Tudo bem pai - Ela o abraça - Vai passar, agora tudo vai melhorar eu sei.. - Ela limpa as lágrimas e se levanta arrastando o pai junto - Bom eu vou à empresa ver um vestido que deixei lá fazendo, e quando voltar, quero ver você arrumado pois vamos dar uma volta, eu dirijo.. - Diz ela saindo de casa - VOLTO LOGO ..

Na Casa de Inuyasha

- E então Sango está tudo combinado, certo? - Pergunta Inuyasha sentado no sofá falando com Sango pelo celular

- Certo, amanhã de manhã mesmo aqui na empresa eu falo com ela, mas olha você não vai demorar muito com ela né? - Pergunta Sango risonha do outro lado

- Um pouco, mas não vou fazer isso que você está pensando Sango, pelo menos não antes da sua festa..kkk

- Olha o animo de volta, meu Deus, você e Kagome só faltam sair voando..

- Tem certeza que ela vai me ver amanhã?..

- Tenho certeza abso.. ops tenho que desligar, Kagome está batendo na porta ... Oi amiga.. - E assim desliga o celular..

Na empresa

- Então o que está fazendo aqui? - Pergunta Sango estranhando

- Vim pegar um vestido que mandei fazer para ir amanhã à sua festa.. Afinal vou ver o meu Inu... - Diz ela quase pulando de felicidade

- A sim ainda bem que você está aqui, minha festa mudou de horário e lugar.. - Ela pega um papelzinho e anota o endereço - Esteja nessa casa amanhã ás 6 horas a porta vai estar aberta então pode entrar direto..

- Não vai colocar ninguém para recepcionar?

- Não como você é minha convidada de honra vai ser uma das primeiras a chegar, então é só entrar e conhecer minha família.. - Ela entrega o papel a Kagome - Agora vou trabalhar, tenho algumas coisas em mente para outono inverno..

- Ok vai lá.. Tenho que pegar o vestido tambem.. Beijinhos até amanhã - Diz Kagome que sai da sala e vai para a ala de fabricação.

- Finalmente, ela e o Inu vão se entender - Fala Sango a si mesma ao ver Kagome sair da sala.

No dia seguinte

- Nossa filha - Exclama Josh - Você se superou nesse vestido..

- É, na realidade ele era bem sem graça antes sabe, mas ai eu mexi um pouco e mandei fabricar..

- Vai fazer sucesso.. - Afirma ele ainda observando o vestido na filha.

- Não, esse vestido aqui eu fiz apenas para mim, iria ficar muito caro para vender, pelo menos nesse lançamento não vou fazer nada de boutique... Ou... estava pensando pai, e queria sua opinião..

- Em que? - Pergunta ele agora sentado no sofá tomando suco.

- Pensei em ao invés de dividir a loja em parte, fazer uma Higurashi departamento, e uma Higurashi Boutique, porque assim poderia fazer muitas peças de luxo que tenho desenhado..

- Você vai gastar mais dinheiro, para construir a boutique.. Mas creio que seja uma ideia ótima..

- Sério? - Pergunta se virando para o pai com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Sim, as pessoas ricas tem preconceitos com as mais humildes, não iam querer frequentar a mesma loja, é idiota, mas é a realidade..

- Então agora é só falar com os 'veios' e tudo pronto.. - Fala ela rindo

- Não os chame de velhos, apesar de eu tambem chamar kkk... Mas esse vestido não deve ser vendido, ele é tão seu, sei lá.. Mas você quem sabe..

- Certo - Kagome se olha no espelho e sorri com o resultado, seu cabelo negro estava liso todo repicado, um uma maquiagem preta nos olhos, seu sapato de salto fino altíssimo era de camurça preto com uma pequena fivela prata, brincos pequenos e discretos de ouro branco e o vestido, sim o vestido que ia um pouco acima dos joelhos era cheio, com a parte da saia preta de seda estava franzido deixando ela rodada, e a parte de cima era de paetê Pink, as alças do vestido eram feitas de outro branco no formato de uma corrente entrelaçada, com pedrinhas de brilhantes em volta de toda alça - Esse vestido é deslumbrante.. - Dizia enquanto girava animada em frente ao espelho.

- Tenho que concordar, você se superou.. Esse vestido está perfeito, e o caimento do vestido.. melhor ainda.. Inuyasha vai amar..

- É que ele foi feito para mim - O pai dela a olha confuso - O Inuyasha foi feito para mim.. quer dizer os dois foram feitos a medida para mim..

- Então já sabe o que fazer, vá até ele fale tudo que Kikyou fez e capture logo esse homem, para poder parar de vagar ai como uma morta - Ele imita um zumbi em frente ao espelho, quando Kagome o abraça..

- É esse o meu pai.. Onde você esteve todos esses anos hein? - Pergunta com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Acho melhor você levar maquiagem, se está chorando comigo imagine com Inuyasha - Dito isso ele limpa uma lágrima que cairam - Não importa onde ele esteve, o importante é que voltou e não vai mais embora..

- Tá, bem já tenho que ir são 10 para as seis e esse endereço é bem longe, acho que vou me atrasar bonito - Ela beija o rosto do pai - Maicow vai me levar.. Vou deixar meu carro aqui certo.. - Ela pega a bolsinha preta de mão sem alça e desce as escadas..

- Tchau princesinha - Sussurra o pai ao vê-la sair..

- NA VOLTA EU ME VIRO - Grita ela para seu pai já saindo de casa..

- Olá Sra Higurashi.. - Diz o motorista abrindo a porta do carro para Kagome e logo em seguida entrando.

- Boa noite Maicow, e é Kagome, Ka..Go..Me.. KKK.. bem quero que me leve a esse endereço.. - Lhe entrega o papelzinho, ele lê e sorri de canto..

- Se não for muita insolência - Ele liga o carro e dá partida - Você já foi a esse bairro?

- Não, o pior é que não, é bonito? - Pergunta ela colocando a cabeça entre os bancos da frente como uma criança curiosa.

- Sim, é um bairro muito bonito, posso dizer que as casas são lindas, é um condomínio onde a maioria que vivem lá são paisagistas, designers, pessoas relacionadas à arte..

- E por quê? - Pergunta estranhando

- Como é afastado da cidade, dizem que inspira quem faz arte, fica perto de uma enorme mata.. Você verá parece que mudamos de país..

- Nossa fiquei ansiosa agora, porque papai não comprou lá?.. Quem sabe eu não o faço comprar algo nesse lugar, para mim ia ser inspirador quem sabe.. O estranho é que Sango me falou que não tinha dinheiro, com certeza uma casa nesse lugar não é barata.. - Ela volta a se sentar encostada no banco..

- Vai saber Senhorita Kagome, às vezes pobreza para uns é ser milionários para outros..

- É pode ser... Há de que isso importa não é? - Ela dá de ombros e ele concorda com a cabeça - Hoje pelo visto promete ser inesquecível.. - Fala ela olhando pela janela a cidade que começa a se afastar.. Depois de alguns minutos eles chegam a casa..

- É aqui senhorita Kagome - Ele aponta para a casa com muros enormes tampando a visão da casa, com portões de ferro da cor branca..

- Nossa que casa enorme.. Sango é bem modéstia, aparenta ser maior que a minha - Ela sai do carro e aperta o interfone o portão automático se abre - Valeu Maicow, qualquer coisa ligo - Ela espera o carro ir embora e entra na casa - Nossa que linda - Ela vê a casa que não era tão grande quanto imaginava, o terreno que é enorme repleto de flores, os móveis da sala eram de muito bom gosto, ela sabe disso pois as paredes da sala são de vidro, dando completa visão, ao se aproximar ela bate na porta mas a mesma está aberta - Oi tem alguém ai? - Pergunta ela olhando a sala.. Mas olhar para o chão ela vê pétalas de rosas vermelhas fazendo uma trilha em direção à escada.

- Uau, será que vão fazer uma surpresa para Sango? - Ela começa a seguir as flores observando a casa por dentro - Nossa a Sango está de parabéns.. - Ela segue as pétalas que dá em um quarto quando abre a porta ela fica encantada, o quarto com uma das paredes toda de espelho com uma cama box king com fronha azul encostada nela, na outra parece uma bancada, com varias estantes em cima, ao lado uma parede bege de acrílico, com detalhes brancos como tinta respingada, o teto repleto de luzes a outra parede com uma Tv embutida nela, com duas portas, uma de cada lado da Tv, devendo ser o closet e o banheiro, o quarto tinha tambem uma varanda, ela foi em sua direção mas parou ao ver do lado da cama, na pequena mesinha branca um porta retrato de vidro com uma foto do Inuyasha com a Kagome no refeitório da reab.. Kagome sorriu e pegou a foto.. Até que começou a ouvir um toque de violão vindo da varanda, e quando olha naquela direção vê Inuyasha, tocando o violão que foi de sua mãe, com uma calça jeans preta, uma camisa branca e um fraque preto..

_Meu amor, _

_Existe apenas você em minha vida, _

_A única coisa que é certa._

_Meu primeiro amor, _

_Você é todo suspiro que dou, _

_Você é todo passo que dou._

_E eu, Eu quero compartilhar _

_Todo meu amor com você. _

_Nenhuma outra vai servir._

_E seus olhos, _

_Seus olhos, seus olhos _

_Eles me dizem o quanto você se importa _

_Oh, sim, você sempre será _

_Meu amor sem fim._

_Dois corações, _

_Dois corações que batem como um só _

_Nossas vidas apenas começaram._

_Para sempre, _

_Eu te segurarei em meus braços. _

_Não consigo resistir aos seus encantos._

_E amor, _

_Serei um bobo _

_por você, _

_Tenho certeza. _

_Você sabe que não me importo, ,_

_Pois você, _

_Você significa o mundo para mim. _

_Oh, _

_Eu sei ..Eu sei _

_que encontrei em você _

_Meu amor sem fim._

_E amor...Oh, amor _

_Serei um bobo _

_Por você, _

_Tenho certeza. _

_Você sabe que não me importo, _

_E, sim você será a única, _

_Pois ninguém pode negar _

_Este amor que tenho aqui dentro _

_E vou dá-lo todo para você, _

_Meu amor. _

_Meu amor sem fim. _

_Meu amor sem fim..._

Quando ele termina a musica Kagome já está chorando com um sorriso no rosto, ela corre até ele pulando em seus braços, fazendo Inuyasha assim derrubar o violão.

- Vai quebrar o violão desse jeito pequena - Diz Inuyasha cheirando o cabelo de Kagome com os olhos fechados..

- Quem se importa? - Ela o olha insinuante e cola seus lábios em um beijo divino, delirante, queimando o sangue dos dois um beijo cheio de saudade indescritível o sabor de ambos os lábios se invadindo, as línguas dançavam um passo muito conhecido pelos dois, às mãos de Kagome estavam em volta do pescoço de Inuyasha com medo de que não fosse real, já as mãos de Inuyasha estavam no quadril, a apertando em um movimento até doloroso, as mãos de Inuyasha tremiam e seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar, Kagome interrompe o beijo ao sentir o gosto salgado das lágrimas..

- Eu.. Tive tanto medo de te perder - Diz Inuyasha colando suas testas enquanto lágrimas insistentes saem de seus olhos - Sei que estou parecendo ridículo agora mas..

- Shiii - Kagome lhe dá um selinho - Você é um lindo, maravilhoso, perfeito, carinhoso, é meu - Ela lhe dava um beijo depois de cada palavra - Eu tive que te deixar, a Kikyou me chantageou, disse que iriam te prender se eu não me afastasse - Inuyasha arregala os olhos e continua olhando para Kagome - Mas eu resolvi todos os problemas e agora nada, vai nos separar de novo, eu juro.. Não consigo mais ficar sem você, sem seus beijos, sem seu carinho, sem seu cheiro.. Eu te amo Inuyasha, e por você eu faço tudo..

- Vou me lembrar disso.. - Ele fala isso antes de sorrir, e a rodar no ar - Você é minha Kagome, minha, minha, minhaa - Quando ele a coloca no chão - Nunca mais me deixe pequena, está escutando? - Fala ele se fingindo de bravo..

- Escutei meu grandão - Ela lhe dá um beijo - Mas e essa casa?, não precisava arrumar essa casa só pra me fazer uma surpresa..

- Eu não arrumei essa casa, eu construí essa casa.. - Diz ele sorrindo

- Construiu? - Pergunta perplexa

- Sim essa será a nossa casa - Fala ele abraçando sua cintura e olhando o quarto - Isso é se aceitar ser minha para sempre - Ele a solta e lhe entrega uma caixa de veludo..

- Inu - Ela sorri e abre a caixa.. - Aceitoo..

- Mas eu nem te falei a proposta... - Diz ele brincando

- Com você eu topo tudo.. - Ela coloca a aliança e volta a abraça-lo - Quer dizer que essa casa é nossa?.. - Diz ela convidativa.

- Aham - Ele cheira seu pescoço - Isso é se você quiser..

- Você sabe que sou menor de idade não sabe? - Pergunta ela sarcástica

- Aham, mas daqui a dois meses não será mais..

- Não estou nem ligando, cansei de pensar em idade quero só pensar em ficar com você e repor todo aquele tempo que passei longe..

- Então isso é um sim? - Pergunta ele sorrindo

- Não, isso é um sim - Ela puxa Inuyasha e beija seu pescoço, dando mordidas e o deixando cheio de chupões..

- Vai me marcar inteira pequena - Disse ele com os olhos fechados, com as mãos segurando fortemente a cintura de Kagome a instigando a continuar.

- Vou mesmo - Dizia ela entre os chupões - Todas as mulheres que te olharem saberão que você tem dona e ela se chama Kagome Taisho..

- A é? - Pergunta ele afastando um pouco o pescoço de Kagome, a levantando pela cintura deixando-a, na sua altura - Vou te marcar tambem - Ele se aproxima do pescoço dela e morde com força, quase tirando sangue, o que devia ser incomodo, mas ao invés disse deixou Kagome mais excitada.. - Viu você tambem tem um dono e ele se chama Inuyasha Higurashi... Você é minha..

- O que acha se perdemos a festa de Sango? - Pergunta Kagome de olhos fechados e um sorriso nos lábios..

- Sinceramente, não estou nem ai.. - Afirma ele sorrindo.

- Eu quero você agora Inuyasha - Diz Kagome tentando abrir sua camisa.. - E dessa vez vai ser na cama - Fala ela colocando os pés no chão empurrando Inuyasha até os dois caírem, ela por cima dele - Você vai conhecer agora a Kagome má que todos diziam que eu era - Inuyasha ia protestar, porem ela começa a morder seus lábios e chupa-los sem delicadeza..

_Ele de leve acariciava seu corpo, levou as duas mãos até sua cintura e de leve apalpou a mesma, devagar ele abriu o zíper de seu vestido e o tirou por cima do corpo deixando agora as mãos em seu pescoço, com o polegar ele percorreu todo o caminho da espinha de Kagome deixando a assim arrepiada._

_O beijo que trocavam era doce e terno, mas de uma hora para a outra foi como se mudasse completamente de personalidade, sendo assim agressivo, ele parou a dança do beijo e passou assim para sua orelha, a abocanhando, e vez ou outra soltava uma risada._

_Enquanto Kagome se deliciava com as caricias de Inuyasha, o mesmo levou sua mão até seu bumbum acariciando e puxando o ventre de Kagome contra si, e Kagome finalmente conseguiu tirar a camisa e o fraque de Inuyasha.._

_- Não vai precisar disso vai? - Perguntava Kagome apenas de calcinha e sutiã apontando para a calça de Inuyasha._

_- Creio que não - Ele se deitou completamente na cama, mostrando assim que estava entregue aos desejos de Kagome. que lentamente abriu o zíper de sua calça, se assustando com o volume que ali estava.._

_- Nossa está animado hein Inu - Disse isso um pouco vermelha, tirando sua calça por completo, aproveitando a distração Inuyasha inverteu as posições e começou a explorar o corpo de Kagome com as mãos, ela soltava gemidos baixos e ofegantes que para Inuyasha eram muito prazerosos, ele segurou seu seio esquerdo o apertando levemente enquanto com a outra mão acariciava o rosto de Kagome que estava com os olhos fechados, ele lentamente tirou sua calcinha com os dentes, a puxou até o tornozelo e a jogou longe, na subida ele foi beijando suas pernas, subindo até chegar a seu rosto grudando seus lábios de novo ferozmente._

_Rapidamente Kagome tira a cueca de Inuyasha enquanto o mesmo tira seu sutiã, após o ato as mãos de Inuyasha foram para o meio de suas cochas, movendo dois dedos lentamente em Kagome enquanto beijava seu pescoço, dando um cuidado especial em sua mordida que deixou um roxo, Kagome passava as mãos no cabelo de Inuyasha enquanto abria mais as pernas o instigando a continuar._

_Em um piscar de olhos Inuyasha se posiciona na feminilidade de Kagome e a olha com os olhos negros de desejo, ela apenas fecha os olhos sorrindo, ele devagar a penetrou, deixando espasmos de excitação no corpo de Kagome, que gritou seu nome, ele continuava com breves movimentos, com medo de machucar Kagome, e demorou até aumentar a velocidade, depois de um tempo os dois estavam descontrolados, a velocidade que os corpos se chocavam era assustadora e Kagome segurava fortemente o lençol, Inuyasha não conseguia mais segurar os gemidos que tentando em vão pareciam gritos, o corpo de Inuyasha ficou tenso de depende, ele havia chegado ao ápice assim como Kagome, e desfaleceu sobre a mesma.._

- Eu te amo - Dizia Inuyasha acariciando o rosto suado de Kagome.. - Você é minha..

- Eu sei, e você tambem é meu..

**OoOoOoOoO**

Não lhes disse que era um conto de fadas?, quem teve a ideia ridícula de negar?, todo conto tem seus vilões e heróis, não é mesmo?, e nesse não seria diferente. E principalmente com um final feliz..

_**Epílogo**_

- Ah qual é Inu? - Pergunta Kagome vendo o marido trabalhar com uma roupa casual, uma calça jeans uma camisa polo e um tênis - Não vai mesmo me acompanhar?

- Eu não - Diz ele voltando a desenhar sem olhar para esposa que usava uma calça de couro preta, com uma camiseta de um ombro só branca, cheias de pingentes prata espalhados por ela e salto alto preto..- Você pensa que eu não sei que aquele doutorzinho do Kouga está querendo você é? - Disse ele enciumado enfatizando o doutorzinho..

- Mais um motivo para você ir comigo, qual é eu prometi a seus pais que os visitaria hoje na clínica.. - Ele nada responde.. - Como quiser eu vou sem você, quem sabe assim eu não converso mais com o Kouga - E assim sai do escritório do marido que ficava ao lado do quarto do casal, indo em direção à sala, mas quando ia andar sente duas mãos fortes e enormes em sua cintura e uma respiração quente no pescoço..

- Vai mesmo atrás daquele fracote do Kouga é? - Pergunta ele em seu ouvido fazendo Kagome se arrepiar - Vai deixar sua família aqui?.. - Kagome se vira para ele..

- Eu te chamei foi você que não quis vir - Ela passa a mão no rosto de Inuyasha - Você tem que parar com esse ciúme..

- Quem disse que eu posso? - Pergunta ele brincalhão - Você com esse rosto, e com esse corpo, tenho que te vigiar o tempo inteirinhoo - Diz ele começando a beijar seu pescoço..

- Não adianta tentar me seduzir - Diz ela se separando dele - Eu vou ver sua mãe.. E depois vou à premiação...

- Mais um premio? - Pergunta ele sorrindo - E você não me conta nada?

- Eu ia contar para sua família e para você hoje, ganhei de melhor estilista do ano.. - Diz ela animada..

- De novo? - Pergunta se fingindo de entediado - Já é o quinto, nem sei por que essa animação..

- Nossa, Inu como você está difer..

- MENTIRAA... kkkk - Diz ele sorrindo e a abraçando com carinho - Você merece meu amor, está a cada dia mais deslumbrante, assim como as roupas que desenha..

- Ahh.. que lindoo esse meu maridoo - Diz ela lhe dando um selinho - Todo carinhoso comigo.. - Ela faz biquinho..

- Claro pequena, tenho que cuidar do nosso amor, porque com esses marmanjos querendo você, se eu não me esforço te perco - Ele faz uma carinha triste..

- Wou.. Nunca.. Nuncaa, Nuncaaa.. Você vai me perder escutou? sou sua e sempre serei.. - Ela beija a ponta de seu nariz..

- Eu sei to brincando.. - Ele afrouxa um pouco o abraço - Aliás, mudando de assunto Sango e Miroku ligaram..

- Sério? - Pergunta ela indo até o telefone para procurar recado..

- É eles querem nós dois para padrinho e madrinha de casamento..

- Nossa finalmente ele tomou iniciativa, seu irmão viu, bicho lerdo, mas eu aceito.. claro..

- Eu sei, já concordei com eles.. Seu pai tambem ligou, e confirmei o jantar de amanhã com ele e a Julia..

- Vai ser no restaurante dela? - Pergunta Kagome sorrindo ao se lembrar da madrasta que dessa vez realmente é uma boa pessoa..

- Vai ser sim.. Mas um jantar sem que eu esteja sozinho com minha esposa.. - Ele bufa.. - Rin tambem deixou recado..

- E o que ela queria? - Pergunta Kagome enquanto arruma o brinco em frente ao espelho..

- Perguntou se a escola passo a passo, era boa para Shiory.. - Inuyasha fica atrás dela admirando a esposa se arrumar..

- Sim, é uma das melhores da região, mas eu acho que o Shiory é muito pequeno, Rin deveria segurar mais ele ao seu lado..

- Que nada, pirralho chato, está igualzinho o pai, o mesmo olhar de tédio eterno do Sesshoumaru.. Rin quer logo ter paz..

- Nossa Inu, não é bem assim, de mim o Shiory gosta, ele sorri bastante pra um criança de 2 anos.. Eu pelo menos acho..

- Já ouviu aquela expressão que filho a gente só gosta do nosso?.. Então..kkk - Ele se aproxima um pouco mais de Kagome e faz uma cara de cachorro pidão - Fica comigo hoje vai?, pofavorzinho?..

- Mas só se você for à premiação de noite comigo.. - Fala ela se fazendo de acanhada.

- Não precisa nem pedir.. - Ele a abraça pela cintura - E o que você acha.. - Ele começa a passar o nariz em seu pescoço - Se nós dois, aproveitássemos para ficar mais tempo juntos - Ele a olha insinuante.

- Mama?.. O que o papa ta fazendo? - Pergunta uma menina de pijama de flores com quatro anos, cabelos negros e lisos na altura dos ombros com a franja na testa e os olhos com um verde quase branco, se aproximando dos dois..

- Carinho filha só carinho - Fala ela se soltando de Inuyasha enquanto o mesmo pega a criança no colo..

- Já acordou princesinha? você disse que queria cochilar.. - Fala tirando a franja dos olhos da filha.

- Eu disse memo.. - Fala ela colocando a cabeça no ombro do pai - Mais agola quelo bincar..

- E de que meu amor? - Pergunta Kagome se aproximando dos dois com um olhar de ternura - "É tão lindo ver o Inuyasha com esse tamanho todo, ficar todo doce com nossa pequena no colo"..

- Bincar de come tudo, tudo, tudo, que tem na geladela.. - Diz ela colocando um dedo na boca com um sorriso travesso sem tirar a cabeça do ombro do pai..

- Ixii princesinha não sei não, a mamãe, disse que vai sair sem a gente - Diz ele olhando provocativo para Kagome que apenas estreita os olhos..

- Naum, mama.. - Ela tira a cabeça do ombro do pai e gruda as mãozinhas como se fosse orar - Fica comigo pofavorzinho - E assim faz bico, sendo acompanhado por Inuyasha..

- Ah tudo bem eu fico.. Depois vocês se resolvam com Izayoi - Fala ela se aproximando mais dos dois enquanto Sayo comemora mexendo as mãozinhas no ar e Inuyasha com a mão livre enlaça a cintura de Kagome beijando sua testa..

- TO cum fome - Diz Sayo derrepente..

- Hum sei.. - Diz Kagome balançando a cabeça enquanto Inuyasha coloca a filha no chão.. - Quem quer sorvete? - Ela pergunta animada fazendo Sayo pular enquanto bate palmas.. - Quem chegar primeiro come mais - Kagome sai correndo na frente enquanto Sayo tenta correr mas para no meio do caminho percebendo que iria perder..

- SEGULA ELA PAPAAA.. - Grita a menina rindo como uma doida.. Inuyasha aproveita a oportunidade e abraça Kagome por trás tirando seus pés do chão, enquanto veem Sayo correndo feito uma louca em direção à cozinha..

- Não vale - Diz Kagome tentando se soltar fracamente, até que Inuyasha a vira para si..

- Foi só uma desculpa pra poder te agarrar - Assim Inuyasha a beija ferozmente, que é retribuído imediatamente por Kagome que aperta seu pescoço e aproxima seu quadril do Inuyasha, ele desce a mão para sua camiseta e quando vai subi-la escutam gritinhos vindos da cozinha..

- GANHEI, GANHEI.. O SOVETE É MEUUUU... MEUU.. MEEEEUUUUU.._ - _Os dois interrompem o beijos pois começam a rir..

- Depois meu amor - Ela se solta e se afasta de Inuyasha - Depois da premiação, quando Sayo dormir, ai sim eu sou toda sua..

- Hum, agora gostei - Diz Inuyasha pegando a mão da esposa indo em direção a cozinha para atender a filha tão desejada do casal, mas antes de entrar ele disfarçadamente sussurra no ouvido de Kagome - Estou louco para providenciar um irmãozinho para Sayo.. - Kagome o olha divertida..

- Talvez nem precise.. - Fala ela passando a mão na própria barriga sorrindo para Inuyasha, que sorri..

- Eu te amo sabia? - E assim grudam seus lábios levemente, pois tinham uma platéia com olhos verdes bem atentos aos dois.

__**OoOoOoOoO**

**Não é que no final o Conto de Farsas se transformou em um Conto de Fadas?.. Bem quase isso né gente.. !.. Sou amadora 'ainda'**

**Bem gente espero do fundo do meu coração que tenham gostado dessa fic, é muuuiito triste quando chega o final pois o autor fica muuiito envolvido com a história que fica até dificil escrever outra.. Espero ter agradado a todos os gostos e não ter deixado nada a desejar..! **

**Com muuuiito carinho que me despeço, mas não vou sumir, estou preparando uma nova fic.. ! "Se chama Usurpadora..!.. Kagome é obrigada a ficar no lugar de Kikyou, morando com sua familia, mas o que ela não esperava é que ela e Inuyasha o marido de Kikyou.."... (NÃO TEM A VER COM A NOVELA)**

**O resto só lendo depois, logo logo eu posto uma introdução, só vou amadurecer a ideia um pouco, pois com essa fic eu fui escrevendo sem saber como ia terminar, e isso atrasou muuuiito as postagens..!**

**Espero que comentem e me digam o que acharam do final..!.. Se ficou muuiito ruim eu posso arruma-lo, tudo para agradar vocês.. E está ai as resposta das minhas reviews..**

**Priscila Cullen**

Oii queridaa.. que bom que está curtindo a fic.. Realmente fiquei muuiito feliz com o resultado dela, estou super feliz, espero que tenha gostado do final.. Beijos e muuiito obrigadoo por ter acompanhado..!

**Pamela Evans**

Ain que booom queridaaa.. que gostouuu.. Fico muuiito feliz mesmoo.. É o fim é sempre uma tristeza, mas tem que existir o fim para ter um começo certo?.. Muuuiito obrigado por ter acompanhado a fic desde o começo.. Valeu mesmo mesmo.. ! Beijoo

**Kah**

Siim.. quem dera eu ter um amor assim.. Que Ótimo que está gostandoo..!.. Fico muuiito feliz mesmo mesmo.. ! Espero que tenha gostado desse ultimo cap.. e espero ter feito jus a demora do cap..!.. Muuuitos beijos.. e muuuiito obrigada por ter acompanhado.. espero você em Usurpadora..!

**Bulma Buttowski**

Ah que isso amoree.. sem problemaaas o importante é que não me abandonou KKK.. Eu tambem desapareço e depois volto.. acontece.. !.. Sim eu sei.. Nathi.. sabia que era você!.. Que bom que gostou da fic.. e muuuito obrigada pela força desde o começo kkk.. !.. Espero continuar evoluindo.. é muuuito gratificante pra mim.. Infelizmente está no final.. Mas fazer o que.. tudo tem que ter um fim.. certo?.. Espero que acompanhe Usurpadora.. !.. Beijoss.. !

**Joana Taisho**

Oiii queridaa.. esperoo que continue gostandoo.. Fiz o final com muito carinho, muuuiitos beijos e muuuiito obrigada por acompanhar minha fic, realmente é muiiito importante pra mim esse carinho todoo.. !.. Beijos.. e te espero em Usupadora.

**Joana Taishou 24**

Não fique brava comigooo.. DESCULPAAA... como eu expliquei lá em cima, não foi por querer mesmo.. eu ia postar ontem de noite.. Mas capotei depois de terminar meu trabalho.. !.. Fico muuuiiito feliz por ter uma leitora tão envolvida na história assim.. muuiito obrigada por acompanhar.. Espero você em Usurpadora.. logo logo eu posto um resuminho melhor.. Só vou amadurecer a ideia aqui.. e passar um pouco para o Note.. Depois só alegria!.. Muuiito obrigada mesmo.. Beijoss..

**Bem gente é isso ai.. Agradecimento especial para..**

**Bulma Buttowski (Nathi)**

**Joanny**

**Rinzinha-chan**

**Aihara Kotoko-chan**

**Pamela Evans**

**Safira Montenegro-009**

**xXxXx Kagome-chan xXxXx**

**Bella Taisho**

**Sara**

**Priscila Cullen**

**ButterFlyPontas**

**Kah**

**HP**

**Misa Tenebrae**

**Rakel**

**Jolie Taisho**

**Joana Taisho**

**Joana Taishou 24**

**MUUUIIITOO OBRIGADAA.. a todos.. Vou ficando por aqui.. A escritora de Fic amadoras de Inuyasha e Kagome que adoraaa de paixão colocar 3 pontinhos no final de cada fala.. De coração AMEII escrever essa fic.. e a cada Review, eu ficava mais feliz, e lisonjeada.. !.. Beijos.. e espero vocês em ****Usurpadora..!**


End file.
